Brutal Legend Victory Tour
by spike1970
Summary: A spinoff and prequel to 'Hunger Games Galaxies' by war292004 over at . And a prequel to Brütal Legend. The game Gods of Panem book the S.W.A.T.M.R.M band Kabbage Boy for the 2011 Hunger Games victory tour. Massive crossover series. Rated M for safety.
1. The Tour Begins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Brütal Legend, That's the Property of Tim Schafer and Double Fine. **_

_**I do not own Tales of Vesperia, that's the property of Namco-Bandai.**_

_**I do not own the hunger Games, that's the Property of Suzanne Collins. Nor do I own the Fan-Fic hunger Games Galaxies, that's the property of fellow fan-fic writer war 292004. **_

_**This story is about the final tour of the Second Wave of American Tween Melodic Rap Metalcore(or S.W.A.T.M.R.M) band, Kabbage Boy.**_

* * *

_**BRÜTAL LEGEND: VICTORY TOUR**_

_**Part. 1 The Tour Begins.**_

* * *

_**(Kabbage Boy's office, Seattle, U.S.A.)**_

_**(standard point of view)**_

"Wow...Just, like wow." Erik Faust, the lead singer of the S.W.A.T.M.R.M. Band Kabbage Boy gawked in awe at the contract before both him and his manager. "OMFG! If I'm reading this right, mr Crane. This tour you want us to do will like take us to several totally different worlds."

"That quite correct., Mr Faust." The debonair man with the stylish beard known as Seneca Crane, head game-maker of the gods, and head manager of the victory tours for the last decade or so cordially replied. "This tour will promise you the sights and vistas of various worlds beyond your comprehension."

"Woah, all those places." Erik pondered. "That 'll like totally increase our rep! Hell, Just playing a concert in Panem will definitely get us some totally sweet deals...!" He smiled. "Like maybe finally getting our own live-action tween-com on the Disney Channel. Or Nickelodeon at least." He thought. Kabbage Boy will be swimming in more cash than you could find in that old Scottish duck's money bin. Not to mention piles of chicks and booze and stuff.

"Oh, yes, I can agree on that..." Erik's manager added as he went over the contract. "This deal will definitely take us places. And fetch us(By which I mean me) quite a tidy profit."

"Of course I should point out, Mr Faust and manager, we'll be starting the tour in Mexico(district 12&7), Eon(district 10), Canada(district 11),Sylvarant/Tethe'alla(district 9), Auldrant(district 6),Your country, the United States(district 5), Arcadia(district 4), Germany(district 3), Shining Blue(district 2), Japan(district 1),and Finally, Nan's home-world of Terca Lumireis(district 8)."

Although, interestingly enough, even though these districts(12,11, 7,5,3,&1) all share the same planet, matter of fact, they ARE this planet, they consider themselves separate worlds. And, even more interesting, District 7&12 are considered a shared world. It's a bit difficult to properly explain, so let's just leave it at that.

However Districts 10,9,8,6,4, & 2 ? These worlds are actually whole planets.

"Before wrapping up with a final concert in my home-realm of Panem." Seneca explained.

"You're providing transportation, right?" Erik's manager asked.

"It's all there in the contract, Mr Faust's manager." Seneca answered, pointing at where it's mentioned in the contract. "However Your band have to provide your own instruments, road crew, and props."

"No prob, Cranester, my main dawg." Eric smiled. "This'll be like our best tour EVAR!" Seneca smiles in amusement at Erik's vernacular. "Seeing as we have the best road crew in the heavy metal biz. Not to mention the best roadie on the whole planet, Eddie Riggs." He looks at his contract, "Like where do I sign?"

"Right there." Seneca flips the contract's pages to to the last page, and Erik signs his name on the line. "And we have a deal, I'll be back in a week with the transportation and the guest of honor. Make sure your band and crew are ready."

"Not to worry, mr Crane. We'll be like totally ready and willing." Erik replied.

"Like he said.." The manager added.

"Good day to you both." Seneca pick up the tour contract, place it in his briefcase. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." As he walks out of Erik's office and the door closes behind him, he hears both Erik and the manager whooping with sheer joy. He shakes his head and sighs. Kabbage Boy's music has become quite popular in the last year or so in the god's realm, and there's been a lot of requests for them to perform on the victory tour. If that's what they want then so be it. Even though they are, by being born on anywhere but Panem, sinners.

* * *

_**(Eddie's Flat, also in Seattle, U.S.A.)**_

_**(Eddie's Point of View)**_

"85...86...87..." I grunted as I did my daily chin-ups. Hey, a good Roadie needs to be in tip-top shape to handle the rigors of the tour. Me and the gang have been together since our days in the U.S.M.C. Even before I became a roadie, I served three tours of duty with the marines, both in Iraq, and Afghanistan, serving as a combat engineer. So yeah, I've seen my share of combat, much of it close up.

But those days are behind me now... "93...94...95..." Nowadays, I'm living the dream...and following in Dad's footsteps, as a roadie. I became one of the best, able to build anything, fix anything... Well except Kabbage Boy's music, if you could call it that. Yuck! I feel sorry for my custom made Gibson Flying V guitar, Clementine. She deserves a better guitarist than Raz.

"...98...99...100... Well guess that's it for the chin-ups, Might as well get the instruments tuned.." I walked over to the guitar rack and started tuning Clementine. There we go, got her sounding just right. Then I picked up and started tuning the guitar for the bassist, Paul. You know, of all the members of Kabbage Boy, Paul was the only one to given me and the guys any respect, and treats his bass guitar better than Raz treats Clementine(Oh man, I spend as much time fixing her as well as tuning her). While I was adjusting the cogs on the band's drum kit, the lift opens and Ralph. "Hey, what's up, Ralph...?" I asked as he got off the elevator.

"Well for starters that supercharger for your deuce finally showed up." Ralph answers. For the last year or so, I've has been working on building and customizing a 1932 Ford hot-rod. So far, it's got a 428 c.i. FE engine with eight exhaust pipes, mated to a 5 speed manual transmission and a Ford 9 inch diff with trac-lock. The body is matte black with an orange flame-job. All it needed to finish her was the supercharger. Now that it's here, I'm gonna slap it on this evening.

"Good to hear, Ralph." I walked over to the fridge, takes out two beers, and gives one to Ralph. We sit down on the couch and watch some TV, currently It's tuned to Discovery, there's a marathon of 'Fast and Loud' playing on that channel. "Looks like I'll finally get her put together this evening. Can't wait to see how she'll sound" I said.

"Fast and loud, I'll reckon." Ralph takes a gulp of his beer. "But that's not all, Eddie, We got a tour coming up, and it's a fucking big one."

"How big?" I asked.

"Like I said, fucking big..." Ralph repeated. "Kabbage Boy's gonna be playing for the gods victory tour."

Woah! "You're right, that is fucking big." I takes a swig of his beer. "I didn't know that the gods liked Kabbage boy, man they got some weird taste in music. Not to mention, I don't think our tour bus is made for interplanetary travel. Know where I could find some parts to make a warp-drive…?" And I may need some help from Melissa and Leslie. Heard they were working on turning a VW minibus into a space shuttle and planning on heading to Mars with it.

"The gods reps got that covered." Ralph replied.

"So when does it kick off?" I asked.

"Next week." Ralph answers. "Doesn't give us much time."

"Yeah, looks like driving my hot-rod's gonna have to wait." I polish off my beer. "Well, man works from sun to sun..."

"But a roadie's work is never done." Ralph finishes. "Thanks for the beer, Eddie. Gotta go pack things up for the tour." Ralph finishes the beer and takes the lift down. I begin packing up the instrument. One thing's for sure, this tour we're going on won't be forgettable, not to mention, fucking big.

* * *

_**(Seattle–Tacoma International Airport, One Week Later)**_

We had everything we needed to put on a concert all packed and ready to go, and we were the first to arrive at the airport. Shortly afterwords, Kabbage Boy showed up in a stretch limousine, and when they came out, they were met by the usual entourage of of screaming tween-age groupie fan-girls wearing their merchandise and clamoring for their autographs(which the band members gave at 10$ a pop).

Then out from the limo emerged this guy, looking he's stepped outta a GQ Style mag, his suit very stylish, but you know what caught my attention... "Man, that guy's got a weird looking beard."

Something tells me he overheard me, 'cause he's walking right up to me. "So...you think my beard looks weird to you..." He asked

"Busted, Eddie." Ralph added. "Nice knowing you."

"Yeah, pretty much, with all them swirls and stuff." I replied to mr GQ here. "Man that looks freaking weird, how do you manage to get it like that.?" Must have one helluva barber.

"I thought I had had my filter fixed before I came here." He rolled his eyes. Something tells me he's from the realm. Story goes that those dudes use some sort of a personal filter to make 'em look like normal looking dudes of the districts, and protect 'em from germs and stuff. That and they think that we don't deserve to look at 'en in their true appearance. "What is your name, servant?"

"The name's Eddie Riggs." I answered folding my arms across my chest. "And I'm not a servant, I'm a roadie." I matter of factually stated.

"Do you realize you are in the presence of a godly noble of the divine realm of Panem, Edward?" He declared. I knew it! Game god.

"Yeah, So?" I replied.

"With but a single word, Edward, I could have you smited by a platoon of our finest peacekeepers, and have your sinful soul sent screaming into the hot bowels of your Hell." He threatened. 'Edward' ? Well aren't we formal.

I stood there. "Why not, good day as any to be smited, things were getting kind of boring anyway." I calmly replied, lighting a cigarette.

He looked a bit surprised, maybe confused. Guess he was expecting me to be on their knees, begging for forgiveness(and probably not getting it, to be dragged away by those peacekeeper dudes to have who knows what done to them). Instead, here I am, just calmly smoking my cigarette. He stepped back a couple of feet to look me over. Then he looked at my belt buckle. With a curious look on his face. Hey! It's not for sale if that's what you're thinking, bub. "Clearly you don't lack courage, were you a warrior?"

"United States Marine Corps If you're wondering, Weird Beard." I answered. "Semper Fi."

"Ah, yes, your country's elite, almost as good as our lowest grade peacekeepers...almost." He sneered. "But one more question; Your belt buckle, where did you acquire it?"

"You mean this guy?" I points at his buckle. "Found it in my dad's attic after he got killed in a stage accident a few years ago. I like to wear it to remember him by. He was a good man. Oh yeah, he's not for sale."

"I see." He stroked his freaky beard. "That will be all for now, mr Riggs." He turns his back. "And know that my name is Seneca Crane. I am the person in charge of this tour. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I have an interview to attend to." He starts to walk off.

"Whatever you say...Weird Beard." I waved to him. Seneca stops for a second shakes his head and continues walking.

"Man, Eddie, talk about dodging the bullet." Ralph commented. "Either you have balls so big you need a semi to haul them around or you're as crazy as a honey badger."

"Probably a bit of both, Ralph." I replied, snuffing out my cigarette with my palm. "Anyway let double-check the equipment to make sure everything's there." The we join the other dudes to check our gear.

* * *

_**(The Interview)**_

_**(Standard Point of View)**_

First to enter the interview room were the three Panem nobles, Seneca Crane, Cinna and Effie Trinket, who was wearing the latest in Panem fashion, a very stylish purple dress and matching purple wig and heavily covered in white makeup. Accompanying them was a squad of heavily armed peacekeepers in their gleaming white uniforms.

Now looking at then you'd think they not so much as gods as rather eccentric, and stylishly dressed humans. But you must remember they hail from an ancient...and very powerful society which claims to possess weapons and technology that would make even our most modern weapons look like stone-age spears by comparison. If the people of the world of Panem want claim to be gods than who are we to argue... And that is why no one dares to resist them... And that's the way things were for the last thousand years when, in a demonstration of their power, made the world known as district 13 disappear from the cosmos.

Next to enter and sit down was the god's high priest of district 8, Natz, the vice-duce of Nordopolica(Belius couldn't attend). Accompanying him was the current tribute mentor, Julia DuBois, a librarian that moonlights as a castle maid(or is that the other way around) and former imperial knight, and a twelve year old girl with brown hair. You may not believe this but this young girl is Nan, the latest victor of the 2011 Hunger Games. And he was brought to Earth to start her Victory Tour.

And finally, entering fashionably late, was the band Kabbage Boy. First was the lead singer Erik Faust, Wearing his favorite white suit and phantom of the opera mask, covering half his face, The whiteness of his suit rivaling the whiteness of the squad of peacekeepers.

Next to enter was the lead guitarist, Raz, wearing his favorite shades, red ball-cap and t-shirt.

Next to enter was the bassist, Paul wearing his favorite shades and olive-green t-shirt.

Following him was was the DJ, Reggie, wearing three ball-caps on his head and his favorite t-shirt showing a rabbit stabbed with a switchblade.

And finally the drummer Sid, wearing his anarchy t-shirt.

As the camera clicked and flashed, and the Kabbage Boy groupies cheered and squeed, some of them holding up posters of their favorite band member. Effie Trinket stands up and bangs a silver spoon on her wineglass, its chimes quieting down the crowd. "Welcome, all you eager reporters to our lovely victory tour interview featuring this year's victor of the 2011 hunger games, Nan Flutcher"

"...ahem... It's Nan Fletcher, miss Trinket." Julia corrected.

"Oh yes, Nan Fletcher. Never could tell the two apart." Effie chirped, Seneca just face-palms, and Cinna and Julia chuckles. "As I was saying, Nan Fletcher of District 8. Ms Fletcher...?" And Nan stands up and casually waves. The cameras flash. "As well as the wonderful heavy metal band who'll be playing at each district we'll be visiting on this year's tour, may I present Kabbage Boy." The band members all stand up and the cameras really go crazy, not to mention the nearby groupies. Some of them try to get up on the stage but were pushed back by the peacekeepers. "Happy questioning, and may the odds be ever be in your favor."

The first question came from a young Belgian reporter. "Ms Fletcher, what are your plans after the tour?"

"And your name sir...?" Seneca asked.

"Just Tintin, mr Crane." The reporter answered. "Of Le Petit Vingtieme."

Seneca pressed a few buttons on a pad and reads the holographic readout. "Ah, yes, Tintin..." He replied. "Currently living at Marlinspike, Belgium. And quite the adventurer I understand." Tintin just nods. "Well, seeing as you question about our victor is acceptable, Nan, do be so kind and answer."

"As you wish." Nan stands up. "I will, with my fellow guild members continue to hunt and destroy the evil monsters that plague my world, and I will continue to volunteer for the games." Nan declared, Julia face-palms and shakes her head. "And of course when I turn nineteen, I will replace Julia as mentor of the tributes of district 8 in seven years time."

For nearly an hour, the reporters gave their questions about the tour(which was all they were allowed), and answers were given. And then the interview was ended.

* * *

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

That tour plane arrived early last night as the interview was given. When it arrived, we could see that this colossal craft was clearly not from around here. The main body of this rig was over three hundred feet long and was white with short silver wings and four bullet shaped engines mounted top and bottom. What's more it didn't have wheels, must be some kind of a hovercraft.

We were briefed that it had four floors. The lowest floor was for cargo. That's where we'll be storing the trucks and the stage equipment.

The middle floor was for second class passenger cabins, divided into three sections. Me and the crew are gonna be staying in the rearmost section, that only last summer, carried the tributes to the 2011th annual hunger games. Peacekeepers are in the middle section, and the front-most section was a seating and viewing area.

The top floor was first class accommodations separated into five sections. The rearmost section was a restaurant. Wonder if they got burgers... The next section was where the Victor and her team would hang out. The next section was reserved for Kabbage Boy. And the forward-most section was reserved for that Seneca Crane dude and some chick named Effie Trinket.

The topmost floor of the tour-craft held the cockpit and this rig's crew.

Me and the guys spent the whole night loading their equipment onto the cargo deck.

By the time the two noble dudes, the victor and her gang, and Kabbage Boy arrived, we had everything packed and have headed off to their cabins to catch some sleep, except for me. Who was standing outside waiting. Erik walked up to me. "Well, Eddie, I hope everything's packed." He does some text messaging on his IPhone.

"Yep." I replied. "All the gear's been stowed." I thumbed towards the tour plane. " So what's our first stop...?"

"Mexico City, Eddie, so we'll be like wanting a combination Mayan Catholic theme for our stage when we get there." Eric suggested as he returns a text. "Oh, and we'll be like wanting some elevating platforms for the stage as well, got that.?" I nodded. Right, Mexican theme. "Good..." Erik puts away his IPhone and hurries back, in a rather girlish gait to the gangway and gets on board.

"Well, no point hanging around." I took one last look at the Airport. "Time to get this show on the road, or is it the clouds?" Then I climbed aboard. one thing's for sure, I won't be getting much sleep. Gotta plan out how the stage in Mexico will look like.

* * *

_**(End Part 1)**_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Welcome to Victory Tour, A crossover fan-fic of Brütal Legend and the fan-fic Hunger Games Galaxies by War292004. This fan-fic will be a prequel to both Brütal Legend and HGG.**_

_**I needed to whip up some names for the Kabbage Boy members, And I also gave Eddie some pre-roadie background by having him serve in the Marines. The Roadie that appears in the opening scene in Brütal Legend will be named Ralph.**_

_**There may be the occasional cameo appearance of certain characters, like Tintin for example.**_

_**Next chapter, we go south of the border. **_


	2. South Of The Border

_**Part. 2 South of the Border(D12, D7).**_

* * *

_**(The Tour Plane, Seattle, U.S.A.)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

The plane leaves Seattle–Tacoma International Airport and turns to a heading of 138 degrees, climbing to ten-thousand or so feet in the air and soon accelerating to about three hundred miles and fifty per hour once it reached altitude.

"Three hundred and fifty miles an hour and you could barely feel a thing." Effie commented on the smoothness of the ride to Nan, Natz and me. "I think It's one of the wonderful things about this opportunity, That even though we're on Earth, host world to Six of our twelve districts, and even though it's just for a little while..." She drones on, talking about when they'll head to my homeworld, so she can dress up Estellise. Oh good grief, Once a year is more than enough for that poor girl. "You get to enjoy all this." Then she stands up. "I'm going to talk to Seneca, he's probably in the viewing section." And leaves us.

"I must admit, this is a very advanced world." Nan commented as she looks out the window. "And, oh wow! What a view!" She squeed, looking at the Cascades whizzing past below. One of the rare times she can let herself be a twelve year old girl instead of a monster killer.

"Just remember what it took to get you here, Nan." Natz reminded.

"I know, Vice-Duce." Nan replied, thinking about how she won the 'right' to live.

I recall watching the whole sordid affair she had to go through last summer. I watched her kill a district 6 male that tried to run her through as she escaped the cornucopia bloodbath to the surrounding woods.

She later joined an alliance totaling four individuals(one D4 girl, one D7 male, and both D5 tributes) only to be taken out by a district 9 male using an explosion spell, severely injuring himself in the process, and bleeding to death. Leaving her, A district 3 male and the two district 12 tributes, a couple days later...it was just her.

"Is this what you, Zagi, their mentor, commandant Alexei, and Drake Dropwart went through...?" She said to herself, I nodded. Nan sighed

"Anyway, I'm sure that Clint and the Hunting Blades will be pleased with you." Natz replied.

"Yeah.. I suppose so, Vice-Duce." Nan said, leaning on her chair.

I stood up. "If you two kindly excuse me, I'm going to stretch my legs a bit."

"Okay then..." Natz agreed. "See you in a bit." I headed downstairs.

I made my way towards the front of the plane. As I approached the viewing lounge, I heard Seneca and Effie talking to someone.

_**Seneca: **_"Are you trying to tell me that my filter's working correctly?"

_**?: **_"Yes, sir, It's working perfectly" A third voice replied. The slight distortion told me that it's a communicated signal.

_**Seneca: **_"Well this is rather odd."

_**Effie: **_"Is something wrong, Seneca?"

Seneca: "One of Kabbage Boy's servants saw through my filter yesterday and saw my true appearance, He even commented on my stylish beard, thinking it was...weird"

_**Effie:**_ "A mortal saw the true you...!? That's very unusual. Oh dear, what if he can see the true me as well?"

_**?: **_"What is this individual's name, sir?"

_**Seneca: **_"I believe he calls himself...Eddie Riggs. Could you bring up his bios?"

_**?: **_"Affirmative, sir... It might take a while though"

_**Seneca: **_"Understood, but be quick about it... Oh yeah, one more thing, He was wearing a rather interesting...belt buckle... I'm uploading a picture of it now. See what you could find out about it."

_**?:**_ "We'll see what we could find out, sir."

"_Edward Riggs?_" I thought to myself. "He could see through their filters...? And Seneca's concerned about his belt buckle? I think I shall have a few words with him." I turned around and heads towards the rear of the plane, and the roadies cabins.

* * *

_**(The Roadies Section)**_

After presenting the necessary papers to allow me to pass through the peacekeepers section, I arrived at the roadies section. There I saws several of those... roadies relaxing and taking in the fast moving view. A couple were playing cards, one was writing down notes. And one of then was playing what looked like a PSP, or maybe it was a 3DS, not quite sure which, Well Mari and her son might know.. Normally, this section is where the tributes are kept as the plane went from district to district. But now instead of being occupied by apprehensive teenagers being carried to their impending doom, it's currently occupied, a dozen tough looking adult men and women, who are also wearing trousers. Honestly.

"Excuse me..." I asked one of the roadies. I believe his name's Ralph. "Do anyone know where I could find Mr Edward Riggs?"

"Eddie...?Why do you want to know, miss?" Ralph asked.

"Nothing much, I just simply wanted to talk." I answered.

"Well he's in his cabin, working on a new stage design for Mexico City." Ralph answers, pointing his thumb at the cabins. "Make sure to knock first."

"Thank you kindly, sir." I bowed.

"Hey, don't thank me. I work for a living, gotta support the wife and kids." Ralph said, as he watched me go towards the cabins. "She seems like an okay lady, if a bit hoidy-toidy" He says to himself as he reads today's stocks... 'Hoidy-toidy'? I suppose.

...It didn't take long for me to to find Edward's cabin, seeing as he taped his name on the door over the D-8. "Interesting, this Edward's staying in the district 8 cabin." I thought. Then I knocked on the door.

"Yeah, who is it?" Edward's slightly gruff voice answered.

"It's me, Julia DuBois." I answered. "May I come in or are you too busy?"

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

"Might as well..." I answered, and this Julia chick opened the door...and saw me sitting at the table drawing out the design for the stage. I was looking at some images of Mayan architecture on my laptop computer, and listening to 'We are The Road Crew' by Motörhead. I checked out my new visitor. Short dark brown hair, circular rimmed glasses, Kinda geeky looking. Smart looking light brown jacket worn over a white blouse, red necktie and olive sweater vest, and calf length full skirt and mid-heel shoes... Interesting outfit. I could tell that this chick has an upper class look about her. "You a librarian?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm the mentor." Julia curtly replies. "As well as a royal maid back home on Terca Lumireis. And you?" A maid? Wonder what she looks like in that outfit?

"Former sergeant major, United States Marine Corps engineer. Name's Eddie Riggs." I answered. I'll probably ask about the maid thing later...

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Julia DuBois. May I sit down?" She asked

"Sure..." I replied, offering her a chair. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, not much, I just over heard our two...'gods'. talking about you." Julia answered as she daintily sat down. "It would appear that you've somehow got their interest."

"Really." I replied. "How come they're so interested." 20 bucks says it's my belt buckle.

"It seems that you saw one of them in their true form." Julia replied. "The one called Seneca Crane I believe." Oh.? So it's not my belt buckle. Guess I owe someone out there 20.

"Oh, yeah, Weird Beard." I smiled. "Strangest thing though, when I first saw him getting outta the limo, he kinda looked...normal, but then he blurred slightly and that's when I saw what he really looked like. He thought his personal filter broke or something."

"Interesting, Mr Riggs. May I?" Julia borrows a pen and paper and draws a face on it, and showed it to me. "This is what his beard looked like to me."

I looked at her drawing of that dude's beard as Julia, (or anyone else for that matter) would have seen it due to those filters. "Yeah, pretty looks pretty normal and plain looking enough." Then I did a drawing beneath it. "Now here's what it looks like to me." I showed it Julia my drawing of that dude's beard as I saw it. "What do ya think?"

"My word, very interesting." Julia commented on my drawing of his beard, with all those waves and swirls and stuff. "So that's what you saw" I nodded. "It seems that you have quite a rare gift, Mr Riggs. You can see the gods for what they truly are. Though I should point out that Seneca and Effie are two of the more milder examples compared to what I saw during my visits to their realm... The hair styles and fashions there are, simply put, VERY bizarre to say the least."

Really? They look even wackier back home. "Uh huh" I replied. "I'm curious though, you've been a mentor for what was it?"

"About two years, counting this year, since I turned nineteen." Julia answered. "I was fifteen when I… ahem… won my event." I remember watching that.

"Two years, huh?" I asked, Julia nodded. "Quite Frankly, they shouldn't be making those kids kill each other like that. Hell they shouldn't have made you do that sort of thing either."

"I simply agree." Julia replied. "I do admit I sometimes can still feel their blood on my hands, and I won't deny what I did was simply terrible, ending so many young lives, but it's something I have to live with. And at times it's not easy...sigh...That's the price of a victor." Julia replied. "Oh yeah, there's one more thing that's got the gods interested, they were talking about your belt buckle." Oh now she mentions the belt buckle.

"I had a feeling that's gonna come up, Julia." Might as well show her. I stood up, showing her my custom belt buckle. "Before you say anything else, I found it in my Dad's attic after he died, and I wear it to remember him by. And he's not for sale." Why do I get the feeling that's gonna be a running gag on this tour...?

"Oh my word. That's your belt buckle?" Julia gasped in surprise, hand dainty to her chin as she looked at my belt buckle. "How simply amazing! It...It looks just like my pin." A pin?

"Yeah, he's kind of badass." I sat back down. "My dad had some pretty cool tastes. But what do you mean that it looks like your pin...?" Thought I'd ask. Julia points at her jacket's left lapel, showing a pin with that same creature's snarling chrome face on it. "Woah! No kidding, talk about outta this world. There must be more to this guy than I thought." How's she come across that?

"It would simply appear so, Mr Riggs." Julia replied. "I bought the pin as a good luck token in Zaphias five years ago before I went into the games. And to think I almost bought a mockingjay pin." Julia said. Oh so that explains it., I think. "And it seemed like it called out to me as if it chose me to wear it. Also I kind of like it. It's just so...interesting. Simply weird huh?"

Yeah weird. "Heh heh, Guess me and my dad weren't the only ones with badass tastes" I smiled. "I don't think it's weird that you liked it, maybe deep down you liked cool things, and admit it it, that guy's kinda cool."

"I see." Julia listens to the music (now 'Fire Fire' by Motörhead) that was coming from the speakers connected to my mp3 player. "Rather interesting music. Is that Kabbage Boy...?"

"Nope." I shook my head. "Motörhead, actually, A real heavy metal band."

"Doesn't the band you're working for play this kind of music?" Julia asks.

"Kabbage Boy? Pffft! They're more boy-band than metal to be honest. They think that they're the first of some new genre called the Second Wave of American Tween Melodic Rap Metalcore(or S.W.A.T.M.R.M. For short), I don't think there was even a 'first wave'." I shook my head again. "Stuff they play... I could hardly call it Metal... Or even decent Rock n Roll for that matter."

Julia looks at the drawings I had made for the stage. "Rather interesting designs you drew up there. Is this going to be the stage at our first stop?"

"Just about." I replied. "Though I went through quite a few sheets." I thumbed at a waste-basket almost overflowing with balls of crumpled paper. "May have to get a new scrapbook." Or three...or four.

Julia stands up, pats down her skirt. "I must get back to my cabin...Thank you kindly for taking the time to talk to me." She politely bows.

"Hey, no prob..." I replied as I got back to working on the stage design. Julia leaves my cabin and heads back to her cabin to get some rest.

* * *

_**(Benito Juárez International Airport, Mexico City)**_

...Traveling non-stop at 350 mph, it took the tour plane roughly six hours to finally reach Mexico city. The passengers soon disembark while we loaded the gear onto several waiting trucks.

Not surprisingly, Kabbage Boy was greeted by a large mob of cheering Mexican tween-age groupies, shouting out their names, shouting how much they love them, even the boys in that mob, shouting out how much they want their babies, even the boys strangely enough, all of their shouting, screaming, squeeing, and gushing in Spanish of course, and holding up several posters of their favorite band members.

As they made their way to a waiting limousine to take them to their hotel, Nan decides to inquire something with Seneca. "I'm curious as to why we don't just teleport from one city to another." She pondered.

"Well, even on Panem, we don't use portals to go from place to place..." Seneca replied. "Portals use up a fair amount of energy, so we just use them to go from one world to another. So for now, We'll be just using the conventional engines for our first two stops, and then we'll start using the portals. I admit it's a bit time consuming, but that's how things are set up for now."

"I see." Nan understands. "If that's how it goes, then that's how it goes." She enters the waiting limousine.

Seneca notices me and Erik and our manager talking next to the cargo trucks and decides to come talk to us. "Well, mr Faust, I trust that the stage for your concert is already planned out."

"It sure is, Mr Crane." Erik shows him what I has drawn up for the stage.

"Hmmm...not bad, Mr Riggs. Not bad at all." Seneca nods at Eddie's stage plans. "I suppose that it'll suffice."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment, Seneca." I replied.

"May I remind you, Mr Riggs, my name is...Oh, wait.. You called me Seneca didn't you?"

"I did." I replied. "Would you rather I'd call you Weird Beard?"

"No, you may not, Mr Riggs, Seneca will do fine...for now." Seneca replied. "How long will it take to get it built and ready...?"

"About two or three days tops." I replied. "Seeing as you got us set up at the Auditorio Nacional here in Mexico City."

"Well no less than the largest local stadiums for our band." Seneca smiled, so did Erik and the manager. "I trust that it'll be a very good performance, Mr Faust.?"

"Don't worry, Mr Crane." Erik replied. ". It'll be like totally awesome."

"Very well then, I'll leave you two to chat." Seneca gets into the VIP limousine and it drives off.

"Well, mr Riggs, seeing as I like your stage design, we'll go with that." The manager said. "By the way, did you get those lifts we requested?"

"Got Ralph on it right now, Erik." I replied. "We're picking up a set of Houshakuji Industries powerful motor lifts for the stage."

"Alright then..." Erik starts texting on his Iphone. "We'll leave you to get to it while we head over to our hotel and party it up with lots of chicks and booze and stuff. See ya in a couple of days." And they get into a stretch limousine reserved for them and the band and drive off.

"Well, no point sticking around." I said to myself as I climbed aboard the truck and drove it to the Auditorio Nacional stadium. This is going to be a lot of work...

* * *

_**(The national Palace of Mexico, The next day)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

The limos and their armored car escort parks at the back of the building. me, Natz, and Nan, along with Kabbage boy were led inside. we can smell an excellent meal being prepared for us. As we made their way towards the main entrance, they can hear first the Mexican national anthem, followed by the anthem of the gods.

Some of Effie's staff clips microphones onto our collars. The president of Mexico introduces them as the massive doors open with a deep groan.

"Big smiles, everyone." Effie said as we walked through the entrance to the waiting crowd of locals, Kabbage Boy groupies and reporters and paparazzi, held well back by the squads of peacekeepers and the local military and police. The VIPs were standing at the top of the stairs beneath the shining sun. As our eyes adjusted to the sudden sunlight, we could see that the building on either side, and the square before them was festooned with banners bearing the symbol of the gods. Not to mention that the square was packed with the aforementioned crowd of locals, Kabbage Boy groupies and reporters and paparazzi. My word that was a lot of people out there.

As usual with most tours, from my own experience, there was a special platform at the bottom of the stairs for the families of the fallen tributes of district 7 and district 12, and the current mentor for both districts, seeing as the last district 12 mentor died a few years prior to my own...ordeal. The mentor was Sergei Ivanov, a big Russian male in his mid twenties who...won the games for D7 about two years before me(about eight years ago).

The applause, and the flashing cameras soon die down and the president gave the speech in Nan's honor. Two little girls in traditional Mexican dress approached Nan and her retinue with large bouquets of flowers.

Nan started her speech. "People of Districts 7 and 12 in general and the Republic of Mexico in particular, I congratulate you on the noble efforts of your tributes sacrifice in the glorious name of the benevolent, merciful gods that watch over us year in and year out. I especially congratulate the two tributes of district 12, Pedro Martinez(M), and Juana Delgado(F), who both managed to make it into the top four. As well the valiant efforts of Carlos Acosta(M), and Fernandia Valdez(F), who represented District 7. Be proud of their valiant efforts."

I made the same sort of speeches myself.

The President stepped forward and presented Nan with a Plaque that was so large, she had to hand the bouquet to me in order to hold it. "I humbly accept this plaque on behalf of districts 7 and 12." Nan said as she accepted the plaque. The cameras start flashing again as we re-entered the building...

_**(Later that evening)**_

As we sat down to enjoy our rather lavish dinner, Effie talks first. "Well, my darling Nan, That was a most wonderful speech you gave today. I couldn't have written it better myself."

"I thought you did write his speech, Effie." Seneca replied as he sipped his wine. She even wrote my speeches.

"Oh right, I actually did." Effie chirped back. "And as I said before, it was a most marvelous speech if I do say so myself. I'll really have to top myself when we head up north to...what was that quaint little town called again? Oh, right, Ottawa."

"Quite correct, Effie." Seneca replied. He turns to the victor's party. "Well, Nan, How are you enjoying the sights so far?"

"It's quite colorful, to say the least." Nan replied. "This is a very interesting sandwich." She said as she examined...then took a bite of the crunchy and mildly spicy sandwich. "And quite tasty and a bit spicy, what is this?"

"Ah, I do believe the locals here call them...tacos, fried ground beef mixed with shredded cheese, lettuce, sour cream and some mild peppers to give it some spice wrapped in a specially formed corn chip. I understand that there are also soft shelled versions and sometimes they use a very powerful pepper called a jalapeño to give it an extra kick, but I wouldn't recommend it, for they are VERY hot." Effie answered. "Even for our divine pallets..."

"Speak for yourself, Effie." Cinna replied as he enjoyed his taco. "I kinda like these jalapeños." I'm guessing he ordered his with said jalapeños. I remembered trying one once. Went through three tall glasses of milk. Zaude those peppers were hotter than the desert of Kogorth.

"I see." Nan continues to eat her taco, washing it down with a glass of cola. I should get her to brush her teeth afterwards.

"Personally I find this feels just like home." Natz said. "You don't find it too warm, Julia...?" He asked me. "I know you might find it a bit warmer than the more milder climate around Zaphias."

"I do admit it's rather warm." I replied, taking a bite out of my steak. "But I don't find it as too bad..." Once I took off my jacket. "I'm not sweating at least. Though I guess the climate would simply pale in comparison to Mantiac. Not that I've ever been there." Natz nods.

Seneca turn his attention to Kabbage Boy. "Well, gentlemen, How is your stage coming along?" He asks.

"Well, Eddie's like totally halfway through building it, Cranster." Erik replied. "I got a look at earlier today, and it looks sweet! The locals are like totally gonna love it!"

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Effie asks.

"Oh, were like gonna hit an exclusive nightclub and totally party it up" Erik smiles.

"Oh, yeah, There's gonna be piles of chicks and booze and stuff..." Raz Added. "Or in your cases, miss Trinket miss DuBois, there's gonna be piles of guys and booze and stuff.. Oh, man I can't wait. Ha ha...Ha ha ha ha." Raz laughs in anticipation of the wild party that's to come. Me, Seneca, Cinna and Effie rolled our eyes. Are all earth metal bands like this? I should ask Edward about that. Oh well, for now, might as well enjoy dinner...

* * *

_**(The Auditorio Nacional Concert Hall, the afternoon of the concert)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

I was up on the stage making a few last minute checks on the stage props to make sure they're working correctly for the concert tonight. So far we got the combination Mayan pyramid/cathedral built, and the sculptures were doing the final touches on the foam rubber coating carved and painted to look like sculpted stone. Also this prop is where we'll have the drum kit and Sid playing on.

"Alright check check 1,2,3..." I spoke into the main microphone to calibrate it for the concert.. Sounds okay so far. "Okay, Ralph, Top Floods" I said to the walkie-talkie.

"Top Floods." Ralph's voice replied as he lit the top floodlights, bathing the stage in their multi colored hues.

"Hmmm...Looks likes one of the bulbs is out, better fix that." I noticed one of the floodlights was dark, so yeah, gotta swap it out.

"Noted." Ralph's voice replied through the walkie-talkie.

"Okay, lets try the rear floods." I ordered.

"Rear floods." Ralph's voice replied as he lit the rear floodlights. Well they're lookin good.

"Nice, rear floods are fine, okay, lets try the side pots." I ordered.

"Side pots..." Ralph fires up the side pots... and look at 'em go.

"Awesome, Okay, Lets test the lifts." I ordered.

"Lifts are running." Ralph replies back as the Powerful Motors(tm) sparked to life each one lifting a roadie up to the stage... I could see that they were working sweet. If they have no problem lifting a two hundred plus pound roadie, they should have no problem lifting up the much scrawnier Kabbage Boy band members. I mean do those guys ever eat?

"Awesome, lifts are good." I spoke into his walkie-talkie, but for some odd reason, I keep expecting to see a squirrely Japanese schoolgirl standing on one of them. Then Kabbage Boy showed up. "So what do you think?"

"Oh, wow, it's like totally awesome. Eddie." Erik replied, smiling. "The Cranster's gonna love this."

"That pyramid is so wicked, man, check it." Raz added.

"Yeah, Raz." Sid said looking at the pyramid. "So that's where I'm playing the drums on. Cool!"

"I know, Sid, I can't wait to climb on it." Raz said.

"Hey, didn't I tell you not to go climbing on the props..." I warned. "One of those days you're gonna fall down and go splat."

"Oh, Geez, what are ya...my mom?" Raz complained. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna climb on it...too much. Heh heh...Heh heh heh heh." Oh brother, That guy's gonna be the death of me.

"Hey, don't tease him, Raz, he scares me." Paul warned.

"Like whatever." Erik texts on his I-phone. "Anyway let's get backstage and get ready." The Kabbage boy band members leave, except for Paul.

"Um...do I really scare you?" I asked. Paul doesn't look scared.

"No, man, actually I kinda respect you." Paul answered. "Just don't let the others hear that, they'll never let me hear the end of it."

"So how was that party?" I asked. Wouldn't surprise me if they got drunk, got high, each getting six hickies and seven kinds of VD, and made a mess in their apartments that would make czar Peter the great proud.

"Oh, the usual, they got laid, got drunk, got high, Raz was climbing on everything in sight, they totally wrecked the place, got bounced out, called me to come pick 'em up." Paul explained. Unlike the rest of the band, Paul wasn't overly interested in partying, preferring to relax and take in the scenery. "And that was pretty much it."

"Uh huh..." I nodded as Paul rejoined his fellow band members, just then his walkie-talkie squawked. "Eddie here."

"Top floods are fixed, Eddie. Turns out one of 'em was loose, wanna try 'em now?" Ralph asked.

"Go for it, Ralph." I replied. "Top Floods!"

"Top floods." Ralph replied and the top floodlights, once again, flashed to life, this time all of them was working. That's better.

"Now that's awesomely cool." I smiled. The stage was finally ready. And right on time, 'cause ol' Weird Beard, some pink chick and the victor's party had just showed up. "Well, perfect timing." I commented.

"Well, I wanted to introduce my fellow goddess Effie to you, as well as introduce Nan and Natz," Seneca said. You know her name kinda reminds me of a series of engine blocks made by Ford back in the day."I understand from our peacekeepers that miss DuBois already met you on the plane a few days ago..."

"Nothing escapes your attention, doesn't it...?" Julia said.

"So what were you two darling talking about...?" Effie asked.

"Not much..." Julia answered. "I Just wanted to talk that's all."

"I see then" Effie replied. "Well then I suppose I should introduce myself then...ahem. My name is Effie Trinket, I'm the escort for these wonderful people here; Nan Fletcher, winner of this year's Hunger Games and co-priest, Natz." She introduced me to to Nan and Natz. "Is it true you can see through our filters...?"

"Name's Edward Riggs, but everybody calls me Eddie..." I greeted back. "And as for the filters; Your wigs a bit crooked and you could ease up on the make-up a bit... Just saying"

"Um, right..." Effie steps back a bit. "Do I really use that much makeup?" She asked Seneca, he just shrugs. Effie takes out a mirror and adjusts her wig. "So that's the famous belt buckle you were talking about..." She looks at my belt buckle. "A rather scary looking creature, and I remember seeing something like that five years ago. Do you still have that pin you purchased in Nordopolica, miss DuBois...?"

"I do, lady Trinket." Julia answers. "Matter of fact, I'm wearing it right now." She points at her jacket, showing them her pin.

"I knew I saw it somewhere." Seneca said. "To be honest, I had assumed that you might have overheard our conversation on the plane earlier."

"Actually I did." Julia answered. "Besides, If I didn't find out about Edward's seeing through filters and the belt buckle there and then, I would have found out about it now. I wonder if there's a connection between our worlds and this rather interesting chrome creature...? Furthermore, does your beard really have all those waves and swirls cut into it...?" She tilts her head left and right examining the dude in front of her.

"It does, but you don't deserve to see them, miss DuBois. HUMPH!" Seneca answered, nose in the air. "Well I do suppose that enough of this little chit-chat. Mr Riggs, Erik told us that you the person to see for our backstage passes..."

"Yep, Mr Crane..." I showed 'em the passes. "Make sure you wear them around your necks at all times during the concert, and make sure you stay in the designated areas..." Then I passed out five backstage passes, three for the Panemers(I heard that another one's joining them later), and three for the victor's party. "Make sure you return 'em once the concert's over." They put the passes on their necks and headed backstage. Just as the fans start entering the concert hall and begin taking their seats.

* * *

_**(The Kick-Off of the Tour)**_

… "Okay everybody, this is it! Take your places! Let's make some magic!" I shouted, as we took their places and Kabbage Boy got on their assigned platforms. Just off the stage, Seneca, Cinna and Effie along with Julia Natz and Nan, thanks to their backstage passes I gave 'em had a sweet view of the stage.

Then I put on my headset "Okay, people, it's SHOWTIME! Raise the curtain!"

"Curtain going up." One of the roadies replied and the curtain rises on a sea of squeeing Kabbage Boy fans. But all they could see of the stage was pitch blackness.

Until... "Hit the searchlights." I called up next.

"Searchlights..." Jianyu replied, and two searchlight on opposite sides of the stage turn on and sweep across the crowd.

"Okay that's good." I said and the searchlights go out. "Now hit the black-lights... And cue jungle noises.."

"Black-lights." Jianyu, and those purple lights turn on making the Mayan pyramid/cathedral reveal itself in the inky blackness, glowing an eerie purple, also glowing was a moon just above the pyramid and behind it was a jungle.

"Jungle noises." And the crowd could hear the noises of the jungle; The chirping of birds, The chittering of insects, the calls of howler monkeys, The occasional roar of a jaguar, and, although not native to Mexico, the laughter of a kookaburra(Can't imagine jungle noises without that bird for some reason).

"Okay guys, turn down the sound effects and cue the sun." I said

"Turning down jungle noises." Jianyu replied and the sound s of the jungle die down. "Cuing the sun." The moon prop goes down and the sun prop comes up to music of Peer Gynt suite #1 by Edvard Grieg. Cheerful bird chirping can be heard as the top floodlights bathe the stage in a warm glow.

"Nice... now let there be drums!" I ordered.

"Drum music." Jianyu replied. The sound of jungle drums and Mayan chanting boom out of the massive speakers.

"Hit the side pots." I said, grabbing a nearby fire extinguisher in case something goes screwy. "You guys might wanna stay back a bit." I warned.

"Side pots." Jianyu replied. The pots shoot up bursts of flame and heat.

"Wow, I could feel the heat even from back here." Nan commented.

"Impressive." Seneca said. "That you can do all that with such...quaint hardware."

"Admit it, mr Crane, you're awed." I smiled. "Okay, let's bring up the band..."

"Raising the band." Jianyu replied. The Powerful Motors spark into life and lift the Kabbage Boy band-members onto the stage. When they appear, they are cloaked in Mayan priest robes, heads hanging down as if in prayer.

"Now, pyro! Rear floods!" I said.

"Pyro and rear Floods." Jianyu replied. The pyrotechnics go off in a blaze of blinding light and a sound of deafening thunder, The rear flood lights light up, bathing the stage in a dazzling array of colors..

It was right there and then the Kabbage Boy band-members throw off their robes, fling them into the shadows, and the guys in the back scoop them up and sneak off stage completely unseen by the wildly cheering audience.

In the middle of the stage was the lead singer Erik, wearing his phantom mask and white jacket and holding the microphone. To his lest was lead guitarist, Raz holding Clementine. To his right, was bass guitarist, Paul holding his bass guitar. On top of the pyramid was the drummer Sid and his drum kit. And to the left of Sid, at the base of the pyramid was the DJ, Reggie on his dual record player.

Erik take the microphone. "Alright, welcome everybody to tonight's first concert on the Victory Tour." He lets the crowd cheer for a few seconds before continuing. "This goes out to the good people of Mexico, who represented districts 7 and 12 in the 2011 hunger games! And lets give a big hand to this years victor: Nan Fletcher of district 8!

A cameraman from Effie's staff aims a floating camera at Nan, and her surprised face is plastered in several big screens surrounding the stage. "I'd recommend smiling and waving, Nan..." Julia suggested, and Nan smiles sheepishly and waves to the audience. And the audience cheers.

"Anything you got to say before we get this concert started...?" Erik asked.

Nan nervously looks at the camera. Then she looks at the audience. Then she takes a deep breath. "Um, People of Districts 12 and 7, um, er, do I really sound like that? Aheh heh heh. ' She sheepishly grins, pressing her hands to her blushing face. Man, she's red. "Um, right..Aheh heh. Thank you people for welcoming me, and, um, no hard feelings." The camera turns off. The kid lets out a sigh of relied as she lets her shoulders go down."Oh man that was tough. And I thought the games were hard. I'd rather be home hunting monsters."

"I know how you feel, Nan...Well other than the monster fighting bit. Give me a library any day." Julia replied. I guessing she's remembering her own victory tour.

"Okay, thank you, Nan..." Erik said as the pictures of Nan flicker off and are replaced by Kabbage Boy's logo. "Alright everybody... Do you people wanna hear some Heavy Metal...?" The audience thunderously cheers. The band opens up with their signature song 'Girlfriend' Which starts out pretty okay, and then the lyrics hit, boy band style lyrics! Oh yuck.

"Oh, what absolutely wonderful music." Effie squeed (tweenager at heart, figures).

"Not bad, not bad at all." Seneca commented.

"No kidding, this is soo cool.!" Nan added, her eyes all starry (real tweenager). "I want their autographs!"

"Oh, man, this is why I don't like working for these guys." I said to himself as I facepalmed (true metal-head). "They're just killing the genre." And pissing on it for good measure.

Also facepalming, to my surprise was Julia. "Oh, good grief, I think I've decided I simply don't like boy-bands.."(I'm guessing she has better, and more cultured taste in music). "I feel sorry for you, mr Riggs."

"Keep in mind, the night's just starting." I warned. "Not to mention this whole tour." I let out a sigh. "Give me Judas Priest any day." I lit up a cigarette.

And the concert continued into the night, and everyone was having a good time... With the exception of me, Julia, and interestingly enough, that Cinna guy One thing's for sure, this is gonna be a long tour.

* * *

_**(End Part 2)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well that oughta take of Districts 12 and 7 and our first concert.**_

_**Not much else to say, so see you next chapter. **_


	3. First Time Off World

_**Part. 3 First Time Off World(D11, D10).**_

* * *

_**(The Tour Plane, Leaving Mexico City)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

After a couple of days taking everything down and packing it away for the next concert in Ottawa, Canada(which represented district 11 for that year's games if you're wondering), The tour-plane departs from Benito Juárez International Airport in Mexico City and sets a course of 31.5 degrees towards Ottawa MacDonald-Cartier International Airport. It will take them roughly 5.5 hours traveling at 350 miles an hour to cover the distance of 1,939 miles.

Now I was sitting up in the tour plane's restaurant when Cinna walked in and sat down at my table after getting a sandwich himself. "So, curious about the belt buckle too, huh?" I asked.

"A bit, Edward..." Cinna replied, I knew it. "But mostly, I'm curious about it's owner. So what district were you...? No doubt you participated in the reapings, right?"

"I did..." I replied, taking a bite of his sandwich. "District 11, about two times when you guys chose my hometown of Seattle, never got reaped though."

"I see..." Cinna replied. "As we like to say 'the odds were ever in your favor' huh...?"

"Yeah, but not for those four kids that were reaped, though." I washed my sandwich down with a glass of water.

"Yeah, that was unfortunate." Cinna agrees. "I'm told that you could see through our personal filters, that correct...?"

"Heard it from Seneca huh...?" I replied. "You look a bit like that Lenny Kravitz guy though..." Seriously, that dude kinda does.

"Lenny Kravitz...?" Cinna tilts his head. I pulled up my laptop and Googled up Lenny Kravitz, Showing Cinna his picture. "Well I guess I kinda look a bit like him, huh." Cinna agrees. "So what does he do...?"

"He's a rock singer, pretty good one too..." I answered. "I guess we'll be talking about the belt buckle next..."

"Don't worry, Edward, I already knew about from Seneca..." Cinna replied, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Though it is rather unusual that it shares the same design as that pin that miss DuBois owns. Actually your belt buckle's the second time I've seen that face. There may be a connection, but I'm not sure where."

Just then, that one-eyed dude, Natz and that girl, Nan entered the restaurant. "Well, you two, what did you think of the concert in Mexico City?" I asked. I didn't get a chance to talk to those two since the concert a few days ago, too busy packing everything away for the next concert.

"It was sooo awesome...!" Nan squeed with joy. "And Kabbage Boy's soo cool!" She added, no doubt about it, Nan has gone totally groupie. "Especially that cool lead singer, Erik Faust, I think I'm in love...sigh...!" Yeah, definitely a groupie. "I was even able to get their autographs, SWEET!"

"But it cost us twenty five gald for them..." Natz added.

"Gald...?" I asked.

"Standard coin of the realm on Terca Lumireis..." Natz answered. "Interestingly enough, variations of currency can be found on D2, D6, and D9. Oh yeah, they're basically gold coins to you, so the metal itself is accepted on all of the districts." Natz showed me one of those coins, Which is a golf coin stamped with some kind of city outline.

"Yeah..." I examined the coin. "Definitely a gold coin alright..."

"Yo, Eddie, what's up...?" Erik enters. "Oh, like hi there, Nan."

"KYAAAH! OMIGOD! ERIK!" Nan squeed, her eyes going all starry.

"Woah there, Nan..." Erik replied. "Just came to like talk to Eddie here..."

"So then, I take it you came up with what you want for the stage...?" I asked.

"Sure, we're like gonna go with our normal stage for our next few stops. So no special stages for a while then. Got it...?" Erik answered, Eddie nods. "Good then, lets see what's like totally on the menu today..." Erik checked out the list and ordered some (expensive) caviar. Yuck, fish eggs... Gimme a burger anyday...

"Ooooh...! Even the way he talks is sooo cool...!" Nan gushed, I just rolled his eyes...

* * *

_**(Ottawa, Canada)**_

The tour plane soon lands at Ottawa MacDonald-Cartier International Airport. Like Mexico City before, Kabbage Boy was greeted by a large mob of cheering French-Canadian tween-age groupies, shouting out their names, shouting how much they love them, even the boys in that mob, shouting out how much they want their babies, even the boys strangely enough, all of their shouting, screaming, squeeing, and gushing in both French and English of course, and holding up several posters of their favorite band members.

We loaded the stage gear into the trucks and drive them to the Canadian Tire Centre to set up the stage there.

The following day, Nan gave her victory tour speech at Parliament Hill, mentioning the fallen tributes Billy Jessup(M) and Jeanne Reidou (F). Attending were their immediate families as well as the current D11 mentor, an American in his late thirties (Heard this dude likes to show off a meat cleaver embedded into a rubber head). This was followed by a lavish dinner with the prime-minister. Wonder what they were munching on...

Two days after that, the victor party, with backstage passes I handed out, attended the concert as the Canadian Tire Centre.

"So, What do you guys think of Ottawa...?" I asked as they watched the concert.

"Well, it's a bit cooler than Mexico City." Natz commented.

"And It's a bit wetter..." Nan added. "Though not as much as Tolbyccia back home. Also not quite as...smoggy. And the people here are surprisingly polite."

"And what about you, Julia..." I asked, but she seems more interested in listening to some music on the mp3 player she borrowed from me. "Um, Julia?" I waved my hand in front of her to get her attention. She took off her earphones. "looks like you're enjoying that long-haired stuff I downloaded for you."

"Oh yes, Edward, that Beethoven composer is absolutely marvelous, Thank you so much for acquiring his music and showing me how to operate your mp3 blastia." Julia smiled back. "It'll most certainly help make these Kabbage Boy concerts a bit more bearable." I figured she was into that old long-haired stuff.

"So what do you think of Ottawa...?" I repeated my earlier question.

"It isn't too bad, Edward." Julia answered. "Climate's a bit like home. And the beer's really good. The Empire's breweries got nothing on this Molson Canadian stuff."

"Yep, no matter what part of the universe you're from, nothing beats Canadian beer." I smiled back. "Well gotta get back to work, see you guys later..." And I left them to enjoy the concert... Except for Julia who put her earphones back on and went back to enjoying Beethoven. She really likes that long-haired stuff...

* * *

_**(The Tour Plane, A couple of days later)**_

The tour plane takes off from towards Ottawa MacDonald-Cartier International Airport. And climbs to ten thousand feet on a course of 90 degrees. In the front viewing section, Seneca has invited the victor party and Kabbage boy and us to meet him there once the plane levels off.

"Have a seat, everyone." Seneca said and we each take a seat. "In mere moments, we'll be leaving Earth via warp portal and jumping to our next stop on the tour, District 10, The world of Eon. We'll be headed to the empire of Angora. For quite a few of you, this will be your first time visiting a distant world." I know that Julia and Natz have been there before, while Nan, Kabbage Boy, and us have never been there. Come to think of it, Kabbage Boy and us have never been off Earth. This oughta be good.

"Woah, are you telling us that we're going to an alien world and stuff?" Sid asked.

"That's what Seneca said." Effie chirped. "Even though we'll be traveling many light years across the galaxy, out technology will make the whole jump last only a mere five hours, isn't is wonderful?"

"I wonder, are those dudes on Eon gonna have flying cars, robot butlers(or better yet, robot maids) food replicators and stuff?" Raz asked.

"Well, my dear Raz, You'll just have to see for yourself." Effie replied.

"I hope they have some really good booze." Reggie said. "And even better chicks, or the other way around. Doesn't matter.."

"Well this oughta be interesting." Paul said. "Just hope we don't catch anything weird that's all. Don't know if our medical insurance covers alien bugs. By the way, won't they be speaking some weird, funky alien language?"

"Not to worry, Paul." Cinna answered. "Over the millennia we've made certain to cultivate the world's languages...including yours to understand one another with very little difficulty. You can understand us." They nod. "Not to mention Natz, Nan and Julia, seeing as to you, they're aliens right?" they all nod.

Then an announcement came over the P.A. System "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. In a couple of standard minutes a portal will be opening and we'll be flying through, leaving Earth behind and jumping to the world of Eon. So please sit down, strap yourselves in, and make sure all your luggage is safely secured." The tour plane's pilot announced.

A few minutes later a sphere of pure energy appears in front of the plane. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now about to make our jump to Eon." The plane approaches the portal, its light bathing the three Panem dudes, Kabbage Boy, and the victor party. Suddenly there's a blinding flash as the plane crosses the portal.

Oh, man, everything's all white.

As my vision clears, I saw swirling mass of hyperspace pass by. It's just like in Star Wars. Wow.

Then an announcement came over the P.A. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have successfully made the jump to hyperspace. Our travel time in hyperspace to Eon will be about five hours. You're free to move about the plane until further notice. Good day." The stewardesses came around and unbuckled us, allowing us to get out of our seats.

"Woah! Is that hyperspace?" I asked. You know, just to make sure.

"It is, Edward." Julia answers. "Well you're certainly handling it well."

"Watched a lot of 'Star Wars' when I was a kid." I replied.

"Oh, That movie. Mari mentioned that movie to me when I first met her five years ago on this craft." Julia said.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Marcia added.

"You said it, Marcia." Jake agreed.

"Well… You and your roadies are taking this all rather well." Julia commented.

"Yeah, way better than you or Nan when you two first jumped." Natz said.

"Oh?" This I gotta hear.

"Yeah, let's just say both me and, last summer, Nan were reduced to saying 'Ah wa wa wa wa'." Julia answered. "Kind of like..." She thumbs over at Kabbage Boy and their manager, whose eyes were completely swirling and were reduced to saying...

"Ah wa wa wa wa.."

"Those guys." Julia finished.

_**(Five hours later)**_

We soon came outta hyperspace and arrives on Eon, the world that represents District 10. Below us the rolling plains and hill pass underneath, and then the spectacular spires of the city of Rosewood, capital of the continent of Angora, soon appear in the distance. Yeah, I read in in a brochure...

"Kabbage boy, Nan Fletcher, and oh yeah, The road crew." Seneca announced. "Welcome to the planet of Eon!"

* * *

_**(Rosewood Airport)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

We touched down (I think) at Rosewood's airport and was soon parked. As soon as we disembarks, we were met by a group of reporters and... hold on... "Like hey, where are our hordes of squeeing fans?" Erik asks, noticing the apparent lack of squeeing groupies. Oh good, a bit of peace and quiet for once.

"Heh heh heh. You look absolutely surprised, Erik." I snickered. "Let's just say that you're unknown outside of your solar system."

"Well looks like we'll have to build up our fan base all over again..." Paul commented. "If we want to be galactic famous."

Then all of a sudden. "KYAAAH! There they are!" A teenaged girl cried out, and before you know it the terminal if flooded by a large group of... Kabbage Boy fans? All the way out here?

"Oh, good grief" I facepalmed. "And I was hoping for some peace and quiet for once."

"Or not." Paul looks understandably confused "How did this happen?"

"Your tour concert was planned some time in advance, my dear Paul." Effie explained, "So we broadcasted several of your top music videos to the outer worlds to help build up a fan-base, thus guaranteeing that you'll have fans on the outer worlds."

"Like that works for me." Erik smiled. "Damn, like you two are like totally good." He compliments the two gods.

"All in a day's work, mr Faust." Seneca replied.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile, at the tour plane)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

Me and the guys were, to say the least, awestruck at the sight before us. All around the platform, we saw hovercraft of every imaginable shape and size go about their business in a perfect choreography of fluid motion. Beyond that we can see the massive, gleaming white towers of the city vaulted against the sky, many of them twice as tall if not more as the largest skyscrapers back on earth. And even though we were in a big-ass city, the air is perfectly clear, not a hint of smog whatsoever.

"Wow.." I said in pure awe. "It's just like in those old science-fiction novels from the '60s., or maybe Even the '50's."

"No kidding, Eddie." Ralph agreed. "Damn this place if just fucking awesome."

"You got that right, Ralph." I agreed, just as the hover trucks show up to haul our gear to the city stadium.

"First time to Rosewood, huh?" The driver of the hover-truck said as he climbed out of the cab.

"Yeah, you could say that." I replied. "Name's Eddie Riggs, head roadie, I'm from Earth by the way." I intro'd myself.

"And I'm Jerald Harper." The driver replied. "You're from Earth, you say.?" I nodded. "So this is your first time off world, huh.?"

"Yeah, that's right, Jerald." I answered. "And it looks like Cinna's right that we can understand each other, makes things a lot easier."

"And here I was spending the last few days boning up on my Klingon." Ralph added.

"What's Klingon?" Jerald asked, his head slightly cocked.

"Um...Never mind, dude." Ralph replied. Guess they don't get 'Star Trek' out here. "Anyhoo I suppose you guys are here to haul our gear to the concert stadium."

"You got it." Jerald answered, pointing at his rig. "Let's get your stuff loaded, Hope it's compatible with our power systems." And we loaded up the stage props onto the waiting hover trucks. "Those look kind of...primitive." Jerald commented on their electronics. "Will they work?"

"Well they did work back in Ottawa." I explained as we loaded the gear. "But I suppose we might need adapters or something in order to use them here huh."

"I'll see what we could arrange." Jerald said as we climbed aboard to fly over to the stadium.

* * *

_**(The Terminal, overlooking the loading/unloading area)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

Meanwhile, one of Kabbage Boy's new fans, A teenaged schoolgirl with her red hair bunned in the back was watching her father talk to the road crew when her brother walked up. "Hey Shayla, what's on your mind?" The boy asked.

"Oh, I was just watching Dad talk to those men down on the platform, Jack." Shayla replied.

"Looks like they're the stage crew for that new musical band that the gods are advertising for the last few weeks..." Jack commented. "You know, the ones that you're currently gaga about.?"

"Kabbage Boy?" Shayla replied. "Oh yeah, they sound really cool." she sighed, stars in her blue eyes. Then she looks back at the crowd, noticing the Terca Lumireisans. "Look like that new victor is here..." she said.

"I heard that her name's Nan Fletcher.." Jack said. "Heard that's she's part of some monster fighting guild."

"Yeah, career tribute." Shayla said. "And look there that priest, Natz and..." She sees the bespectacled young lady next to the one-eyed priest. "You've gotta be kidding me, I'd never thought I'd see her here again."

"Julia Elizabeth DuBois." Jack said, looking at the bespectacled twenty year old mentor. "Looks like the rumors are true that she's now the current mentor of District 8."

Last time Julia was on Eon was about five years ago on her own victory tour. The only difference between then and now is that she's now slightly taller, and now wears round rim glasses instead of her oval crystal lenses. But there's no mistaking her face, her hairstyle, and her accent which almost resembles the godly nobles own accents. Then Jack notices something odd.. "Shayla, what's wrong ?" He asks noticing his sister holding her forehead.

"Uhn, I'm getting some weird vibes, Jack." Shayla answers.

"Is it coming from the gods? Or the two victors?" Jack asks.

Um, No, Jack, it's coming from, ahn, Him!" Shayla answered pointing at...Eddie Riggs!? "There's something REALLY weird about that man Dad's talking to."

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

I noticed those two red-haired teenagers pointing towards, and talking about Edward. So I decided to head over and have a chat with them. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear you two..." The two siblings turn around to see who was talking to them, and both gasp in surprise to see it was yours truly. "So who is this weird person.?"

Shayla nervously points at Eddie as he boards the hover truck.

"It figures… sigh... Oh, my humblest apologies, I simply forgot to introduce myself. I'm Julia DuBois. Though I do suppose you two already know who I am." I introduced herself, bowing slightly.

Needless to say, the two school kids were slightly taken aback by my politeness and show of humility. It was a few seconds before the girl answered first. "Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me not to answer right away."

"That's okay." I smiled.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Shayla Harper." Shayla introduces herself. "Welcome back to Eon."

"Name's Jack Harper." Jack also introduces himself. "I'm her older brother by the way."

"It looks to me that you have some unusual abilities, miss Harper." I inquired. I did overhear her saying something about 'weird vibes'.

"Um, yeah, miss DuBois." Shayla replied, looking around, noticing the three Panemers and their peacekeeper bodyguard. "Could we...talk somewhere private about this?" She asks.

"You sure about this sis?" Jack asks. "I mean she is a tribute mentor in the employ of the gods after all."

"I know, but I can sense that we can trust her." Shayla replied. "So, miss DuBois, can you talk with me in private?"

"Well, I suppose so." I agreed. "Lead the way." So me and the Harper siblings head over to a nearby restroom. After checking to make certain that it was empty. me and Shayla enter, leaving jack outside to keep watch. "Alright then let's make this quick, miss Harper, so what is it you wanted to tell me."

Shayla takes a deep breath and closes her eyes "I have the been... blessed with the gift of Divination… _Not to mention the ability to communicate telepathically._" That part of Shayla's answer I didn't hear with my ears, but inside my head...!

"Woah! My Word! You're a telepath!?" I stepped back in surprise. "This tour just keeps getting weirder and weirder. I do strongly recommend that we use our mouths to communicate." Telepaths? Ah wa wa wa wa!

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that, miss DuBois._" Shayla apologized, still using telepathy. "_But I feel this way, our conversation won't be overheard. Go on give it a try, __t__alk using only your mind._"

"Um, okay... I mean, u_m...Okay. Testing testing one two three four, can you hear me now?_" I replies, using only my thoughts.

"_Loud and clear, miss DuBois._" Shayla replies using just her thought as well.

"_This is just so absolutely weird._" I thought. "_Wait a minute does this mean you can also completely read my mind...? And find out everything about me?_"

"_That would be...intrusive, miss DuBois._" Shayla replied. _"Besides It requires me to concentrate much differently, meaning I wouldn't be able to communicate telepathically._"

"_Um...Right then... I suppose my private thoughts and memories are safe for the time being then._" I thought. Probably for the best, considering what I've been through.

"_That's correct, your confidentiality will be respected, Miss DuBois._" Shayla replied. "_As I stated before, I can see the future, have telepathy, read minds but only with permission, but that's not all. And it has something to do with the 'gods'."_

"_So what is it about the 'gods' that's gotten us talking with our minds in a ladies lavatory?_" I asked.

"_I can see their true form, miss DuBois..._" Shayla thought her answer.

"My word, I mean, _My word...!_" I gasped before returning to speaking with my mind. "_So what do they look like to you?_"

"_The bearded one looks even more stylish, and his beard has all those waves and swirls in them._" Shayla thinks, describing Seneca.

"_And that lady with him seems to like wearing foofy wigs and uses an awful lot of makeup._" Now describing Effie.

"_But that dark skinned one... I'm not sure if He's a god or not, because I'm not seeing any sparkles around him. Maybe unlike the others, he doesn't use a filter to alter his appearance..._" And finally describing Cinna.

"Wait a sec...Cinna's not using a filter?" I said, forgetting to talk telepathically.

"I think so." Shayla replied breaking the telepathic link between her and me.

"I think It's best that I rejoin the others." I said. "I fear they might start to wonder where I went."

"Good idea." Shayla said.

"You know I'd like to take you to see Edward When I get the chance." I suggested. Where do you live?"

Shayla writes down her address on a piece of paper and gives it to me. "I suggest you hire a cab and give him the address. Make sure you arrive after school hours."

"Good Idea, miss Harper." I replied, accepting the note. "But I'm sure I can translate your writing in the meantime. See you later." I left the restroom. The Harper siblings also leave and are soon buried in the crowd. I just returned to Natz and Nan, the waiting nobles, and Cinna.

"Where were you, miss DuBois?" Seneca asks.

"Oh, just using the little girls room." I smiled. "I just absolutely needed to go."

"Okaaaay." Seneca understands. "I suppose everybody has to use the toilet sometime." Even the godly nobles of Panem, yes, even them.

* * *

_**(Rosewood Stadium, A day or so later)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

As Nan gave her speech commemorating the memory of tributes, Dennis Collinson(M), and Olivia Greenbelt (F), I was overlooking the recently raised scaffolding and drum plinth, Now festooned with the multicolor floodlights. "Okay time to try out those adapters The locals got for us." I talked into my walkie-talkie. "Turn 'em on, cross your fingers and hope they work, Or we don't go kablooey."

"Engaging the power." Jianyu answered, nothing yet, so far, so good. Looks like the custom made adapters are holding. Nothing's blown up so far, but I can still hear the faint hum of electricity coursing through the wires.

"Alright, let's try the rear floods." I ordered. "Let's see if they work."

"Rear floods." Jianyu replied, and the rear floods lit up. I checked them to make sure they're not too bright(overloading) or too dim(not getting enough juice). So far they look okay. Guess no matter what world you're on, electricity is still electricity. And Eon's electronics tolerances are not much different from Good ol' mother Earth.

"Awesome, they're working great. Let's try the top floods next." We continued the checks, making sure everything's working correctly, and fixing anything that wasn't. After making sure that all was in order for the concert, we decided to take a break and order some pizzas. Or whatever passes for pizzas on Eon. As well as several cases of the local beer.

"Well that was fast." Marcia said as she notices a beat up looking hover-sedan approach. "And we only just made the order a couple of minutes ago."

"Um, Something tells me that's not our pizzas and beer, Marcia." I replied, noticing the apparent lack of a delivery sign on the hovercraft as it touched down. The front passenger doors opens and out comes Julia followed by a woman in her mid to late thirties with red hair. "Definitely not the Pizza. Hey Julia what brings you here? And did the limo break down and you had to hitch a ride or something?"

"Very funny, Edward. I'll explain in a moment." Julia replied. "But right now let me introduce you and your friends to Mrs. Marissa Harper. Marissa, This is Edward Riggs and his road crew." Julia introduces Marissa Harper to the roadies. Then the driver's side door opens. "I understand you guys already met her husband." She said as Jerald emerges, the roadies nod.

Then the rear passenger door opens. First to come out was this red headed teenaged boy wearing a white shirt with a red necktie, blue school jacket and grey pants and brown shoes. Following him was a teenaged girl with red hair, the front half parted in the middle, the back half done up in a tight bun, Her school uniform matching the boy's except for the knee length pleated skirt, white socks and black maryjane shoes. "And I'd like to introduce you to their children; Jack Harper and Shayla Harper." Julia introduces the two schoolkids to the road crew. "Edward, You might find a bit hard to believe, show him, Shayla."

"Show me what?" I asked as Shayla closes her eyes and concentrates.

"_Greetings, Edward Riggs of Earth, My name is Shayla Harper, Pleased to meet you._" Shayla introduces herself, Inside my head!

Oh, man, I staggered back in surprise and fell on my butt. Julia snickers. "WHOA! Holy shit! You're a mutant or something?" I mean, she related to Charlie X or something?

"Hey Eddie, you okay?" Ralph asks.

"Did any of you guys hear that girl talk?" I asked, the roadies shake their heads. "I thought as much. That girl just introduced herself to me, with her mind! Which is kinda cool when you think about it." I got back up on my feet.

"Wait a sec, You telling us that she's a telepath?" Ralph asks.

"_That's correct sir._" Shayla telepathically answers, surprising Ralph.

"Whoa! Now I've heard everything." The surprised Ralph replies. "Oh, man this tour just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." No kidding.

"So you're a mind reader, Huh Um, I think you should answer that normally... with your mouth and not your brain." I suggested.

"Alright then, mr Riggs. Sorry is I startled you and your friend there." Shayla apologized. "Anyway, I've been blessed with psychic abilities which so far include divination, that the ability to see the future, telepathy, which I already demonstrated, and... I can see through the 'gods' filters." That last one caught my attention.

"Lemme guess... You can see Seneca's weird beard, and can see that Effie likes wearing those silly wigs and uses a ton of makeup huh...?" I asked.

"Why yes, mr Riggs." Shayla answered

"Miss Harper was sensing something rather unusual about you when we arrived here." Julia said. "And I'm rather curious about this myself."

"Right then... So the red head here was sensing something freaky about me and you wanted to bring her to me right...?" I asked and Julia nods. "And the rest of her folks insisted on coming along as well, right...?"

"Well that's the gist of it, Edward..." Julia answers while Shayla was. convincing the rest of the gang of her abilities. "By the way, Did you know that Cinna isn't using a filter to alter his appearance?"

"Well, guess that explains the lack of a weird aura around him." I replied. He looks at the Harper's car. "Something tells me that ol' Jerald ain't doing too good."

"I'm afraid not, Edward." Julia shakes her head. "His family is very poor, just barely getting by, He wants to move his family to stay with relatives living in the neighboring empire of Fortuna. He wants to give his children a much better life, and reduce the risk of them getting reaped because Angora keeps getting the short end of the stick when it comes to the annual reapings and tithings."

"Oh man, that's rough." I shook my head. "I'll see what I can do to help them out."

"I'd appreciate it, Edward." Julia replied. Just then Shayla approaches. "So, Shayla, how were the roadies...?"

"Hee hee hee. They're a pretty funny bunch, and rather friendly despite their rough appearance." Shayla giggled. Then she turns her attention to Eddie. "Mr Riggs, I feel like I need to read your future and your past. Do I have your permission to use my power of divination on you?"

"So you want to go into my head again, huh?" I said, Shayla nods. "Hmmm, lemme think about this for a bit..." I thought about this for a few minutes while the rest Of the Harpers gather. "Well, I don't think there's any harm. So go for it, kid." This I gotta see.

Shayla closes her eyes and begins her concentration. "Let me see your past. You never knew your mother. You were a soldier. You loved your father and missed him deeply. And, you're not fond of Kabbage boy?" Shayla breaks her concentration. "So how correct am I?" She asks.

"Pretty good, Shayla." I answered. "Never did knew my mom, All I have of her is this."I showed her a necklace with a single shark tooth. "As well as this shirt art." I pointed at my black shirt with the interesting silver graphic in it.

"I did spend a few years in the Marine Corps. Semper Fi.." I pulled up one of his sleeves, showing a U.S.M.C. tattoo on my shoulder.

"I was pretty close to my dad, even though we spent a fair amount of time apart. He died in a stage accident a few years ago, all I got to remember him by is this." I showed her my belt buckle. "Though recently, I found out there's more to this guy than I thought." I looked at Julia who places her hand on her chest where her pin is located on her jacket.

"And, well other than Paul, I'm not too crazy about my current employers, because they say they're metal, but there more of a boy band, more in it for the money than the art, but that's just my opinion."

"I see." Shayla replied. "And there's something more to you, and it feels like it's calling out to me. May I continue.?"

"Are you sure about this, sis?" Jack asks, a worried expression on his face. "You could discover something that might be...forbidden by the 'gods'."

"I know, jack." Shayla replied. "But something tells me that this is very important, and that he need to know..." She turns back to me. "May I?"

"Important huh?" I stroked my goatee. "Might as well, kid." Now I'm really curious.

Shayla resumes her deep concentration. "I can sense that you have on your mind, a particular stage design based on that belt buckle and it's been haunting you for weeks now."

"A stage design, Edward?" Julia asks.

"Yea, Julia. It's been appearing in my dreams lately." I replied. "At first, it's all fuzzy, but then it started getting clearer and clearer. Tried to draw it out a few times, but it didn't feel quite right, yet."

Meanwhile, Shayla continues her divination...probing even deeper into my soul. "I think this is it... This is what I've been sensing about you, mr Riggs... A little more concentration... A little more... It's getting clearer... It's... It's... No! No! It can't be! It just can't be! He's connected to... KYAAAAAAAAA!" Shayla violently breaks the connection. The shock knocks both her and me on our backs. She was freaking out as she clutched her arms and shivered like nuts. "Oh no! What have I seen? The horror! The HORROR!"

"Whoa, that was weird." I sat up, feeling mighty damn groggy.

"Ar you okay, Edward?" Julia asks.

"I'm okay, I think" I replied. "Just saw a whole bunch of images flash past, looks like some world. It looks like its people were being wiped out by...demons. Butt-ugly demons."

"Is that what you saw as well, Shayla?" Marissa asked, a really worried look on her face. Shayla nods.

"Mr Riggs, h-h-how is it p-p-possible that you're somehow c-c-connected to the f-f-forbidden world?." And she was still shivering.

"Forbidden world ?" I asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"My word!" Julia gasps, hands to her face in sheer surprise. "Do you mean...DISTRICT 13!? But It just can't be. That world was destroyed over a thousand years ago!"

"Wait what? District 13!?" I asked, looking confused. "The world that those Panem dudes have said to destroyed over a thousand years ago?" Everyone nods. "And I have a connection to it somehow? You're kidding right?" Nobody replies. "You're not kidding aren't you? But you said it yourself, Julia, that world went POOF a long time ago, how could I be connected to it?"

"I'm not sure, Edward, But I feel it's for the best for now we keep this little tidbit of info to ourselves for the time being..." Julia suggested. "Best not to let the 'gods' know or else they might decide to make us...disappear."

"G-g-good idea, m-m-miss DuBois." Shayla stuttered. "I don't wanna get my family smited for something I did..." She hugs her mother. "Mom, I was so scared! I saw such terrible, horrible and forbidden things! I shouldn't have done that. Let's go home already."

"It's all right, dear, it's all right." Marissa reassured her still frightened daughter. "We'll go home now."

"Hey, folks, why not stay for pizza." Ralph said. "Besides, the pizza guy's here."

"Pizza?" The Harpers asked.

"Um, yeah, We ordered something that looked to us like pizzas, and some beer." I replied. "Not sure what you'd call 'em here, but we're willing to share with you, Oh yeah, we also have some pop for the kids."

"Actually, we do call them pizzas here." Jerald explained.

"I knew they were pizzas!" I smacked his fist into my palm. "Oh yeah, afterwords we're gonna test out the instruments. If you want, you guys could stay and listen to what real metal sounds like."

"Hmm, don't see why not, mr Riggs." Jerald replied. "What do you think?" He asks the rest of the family. And they decided that it might be interesting.

"Right then, so sit down in those chairs right there, and let's show you you all how we have fun." We got up on the stage, I plugged in Clementine, Ralph sits down on the drums, Marcia plugs in Paul's bass guitar, Terry plugs in a keyboard synthesizer, and Bob took the mike.

"So which song are we doing tonight, Eddie?" Marcia asks as she adjusts the strap.

"Highlander, by Lost Horizon, Marcia." I replied. "You up to it, Bob?"

"Sure am, mate." Bob replied.

"Okay, people." I looked at the Harpers. "This is what real Heavy Metal sounds like, so, a one, a two, a one, two, three four!" And we performed 'Highlander', all twelve minutes of it. "So what do you guys think...?"

"Well...it was rather loud." Marissa answered first.

"And yet, rather majestic." Jerald added.

"Well I liked it, It was pretty awesome." Jack gave the roadies a thumbs up.

"Wow, just, Wow! So that's what real Heavy Metal sounds like?" Shayla said. "It was so mind blowing, Makes Kabbage Boy sound like a boy band. I just can't believe it."

"Well believe it, Harpers." Julia said. "I do admit that song was pretty powerful, way better than that stuff Kabbage Boy plays. But give me classical music any day."

"Coming from you, Julia, we'll take that as a compliment." I replied. "That was a pretty good impression of Daniel Heiman you did there, Bob."

"No problemo, mate." Bob replied. "Though some of the high notes are a bit rough."

Shortly thereafter, Julia and the Harpers leave, for the hotel and home respectively. "Guys, I want to help out the Harpers so they can move to Fortuna." I told the gang

"So what do you have in mind, Eddie?" Marcia Asks.

"Here's what I have in mind, guys." I tell them my idea...

* * *

_**(The Harper's residence, A couple days after the concert)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

The Harpers were sitting down to their morning breakfast before Jerald would go to work and Shayla and Jack would head off to the state-run school. As they were eating, they hear a knock on the door. "Shayla, would you answer that?" Marissa asks.

"Yes, mom..." Shayla stood up, walked down the hallway to the door. She looks through the peep-hole, and is surprised to see who it was. She opens the door. "Mr Riggs?" She gasped as Eddie stood in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"And good morning to you too, Shayla." Eddie gives Shayla a thick envelope. "I want you to give this to your folks, tell 'em it's from the road crew."

"Um, okay." Shayla accepts the envelope and returns to the table.

"Who is it, Shayla?" Jerald asks.

"It's mr Riggs, Dad" Shayla answered. "He wanted to give you this" She hands the envelope to her father, who proceeds to open it to reveal that it's full of cash! Everyone gasps in surprise.

"By the gods, so much money!" Marissa gasped, her face white with shock at the large amount of bills stuffed in that envelope. They also notice a note in there. She unfolds it and reads; "We figured that you guys might need this to start a new life in Fortuna." It was singed Eddie Riggs, Ralph Barrie, Marcia Ross, Terry Cunningham, Bob Jessom, and several other members of the road crew in their own handwriting and Julia DuBois.

"But, mr Riggs, We don't know what to..." Jerald started to reply to this gift but Eddie was already gone. He looks down the hallway...Empty. They look out the window only to see the taillights of a hover car go around the corner and out of sight. "Thank you."

"Just like that, he didn't even stay to be thanked, how rude." Marissa commented on Eddie's rather sudden departure.

"Bot something tells me that's his nature, Mom." Shayla replied.

"Oh...?" Marissa asked.

"There was something he told us about roadies the other day..." Shayla said. "Do you remember, Jack...?"

"Sure do, sis..." Jack answered.

'_...A good roadie knows his whole job is to make someone else look good,_

_keep someone else safe,_

_help someone else do what they were put here to do._

_A good roadie stays out of the spotlight._

_If he's doing his job right, you don't even know he's there._

_Once in a while he might step on stage just to fix a problem, to set something right._

_But then before you even realize he was there or what he did...he's gone..'_

Shayla sighed. "And I was hoping to show him this." She pulls out a piece of paper and places it on the table. "I'm still getting visions about him, but most of then seem to involve this axe."

She shows them the drawing of the axe she saw in her vision. The axe had a wicked looking double blade design with flames etched into the blades.

"I have a feeling this axe will become a major influence in the near future for him, and perhaps, even more..."

* * *

_**(End Part 3)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Disclaimer: once again, I do not own Eon, nor the Harpers, they are OC characters that appeared in HGG and are thus, the property of fellow fan-fic writer war 292004(Although I did took the liberty of giving the parents first names). And remember this series takes place a year before Hunger Games Galaxies.**_

_**Shayla's visions will contain a few spoilers for Brütal Legend. So no bonus points for anyone recognizing the stage she saw or, near the end, the axe; p.**_

_**Next chapter we'll be paying a visit to the world of Sylvarant/ Tethe'alla. Later... **_


	4. A Ninja Stalks

_**Part 4, A Ninja Stalks.(D9)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. That's the property of Namco-Bandai Studios.**_

* * *

_**(Rosewood Airport)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

"You know, Edward, That was a very nice thing you did for the Harpers back there." Julia said as the hover taxi took both me and her back to the airport.

"Yeah, it was also nice of you to help us out on the merch booth, setting enough money aside for the Harpers to move..." I replied.

"Well, I did want to help when I heard you guys were raising money via the merch booths..." Julia said, looking at the skyscrapers whiz past. "I hope your band understands."

"Doubt it..." I replied. "But the tantrum both Erik and that manager's gonna toss is gonna be worth it though..." Before long, we arrived at the airport...

* * *

_**(The Tour Plane)**_

"What the hell were you and your roadies thinking, Eddie!?" The manager yelled at me. "Giving away half our merch booth profits to help some poor-ass family."

"Well, It's not like we can spend that money anywhere else but on Eon." I replied.

"Like that's not the point, Edward." Erik sighed, leaning his face in his hand. "Besides, the gods are gonna exchange those bills for gold coins anyway."

"Hey, chill out, Erik, boss." Paul interrupted. "Besides, we made a decent profit on the ticket sales alone, the merch booth money's just icing on the proverbial cake anyway."

"That's still not the point, Paul." The manager snapped back.

Then Erik added "Like why did we form this band in the first place anyway?"

"To party like there's no tomorrow?" Raz said first.

"To get all kind of cool tattoos and piercings.?" Followed by Sid.

"To perform all those cool rap lyrics that I write for our band to play.?" Followed by Reggie.

"Um... For the love of Rock'n'Roll and Heavy Metal?" And finally, Paul.

"Yeah, but what's the REAL reason we put this band together?" The manager asked the band members.

"To make a shitload of money." All the band-members, except Paul answered.

"You got it, Kabbage Boy!" The Manager smiled. "And the biggest, best, and only source for that cash, are all those gullible tiny minded tweens out there, They'll completely believe anything if we tell 'em to think it's cool. Why do you think the Disney Channel and Nickelodeon only caters to a tween market with all those tween-coms? Because that's where the money is. We agreed to do this tour because we know that it'll rake in more cash than we could spend in ten lifetimes..." He looks at Eddie. "And not have some roadie give it away to like help some poor-ass family. I'm docking your paychecks for this concert to make up the loss Edward."

"Yeah, Yeah" I casually waved my hand.

"If it weren't for the fact you're the best roadie in the business..." The manager warned.

"Come on, guys, let's get back upstairs." Erik and the rest of Kabbage Boy head upstairs to their cabin. The last one to leave was Paul.

"You know, I don't care what the others think, personally, I think you guys did a good thing back there." Paul complimented before heading upstairs.

Soon afterwords the tour plane lifts off and clears the City of Rosewood. Before long, it reaches it's hyperspace altitude.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." Effie's voice sounds over the plane's PA system. "In mere moments, well be hyperspacing away from the wondrous world of district 10 and travel on to the beautiful, and somewhat quaint world of district 9."

Soon afterwords The tour plane engages the drives and enters hyperspace. Once it emerges, it is over another vast plain approaching a large hill shaped city.

"Ah, yes, our next stop on our oh so wonderful tour..." Effie smiled, looking at the approaching city. "The Imperial city of Meltokio on the world of Tethe'alla.

* * *

_**(A few thousand feet below the tour plane, also approaching Meltokio)**_

_**(standard point of view)**_

She looks up at the sudden flash in the sky announcing the arrival on one of the 'gods' vehicles. She knew for a while that they would be coming to her home-world of Tethe'alla. Any other time, she would've just stayed home in Mizuho and continued to study her martial arts, but not this time. This time, this silvery flying machine landing in the city ahead of her carries the victory party from District 8. This time that silvery flying machine carries the one that took her friend away.

"Are you sure about this?" A fox-like creature traveling with this person asked. "I don't like coming back here, too many bad memories."

"Don't worry, Corrine.." The young ninja smiled at her traveling companion. "I promise you, this won't take too long."

"I know, but..." Corrine looks very worried. "Your intended target's gonna be guarded by those thuggish peacekeepers, not to mention there are going to be 'gods' from the divine realm itself present, and who knows what kind of powers they might have. You might not get close enough."

"You underestimate me, Corrine..." The ninja replied. "Besides I'm not after the peacekeepers, nor the 'gods'. I'm only after. Her. The District 8 victor that killed my friend, nothing more." She clenches her fist in determination. "My family honor demands it!"

"Actually, your family doesn't think so..." Corrine replied. "Matter of fact, they feel that she fell honorably to a better opponent and they insist that you let it go. It's just not worth it."

"I don't think so, Corrine..." The ninja snapped back, nearly scaring Corrine. "If only my friend, Katara hadn't have volunteered to take my place, she would still be alive right now!"

"And you might've been dead!" Corrine snapped back.

"I doubt that, Corrine." The ninja said. "If I was allowed by my clan to compete, I might've won it. I might have taken her down. But Katara was older and I had no choice but to step aside and let go to the games, to represent our village, our two worlds, our district...only to fail." She hangs her head down in sorrow. "I'm sorry, Corrine, but there's no talking me outta this. I must do this. I...must avenge her."

Corrine says nothing as the young ninja continues on towards to Meltokio...

The ninja, correction, Sheena Fujibayashi of the village of Mizuho has come to Meltokio... To kill the victor of District 8. And she may not come out alive, but she doesn't care about that little detail.

* * *

_**(The Imperial City, Meltokio, Main Gate Arch)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

We touched down just outside the main gate. The cargo ramp lowers and a platoon of heavily armed peacekeepers march out and clear a path. The locals clear the area. I'm guessing the peacekeepers are known to be quite ruthless. Even more so under the current head honcho, commandant Romulus Thread, Who had arrived a day earlier.

"Well well, nice to see that these inferior beings still...respect us. Heh heh heh." Romulus chuckled as the locals fled from his men. He smiled, remembering how his grand-father quelled a riot here nearly seventy years ago and again in Palmacosta nearly sixty years ago. Julia told me about this dude before we came here. He activates his communication wristband. "Everything's secured here, lord Crane."

A door opens on the side of the plane and a stairway materializes. First to appear were the two Panem dudes, Seneca and Effie, followed by Nan, Natz, and Julia. And following then was, of course, Erik, Raz, Paul, Sid and Reggie.

"Wow, so like this is Meltokio huh?" Erik looks at the city walls meant to keep out monster and brigands "Like it sorta got this, um, post medieval/renaissance thing going here huh?"

"Well, Erik, It kinda feel a bit like home to me." Julia replied..

"Personally I'd like rather tear it all down and build up some totally cool modern skyscrapers like those on that last world. I hate all those old fashioned buildings. They're like old fashioned and stuff, they just don't appeal to our tween demographic, you dig?" Erik vapidly replies.

Julia just shook her head in disappointment..

"Some people just have no taste, huh?" I said as I exited the cargo-bay. "Modern doesn't always mean better you know."

"Like, who asked you, Eddie." Erik retorted before turning his attention to texting on his IPad.

"How do you put up with this...absolutely shallow person I will simply never know, Edward." Julia replies.

"Well, a roadie's gotta eat, Julia." I answered.

"Well I suppose we'll go see the king of this fair establishment and get things set up for the speech and concert..." Seneca said. "Commandant Thread, would you be so kind as to escort us."

"It would be my pleasure, lord Crane." Romulus bowed. "ALL RIGHT, YOU MAGGOTS! ESCORT FORMATION! WITH THE EXCEPTION OF THE VICTORY PARTY, KABBAGE BOY...AND THAT ROADIE, I DON'T WANT THESE INFERIORS GETTING CLOSE TO LORD CRANE AND LADY TRINKET! GOT THAT!?"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" The peacekeepers saluted and formed two lines surrounding the gods, the victory party, Kabbage Boy and Eddie.

"And I thought my father was loud." Julia said, holding her hands to her ears. The party marches into Meltokio.

* * *

_**(The Lower Plaza, Just inside the gateway)**_

As we entered the city we were met by this elf dude dressed is stylish robes. "COLUMNS HALT!" Romulus ordered, stopping the party before this important looking dude. "Do you wish to discuss anything with grand cardinal Rodyle, lord Crane?" Romulus asked.

"I might as well, seeing that he's here." Seneca replied. "Hello there, lord Rodyle." He greeted. "How fares your progress here on Tethe'alla?"

"It's going most splendidly, lord Crane." Rodyle smiled as he bowed. "At our current rate, my two projects will be done in roughly a year, provided that there's no group of meddling kids to mess it up."

"Not to worry, Rodyle, if something like that comes up, especially before next year's reaping, we'll make certain to...take care of it, if you know what I mean." Seneca sinisterly smiles.

"Ah, yes, I'm certain it will be, lord Crane." Rodyle smiles back. "I'll let you know which ones will need to be...dealt with, hee hee hee. Anything else you wish to inquire about." And the two go somewhere private to talk.

As Seneca and Rodyle chat in private, Effie decides to give Nan and me a history lesson about this world. "It's so hard to believe that a mere four millennium ago this world and Sylvarant were once one world called Aselia."

"How did this world get split in two?" Nan asked.

"Well, darling, four millennium ago, this fellow named Mithos used a magical sword known as the Eternal Sword to divide Aselia into Sylvarant and Tethe'alla."

"That must've been one big sword, Ford-Edsel." I said, imagining such a weapon slicing the planet clean in two the way a knife splits an apple. "You know, that would make for a really cool album cover when you think about it."

"Well you could say that, mr Riggs..." Effie replied before continuing. "However this process caused a rather unusual mana imbalance with these worlds making one planet stronger and another planet weaker to the point of destruction. In order to manage this balance of mana, a Chosen of the lesser planet is granted the right to start a Journey of Regeneration, in which he or she travels through each of the elemental temples and unlock the seals at each temple. This leads to the reversal of the mana links so that mana is redistributed away from the more prosperous world, leading to its decline while the lesser world's civilization is given the opportunity to progress forward. The process is repeated when that planet grows too technologically advanced, and the opposing world's Chosen goes on his or her own Journey of Regeneration."

"My head is spinning." Nan said, her eyes a pair of swirls.

"That's quite a lot of info for you to handle, huh, Nan." Julia smiled and the somewhat dizzy victor nodded.

"So lemme see if I got this right..." I scratched my chin. "So these worlds are like one big-ass hourglass that you have to tip every so often to keep the sand, or in this case, the mana flowing to keep both of 'em existing. That about right?"

"Pretty much, Edward." Effie answered.

"By the way, Where's the other planet?" I asked.

"Hard to say, actually." Effie replied. "I believe these two worlds are in fact still together, only slightly out of phase with one another, access between then is done via an interdimensional gateway known as the Otherworldly Gate. That's all I know."

"Okaaayyy." I replied noticing that Effie's history lesson not only made Nan dizzy, but Kabbage boy as well. "Surprised you two haven't gone all swirly eyed as well." I noticed that both Julia and Natz hadn't gone dizzy.

"All part of my part time job as a priest." Natz answered first. "Though I do admit, learning about these other worlds histories made me dizzy at first."

"And I've always been a bit of an...egghead myself, I love to learn and having an I.Q. Of 120 helps to handle all that info." Julia added. "You know, I'm absolutely amazed you didn't go dizzy yourself, Edward."

"Yeah, weird, huh." I pondered.

Before long, Seneca rejoins the party and they continue on upstairs to the castle plaza...

* * *

_**(The Middle Plaza)**_

Romulus and his peacekeepers set up positions at the top of the stairs to ensure that no-one followed as we entered the plaza.

As we approaches the castle, we run into this handsome dude accompanied by a group of girls in fancy dresses.

Nan, distracted by all the scenery, accidentally bumps into that dude. "H...Hey watch it!" A blonde girl protested.

"Watch where you're going you dummy!" A girl with short black hair added.

"Now now, settle down my darling hunnies!" The handsome dude said in a smooth sounding voice "Hi there my little brown haired beauty, are you hurt?" He asks Nan.

"I...I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Nan answered and then gasped in surprise when she look as that handsome dude's face... and freezes up. "Ohmigod, You're sooo handsome! And what a voice!" She replied, harts in her eyes...

"Well..." The blonde girl interrupted. "Master Zelos has deigned to speak with you, little girl and yet look how she acts!" She comments on Nan's somewhat surprised expression.

"Just look at her!" A brown haired girl comments on Nan's hunting blade attire. "She thinks she's some kind of ninja, that's no way for a lady to dress, how stupid are you?" She vapidly insults.

"Well I..." Nan retorts. "How rude!"

"Rude? Can you believe the nerve of that hag?" A girl with dark-blue hair insults.

"I beg your pardon!" Nan replied body stiff with anger. "A HAG!? OOOOOOOH!. THAT...IS...IT!" She cracks her knuckles.

"Hey, chill out, Nan..." I interjected. "Besides, I don't think that chick's looked in a mirror recently. There's no need to get into a cat-fight over this."

"I suppose not, Eddie." Nan replied. "She just ain't worth it."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" The dark-blue haired girl yelled.

"Let's simply face it..." Julia scolded. "The lot of you are all behaving like spoiled little children. Nuh...Tell me I wasn't like this."

"Now now, settle down..." Zelos interjected. "Are you upset, my little ninja?" He asks Nan. "I'll bet you're as cute as a button when you smile." He smiles as he places his hand on Nan's shoulder...

...Only for her to suddenly toss him into the air. Woah! Just how strong is she? "KYAAAAAH! MASTER ZELOS!" The girls yell as Zelos...

...Lands on his feet. "Whoa!" He said in surprise. "Well that was a surprise. You're sure are strong, my little ninja. You certainly startled me!"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Nan bowed. "I forgot I was still wearing my bodhi blastia." She points her her hair-dec. "It's designed to enhance my strength and enable me to handle large weapons. I didn't mean to toss you like that. It was kind of a reflex. I'm sorry!"

"That's okay, no harm done." Zelos replied.

"Like, who is this dude?" Erik asks. I think one of those chicks already said who that dude was.

Zelos just looks at the lead singer. "No offense, got I'm not interested in talking to guys, especially weird looking ones that hide half their face behind a mask."

"Hey, this is like a fashion statement!" Erik objected. "The chicks totally dig this."

"Is that so?" Zelos then approaches Julia.

You know? I'm starting to like this guy.

"Ohhh...What's your name, beautiful?" Zelos enchantéed Julia "I'll bet you look even more pretty without those clunky round-rims..."

"Simply tell me your name and I'll give you mine." Julia curtly replies. "Even though I already know it."

"Oh, my, you don't know me?" Zelos replied. "Well well, I guess I still have a way to go."

The entourage of girls approach. "Master Zelos, let's go." One of them said.

"Oh yes, yes, of course." Zelos replied. "Well then, we'll see you again, my lovely sharp-dressed lady, my cute little ninja, and, uh, you other people." Zelos bows to Seneca and Effie "Our king is expecting you, oh divine ones. And has asked me to make arrangements for your concert."

"Very well, mr Wilder..." Seneca replied. "Mr Riggs will accompany you momentarily. You may go." And Zelos and his entourage of well-dressed groupies head off towards town, passing by the peacekeeper cordon.

"Well that was interesting." Paul said.

"Oh, man what a jackass." Raz sneered. "He was grinning like a frigging idiot the whole fucking time. Does he know who we are?"

"He knows who we are." Seneca replied. "Well then, let us go see his highness. Mr Riggs you are dismissed. Zelos is waiting for you downstairs."

"Got it." I replied as he watched the entourage enter the castle. "Okay then let's see what I've got to work with. Better get the crew just in case." And I head back downstairs.

* * *

_**(The Lower Plaza)**_

"Yo, mr Riggs, You're finally here!" Zelos greeted as I came down the stairs to the Lower Plaza.

Oh yeah, Zelos, ain't it?" I said.

"Yep, yep, I'm the great Zelos Wilder. But you can call me Zelos." Zelos introduced.

"Edward Riggs. But just call me Eddie, Zelos." I replied getting his walkie-talkie out.

"Um...okay then." Zelos said. "And what are you doing there?"

"Oh this?" I showed him the walkie-talkie. "I'm just calling the crew over... Hey, Ralph, can you round up the guys and meet me inside the front gate?... Okay, see you in a few. Over and out." I put away the walkie-talkie.

A few minutes later my crew, escorted by a squad of peacekeepers commanded by captain Spartacus Quintus, Entered the plaza. "I have orders to escort you and your men to the Colosseum, mr Riggs." The red haired peacekeeper said. Like Romulus (Who's hair is black with grey temples BTW) Spartacus doesn't normally cover his head with a helmet. Must be an officer thing with those dudes. Also, as peacekeepers go, he tends to be somewhat friendlier towards the locals.

"Well, well, What do we have here?" Zelos notices Marcia. "Greetings, my well built yellow rose." He enchantéed Marcia. "My name is Zelos Wilder of the fair city of Meltokio." He introduces himself with a bow. "And may I know your name..."

Needless to say Marcia was a bit in shock. In all her years as a member of my road crew, she's grown used to the more gruffer, ruder, and more lewder come-ons of much cruder people...before pounding the snot outta them. But this is the first time she's been greeted this politely by a person that looks like he stepped right outta a romance novel. "Um, I, er, Ho boy, Um, er." She blubbered.

"Just tell him your name, Marcia..." Ralph said. "Then you can clobber him."

"Um, right, then... Name's Marcia Ross, from Seattle." Marcia finally introduced back, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry, it's just that I've never been greeted this...politely by someone that handsome...aheh heh." And she's blushing. Now that's something I don't see everyday.

"Is she actually blushing?" Bob points as the sillily grinning Marcia. "As you say, Ralph, this bloody tour keeps gettin' weirder and weirder."

"You said it, Bob." Ralph replied. "And I have a feeling she's not gonna clobber him. Which I admit is a bit of a first." Bob nods in agreement.

"Are you sure about this, master Zelos?" The blonde groupie nervously asked. "She looks even stronger than that little ninja that flipped you earlier."

"And look at the way she's dressed, master Zelos..." The black haired groupie pointed. "She's wearing pants and her arms are bare! Ewww!"

"And those armbands are so scary… Brrrrrrr." The brown haired groupie shivered, looking at Marcia's studded leather wristbands.

"HEY! You got a problem with how I look or how I'm dressed, you buncha over-dressed valley-girls!?" Marcia snapped back, causing the groupies to hide behind Zelos, shivering like, well, a group of frightened over-dressed valley girls.

"EEEK! M-M-M-master, Zelos! Pwease pwotect us fwom this scary amazon!" One of them whimpered as she shivered.

"Don't worry, my hunnies, I'll always protect you." Zelos replied, his groupies all sigh with relief. "Well then, my spunky Marcia and...(looking at me and the rest of the roadies)... You other people, I'll show you where you can set up this little concert. Follow me, please." And Zelos led us to the Colosseum.

* * *

_**(The Colosseum)**_

Zelos shows us the Colosseum. "Well then, Eddie, Marcia, and you other people, what do you think?"

"Well..." I examined the Colosseum. "She's pretty spacious, especially the main floor. We could set up a good sized amount of floor seating and still have room to set up a pretty good sized stage. The only problem left is to get enough juice to power all the props we need."

"Well, mr Riggs if I may make a suggestion, we could use the tour plane as an impromptu power source..." Spartacus suggested. "We can hook up some power cables to your stage. That should take care of your power needs for some of the following worlds."

"Well that's a first..." I smiled. "A good idea from a peacekeeper."

"Well, we're not all thugs for the 'gods', you know." Spartacus replied. "Anything else you need?"

"Well, we should be fine for now." I replied. "Okay, guys, let's get some measurements. Tomorrow, we build."

"HELL YEAH!" The roadies shouted and we headed to the main floor. Construction for the concert in Meltokio is now underway.

* * *

_**(The Upper Plaza, A day or so later)**_

_**(Julia's point of View)**_

Me, Natz, and Nan, along with Kabbage boy are led inside the castle. we could smell a marvelous meal being prepared for us. As we made their way towards the main entrance, we could hear first the Tethe'allan national anthem, naturally followed by the anthem of the gods.

Some of Effie's staff clips microphones onto our collars. The King and the Pope of the Church of Martel introduces them as the massive doors open with a deep groan.

"Big smiles, everyone." Effie said as we walked through the entrance to the waiting crowd of locals, Kabbage Boy groupies and reporters and paparazzi, held well back by the squads of peacekeepers and the local military and police. We stood at the top of the stairs beneath the shining sun. As our eyes adjusted, we could see that the building on either side, and the square before them was festooned with banners bearing the symbol of the realm of Panem. Not to mention that the square was packed with the aforementioned crowd of locals, Kabbage Boy groupies and reporters and paparazzi.

Just like the previous visits, there was a special platform at the bottom of the stairs for the families of the fallen tributes of district 9, and the current mentor for this districts. The mentor was a nineteen year old male from Luin who...won the games for D9 three years earlier. I never did quite get his name yet...

The applause, and the flashing magitech cameras soon die down and the King gives the speech in Nan's honor. A girl and a boy approached us with large bouquets of flowers.

Nan starts her speech. "People of Districts 9, I congratulate you on the noble efforts of your tributes sacrifice in the glorious name of the benevolent, merciful 'gods' that watch over us year in and year out. I especially congratulate the two tributes, Casey Jackson(M), Who nobly sacrificed his life to save me from an alliance, and Marilyn Harris(F). Be proud of their valiant efforts." The King steps forward and presents Nan with a Plaque that, Like the one she got in Mexico, was so large, she had to hand her bouquet to me in order to hold it. "I humbly accept this plaque on behalf of districts 9." Nan said as she accepted the plaque. The cameras start flashing again as we re-entered the building...

.But I didn't go in right away, I looked at the crowd in the plaza. "She's not here again..." I said to herself. "I thought she would show up. Oh, well..." And I entered the castle...

_**(Standard point of view)**_

Meanwhile, In a nearby tree, overlooking the whole event, unseen by anyone was Sheena and Corrine. "I thought for sure you'd go after her right there and then, Sheena..." Corrine said.

"If I did, I would probably cause those trigger-happy peacekeepers to mow down the crowd to get to me... I don't want that on my conscience." Sheena replied. "But no matter, she doesn't realize it but her days are now numbered the instant she came back to Tethe'alla." Sheena looks at Julia as she looks at the crowd and heads into the castle. "Julia DuBois of district 8, You will not leave Tethe'alla alive, this I promise. for Katara..." And both of them disappear in a puff of smoke.

* * *

_**(Castle dining hall, suppertime)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

"So let me see if I got this straight, my lovely Julia..." Zelos said as they were enjoying their lavish supper. "When you're not a mentor, you're actually a maid?"

"That's quite correct, Zelos." I replied after taking a bite of the roast lamb on my plate. "I've been working at the castle in Zaphias as the princess's handmaid for the past three years waiting for my probation as a knight to run down."

"A knight, you say?" The King asked.

"Yes, a lieutenant in the royal guard.." I replied. "But due to a rather unpleasant scandal, which will take too long to explain, I ended up first booted out of the knights, then reinstated but put on a three year probation serving as Estellise's handmaid."

"Estellise huh?" Zelos said, taking a sip of his wine. "Isn't that the pink-haired young lady we see in those, how you say, televised reapings in D8? The one that looks really overdressed?"

I nodded. "However most of the time, she's more or less dressed like your girlfriends there and doesn't use so much make-up."

"Well now..." Zelos smiled. "I'd certainly like to get to know her, about as much as I'd like to get to know you, my sophisticated bespectacled maid."

"Well for starters, while I do admit, you're quite attractive..." I smiled. "But right now, I'm not interested."

"Oh?" Zelos replied. "I see...But I'm sure you and my hunnies won't mind if we just talk?" Zelos leaned back in his chair. "It's not everyday that I get shot down like that...sigh... Oh well, plenty of fish in the sea."

"Well, fair enough." I replied. "Well, I do suppose chatting is okay, Zelos" I smiled. "But that's about it." I took a sip of her wine... Oh, good, it's bitter. Let's just say last time I had sweet tasting wine… "Well, you're certainly a good sport about it." I replied. "You remind me of a friend I know back home."

"If I may change the subject..." Natz interrupted. "I noticed that you didn't come in right away after Nan gave her speech. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing really." I replied. "I was just looking for someone in the crowd, that's all."

"Oh? Like you've got some really cool boyfriend here, Julia?" Erik asked.

"No, Faust..." I replied. "This is a personal matter from six years ago."

"Like really..." Erik said.

"Yes it is, and it's none of your concern, so leave it at that" I stated. And the dinner and conversations continued well into the night...

* * *

_**(The night of the Concert)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

After making sure that everything is working correctly, and performing Crystal Viper's 'The last Axeman' with Marcia doing the vocals and yours truly doing some really cool guitar riffs with Clementine, the crowd starts to appear.

"Well, guess that takes care of the instrument check, guys." Ralph said as he got down from the drum plinth.

"So, Eddie, Any reason you had us do Crystal Viper's 'The last Axeman'?" Bob said while he placed the bass guitar on its stand.

"Well, other than wanting to hear Marcia sing..." I replied, making Marcia smile sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "It felt a bit...prophetic or something. Oh, man..." I rubbed the back of my head. "Guess I'm still feeling the effects of that mind probe Shayla did on me back in Rosewood, huh?"

"I wonder if this helped you with that stage design that you've been dreaming about?" Jianyu asked while making the last adjustments on the cables.

"Well, It's gotten a lot clearer, Jianyu." I replied. "I just about know how to design that bad boy, And guess what? This belt buckle's gonna play a very big part in the stage design." I noticed the locals start to sit down. "Okay this is it people! Get to your places! It's SHOWTIME!" We all head for our positions as I went to get the backstage passes for the victor party, the Panem dudes, and the King, Pope, Zelos and his groupies. One thing's for sure, backstage's gonna be crowded...

_**(Right before the concert)**_

… Or not. Turns out that the King and the Pope didn't need the backstage passes. They had their own private seating. Same goes for Seneca whose overseeing the concert from the video/FX station with Jianyu, as well as Zelos and his groupies.

Julia, Effie, Cinna, along with Natz and Nan show up backstage. "Oh my! What an absolutely wonderful dress you're wearing tonight, Nan!" Julia squeed, seeing Nan wearing a rather gorgeous looking dress for tonight's concert. "You look absolutely cuuuttteee!"

"That's my line, Julia..." Effie moaned.

"Um, you're welcome, mentor Julia..." Nan said. "Cinna made it for me."

"I wanted her to look good for tonight." Cinna said. "So what do you think of my handiwork? Designed and handmade myself."

"And it's some pretty good stitch-work if I do say so myself." Julia commented, examining Nan's evening attire. "You know, Cinna, you should probably give my friend, Clara some tips in dressmaking."

"Clara? As in Clara Dior, the girl you volunteered for five years ago?" Natz asked.

"No thanks to Belius, Natz." Julia replied. Just then Kabbage Boy took the stage and the audience started to roar.

Erik take the microphone. "Alright, welcome everybody to tonight's fourth concert on the Victory Tour..." He lets the crowd cheer for a few seconds before continuing... "This goes out to the good people of Tethe'alla, who represented district 9 in the 2011 hunger games! And lets give a big hand to this years victor: Nan Fletcher of district 8

A cameraman from Effie's staff aims a floating camera at Nan, and her face is once again plastered in several big screens surrounding the stage. "Do smile and wave for our audience, Nan." Julia suggested, and Nan smiles and waves to the audience. And the audience cheers.

"Anything you got to say before we get this concert started?" Erik asked.

Nan answered... "People of District 9, thank you people for welcoming me, and enjoy the concert!" The camera turns off... "Well, guys, it's getting easier and easier."

"How true, Nan. How true." Julia replied.

"Okay, thank you, Nan..." Erik said as the pictures of Nan flicker off and are replaced by Kabbage Boy's logo. "Alright everybody... Do you people wanna hear some Heavy Metal?" The audience thunderously cheers.

"Well, guess it's time for me to tune out Kabbage Boy and tune into this fellow named Mozart." Julia said, plugging into the borrowed mp3 player.

The concert proceeded pretty much as you would expect. "All right! Do you people wanna hear some more...!?" Erik shouts to the crowd. The crowd roars its approval. "All right! Let's hit it, guys...!" The band was about to start up its fifth song of the evening when all of a sudden... A thick cloud of smoke exploded on the stage, obscuring it completely and causing Kabbage Boy to go silent. Cries of panic and confusion emerge from the crowd.

"Hey! What's going on her, guys?" I yelled into my headset. "I don't remember installing a smoke bomb to go off mid-concert!"

"Neither do any of us, Eddie..." Ralph called back. "It sure the hell ain't part of the concert, that's for sure."

Just then we heard a rather girly scream come out of the smoke. "EEEEEEEEEEK!" The peacekeepers guarding the front of the stage train their guns at the smoke, ready to fire.

"My word! Last time I heard a scream like that, It was from that rather geeky D12 male tribute from my games!" Julia said, taking off her earphones. "Edward, what's going on here!?"

"That's what I'd like to know, Julia!" I replied. "Ralph, top floods on the smoke!" The floodlights shine down on the smoke-cloud, revealing two silhouettes within. Soon the smoke clears revealing a scared Erik Faust, held in a tight choke-hold by... Hey who's that chick?

"Sheena!?" Zelos yelled in surprise from his balcony. "What are you doing!?"

"If you value your life, don't move a muscle..." Sheena threatened. "My grievance isn't with you."

"Like D-d-don't kill me..." Erik pleaded, snivering in her grip.

"You there..." Sheena calls to Paul. "Bring me that device that makes your voice loud." She points to the microphone stand.

"Uh, okay..." Paul picks up the microphone stand and sets it up near Sheena and Erik.

First Sheena addresses Zelos. "I'm sorry for causing all this commotion, Zelos, But this is something I have to do."

"I don't understand, Sheena!" Zelos yelled back. "Why are you doing this?"

_**(Meanwhile, backstage)**_

"You sure about this…?" I asked as Julia picked up another microphone. "You might need help out there with that crazy chick."

"I do appreciate the offer for you to assist, Edward, but..." Julia replied. "This is something I have to do myself. I don't want you to intervene."

"Okay then..." I acknowledged. "But if you need help with her, just call out to us." Guess for now, it's her show. Hopes she knows what she's doing?

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

"I'll keep that in mind, Edward." I nodded. "Let's hope I'm not going in over my head." I take a microphone and go on the stage.

"I'm here to avenge a friend taken by the victor of the games five years ago." Sheena replied. She then addresses the crowd. "I am..."

Only to be interrupted when I appeared on the stage holding a microphone as well. "Are you Sheena Fujibayashi?"

Sheena turns to me and after a couple seconds, nods. "And are you Julia DuBois, victor of the 2006 Hunger games?"

I nodded back. "Not like I'm proud of it or anything." I replied. "You've most certainly went through a lot of trouble to see me. Let that man go."

"I think not, DuBois." Sheena said, still holding Erik hostage. "What guarantee that those peacekeepers won't kill me?" She looks at Romulus and his peacekeepers, their guns trained on both her and Erik.

"OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD!" Erik yelped, looking down at all those barrels pointed at him. Tears of terror squirting from his eyes.. "Like I'm too pretty to die!"

Just then, Seneca's voice boomed through the Colosseum. "Commandant Thread, order your men to stand down!"

"Lord Crane, are you certain?" Romulus replied.

"I'm quite certain, Commandant Thread..." Seneca replied. "I'll handle this"

"As you wish, milord." Romulus gives a signal and the peacekeepers lower their weapons. Sheena, after a few tense moments releases Erik, who scrambles behind the drum plinth.

"Tell us, Sheena Fujibayashi, why did you disrupt this concert?" Seneca's voice asked.

"I've come to avenge a good friend of mine that that four-eyed woman took from me five years ago in your games!" Sheena replied.

"What is this fallen tribute's name then?" Seneca asked.

"Her name was Katara Tetsuwaki of the village of Mizuho." Sheena answered.

"Ah I see..." Seneca answered. "If I may..." Then the main monitor flickers and shows a still scene showing two female tributes surrounded by forest, one wearing the dark green jacket of D9, wielding a naginata her hair styled much like Sheena's. The other wearing the bright yellow jacket of D8 wielding a hunting knife, she had short dark-brown hair and was wearing a pair of holo-glasses.

"Hey Julia, is that you!?" Edward called out, pointing at the tribute in the yellow jacket.

"It is, Edward!" I yelled back. "And the girl in the green jacket was Katara! Looks like I'm about to relive a moment from that awful nightmare that I went through." And sure enough, us, along with Sheena and the entire audience watched the then fifteen year old me and the eighteen year old Katara engage in a desperate fight, each knowing that one of then will have to die.

They watched as Katara deftly used her naginata, using its reach to keep me at a distance as well as to try to kill me, scoring a few cuts on me. It looked like she had me at her mercy when she pinned me up to a tree.

But when Katara pulled her naginata back to drive it into my body, I spun out of the way and quickly attacked with a flurry of punches kicks, and knife slashes, keeping Katara on the defensive.

And when I found an opening, I tackled Katara and violently slams her into a nearby pine tree.

Katara slammed into the tree, then she looks down seeing a thick bloodstained branch sticking out through her chest, she started coughing up blood as I approached her, knife in hand to...

"ENOUGH! NO MORE!" Sheena roared, flinging several throwing spikes at the screen, slashing it to ribbons and wrecking the projector behind it. The sound immediately cuts out. Both Edward and me can see that there were tears running down her face. "How...how dare you show her murder.!"

"Guess I'm not the only one here that didn't want to remember that." I commented. "Look, Sheena, I can imagine what you went through when...that happened." I tried to calm Sheena down.

"Don't you dare try to talk your way outta this you cold-hearted bitch!" Sheena tearfully snapped back. "The reason why I'm here is to avenge my best friend, Katara! And the only way to do that is to take your damn life right here and now!" She draws out some of her kunai throwing knives. "Julia DuBois, prepare to meet your doom!"

"Wait a second, Sheena..." I held her hands up. "I much rather we'd talk..."

"DIE!" Sheena throws two kunai at Julia, both of them spinning towards her head.

"YIKES!" I ducked out of the way as the two throwing knives go right over my head... and bury themselves in the side of the crates used to contain the stage equipment. "Are you absolutely nuts!?" I yelled.

"I am Kunoichi Chūnin (female ninja, middle/journeyman rank) Sheena Fujibayashi, of the hidden village of Mizuho." Sheena declared.

"I think we already know that." I replied.

"Prepare to fight for your life, DuBois!" Sheena drew out another kunai.

I looked towards the two throwing knives still embedded in the crate, then I looked back towards Sheena. "Sheena, listen to me! I don't wish to fight you, matter of fact I've been looking for you when I..."

"SHUT UP!" Sheena was clearly no mood to listen. She lunged at me with a fierce flurry of knife slashes and spinning kicks.

"EEK! WHAAH! KYAAH! YIKES!" I yelped, dodging Sheena's wild and fast swings! I swear she's almost as crazy as Titus! "Apparently you're clearly in no mood to chat!" No kidding!

"No, I'm not, DuBois..." Sheena pointed her knife at me. "Not as long as Katara's spirit remains restless from your continued existence!" She lunged at me again, and I had to frantically evade her attacks. "Your victory over her was naught but luck! And tonight it has run out! Nothing will save you now! I will defeat you!"

I jumped back, only to trip on a cable, and fell on my back. "Ungh!" I grunted.

"DIE!" Sheena jumps into the air and lunges towards me. But I managed the microphone stand, and used it to parry Sheena's attack, and quickly followed with a leg sweep, tripping Sheena up and making her fall on her butt. "OW!" Sheena yelped.

I quickly got to my feet. "Gotta get those knives!" And dashed towards the crate with the two kunais still stuck in it...

...With Sheena hot on my heels! "It's no use! Clearly you're no match for me!" Sheena declared, chasing me. "You may have been good five years ago, but you're clearly not as good now!"

I got to the crate, pulling the two throwing knives free and ducking Sheena's slash which manages to somehow cut the crate in two. "Hey! We needed that!" Edward protested.

"Sorry, Edward!" I apologized. Then I turned to face Sheena, knees bent, left knife pointed downward, right knife spinning in her hand. "Well then, Sheena, It. Is. ON! LET'S DANCE!"

Both Me and Sheena engaged in a fast-paced martial-arts/knife fight. For the first five seconds, the two of us slashed and swung at each other. At times one would parry the other, causing sparks to fly off their weapons.

Then Sheena sends a sweeping kick that would've taken my head off... If I hadn't bent backwards enough, making sure that kick missed me by mere inches.

I quickly follow up with a sweeping low kick that would've tripped Sheena off her feet, but Sheena deftly jumps over my attack, back-flipping and landing on her feet before lunging at me again resuming our knife-duel.

Sheena stabs at me, but I successfully blocks the attack with my left forearm. Then I tried to kick Sheena in the head but Sheena blocks the attack with her own forearm.

Sheena then lands a knee to my stomach, knocking the air from my lungs, causing me to stagger back, then she follows with a straight kick to my chest, knocking me on her back. Zaude, that ninja kicks like a Dahngrest mule! Sheena then jumps into the air and plunges towards me, her knives pointed at my abdomen. But I managed to roll out of the way just in time.

Sheena tries to stomp on my head but I grabbed her foot, and I pushes up on said foot, causing the ninja to flip over backwards, giving me enough time to return to her feet.

Sheena tries to stab me in the stomach again, but I parried that attack. Then I spun my knives around Sheena's, forcing her knives to be flung from her hands. I threw my two knives to the floor and plow into her, repeatedly striking Sheena in the stomach and chest with a rapid barrage of punches and kicks, which Sheena tries desperately to block and dodge.

I managed hits Sheena in the forehead with a left open palm punch and follows up by going behind her and grabbing her by her arms... "GAAH! DAMMIT! LET GO!" Sheena struggled, trying to pull loose.

"Edward! Grab her!" I yelled out to Edward as I grappled with Sheena. Edward immediately runs up on stage carrying a loop of cable...

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

"Gotcha!" I yelled as I grabbed that crazy chick and pinned her to the floor. "Now to put a stop to this!" And I used the cable I brought out to tie her up.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" The surprised Sheena protested as I tied her up like a steer at the Calgary Stampede. "Stop that!"

"There, that's enough out of you!" I said as I lashed Sheena's legs together, fully restraining the ninja. "Hey, Julia, you okay...?"

"I've felt better, Edward...Whew... That was a most rather hectic fight." Julia wipes her forehead with her jacket sleeve. "Thanks for asking." And re-adjusts her glasses.

Then Raz went and said. "Hey, at least we got to see what's up that chick's skirt… Didn't realized she wore lacy frou-frou and white bloomers." Uh oh, he shouldn't have said that.

"Say WHAT!?" Julia snapped at the Kabbage Boy members. "You four looked up my skirt and saw my…" She notices the...bulges in their pants. She just realizes that, during her fight, she inadvertently flashed off what was underneath her skirt to those four. First her face turns completely red with embarrassment, hen she went stiff with anger. "HOW DARE YOU!" And she went and… slapped all four across the face. "OOOOOOOH!" And she turns her back to them. "HUMPH!" Nose in the air.

"OWWWW! You and your big mouth, Raz..." Paul rubbed his now stinging left cheek.

Let's just say one NEVER mentions a lady's unmentionables in said lady's presence. I should know... Happened to me a few times...

Julia looks at the now tied-up Sheena. "Now then..." She picks up the discarded throwing knives and walks towards Sheena. Only to be grabbed by the arm by Zelos. "Hey!"

"Stop it! Please!" Zelos begged, tears welling in his eyes. "I won't let you kill her!"

"Kindly unhand me, Zelos!" Julia pulls her arm out of Zelos's grip, leaving him with a startled look on his face. "What? You thought I would just stand there paralyzed and helpless just because you grabbed me by my upper arm...?" Well, so much for the standard female grab area.. "Besides, Zelos, I have no intention of killing her, I only wished to give her a message from Katara. " She walked over to the still restrained Sheena and places her knives next to her. "I believe these are yours, Sheena."

"Well, I'll leave you three to chat for a bit..." I said, getting a roll of industrial strength clear tape and some spare electronics. "Gonna fix the projector and screen. Be back in a minute, so, um, don't kill each other til then..." I climbed up into the scaffolding behind the torn screen.

While I was repairing the screen I could still see the two chicks yakking below me. "So you plan on executing me once your moving picture screen is repaired, huh?" Sheena accused, straining at her bonds of rubber coated copper.

"No, Sheena." Julia knelt down. "I have a message for you from Katara. But I was wondering, Have you seen the aftermath of our fight?"

"No..." Sheena answered. "When I saw her get impaled, I ran away sobbing, moments later, I heard the cannon through my covered ears, followed by the announcement that she was dead."

"So you never heard her last words then..." Julia asked, Sheena reluctantly nods. "Katara told me that it was clear that it for the best that she fell in the arena rather than you. And if I ever met you that I was to tell you that she bears no malice against me and was satisfied that she fell in a fair fight with an opponent worthy enough to best her. And she wishes that you not bear any grudge, nor ill will against me or my house. That was her final words. She even showed me a picture of you."

Sheena just stares back at Julia.

"And you probably don't believe a word that I'm saying..." Sheena nods. "Figures. Good grief."

Just then the floor shook as I jumped down behind them. "Overheard what you said while I was fixing the projector." I started to untie Sheena. "You know, I think I can help you convince your ninja 'friend' here..." I get on the headset. "Hey, Jianyu, that footage from that fight that Seneca showed, is it still there?"

"Just a sec, Eddie..." Jianyu replied. After a few moments. "Yep, still in the, um, player..."

"Okay, can you get the part after that Katara kid got nailed?" I asked.

"Hang on..." Jianyu replied. And the scene where Katara was impaled was once more shown on the now, repaired main screen. Julia approaching her to no doubt finish her off. Julia pauses in front of the dying Katara for a moment.

"Huh...?" Julia asked the mortally wounded Katara, followed by what seemed like a pause of silence "...So...I already killed you?" then another moment of silence "...Sheena? That little girl you volunteered for?" the wounded Katara pulls something from her blood-stained jacket, Julia then nods, and a moment afterwords, Katara's head sags forward. A cannon goes off, announcing Katara's demise.

"Hey, Eddie, I thought I heard what sounded like that other girl talking faintly in the pauses between Julia's talking before that cannon went off. I think we can enhance it."

"Right, do it then, enhance the other girl and play it back for us." I said.

"This might take a sec..." Jianyu said. "...Okay, we're ready."

"Okay play that scene again" I said into my headset. "...And zoom in on their faces."

"Got it..." Jianyu replied. The video is rewound back to where Julia was approaching the mortally wounded Katara, then the picture is zoomed in on their heads and shoulders. "Here we go..." Jianyu said as the video resumes play as me, Zelos, Julia, Sheena, along with Natz and Nan stand on the stage to watch and hear.

The conversation on the screen goes like this...

_**Katara(speaking very weakly):**_ "...W...Wait, there's no need for your knife now..."

_**Julia:**_ "Huh...?"

_**Katara:**_ "...This branch you skewered me on... Has already killed me... I can feel myself...bleeding internally... must've torn an artery... as well as puncturing a lung... won't be long..."

_**Julia: **_"So...I already killed you?"

_**Katara:**_ "...Yes...Well...better me than Sheena..."

_**Julia:**_ "Sheena? That little girl you volunteered for huh?"

_**Katara:**_ "Yes...(shows picture)... Just like you volunteered for that seamstress... her name was Clara wasn't it...?"

_**Julia: **_ "...(nods)..."

_**Katara:**_ "Well... We're more alike than we thought, eh...? No doubt... Sheena will want to... To avenge me... Getting hard to breath now... let alone talk... I want you to tell her that I did my best... No regrets... That I fell to an equal opponent in fair combat... And I bear you and your family and the person you volunteered for no malice... And neither should you, Sheena Fujibayashi... If you're watching and listening... Those are my last words...the...rest...is...silence...(head sags)..."... _*****__**BOOM**__*****_...

"Cut it, Jianyu." I ordered. Well no point on showing 'em Julia puking her guts out... Or that Kantmiss chick teabagging Katara's face...

The screen goes black...Sheena continued to stare at the blank screen, tears in her eyes..

"You...you were telling the truth." She collapses to her knees. "Oh, Katara...sob...What have I done?"

"Well, let's see..." I answered. "You interrupted a concert, took Erik hostage (Wouldn't surprise me is he soiled himself), tried to turn Julia here into cold cuts, slashed up a screen, messed up a projector, and ruined a crate. And made Julia flash those dudes over there who knows how many times."

Julia blushes some more…

"Yeah, that's pretty much what you did." I finished.

"I don't know what to say..." Sheena, with a little help from Zelos, gets back up on her feet. She takes the microphone. "Everybody, I am truly sorry for all this." Sheena bowed, both to the people on stage and then to the audience. She remained in that position for a good ten seconds.

"Well, seeing as no one got killed, so no hard feelings." Julia said. "Are you all right with this? hearing your friends last words?"

"Are you, Julia?" Sheena asks back.

"To be absolutely honest? Not really, Sheena." Julia solemnly answered. "It's one of the sad memories from my games that'll haunt me for the rest of my living days."

"I see... Well if Katara can forgive you, so can I, I suppose." Sheena replied and then turned to Zelos. "Zelos, I'm sorry for causing all this trouble tonight. And I wish I could stay and chat but..." She looks at the line of peacekeepers in front of the stage. "Something tells me that now I must go."

"That's quite correct, sinner!" Romulus replied as his peacekeepers trained their weapons on Sheena. "You committed the unholy sin of interrupting a divine ones concert! A sin that as a peacekeeper, I cannot abide. I'm looking forward to having you personally flogged in the public square tomorrow for your sinful transgression." He points his pistol at her. "And maybe a few other things... Heh heh heh..." He grins evilly.

"I think I'll pass." Sheena coolly replied. "I prefer to keep my back unmarked thank you very much. Corrine..."

Suddenly a small fox-like creature with three fluffy blue tails appears in front of Sheena. "You rang, Sheena?" It said.

"We're leaving!" And a large burst of smoke envelopes the two and when it dissipates, both Sheena and little critter were gone.

"Where did she go!?" Romulus demanded. "Answer me or I'll have you flogged in her place!" He threatens Zelos.

"Hey, Whoa whoa there!" Zelos places his hands in front of him. "Even I don't know where she disappears to when she does that, what with her being a ninja and all."

"But it's clear to me that you two know each other, Zelos." Romulus points his pistol at Zelos. "I'll just use you to..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH, COMMANDANT!" Effie interrupted, storming onto the stage. "This behavior will not continue!"

"But, lady Trinket..." Romulus protested. "That sinner must be apprehended and punished. She was able sneak past us. She could easily come after either you or lord Crane. She must be hunted down and disposed of."

"And how many people are you willing to kill to get her?" I asked. "I've heard stories about the massacre seventy years ago."

"As many as it takes to see justice done, sinner." Romulus retorted, pointing his pistol at me, who just stares back coldly. Romulus finds himself, for some odd reason feeling a chill run down his spine as if I was staring into his soul...and finding it wanting. His gun hand was shaking.

"Put your gun away, commandant." Seneca's voice called out. "I highly doubt that that sinner's argument was with us, but with Nan's mentor, am I correct, miss DuBois?"

"I believe so, lord Crane." Julia replies with the stage microphone.

"And is this issue settled?" Seneca asked.

"Yes, lord Crane..." Julia bows. "I don't believe that this person will bother us anymore. She understands her error."

"So be it. Since the sinner known as Sheena Fujibayashi clearly had no intentions on either myself or lady Effie Trinket and had been shown the error of her ways, she is to be forgiven and absolved of the sins she has committed tonight. Commandant Thread, you and your peacekeepers will resume guard duty for the remainder of this concert."

"Yes, lord Crane." Romulus bowed and he and his peacekeepers left the stage.

"Well then..." Effie chirped. "Let's continue this wonderful concert!"

"Hold on..." I headed backstage, then came back out holding a suitcase and went behind the plinth.

"Like what took you?" Erik asked as the rest of Kabbage Boy got back to their positions, some of them waving their hands as if to waft away an unpleasant smell. In moments Erik rejoins the band on stage.

"Alright everybody, sorry for the delay. Hope you liked the martial arts demonstration performed here tonight." The crowd roars its approval. "You did...? Oh right, you did! Well anyhoo, let's get back to hearing some Heavy Metal! Hit it, guys!" And Kabbage Boy resumes their concert, playing out their next Heavy metal song...If you could call it that.

I rejoined the others backstage. "Edward, what's with the suitcase?" Julia asked as she put on her earphones.

"Oh this?" I showed them the suitcase. "Change of clothes, in case something embarrassing were to happen. I mean PEE-YEW!" I waved my free hand in front of my face for emphasis.

"Wait a second..." Natz said, pointing at the suitcase. "You mean that Erik fellow went and..."

"Yep." I replied.

"EWWW!" Nan and Effie said. Something tells me they know what I meant.

"I agree, how absolutely unpleasant, eww..." Julia added. "And yet equally funny when you think about it... hee hee hee... HA HA HA HA HA!" She laughed out loud, almost doubling over. "Reminds me of what happened to two rather unpleasant siblings after they encountered an egg-bear. Serves them right for stealing my rifle."

"HA HA HA! I agree with you, Julia." Natz added. "By the way how bad is it?"

"Lets put it this way..." I answered. "No amount of bleach'll ever whiten these again."

"Well..." Cinna interjected. "Looks like I got a suit to make, Huh?"

"Pretty much, Cinna." I answered as I adjusted my headset and resumes managing the concert's special effects...

* * *

_**(End Part 4)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**While I'm aware that Sheena uses cards and talismans in 'Tales of Symphonia', I decided that for this chapter, she used more traditional ninja weapons.**_

_**This chapters covers my own O.C. character's(in this case, Julia's) background.**_

_**Well that's enough outta Tales of Symphonia(District 9). Next chapter, we pay a visit to the city of Daath.**_


	5. Concert In The Cathedral

_**Part 5, Concert in the Cathedral.(D6)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss. That's the property of Namco-Bandai Studios.**_

* * *

_**(Back aboard the Tour Plane)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

Seneca was sitting at his private monitor, conversing with some historian back home in Panem. "Well, have you found out anything on that belt buckle I showed you a couple of weeks ago?" He asked the historian.

"We know that it has the same design as that pin that the victor, Julia DuBois wore when she won the 2006th Hunger Games." The historian replied. "We didn't give it much thought until you showed us that belt buckle that is currently worn by that servant,...um...What was his name again?"

"Riggs. Edward Riggs." Seneca replied.

"Right, Edward Riggs then," The Historian replied. "Anyway as to that buckle and the pin... We did some research on that face and we believe that it belonged to the ancient beast that almost destroyed our world... Though we're not sure..."

"From the dark days?" Seneca replied. "From before the hunger games.? Does this creature have a name?"

"And there we have a problem, mr. Crane..." The historian shook his head. "This monster's name has been decreed unmentionable not to be spoken, it's even erased from our historical records."

"Not unlike a certain wizard in District 5 who no doubt did such terrible things up until nearly sixteen standard years ago, huh?" Seneca said, thinking about that infamous wizard, known in District 5 as 'You-Know-Who' _**(And if I were to say his name, I might have a bunch of Death Eaters coming after me, Author)**_. "It's been rumored that he re-appeared a couple of months ago."

"Yes, this creature was known to have been a strong ally of District 13 when it led the rebellion against Panem over two millennia ago. It helped them to defeat us on the original districts 3, 7, 11 and 12, and ravaged much of Panem before we managed to open a portal to the demon dimension on D13, and caused that beast to travel to that world to fight the demons. And then we sealed that world from the fabric of reality, sealing both it and the beast so that both were never heard from again. It was said that beast nearly destroyed our civilization, cremated our skies. It took several decades for Panem to recover from his rampage. The things it did to our world, our divine armies, was so terrible, that we dare not speak his name."

So basically there were once actual worlds that represented districts 3,7,11 and 12. The magical society on earth was considered a world unto itself due to its isolationist nature. So Earth was both District 1 and 5 prior to the dark times District 1 not knowing that it shared its world with district 5. Afterwords, it ended up having to take up the slack and represented districts 3, 7, 11, and 12. What happened to the original worlds, no one knows, but at least they are free of Panem's harsh dominion... and the annual Hunger games.

Seneca leaned back in his chair. "And I have, on my tour plane, a mentor from Terca Lumireis who wears his face as a pin and a servant from Earth who wears it as a belt buckle. This could be a problem."

"Um...mr Crane?"

"What is it?" Seneca asked.

"There's no record of the beast ever visiting earth. Not in our records nor in earth's. Considering that Earth was never involved in the rebellions."

"I see...interesting...That'll be all for now." Seneca turns off the monitor and leans back in his chair "Hmmm... Didn't Edward saw he retrieved that belt buckle from his father after he passed on?"

* * *

_**(The tour plane's restaurant)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

"So you two had EVEN sillier nicknames five years ago...?" I asked Effie as they, along with Julia and Natz had their lunch in the restaurant.

"Unfortunately so, Edward..." Effie shook her head as she sipped her tea. "Back then, Seneca was a bit hard-up for Aureus, that he was actually selling advertisement on his face, A lot of us was nicknaming him Seleca Crane...Tee hee hee hee..."

"In other words… His weird beard was even...weirder, huh...?" I asked, as I took a bite out of my ham & cheese sandwich.

"And silly as it was, it was nothing compared to my nickname at the time." Effie said.

"Really...? How bad was it...?" I asked. This I gotta hear.

It was a while before she answered. "...Due to a rather unfortunate typo at the time, I got stuck with the name..Effoff..." Effie blushed, though it's hard to tell given all that makeup she likes to wear. "And at the time, I was serving as priestess for District 12 performing a reaping in the town of Selzberg, U.S.A."

"Oh yeah...Selzberg, the most vapidest town in the nation..." I replied. Well that explains it. "We did a concert there once, Wish I could forget it..." I shook my his head. "You know, a lot of us were surprised that boy made it to the top three and that girl was...runner-up that year."

"Yeah, I remember them too..." Julia interjected. "The girl volunteered for her little sister, though I'm certain her little sister manipulated her into doing so... After she threw that little celebration for not getting picked, as well as being eighteen. And that boy only volunteered just to get close to her, not realizing the danger he was putting himself in, And I'm pretty certain he later had the hots for that absolutely brutish district 2 boy. Needless to say, it didn't turn out... too good for them, seeing as I'm still here today..." She somberly stated. "Still can't believe I actually survived getting electrocuted."

"I'm guessing it didn't turn out too good for that girl's pet hamster either..." I added, remembering the footage where the little sister asked the tribute if she could eat her hamster if she didn't come back. "Yeesh..."

"Well, anyway, both me and Seneca came a long way since then..." Effie declared. "I've since became chief escort later that year (And stopped wearing food baskets on my head, those were heavy), And Seneca has since climbed up the ladder to senior gamemaker."

"Interesting..." Natz said after finishing his coffee. "I understand we'll soon be headed to District 6 next, the planet of Auldrant..."

"Quite correct, my dear Natz..." Effie chirped. "As we are skipping district 8 and saving it for next to last per victory tour tradition. We'll be heading to the holy city of Daath for our next concert. And Julia..."

"Yes, lady Trinket...?" Julia asked.

"I do hope we don't have another...incident like the one we had at our last concert..." Effie suggested.

"Me neither..." Julia replied. "Once was enough, thank you very much. Though it's unlikely we'll have another one seeing there are no ninjas with grudges in Daath anyway..."

* * *

_**(Daath, on the continent of Padamiya, on the world of Auldrant, AKA District 6)**_

Our tour plane enters the skies above our next destination; the holy city of Daath, home of the Order of Lorelei and the Oracle knights that guard it(I read it in a brochure). The city can best be described as being surrounded by a circular wall. In its centre is one BIG-ASS cathedral with a VERY tall spire supported by eight flying buttresses that stretch out all the way to the outer wall. Kinda looked like an oversized spider.

We soon touched down. The peacekeepers march out and set up a perimeter. Me and the boys emerge from the cargo deck and scoped out the cathedral. "Woah...that cathedral looks like a big ol' spider perched on that city." Terry commented on the flying buttresses, which looked to us like the legs of a spider big enough to tackle...and eat Gojira.

"Yeah, Terry..." Bob added. Then he notices Julia, who was wearing a white blouse with a red bow-tie and cuffs, and a red mid-calf circular skirt with a slighter shorter black upper skirt and red belt nearby. "Oi, miss DuBois! Is this church dedicated to Boris...?"

"Actually I believe that this particular cathedral's dedicated to Lorelei, A person that saved this world from a rather unpleasant fate over two thousand years ago..." Julia replied as she approached the two. "Not too sure who Boris is though..."

"Knowing Bob, It probably reminds him of an old song by that British rock band,'The Who'. And yeah, that's what that band's called." I replied. "I suppose you wanna do that song on our instrument check, huh Bob...?"

"_**You got it, Eddie...**_" Bob answered in a deep spooky voice.

"Oh my..." Julia leaned back hand to her face.

"_**Sorry… Um**_… ahem… sorry, love, Didn't mean to spook you there." Bob apologized.

"That's okay..." Julia replied. Then she looks at the tower. "I do admit it's quite tall, almost as tall as the Sword Spire back home in Zaphias. Well I'd better go. See you guys later.." She then rejoins The entourage as they board a stretch hover-limousine and entered the city with an armored car escort.

* * *

_**(Heading towards the Cathedral of Lorelei)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

"I must admit..." Seneca said to Julia as the hover-limousine approached the cathedral. "I do find it rather odd that prefer to spend so much time with Kabbage Boy's servants."

"Yeah..." Erik added. "Like what's up with you and Eddie...? Are you two like dating or something...?"

"Well, lord Crane, You do know that, back home, I am the head maid at the castle, working alongside my fellow maids, butlers, and the rest of the castle staff." I curtly replied to Seneca. "If anything, I feel more comfortable around the servants than I do around my fellow nobles. Especially after having an absolutely dreadful experience with a few of them a couple of years back." I recalled my bad (putting it mildly) experiences in the Royal Guard.

"Interesting..." Seneca strokes his beard.

"Like whatever." Erik replied. "Anyway, it's like about time we broke out this limo we're riding in..." He commented in the hover-limousine. "Walking around in a city like we did back in Meltokio is like so...five minutes ago."

"I do apologize for that..." Seneca replied. "Seeing as the limo was in repairs at the time, and it took a fair while to procure the replacement parts."

"Besides..." I interjected. "A little walking isn't going to kill you."

"Like, whatever." Erik replied as the limo pulled up to the bottom of the stairs leading up to the cathedral.

No sooner has we stepped out of the hover-limo, we were greeted by the usual local crowd of squeeing groupies holding up posters of their favorite band member, wanting their autographs, their babies, and, of course, having to be held back by the peacekeepers. The band-members were soaking it all in as we ascended the stairs of the cathedral.

At the top of the stairs, the entourage was met by the priest of D6, and grand maestro of the Order of Lorelei, Mohs. A rather dreadful person in my opinion, but he's nothing compared to that vile priestess in District 5. "Welcome back to Daath, Natz." Moths greeted his fellow priest. "It's been five years since both you and the current mentor of your district graced our halls. We've been expecting you."

"I wouldn't be surprised if your Score mentioned that we'd be coming, Mohs..." Natz replied. "So how's Arietta and Sync...?" He asks about the two most recent victors for District 6. Arietta won about three years ago, right now she's fifteen. Sync won it just last year(which was my first year as mentor), currently he's thirteen.

"Oh they're doing quite fine, Natz..." Mohs replied. "As decreed by the Score of Lorelei, the order has made them our most recent addition to the ranks of the god-generals..." He notices Nan. "Ah, so this must be your newest victor, The Score mentioned that this was to be your year to win and not ours, a pity really, but if the Score decrees that we lose this year then we lose, nothing we could do... I am Mohs, grand maestro of the order of Lorelei..." He introduced himself. "And may I know yours...?"

"I am Nan Fletcher of the Hunting Blades, your grace..." Nan bowed. "I'm honored to be here..."

Mohs turns his attention to Seneca and Effie. "Oh, divine ones that grace us with their holy presence. This humble cathedral is at your righteous disposal..." He bows to the two Panem nobles.

"As it should be, grand maestro..." Seneca replies. We entered the vast cathedral. "Well, Erik..." He looks at the Kabbage Boy lead singer. "I do believe this cathedral will be suitable for our concert."

"Like wow, playing a concert in a cathedral..." Erik examines the spacious interior. "Now that's like totally awesome. I'm gonna call Eddie over and discuss what kind of a stage we like totally want him to build..." He texts a message on his Iphone. "Might take him a while to get over here though..."

Then another voice interrupts. "If you wish, I could arrange a coach to go pick this Eddie fellow up..." Everyone turns towards to the source of the new voice.

"Hello, Jade" I smiled, arms out in welcome. "What brings you to this neck of the woods."

"Oh you know, I'm here with emperor Peony IX" Jade Curtiss greeted back. Like me, Jade participated in those awful games at age fifteen and won about nineteen standard years ago. Since becoming mentor he had four successes under his belt. Sadly his first was killed by bandits outside Chesedonia and his second suffered from PTSD and took his own life after mentoring for two years. His recent two victories were of course the two newly appointed god-generals, Arietta the Wild and Sync The Tempest. "I got a coach outside right now..." He thumbs towards the doorway. "Want to come with, Julia...?"

"Might as well, Jade..." I replied. "Someone has to point out Edward for you..." I turned to Seneca and Effie. "With your permission..." I politely curtseyed.

"Granted, miss DuBois..." Effie replied. "Have fun, you two, don't do anything I wouldn't..." She waves as both me and Jade head to the carriage parked outside.

As we walked down the stairs, we were met by emperor Peony Upala Malkuth IX, Jade's superior and ruler of the Malkuth Empire. "Well well, Jade, I see you've managed to get yourself a girlfriend." Peony mischievously smiled at the two. "I'd be careful around him, miss, he can be a bit of a clod..."

"I'm not his girlfriend, sir." I was blushing as red as an apple. Well that's what it felt like.

"Your majesty, please..." Jade also blushed. "Besides, she's fourteen years younger than me." Not to mention Jade learned last year about my sexuality when he toured with Sync and Mohs. "Besides, don't you recognize her? She was here five years ago on her tour.

"Oh, so you're the infamous Julia DuBois, victor of the 2006th Hunger Games..." Peony replied. "So you're the current mentor for D8 huh..." I nodded. "So how's it feel to be back here again...?"

"Well not to much difference other than the fact that I'm not in the proverbial spotlight this time, your highness." I polity answered.

"Yes, I understand that light's now shining on your world's newest victor..." Peony commented, looking up the stairs to the cathedral. "Her name's Nan isn't it...?" I nodded. "Well I might as well go and see her seeing as I'm here anyway."

"I should probably warn you, your majesty..." Jade cautioned. "Grand maestro Mohs's up there."

"Oh, boy... He's gonna be fun to talk with." Peony face palms. "Anyway, I'll see you later, have fun with your date, try not to get your glasses tangled up, heh heh heh." Peony heads upstairs, leaving both me and Jade blushing.

"Honestly..." I sighed and shook my head. "And this guy's your boss...?"

"True, enough, Julia..." Jade replied as the two mentors continued down stairs. "He's a bit...odd at times but in truth, he's really good at his job. And to him, the people of Malkuth always come first."

"Well, speaking of ruling, I do sincerely hope either lady Estellise or master Ioder are just as good at least when the time comes." I commented when the reached Jade's coach.

"After you, Julia..." Jade opens the coach door and steps aside enchantéeing.

"Thank you kindly, Jade..." I daintily curtseyd and got in first followed by jade.

"The 'god's' flying ship, if you please..." Jade instructed the coachman and the coach headed towards the main gate, and the tour plane just beyond.

* * *

_**(The Tour Plane, moments later)**_

As the coach approached the tour plane, it is met by a squad of armed peacekeepers. "Halt!" One of them said holding up his hand, the coach comes to a stop. "State your business or leave."

Both me and Jade got out of the coach. "District 8 mentor Julia DuBois, royal maid..." I replied. "And this is District 6 mentor Jade Curtiss, colonel of the Malkuth Empire..." Jade nods. "We're here to retrieve Kabbage Boy's chief engineer, Edward Riggs as the request of lady Effie Trinket."

"Wait a minute..." The peacekeeper gets out a device and scans the two mentors...

He scans Jade first. "...Recognized...Curtiss J. Mentor district 6..." Then he scans me. "...Recognized... DuBois J. Mentor district 8..."

"Okay, you two are you two..." The peacekeeper puts away his scanner. "Hang on a second..." He presses a button on his helmet. "Lady Trinket, the two mentors are here, shall I let them in...?...As you wish..." He looks at the two with his black vizored white helmet. "You two may pass and retrieve mr Riggs, however this...driver must stay outside. Understood?"

"We understand..."Jade replied. But just as we were about to pass through...

"Yo, Taxi!" Edward called out as he walked up. "I need a lift to that cathedral downtown." He makes his way past the peacekeepers. "Hey, Julia, Who's this guy...?" He asks, pointing at Jade. "Oh, wait, my bad, shoulda intro'd myself first, huh...?" I nodded. "Name's Eddie Riggs. I'm kinda the head roadie for Kabbage Boy..." He introduces himself.

"Pleased to meet you..." Jade taken in Edward's general appearance. "...My name is Jade Curtiss, colonel of the Malkuth military when I'm not being a mentor for district 6..." He shakes hands with Edward. "That's quite the grip you got there... I'm told that you were formerly a sergeant in your armed forces prior to your current occupation."

"I guess Julia told you that, huh...?" Edward asks and Jade nods.

"Pretty much, mr Riggs..." Jade said. "Your band's lead singer, you know the one wearing the half-mask, wants to discuss something with you concerning the upcoming concert. If you'd be so kind to come with us..." He points at the coach.

"Sure, not much to do at the moment..." Edward gets into the coach, followed by me and Jade. Then we headed back into town, and towards the cathedral...

* * *

_**(On the way back to the Cathedral)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

"So you've seen your fair share of combat during your tour with these... Marines wasn't it, Edward." Jade asked me as the coach made its way towards the cathedral.

"Yeah, I've seen quite a bit of action..." I replied. "Kicked my fair share of Taliban and Al-Qaeda ass in both Iraq and Afghanistan. I'm telling you people who do terrible things to innocent folks in the name of religion are some of the most bat-shit insane assholes out there, and I've given quite a few of them a 5.56 mm lobotomy. Got a few medals for it and an Honorable Discharge. After that, I went into the roadie business."

"My my, you're certainly quite battle seasoned, Edward." Julia commented. "Although your Marine fighting tactics are a bit like those peacekeepers, it's quite clear to me that the people you killed are at least similarly armed and are quite far removed from the innocent civilians that you've protected."

"You could say that, Julia..." I replied. "Huh...?" It was then I noticed something's off with the coach. "Is it just me or is this thing riding a bit..." Suddenly we hear a snap and the next thing we knew, our coach flips ninety degrees to the right, causing me, Jade and Julia to fall out of our seats and land in a heap on the coach wall. "Uuh...Unusual? Ow, my head. You two okay?" I asked.

"EEEEK! JADE CURTISS! GET YOUR FACE OUTTA MY BREASTS, YOU PERVERT!" Julia yelped because the crash had caused Jade to go head first into Julia's chest. Jade managed to get up only to get slapped in the face. "Honestly! You men are all alike!" Julia blushed, her back to Jade, covering her chest. "MEN! HUMPH!"

"Owwww! Sorry about that, Julia... So worth it..." Jade apologized. "Now let's see what happened..." He stood up, opens the carriage door and climbed out, followed by Julia, which we helped up, and followed last by me. "Are you okay...?" He asked the now stunned coachman who was now lying on the street.

As we climbed down from the overturned coach, I could see that the right strut had snapped, causing it to tip over. Some concerned people had managed to untangle that weird beast that was pulling the coach and already got its head covered to calm it down. Jade was tending to the coachman's minor injuries, only a few bumps and scratches while I examined the damaged strut...

"Here's your problem..." I shows them the damaged strut. "This strut's rotten. It was only a matter of time before it finally gave out. Also that Coach's front axle snapped as well. It's going nowhere... Not to mention..."

I was suddenly interrupted when Julia... "AAAAAAAAH! A WORM! KEEPTHATDISGUSTINGTHINGAWAYFROMMEE!" Suddenly panicked and hid behind Jade. She was shivering like nuts! Man, she looked like she saw a ghost or something! I looked at where Julia was pointing with her trembling finger. I saw there was a worm like beetle grub that was emerging from the rotted strut. Fair size fella too.

"As I was saying, this thing's got some kinda big old grubs chewing it up and weakening it further." I looked at the still trembling Julia. "They're not real worms, Julia, just beetle larvae."

"I don't c-c-care it they're b-b-beetle larvae, Edward!… They still look like w-w-worms to me!" Julia shivered and continued to hide behind Jade. "W-W-Worms are absolutely disgusting!...And I absolutely really truly can't stand them!" She looks at the woodworms again and trembles. "So just...K-K-Keep those things away from m-m-m-me!" She clutches her arms and continues to shiver and tremble behind Jade. "Please...? Those disgusting things get me all wormed out!" She grabs Jade by the arm. "I don't care if you're a man, Jade! Hold me! I'm so scared!… whimper..."

"Woah, you're telling me that you're scared shitless of worms?" I asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, I have V-V-Vermiphobia, Edward!" Julia replied. "So can we p-p-p-please go now? I want to get as far from those absolutely hideous white wriggling c-c-creatures as possible!" She shivered.

Vermiphobia? Something tells me it's kinda like Melissa's acrophobia, but with worms instead of heights.

"Well it looks like it's going to be a bit of a walk, you two..." Jade commented.

"Hmmmmm..." I examines the overturned coach. "I can fix this in a jiffy."

"WHAT!? Are you absolutely mental, Edward!?" Julia yelped, stepping out from behind Jade.. "No way! No way! No way!" Shakes her head while holding up her hands in a blocking motion. "I'd much rather go another round with Sheena than get back in...th-th-that..." Hides behind Jade again. "W-w-worm infested c-c-coach! P-P-Please don't m-m-make me!… whimper..." Resumes shivering.

"Don't worry, Julia. Calm down, I got it covered..." I examined each part of the coach, pulling off part of it that had the slightest sign of woodworm infestation and chucked the rotten parts in a small pile covering it in a tarp so that Julia won't have to look at it... And get all squirmy-wormy.

"Okay, that takes care of the rotten stuff.. now then..." I headed over to a nearby carpenter's stall. "Okay, I just need this much wood, and those tools. How much...?"

The carpenter answers and Jade plunks down several gold coins. "This oughta cover it..." He said. "Lets see what you can do."

I took the wood and the tools and in mere moments I whipped up a bunch of new replacement parts for the coach.

"My word..." Julia gasps gloved hand dainty at her chin. "How amazingly fast..." Both she, Jade and the other onlookers look on in astonishment as I bolted and hammers on the new replacement parts, single-handily flips the coach back on its wheels and worked on the crashed side.

"There, it is fixed, no rot and no worms." I smiled in satisfaction at his handiwork, rubbing my hands to knock off the sawdust.

"I must say, that's impressive, mr Riggs..." Jade commented as he examined my workmanship.

"Well I'd like to paint and varnish it, but I don't like to keep you waiting any longer... Probably do that later..." I replied as that freaky beast was hooked up to the coach.

"Right then, let's get going...After you, Julia..." Jade said as they climbed back in, first Julia, albeit with quite a bit of reluctance, followed by Jade and finally, me.

The coach resumes its course to the cathedral. "Wow! This thing's even smoother after you fixed it, Edward..." Julia commented on how much better the coach now rides. But she continued to tremble slightly for the remainder of the ride...

* * *

_**(A couple of days later)**_

_**(Julia's Point of view)**_

Nan gives her usual speech to the crowd gathered outside the cathedral, talking about two tributes taken this year, Jennifer Barrymore(F), and Linus Mitchell(M). Later that evening, we sat down for the supper. Besides being accompanied by grand maestro Mohs, emperor Peony IX, and colonel Jade Curtiss, joining us tonight was fon master Ion, princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and Guy Cecil, both of them representing the kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. As well as the two recent victors of D6, Sync the tempest and Arietta the wild and her...mother, a rather large queen liger.

"It has been a fair while since we last saw both you and priest Natz..." Natalia commented. "I do suppose that congratulations are in order for your first victory as mentor, miss DuBois."

"Yes it has been certainly a while since last I was in Daath, lady Natalia..." I replied. "About five years on my world, or two and a half on yours if your local calendar joke is to be believed."

"Oh, yes, that amusing little joke about what do you get when you double the number of days on our calendar, then swapped the second and third numbers..." Jade replied. "You get to achieve NaMuKo (765)..."

Contrary to popular belief, the number of days in Auldrant's year is actually 378 with each day about roughly 96% as long as my own world's, give or take.

"Miss DuBois, is it true that you're currently employed as a maid at the castle in your world's capitol...?" Natalia asked. "Sync told me so when he visited last year..."

"Of course I am..." I curtly replied. "I've been working and living there there as the princess's handmaid for the last two years, lady Natalia..."

"You!? A nobleman's daughter!? And a victor!?" Natalia gasped in surprise gloved hand daintily to her chin. "Living at the castle instead of your world's victor's village!? Working as a servant!? For that...vapid, sheltered, overdressed figurehead of a princess!? Who dyes her hair pink!?" Oh honestly. "I...I...just don't believe this..."

Oh good grief. I do recall last year Sync and Mohs said the same thing about Natalia last year. No doubt to give Estellise a rather bad impression. "Lady Estellise was born with her hair that unusual color, trust me, I checked. Sadly she has come to think the same of you... after grand maestro Mohs told her about you..." I gave Mohs an icy stare that could freeze magma. "Honestly... Can't we simply get along?"

"What!?" Natalia replied. A look of shock on her face. "Grand maestro Mohs said that about me!?" She looks at Mohs. "Care to explain yourself?"

"It is not in our Score to...get along with the other worlds, miss DuBois." Grand maestro Mohs replied. "After all your newest victor proved that when she killed Linus in the bloodbath." He looks at Nan. "Our worlds will never get along." He looks back at me. "And don't forget, I have seen your pink-haired princess last year. She'll never be nothing more than a vapid figurehead that will never leave the castle. One of your councilman, a chap I believe is named Ragou told me so, or have you forgotten."

"No I haven't, your grace..." I coldly replied. "Nor have I forgotten that you also told me." I looked into Natalia's eyes. "So, lady Natalia, Was what the grand maestro said about you true?"

"That depends, miss DuBois..." Natalia pondered. "Maybe I should tell you of the things I've done and you can judge for yourself."

"As you wish, lady Natalia." I nodded. "Tell away." Natalia tells everyone in the dining hall of her recent deeds in the past few years...

...One of them was when she visited the troops in Chesedonia following the battle there two years ago (ND 2015). "I can vouch for her on that one, seeing as I was there at the time and met her." Jade said. "You remember, don't you, your highness?"

"I do, colonel Jade." Natalia replied. She continued to mention helping out various charities and orphanages...

"She's become quite popular in our capitol of Baticul with her hands on nature of doing such things and she's got the personality to get things done." Guy commented, sitting a... reasonable distance from the princess and from me. Curious.

"I see... A royal who actually does something." I smiled leaning back in her chair. "And I can sense your words have the ring of truth." I have a good intuition for these sort of things.

"Was there ever a doubt...?" Natalia replied.

"I don't know about the rest of you..." I looked at the rest of the people sitting at the table. "But I believe that what she does is hardly the actions of a vapid figurehead, If anything, lady Natalia, You're the kind of person lady Estellise wishes to be."

"Thank you, miss DuBois..." Natalia replied. "But I feel it doesn't change my current opinion of your princess."

"Nor her of you, I'm sad to say." I let out a sigh. "Perhaps someday you two'll meet one another and see each others real you...someday..." Our dinner and conversations continued into the evening...

* * *

_**(The Stage, still under construction, A day or so later)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

I was up in the scaffolding tightening a bolt on one of the lights when I saw Julia and Jade accompanying some dudes and some funky cat like critter enter the cathedral hall. I climbed down to check 'em out...

"Julia, Jade, What brings you here...? And who are those guys...?" I pointed at the others and the cat critter.

"You've never met them yet, haven't you, Edward..." Jade replies. He turns to the others. "I think you should introduce yourselves..." He suggests.

The fancily dressed blonde girl introduces herself first. "Greetings to Auldrant, mr Riggs. You are in the presence of Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, daughter of king Ingobert VI ruler of the kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and Fiancee to Luke Fon Fabre son of duke Crimson Herzog Fon Fabre. You may bow." Woah, talk about a mouthful.

"Eddie Riggs, chief roadie..." I replied, gave a slight bow. Well she is royalty and all that, oughta be polite, you know. "So you're a princess huh..."

Natalia nods. "But of course, Edward... But you may just call me Natalia as my full name can be a bit of a...royal mouthful." I can agree on that.

"Noted..." I replied. "By the way, is he Luke Skywa... I mean...Fon Fabre...?" I point at the blonde dude.

"Me..." The blonde haired dude pointed at himself. "Actually I'm really Luke's servant here on his behalf, name's Guy Cecil..." Guy introduces himself. "Luke couldn't come due to the fact he can't leave the Fon Fabre estate due to a kidnapping that happened six years ago."

"Now that I think about it..." Julia interrupted. "You do look a bit like a certain knight I know back home." She commented. Wonder what she meant by that?

"I do...?" Guy asked, nervously backing away from the curious mentor.

"Yes, Guy..." Julia replied. "You kinda look like my friend Flynn Scifo. He's a lieutenant in the Imperial Knights." So that's who she meant.

"Aheh heh heh heh." Guy continues to nervously back away. "I see... Could you stop looking at me like that?"

"Is something wrong?" Julia asked.

"It's nothing. Really...Aheh heh heh..." Guy nervously laughed.

"Okaaayyy..." Julia replied. Something tells me that chicks are to him as heights are to Melissa and worms are to Julia.

"Well moving on..." Jade interrupted. "This young fellow with the green hair is Fon master Ion, head of the Order of Lorelei..." He presents Ion.

"Wait a sec... That's the fon master we've been hearing about..." I replied, feeling a bit confused. "Isn't she kind of...young...?"

"Hey...!" A young girl with dark brown hair done up in two ponytails objected. "Are you blind or something...? Fon master Ion's a BOY, you muscle-head!" Both Jade and Julia were stifling their laughter.

"It's okay, Anise..." Ion said to calm his equally young guardian down. Then he turns his attention back to me. "I suppose I can understand your initial mistake, mr Riggs, with the way I look and dress. And yes I am male. And as for my age, it is traditional to choose and appoint a new fon master via the Score regardless of age. Matter of fact, I was chosen to become the current fon master at age 8 back in ND 2011, replacing fon master Evenos. that was about six standard years ago."

"Kinda like the dalai lama, huh?" I replied. "Only without the re-incarnation part."

"I suppose so." Ion cocked his head in slight confusion. "I suppose I should introduce you to my current guardian." He looks at Anise. "This is Anise Tatlin." He introduces Anise to Eddie. "And yes, she's a girl, if you're wondering."

"Pleased to meet you..." Anise held out her hand. "And...um sorry 'bout calling you a blind muscle-head. By the way, where can I score some tickets? I need about a hundred or so of 'em."

Something tells me I know where she was going with this. Having seen this sort of thing happen often enough back home. "Planning on doing some scalping aren't you...?"

"WH-WHAT!?" Anise's face was white with shock, realizing that her little get-rich scheme was made. "Are you sick or something!? I don't wanna cut their scalps off!"...Or not. "I just wanted to buy a hundred or so tickets so I can sell 'em to unsuspecting nitwits at twice the price or higher! I, um... GAHUK!" And now she realized she just blew her plans clean outta the water and into the stratosphere twirling keel over mast. And her face turned red big time.

"That's what we call in the music business scalping, kid" I grinned as Ion facepalmed. "Besides we have a strict limit of one ticket per customer. So your little get-rich scheme ain't gonna happen. Sorry, but that's the way the ball bounces on this tour. Good try though."

"BOOOOO!" Anise pouted. "That's unfair! You're almost as bad as Gloomietta there." She looks at that moody looking girl next to that freaky cat.

"That's Arietta to you, you thief...!" Arietta replied and that freaky cat snarled.

"Thief?" Anise replied. "Just because you got demoted two years ago and I was assigned as fon master Ion's new guardian doesn't make me a thief, Gloomietta." She stares at Arietta, hands on her hips. "Besides that decision to replace you and make you a god-general came from commandant Van. Take it up with him."

I looks at Arietta and her cat...and then it hits me. "Arietta? As in Arietta the Wild, victor of the 2008th hunger games?"

"The one and only, mr Riggs..." Arietta smiled. "I am Arietta the Wild. The first one to win it without getting blood on ones hands." Unlike other victors, including Julia, Jade and Sync.

As I recall, Arietta was able to win without ever having to use a weapon or kill a tribute, a rather unusual feat. Also any tribute that tried to go after her ended up either killed by monkey mutts, pink birds with needle beaks, golden squirrels, tracker-jackers (a REALLY nasty type of hornet), and near the end, the hyena mutts, which curiously enough, didn't attack Arietta. "And this is Mommy. A liger queen" She introduces the freaky cat, I mean liger.

"growl." The liger queen growls it's introduction. Doesn't look like any liger I ever saw, that's for sure.

"She raised me after my real parents died shortly after I was born, nowadays, she lives with her brood up in a forest north of the Cheagle Woods." Arietta explained. "She taught me how to use my ability to communicate with animals. That's how I won the games by having the mutts eliminate any who tried to threaten me."

"And later got you inducted into the god-generals as I recall." Jade added. "I was her mentor back then. In three years time she'll replace me and become the next mentor for D6."

"It's written in the Score, mentor Jade." Arietta replied.

"growl." The liger queen added.

"You know, Arietta..." I said looking at the liger queen. "I can't help but think that your...adoptive parent would look real cool on a really awesome album cover." She kinda does when you think about it.

"Album cover...?" Arietta cocked her head slightly...

"growl?" The liger queen did the same.

"It's just that she 's kinda cool looking, that's all..." I replied.

"Well, moving on, we have one more person I'd like to introduce..." Jade interrupted. "This is our recent victor, Sync the tempest." He introduced me to the masked green haired kid.

"Charmed, I'm sure..." Sync said in a somewhat sullen tone. "Like Arietta, I too won my games at age 12, course I had to rely on my martial arts to emerge victorious."

"I have to admit, he was quite impressive." Jade commented, adjusting his glasses.

"Impressive for one who is nothing but trash, mentor." Sync coldly replied. "A failure like me doesn't deserve to win the games, and those that I killed were even worse trash, and deserved their death." He looks at Julia. "Especially your first two charges..." Julia just coldly stares back at that masked kid.

"Eeemo..." I muttered to himself. It's clear to me that both Arietta and Sync both have some serious issues...even before they were reaped. But I can't help bot notice that there's something odd about Sync, but I can't quite place it.

"Now now, Sync..." Jade scolded. "We shouldn't be so rude to our guests."

"Whatever, mentor..." Sync replied. "I'm outta here." He looks at Arietta. "You coming Arietta.?"

"Sure, Sync, I've spent enough time as it is in the presence of that...(looking at Anise)...thief. Oh, fon master Ion, what have I done to displease you...sniffle..." She follows Sync out of the cathedral.

"A rather cheery bunch if you ask me." Natalia commented. "It must have been difficult putting up with them when you were mentoring them, colonel."

"You could say that, princess." Jade agrees. "So what do you think of the gods idea of holding a music concert here in the cathedral?"

"It doesn't feel quite right to me, colonel Jade." Natalia answered.

"I have to agree with Natalia." Guy added. "It feels like this tour's committing sacrilege by using a church to hold a rock concert in."

"Yeah, I kinda agree with you two..." I said. "I prefer working with stadiums, music halls, and the occasional open-air concert. Quite a few of us feel it's bad luck to perform a concert in a holy place, even though we ain't big followers of religion."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and the karmic hammer'll fall on Kabbage Boy." Ralph added as he approached. "And maybe we can get work with a better band."

"I'm not overly fond of this too." Ion agreed. "But, alas, as the grand maestro would say, it is written in the Score, and the whole thing is approved by his divineness, Seneca Crane... So there's not much we can do but hold this concert."

"Still doesn't make it right though." I said. "But what's done is done..." I looked at Ralph. "So Ralph speakers all set up?"

"Yep, Eddie..." Ralph answered. "And Bob's itchin' to try 'em out"

"So, Bob, What you got in mind for our sound test..." I asked Bob. "As if we don't already know..."

"..._**'Boris the Spider' by the 'Who', mates**_..." Bob answered in his spooky voice as he set up the microphone.

"Well, let's get to it then..." I climbed up on the stage, and readied Clementine. Ralph got up on the drums, Marcia readied the bass guitar, and Terry warmed up his keyboard synthesizer. "Okay, people, 'Boris the Spider', a one, a two, a one, two, three, four..." And we tested the sound system by playing that pre-metal song made famous for its deep, spooky title-drop, which Bob enjoyed doing, not to mention the 'creepy-crawlie' done by the rest of the band. "So what do you guys think...?" I asked as I placed Clementine back on her stand.

"Wow! I felt chills running up my spine...!" Natalia clutched her arms.

Anise had gald signs where her eyes ought to be. Could swore I heard a cash register. "Oooooooo..." She smiles greedily swinging her cape wildly to the left and right. "Have you guys ever thought of forming your own band? And if you do, can I be your manager?"

"I think you've got enough on your plate by being the fon master's guardian, Anise..." Jade replied.

"Booooo..." Anise pouted again. Ion chuckled.

"I can't help but notice that the song you played doesn't sound...what's the word... metally." Julia commented.

"Well that's because it came from a time before Metal came out, Julia..." I explained. "A period known as the '60s'."

"I see... I think." Julia nodded.

"Well anyway the speakers could use a bit more tuning." Ralph commented.

"Right then..." I said. "Everybody, let's get back to work! Concert's in one!" We went back to work, making the finishing touches on the stage...

* * *

_**(The night of the concert)**_

The concert started off as you would expect, Kabbage Boy ran on to the stage, Erik take the microphone. "Alright, welcome everybody to tonight's fifth concert on the Victory Tour!" He lets the crowd cheer for a few seconds before continuing. "This goes out to the good people of Auldrant, who represented district 6 in the 2011 hunger games! And lets give a big hand to this years victor: Nan Fletcher of district 8!

A cameraman from Effie's staff aims a floating camera at Nan, and her smiling face is plastered in several big screens surrounding the stage. "Wave to the nice people, Nan..." Julia suggested, and Nan smiles sheepishly and waves to the audience. And the audience cheers.

"Anything you got to say before we get this concert started.?" Erik asked.

It took a while before Nan answered... "People of Districts 6, thank you for welcoming us tonight. Let's get this concert started! YAAY!" The camera turns off. "How was that, mentor?" She asks Julia.

"That was rather...enthusiastic, Nan." Julia replied.

"Yeah, You're certainly chipper tonight..." Cinna added.

"What can I say, guys, I can't get enough of Kabbage boy!" Nan smiled.

"Now if you'll kindly excuse me..." Julia plugs in her earphones. "It's time for me to tune in and tune out, as a certain hippie back home would say..."

They got hippies on Terca Lumireis?

Anyway, she starts to listen to some Wolfgang Amadeus that I downloaded for her, smiling as his music fills her ears. "...Mmmn... Rock me Amadeus." Or maybe she's listening to Falco.

"Okay, thank you, Nan..." Erik said as the pictures of Nan flicker off and are replaced by Kabbage Boy's logo. "Alright everybody... Do you people wanna hear some Heavy Metal?" The audience thunderously cheers. The band opens up with their signature song 'Girlfriend'. Yuck.

After the concert was finished, and the cathedral emptied. I was shutting down the lights and the fx. "Well five down... Seven to go..." I said, thinking about the next seven concerts left in the tour, including the last one in Panem itself.

"Yeah, Eddie..." Ralph added as we wound up the cables. "Heard that We'll be headed back to earth for our next concert. Is it true that we'll be seeing wizards this time?"

"Quite true Ralph.." Julia answered. "The isolated wizarding world of earth. I just wished I didn't have to deal with that awful priestess.. ugh..." She shuddered as if she saw something gross.

"Sounds like someone you don't wanna meet, Julia?" I asked. "Don't tell me she wants to kill you as well."

"Not exactly, Edward." Julia replied. "As bad as grand maestro Mohs is with his somewhat fanatical devotion to this worlds prophecy, which no doubt won't lead to anything good I fear..."

"I beg your pardon." Mohs objected as he was nearby overhearing.

"Well as bad as he is..." Julia continued. "Dolores Umbridge of District 5 is EVEN worse! She is the most absolutely dreadful and disgusting woman I have ever met. She's practically a female version of Ragou… ugh... Just thinking about her makes me shudder with both anger and revulsion! That sickeningly sweet sadistic sawed-off little toad! And I simply don't like her."

"Something tells me this is gonna be a fun homecoming..." I said, then we continues to dismantle the stage for the next concert...

* * *

_**(End Part 5)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**And that takes care of District 6, Tales of the Abyss.**_

_**I thought I'd throw in a reference or two to that awful parody, 'The Starving Games' by Uwe Boll, I mean Aaron Selzer and Jason Friedberg, creators of all things shallow and vapid.**_

_**The town that those two tributes in Julia's games is a portmanteau of those less than funny director's last names.**_

_**Yeah, Seneca and Effie sure came a long way since Julia won...**_

_**The Idea to make Jade a mentor came from the Tales of The Abyss arc in War292004's HGG series.**_

_**Julia outfit in this chapter is based on the formal outfit worn by Jessica Albert from 'Dragon Quest VIII'.**_

_**I'll admit, I'm taking a few liberties with Auldrant's calendar, but keep in mind, the calendar was originally shorter before Namco insisted on stretching it out for their NaMuKo(765) theme... **_

_**Any way that's it for now, Next chapter, the tour return to Earth, and Julia feels that she would rather drink the curdled jizz from a rabid wolverine's nipples than meet the priestess from District 5, later...**_


	6. Welcome To New York City

_**Part. 6, Welcome to New York City.(D5)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That's the property of J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

_**(Back aboard the Tour Plane, prior to departure)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

Seneca decided to check in on the historians back at Panem. Shortly after they arrived on Auldrant, he asked them to look up the background of Eddie's father. "So what have you found out about Edward's Riggs father?" He asked the historian.

"His name was Konrad Riggs, lord Crane." The historian replied. "I'll show you his mugshot." He shows a picture of a tall man with grey hair and a beard, his craggy facial features bearing a similar resemblance to Eddie. "According to our records, and it took us a fair while to unearth them, Konrad was a roadie."

"Is that so?" Seneca asked. He knew that Eddie mentioned that his Father was dead back when the tour started.

"His life ended six years ago in a stage accident, He was part of a road crew for a band we had on Titus Weaver's victory your." The historian explained. "Now here's the unusual thing about Konrad: He doesn't appear in our records until Edward's became old enough to participate in the reaping about fifteen years ago." Right now, Eddie is twenty-seven years old. "There's no record of him ever appearing in the reapings."

"That's rather unusual..." Seneca said. He leans back in his chair and ponders on this mystery; A man that was Eddie's father, and the previous owner of that strange belt buckle did not exist in the gods eyes until about fifteen years and only then as an adult. And who knows how long before that. "...It's almost as if... He didn't come to this world until he was already an adult. Wait a second...I wonder." He looks back at the viewing screen. "Can you get me in contact with our man assigned to District 13?"

"The Master Blaster.?" The Historian replied. "We'll see if we can, sir, but it might take a few days though."

"Get on it, then..." Seneca ordered. "I want to find out as much as I can about the Riggs family as possible."

"Yes, sir." The historian saluted and the screen went blank, replaced by the symbol of Panem.

"Soon, Edward Riggs, I'll know everything about your family...And whatever dark secrets your father hid from us."

* * *

_**(Elsewhere on the Tour Plane)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

"Hey, Natz..." I asked. "The other day, Julia mentioned that she wasn't looking forward to meeting that priestess on our next stop."

"You mean, Dolores Umbridge?" Natz replied, then took a sip of his coffee. "Not surprising, considering that she's the least liked of our occupation. She only slightly worse than Mohs... and that's saying something."

"So what kind of a person is she that Julia hates her guts so badly?" I asked, taking a gulp of my coffee.

"How do I put it..." Natz pondered. "Well for starters she's something of an obstructive bureaucrat that works for the Ministry of Magic on that island you Earth people call Great Britain."

"A British bureaucrat huh? I can tell already I don't like her." I frowned.

"There's more, Eddie..." Natz continued. "She loves to interrupt public speeches and completely take them over, matter of fact, she loves to hog up victory speeches."

"And I'll bet there's more." I inquired.

"That's right, Eddie..." Natz replied. "She's also extremely prejudiced against anything that isn't a full-blood wizard, she ESPECIALLY hates non-magicals and wizards born from non-magicals, or muggles as they like to call them."

"Muggles..." I cocked my head. "Now why would they call us normals the slang term for marijuana...?"

"I don't know, Eddie." Natz shakes his head. "Anyway, Dolores completely hates anyone under the age of 21, treats then like they're brain-damaged five year olds. And one more thing I know about her; Although she's supposed to be in the role of priestess, she tends to take over the job of mentor of the tributes she picks. Ever since she got appointed as priestess since District 5 last won, nearly every tribute went in very poorly coached, and often they get killed in the initial bloodbath. Since she took over, Earth's magical world hasn't won a games in twenty-six years."

"Damn... That's about fifty two kids from that district that died in that stupid game..." I shook my head in dismay. "That's just fucked up." And that's an understatement.

"I agree Eddie." Natz agreed. "When we choose a kid to go in, it feels as if we stabbed them in the chest and killed them ourselves. So much wasted potential..." He shakes his head in dismay. "Both me, and Belius have blood on our hands, I'll admit. However, with Dolores, It's as though she...enjoys the act of picking a tribute just to watch them die. She even smiles when they perish in those frigging games...sigh... If it means anything to you, I didn't choose, nor want to be...this...sigh..."

I could tell that Natz clearly hates his job as a priest.

* * *

_**(Earth, just above New York, a few days later)**_

We came back to good old Terra, coming outta hyperspace above New York city. Me, Along with the victor party, Kabbage Boy, and the three servants of the gods, viewed the city from the plane's observation deck.

"A reasonably impressive city, I must admit..." Seneca commented. "Ah, here's our escort to take us to their unplottable terminal..."

The plane is soon surrounded by a formation of... flying police cars? Woah, that's freaky. Each one bearing the logo of the Magical Congress of the United States of America(MaCUSA as I later learned). They surround our tour plane and in seconds both the plane and those weird flying Fords are cloaked to hide them from the eyes of the normals. We begin our decent towards John F. Kennedy International Airport.

I looked out over the city. "You see that tall silver building over there...?" I pointed towards the tall silvery building.

"You mean that building over there...?" Julia said, adjusting her glasses.

"That's the one, Julia..." I replied.

"So what's so special about it...?" Nan asked. "Is that where we'll be staying?"

"No, Nan..." I replied. "That building's the One World Trade Centre, Tallest building in North America. It's built to replace the Twin Towers that were destroyed a few years ago in a terrible act of evil."

"An act of evil, Edward...?" Julia asked.

"Remember those Taliban and Al-Qaeda jerks I used to fight against..." I asked and Julia nods. "Well, on a Tuesday morning on the eleventh of September of 2001, sixteen of those Al-Qaeda assholes hijacked four passenger planes. They crashed two of 'em into the Twin Towers here in New York, completely destroying them, a third slammed into the Pentagon down in Washington DC, damaging that building and the fourth crashed into a field when the hostages tried to fight back. All told, that terrorist attack resulted in almost 3,000 deaths. All but the sixteen suicidal sons of bitches were just innocent people going about their day."

"Oh my word..." Julia gasped in shock. "How absolutely...evil...!"

"No kidding, mentor Julia..." Nan added.

"And that's the kind of people I was fighting against, Julia..." I somberly replied. "If it's any compensation for those victims, we were able to eventually get the leaders that masterminded the attack. The SEALS even gave the bastard that came up with it a 5.56 mm lobotomy when they raided his villa in Pakistan."

"Nice to see that justice was finally done..." Julia said. "Maybe their ghosts can finally have peace..." Then she looks at the approaching airport. "Edward, Nan, take a look over there. You two are about to see something that's...simply amazing." Really? More amazing than flying police cars?

Our tour plane approaches the airport, still cloaked and as it descends towards runway 4L/22R. As it begins its final. Erik, Kabbage Boy's lead singer notices that there's a 747 thundering down the runway...coming right at us! "Oh, SHIT! Hey, Cranster...!" Erik shouted. "Like tell your pilot to abort the landing! There's a plane that's like totally coming right AT US!"

"Is that so, Erik..." Seneca just smiled back. "Clearly, you don't know how district 5 works. Observe..." We all looked back out. Just as the 747 lifts off, the runway...splits into two with the tour plane now lined upon the new runway. Both our plane and the 747 pass each other harmlessly with only a few hundred feet between them. "As you can see, mr Faust, neither us, nor that mortal's transport was in any danger."

"I think I almost wet myself." Reggie, the DJ replied.

"Did I just see a runway split into two.?" I said, pointing at the new runway.

"You most certainly did, Edward." Julia replied. "According to this brochure... Let's see... this is runway 4&1/2R-22&1/2 L. A magical runway that's made unplottable so it can't be seen by the normals. Also we'll be parking at terminal 2&1/2. Again it too is magically unplottable."

"Okaaayyy..." I replied. "This oughta be...interesting..." And whole lotta getting used too.

Anyhoo, our tour plane touches down... more or less (no wheels, remember). And it follows the guide truck towards terminal 2. me, Nan and Kabbage Boy are awestruck as terminal 2 and terminal 3 spread apart revealing terminal 2&1/2. "Wow...!" Was all I could say. Despite the appearance of the new parking gate, I could see that that the people in the adjacent gates go about their business, oblivious to the new terminal between them.

"This terminal is also magically cloaked..." Julia explained. "As far as the normals are concerned, present company excepted it just doesn't exist."

"And something tells me no one would believe us if we told 'em, huh...?" I said.

"Pretty much, Edward..." Julia replied. I figures.

We were soon parked at terminal 2&1/2, and the seat buckle light turns off. The flight attendants unbuckles our seat belts and we got up from our seats. "Thanks for inviting me up here, guys..." I thanked Julia and Natz. "Now I'd better go below and help with the unloading..." And I left the observation deck.

* * *

_**(John F. Kennedy International Airport, magic terminal 2&1/2)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

The first to enter the Magical Terminal was a squad of peacekeepers led by captain Spartacus, followed by the three Panem representatives, Seneca, Effie and Cinna, all wearing their barriers to slightly alter their appearances to make them look...normalish.

Next to enter was our little group, namely me, Natz and Nan.

And of course, last but not not least, lead singer Erik, lead guitarist Raz, bass guitarist Paul, drummer Sid, and DJ Reggie of the S.W.A.T.M.R.M. Band, Kabbage Boy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kabbage Boy... Has returned... To this totally cool planet called Earth. And to the EVEN totally cooler city of NEW YORK CITY!" Erik announced to the crowd of reporters and squeeing, gushing, tweenage groupies. We all sit down at the interview table set up for us and do a quick interview with the reporter wizards, their magical floating cameras flashing away, their quick-quill pens magically writing down the questions and answers. And then began signing out autographs, at 5$ a pop of course...

...While the reporters interviewed Nan as well as me and Natz.

"Oh, man this is weird." Nan commented during a lull in the interviewing. "Runways that split in two? Terminals that spread apart? A large terminal that exists in a pocket dimension? Pens that write by themselves.? Cameras that take pictures by themselves? This is just plain freaky, mentor..."

"I do suppose it can be at first, Nan." I replied, remembering my own victory tour. "Their magic is clearly more advanced than our own. I often wonder if we were once capable of this back in the Geraios period."

"I wouldn't be surprised, mentor..." Nan replied.

"Oh and feel free to go 'Ah wa wa wa wa!" over all this. I know I did." I added.

"Oh right, almost forgot..." Nan replied and went… "Ah wa wa wa wa!" Complete with swirly eyes.

"Well, you better make the most of this interview as you can, Nan..." Natz suggested. "Because once she shows up, you won't be able to get a word in edgewise." Then he looks out the window. "...Well, speak of the devil." He sees a De Havilland Comet bearing the logo of the British Ministry of Magic taxi up to the magic gate and soon park.

"Oh, good grief..." I rolled my eyes in dismay. "I was hoping she'd stay in Great Britain." The gangway extents to the somewhat antiquated British jet, and moments later the passengers start to file out of the plane.

I shook my head in utter disgust when I saw the first passenger enter the terminal, recognizing her by her short stature, her permed mouse-brown hair, and, most noticeably, her revoltingly obnoxious fluffy pink cardigan. There's no mistaking her. The one woman that I absolutely hate and is practically the female version of Ragou. Dolores Jane Umbridge...ugh…, a witch and Ministry of Magic bureaucrat who serves as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic under Minister Cornelius Fudge when she's not a priestess of District 5.

"... Nan." I looked at Nan with a look of complete disgust on my face. "... I simply fear your interview time is over... She's here… ugh..." I shudder in revulsion at the sight of that disgusting little pink toad.

Dolores soon enters the main concourse, heads up to where Nan was sitting, and, without asking, takes her microphone. Rude as ever I see...ugh…

"...Hem Hem..." She says into the...borrowed microphone. "Is this on.? Oh, good. I'd like to make a short speech." Delores said in her overly sickeningly sweet voice. I just facepalmed, knowing all too well what her idea of a short speech is. "..Hem hem... We of district 5 would like to welcome the lords and lady of the gods realm..." She points at Seneca, Cinna and Effie. "Which in exchange for our continued existence year in and year out, a mere offering of one male and one female child to participate in their glorious annual games, lets give them a big hand." She joyfully claps her hands, then everyone else does the same. "Also, we of District 5 would also like to welcome this child of District 8 to our humble world. Congratulations on your win." She claps her hands again, only this time the duration is much shorter, everyone else claps their hands for the same amount of time as well. "The 2011th Annual Galactic Hunger Games was by far a glorious event. And although the two tributes that I picked didn't win, they performed with great enthusiasm and died most nobly."

Yeah, right, Dolores. I gave that short priestess a sour look. Only you would think they went down nobly. I recalled how they actually perished. Although they managed, despite Umbridge's deliberately abysmal coaching, to survive the bloodbath and form an alliance with surviving tributes from districts 4, and 7, with plans to escape the arena. Only for those plans to be destroyed, along with them by a District 9 boy using a bomb spell.

But I must admit, they did so much better than those two tributes from my games... remembering the two Beauxbatons students in my own event. Inadequately trained, told by Dolores to go straight for their wands deep inside the cornucopia. Etienne did this, only to be chopped in two by Marco as he tried to flee. And Olivia...Well she starved until she ended up eating some nightlock berries.

Dolores continues to drone on. "Blah blah blah blah blah... So on and so fourth... Etcetera and etcetera... Let us be proud of the heroic efforts of district 5, and hope that the odds are ever in our favor to win next year. And now I'm certain that the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry." At which, if I understand correctly, Delores is currently assigned as the 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' teacher by the Ministry of Magic. "Professor Albus Dumbledore would like to say a few words... Professor..." Dolores(finally) ends her speech and steps aside to allow this rather elderly wizard with a long white beard, a crooked nose, and a rather awe inspiring presence to take the microphone.

"Thank you for that...rather inspiring speech, Dolores..." Dumbledore said.

Interesting, my butt-hole.

Anyway, Dumbledore places the microphone on the table. "I won't be needing this if you don't mind..." He takes out his wand and aims it at his throat. "Sonorus..." He chanted, casting a sound enhancing charm loud enough so that he does not need a microphone, for his voice is now as Father when he gets angry… I'm going to cover my ears now if you don't mind.

"**DIVINE ONES, KABBAGE BOY AND VICTOR PARTY, I HEREBY WELCOME YOU TO EARTH'S MAGICAL WORLD ALSO KNOWN AS DISTRICT 5.**" He greeted in a voice loud enough to be heard throughout the terminal. "**AND I DO HOPE THAT YOUR STAY WILL BE ENJOYABLE. NOW I HAVE SOME FURTHER ANNOUNCEMENTS CONCERNING THE UPCOMING VISIT; FIRST OF ALL, THE VICTORY SPEECH WILL BE HELD AT THE MAGICAL WING AT THE WHITE HOUSE DOWN IN THE AMERICAN CAPITOL OF WASHINGTON DC. SECONDLY, ACCOMMODATIONS HAVE BEEN MADE FOR YOU TO STAY AT A TOP RATED HOTEL IN ADAMS, MASSACHUSETTS. DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE DISTANCE, KABBAGE BOY, MISS FLETCHER. TRAVEL WILL BE DONE VIA THE FLOO NETWORK.**"

"Floo Network...?" Both Nan and the Kabbage Boy band-members asked.

"A rather interesting form of magical teleportation..." Natz answered.

"Well interesting is...putting it rather mildly..." I added, recalling how I was shuttled around France on my own victory tour. "Just make sure you speak perfectly clearly." I suggested.

Dumbledore continued. "**...QUITE TRUE, MISS DUBOIS. CONTINUING ON, THE CONCERT WILL BE HELD AT ILVERMORNY'S QUODPOT PITCH WITH THE BAND THE WEIRD SISTERS PERFORMING THE OPENING ACT.**" The audience of young wizards and witches cheer thunderously. "**...I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND, MR FAUST.**"

"Like, I'm okay with that, old guy..." Erik answered.

"**ALSO ONE FINAL ANNOUNCEMENT...**" Dumbledore continued. "**...ATTENDING THIS CONCERT WILL BE A GROUP OF THE FIFTH-YEARS FROM MY SCHOOL OF HOGWARTS, HOUSE PREFECTS PLUS THOSE CHOSEN BY THE GOBLET OF FIRE...**"

He points his hand at a group of various Hogwarts students, which include(as I later learned)…

(Gryffindor) Professor Minerva McGonagall, Ron Weasley(Prefect), Hermiome Granger(Prefect), Harry Potter, Dean Tomas, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

(Hufflepuff)Professor Pomona Sprout, Ernie Macmillan(Prefect), Hannah Abbot(Prefect), Wane Hopkins, Oliver Rivers, Megan Jones and Susan Bones.

(Ravenclaw)Professor Filius Flitwick, Anthony Goldstein(Prefect), Padma Patil(Prefect), Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst.

(Slytherin)Professor Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy(Prefect), Pansy Parkinson(Prefect), Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Hey, Isn't that Harry Potter...?" One of the reporters asked, pointing at the boy with the slightly unkempt hair, glasses that look just like mine and most noticeably, the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"You mean the kid that won last spring's Tri-Wizard Cup...?" A female reporter added.

They started to approach Harry, their Quick-Quills ready to write, their cameras ready to flash, but Dumbledore gets in between them. "**I'M SORRY, BUT I'M AFRAID I CAN'T ALLOW ANY INTERVIEWS WITH MY STUDENTS AT THIS TIME AS THEY ARE HERE FOR THE CONCERT AND NOTHING ELSE.**" The reporters back away, and Harry gives a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Professor..." Harry said. "They might have driven me mental."

Dumbledore presses his wand to his throat. "**QUIETUS.**" Bringing his voice down to normal volume( I suppose it's safe to take my hands from my ears). "Now, if you'll excuse us, it's been a long flight and my students will need to get settled." The crowd parts as Dumbledore led the students towards a series of fireplaces. One by one each of the students call out their destination, enter the fireplace and vanish in a plume of green fire. Followed by Umbridge. Dumbledore approaches the interview table. "We'll be seeing you at the Triple Broomsticks Hotel. Make sure you say that name clearly or you might end up who knows where." Dumbledore suggested.

"Understood, professor..." Natz replied. "Hopefully Nan won't end up in some normal's apartment in Paris like Julia did five years ago..." I blushed from that memory, but on the other hand, that interesting detour did lead to the discovery of a certain fashion company that shared her best friend's (and later my love's) family name and occupation, resulting in me bringing back some of their early designs to Terca Lumireis. But that's another story I'll save for another day.

* * *

_**(End Part 6)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Alright, here we are in District 5. The magical world of Earth/ Harry Potter(circa 'Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix').**_

_**I decided to give Riggnarok an earth name by altering the words around and adding a d and an s.**_

_**I'll admit to taking some liberties with Harry Potter's time/story-line by more or less modernizing it and having the characters visit America (This would've happened prior to December).**_

_**I've also thrown in some references to an old 1980's cartoon series, 'Kidd Video'. There may be a few more later on…**_

_**Anyhoo that's it this chapter. Next time, The Victor party takes the Floo Network to Adam's, while the roadies hitch a ride in one crazy-ass semi.**_


	7. Head Out On The Highway

_**Part. 7, Head out on the Highway. Next Stop; Adams.(D5)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That's the property of J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

_**(The Tour plane, while the Interview was being conducted)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

While the interview was going on, I was talking to this wizard that popped up in the cargo bay moments ago. "So you're telling us we only just need the instruments?" I asked the lead singer of that magic rock band, 'Weird Sisters', Myron Wagtail. "And we don't need to bring up our sound gear, props or FX gear."

"That's right, mr Riggs." Myron replied. "Me and my crew will handle the lights sound and FX for that muggle band's concert."

"I'm not sure..." I stroked my chin. "I don't like the idea of relying on another band's gear. Too many unknowns."

"Are you sure?" Myron asked, looking at all the props stored in the cargo bay. "That is an awful lot of stuff to haul up to Ilvermorny."

"We have ways of managing, Myron." I replied. "Just provide us the trucks and we'll handle the rest."

"Very well, have it your way." Myron said. "But at the very least, let us help you with the stuff. Our magic will help make it easier and faster."

I pondered on this for a couple of minutes before I gave my answer. "Thanks for the offer..." I held out his hand. "Just remember; you break it, you buy it."

"It's a deal." Myron shakes his hand. "Be right back once we're done with our own unloading. Shouldn't be no more than a few minutes and we'll bring the truck over." And he poofed off into thin air.

"Man that is just fucking freaky." Ralph commented. "Even more freaky than how he popped up in here." Recalling how that dude apparated in the cargo bay earlier and asked to speak to the roadie in charge.

"Like you said, Ralph, this tour keeps getting weirder and weirder..." I agreed. I wanted to smoke a cigarette to help me relax a bit, but I knows I couldn't, seeing as this is a non-smoking section of the plane, too many things here that could go BOOM and what not... oh well maybe later...

… We started to load up the truck provided by the Weird Sisters. On the outside that truck was your typical eighteen-wheeler Peterbilt 359 w/sleeper cab. But on the inside however… Oh man... The trailer had about as much room as the tour plane's cargo deck, not to mention the sleeper cab's inside was as large as a luxury apartment with all the conveniences; a full bath room with hot and cold running water, a fully stocked kitchen, a 100 inch flat-screen HD tv with accompanying stereo system, and just enough seating to accommodate its passengers regardless of the number.

The Weird Sisters road crew helped my crew finish loading the truck, using their levitation charms (Wingardium Leviosa) to lift and move the more heavier props and crates from the plane into the truck. Me and my crew then secured the props and joined the Weird Sisters in the truck's magically spacious cab.

"So what stadium are we setting things up at...?" I asked as I got himself seated.

"Well, we're headed north to Adams, Massachusetts..." Myron replied. "We're using the Quodpot pitch up there for both our concerts."

"Quodpot...?" Marcia asked.

"It's a yank version of our home game of Quidditch." The lead guitarist, Kirley Duke answered.

We all look at Bob, seeing as he was the only one of us who actually comes from England. "Don't look at me, mates. I'm as just as thick about all this as you are..." Guess he doesn't know either.

"Shouldn't be surprised..." The drummer, Orsino Thruston replied. "It's really unlikely that you muggles would have heard of either one anyway."

"One more question..." Terry inquired. "Why is it that you magical dudes refer to us non-magical dudes by the slang term for marijuana...?"

I've been meaning to ask that too.

The band members look at each other. "Well actually the word,'muggle' goes way back a fair number of centuries..." Myron replied. "To be honest, even we wizards aren't sure how and when it got associated with that drug. For all we know, it's just a coincidence."

"Okaaayyy..." Terry replied, taking his seat.

"Right then..." Myron sat down and got himself buckled. "Lets get this show on the road as it were, Higgins."

"Yes, boss?" Higgins the band's truck driver asked.

"Take it away, Higgins." Myron ordered. Higgins started up the truck. "Oh, yeah, make sure to keep on the right side of the road. That's a good chap."

"Oh, yeah, North American roads. Hang on..." Higgins taps his wand on the truck's dashboard, causing it to move the wheel, pedals and instruments to move from the right side of the cab to the left. "Forgot I left her in right hand drive mode. Silly me...Heh heh heh..." Higgins than gets in the left seat. "Alright, you muggles, you guys and girls better hang on, 'cause you're about to experience some serious shit." He brings his goggles down over his eyes smiling somewhat maniacally. His foot pulsing the gas pedal, making the truck growl like an angry beast straining at its leash. Tongues of flame shooting from its exhaust pipes. And the cab was rocking.

"Bring it..." I sneered.

"Well, you heard 'im, Higgins." Myron added.

Higgins tromps down on the gas and the Weird Sister's tour truck suddenly goes from 0 to 80 mph...in under a second! We looked on in complete and utter shock as Higgins steers and shifts gears like a complete lunatic, deftly maneuvering the careening big-rig between the taxiing planes and luggage trains and parked cars and service trucks, pulling off turns that would send a formula-1 race car spinning clean off the track and into the weeds. In mere moments, the tour truck roared out of the main gate and was soon taking the Van Wyck Expressway heading west, accelerating to about 100 miles an hour, passing every car and truck as if they were standing still.

"Well, boys and girls, how's my driving?" Higgins asked as blazes past another semi hauling a mobile home.

"This is just bloody mental!" Bod replied first.

"My head's spinning!" Followed by Terry.

"You're head's spinning?" Marcia added. "What about mine? I can't believe we're going this fast!"

"I agree..." Jianyu agreed. "Not to mention the crazy turning! This is just nuts. Don't you agree, Eddie...? Ralph...?"

"Can't you go any faster?" Both me and Ralph asked, causing the other roadies to jaw-drop

"WHAAAAAT!?" The guys gasped in complete surprise. "Are you two nuts/crazy/fēng(insane) /bonkers/cracked/ mental!?"

"You two a pair of adrenaline junkies huh? Hold on!" Higgins expertly maneuvers, well rather squeezes, the truck between two more semis, passing with millimetres to spare. Both me and Ralph nod. "Well I'd like to but the M.A.C.U.S.A. limits city speeds to no faster than 160 kilometres... I mean 100 miles per in the cities. Soon as I hit the Interstate, I'll REALLY open 'er up."

"Now that I'd like to see." I smiled in anticipation.

"A pack of 24 says he passes a Bugatti Veyron at full tilt, Eddie." Ralph wagered.

"You're on, Ralph." I agreed.

It wasn't long before the truck soon exits New York, and Higgins gives it full throttle bringing the big-rig to a steady speed of about 200 miles an hour(!). They were tearing down the I-678N to New Rochelle. "Hang on to your stomachs, Guys, this ride's gonna lean a bit..." Higgins warned as he brought her down to a hundred and took Exit 13 to Cross County Parkway, then exit 6 to the Bronx parkway N, them merging onto the Sprain Brook Parkway, Followed by merging onto the Tatonic State Parkway, and were back up to full speed.

"Looks like you owe me a pack of Buds..." Ralph gloated as they roared past a...You guessed it it... A Bugatti Veyron going at full speed_**(Being chased by the police of course. Wonder if that'll be on 'World's Wackiest Police Videos', Author)**_.

We slowed down again as they exited the Parkway to take route 295E, crossing into western Massachusetts. Then they turned north on route 41, then turned east on route 20, north on route 8, Until they arrived at the Mount Greylock State Reservation.

The Semi drives through an unplottable gate, and drives down the hidden road leading to mount Greylock It takes the road up the mountain until it enters a thick wall of fog, and when the truck emerges, We saw a large castle appear from the mists.

A road trip in a normal car would've taken about 4 hours in the best of traffic conditions. But in a Semi-truck equipped with(I later learned) speed, maneuvering, anti- inertia, avoidance and cloaking charms... And a really good if slightly crazy British wizard driver... the whole trip took about 2 hours.

"Well, mates here we are in sunny Ilvermorny..." Higgins announced as the academy came in sight. Soon the truck comes to a stop at the front gates of the Ilvermorny School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry Institute(unplottable to muggles, of course). "So, guys, what do ya think of the trip?"

"Woah...It felt like a roller coaster as 200 mph...sideways..." Terry answered first, shaking his head to shake off the dizziness. Something that the other roadies...and the Weird Sisters were also doing.

"No kidding mate." Myron agreed. "And as crazy a driver as Higgins is, he's nothing compared to Ernie Prang, professional driver of the Knight Bus back in London."

"Well it was kinda fun..." I smiled, Hey that crazy-ass ride was fun. "Anyway, lets get over to that... Now what was it called again? Oh yeah, the Quodpot pitch and see how we're gonna set this up..."

* * *

_**(Meanwhile, at the Triple Broomsticks Hotel, Ambrose Alley{Unplottable, of course}, Adams)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

The three Panem nobles followed by Kabbage Boy, me, Natz, Nan and Dumbledore arrived at the hotel via the Floo Network. Not surprisingly, with the exception of the three nobles due to their filters, nearly everyone of us was coated in ash and soot.

"Now my clothes are all dirty..." Nan complained as she tried to brush the soot off her Kabbage Boy baseball cap.

"Oh good grief, this is even dirtier than the Floo Network back in France." I complained as well as I tried to get the soot off my boater hat, cape and skirt. "I am so going to write a rather strongly worded letter about this..."

A concierge and a pair of maids approached. "Welcome to the Triple Broomsticks." He greets the group. "Just came in from JFK airport, huh...?" He asked, Everyone nodded.

"Well before you take one step further, hold still for a moment so I can tidy you up a bit, can't have you lot tracking soot throughout our fine establishment now can we..." He pulls out his wand from his vest, the accompanying maids also get out their wands. "Mundus..." With a simple flick of their wands, all the dust, ash and soot magically lifts off our clothes and into a nearby dustbin. "Ah much better, can I get your names...?" We told the concierge our name. "Ah, yes you're all on the guest list. I must admit this is the first time we had no-majes... Or the one who directly serve the divine ones attend these halls."

"Well there's always a first time for everything, concierge..." Dumbledore replied. "I trust my students have been given their rooms."

"They have, mr Dumbledore." The concierge said. The Gryffindor students are on the second floor, the Hufflepuff are on the third floor, Ravenclaw are on the fourth floor and Slytherin are on the fifth. Arranged by miss Umbridge of course. You and your house teachers have the sixth floor, and the victor party, this muggle rock band, Kabbage Boy, The Weird Sisters and the three divine ones of the realm of Panem have the penthouse floor. I hope your accommodations are to your tastes."

"Me too, concierge." Dumbledore smiled as he accepted the key to his suite.

"Like let's go check out our pad." Erik said as he and the rest of Kabbage boy head to the elevator...

"Do try not to wreck it. I know how you rock bands roll." The concierge warned as Kabbage Boy entered the elevator. "They gonna end up wrecking it anyway I just know it. We'll end up having to replace our wands repairing the mess."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be wearing my maid uniform before this is over..." I said to myself. Then I turned my attention to Dumbledore. "Principal Dumbledore, I'm a bit curious about this Harry Potter person. May I have permission to have a word with him?"

"Me too..." Nan added. "I'd like to check this guy out myself."

"Hmmmmm..." Dumbledore scratches his long white beard, examining me head to toe. "Well...I don't see the harm in allowing you two to talk to Harry. Follow me please." Then we went to the elevator.

(Unbeknownst to either of them, a boy with platinum-blonde hair wearing Slytherin robes...And leather pants... was overhearing them...)

_**(Moments later)**_

Dumbledore knocks on the door with the labels Weasley R., Potter H, and Tomas D. placed on it. "Who is it...?" A voice called out.

"Professor Dumbledore, Ron..." Dumbledore replied. "I have a guest here to see young Harry. May we come in?"

There is a moment of silence before Ron answers. "...It's not Rita Skeeter is it?" He asks.

"Far from it, Ron..." Dumbledore answers. "Let's just say... She has the same taste in eye-wear as Harry does..."

The door opens, revealing a fifteen year old red-headed boy with a dappling of freckles on his face. He takes a look at me. "Well, you're clearly not Rita Skeeter. Hi there, name's Ron...Ron Weasley." He introduces himself.

"Julia...Julia DuBois." I introduced myself in return. "Is Harry potter in?"

"'Scuse me Ron..." Harry shoved himself between Ron and the partially open door. "I'm Harry Potter...And you are?"

"Here I go again..." I lamp-shaded. "Julia DuBois, mr Potter. May I come in, or are you boys too busy, I could come back later if you want."

"We're pretty much settled in right now so come on in." Harry invited. "So what brings a mentor from District 8 and her newest victor from the 'gods' games here...?" He asked as me and Nan entered. He sits down on one of the beds while I hung my hat and cape on an unused hanger.

"That's what I'd like to know myself, Harry..." A voice from behind asked. Everyone turned around to see that it belonged to one of the girls. "Hermiome Granger, pleased to meet you... And I already know who you two are... Now why are you two interested in Harry?"

"Well, Before I came here..." I grabbed a chair and sat down, then started to explain. "The reporters did another interview with Nan here, so I took the opportunity to ask them as to why they were trying to interview you earlier. They told me that you were a somewhat controversial winner of a certain tournament last spring."

"The Tri-Wizard Cup..." Harry replied. "Professor?"

"You're sure about this, professor..." Hermiome asked, a look of concern on her face as she stood behind Harry.

"It's okay Hermiome. I believe it's okay for harry can tell her about it." Dumbledore said. "You might as well answer her, Harry."

"If you say so, professor..." Harry replied. He explained to me how his whole participation in the Tri-Wizard Cup, and that the whole thing was in fact a set-up so that this Voldemort person can regain his full strength and be able to kill Harry, which he almost did. Not to mention the rather tragic death of Cedric Diggery when he, along with Harry was sucked into Voldemort's trap_**(Read Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by J.K. Rowling for the details, or watch the movie, Author)**_.

"My word..." I replied, gloved hand to my chin in amazement. "You must be absolutely lucky to escape that dreadful Voldemort person with your life."

"Well, way luckier than you when they threw you into that bloody meat-grinder five years ago..." Harry said, referring to my awful ordeal in the games. "It wasn't the first time I barely escaped getting murdered by Voldemort... And I don't think it's gonna be the last time either." He notices both me and Nan's curious expression. So he told us about how Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him as well when he was a baby. But his mother's willing sacrifice caused Voldemort's spell to backfire, leaving Harry with his distinctive scar and almost killing Voldemort. Reducing him to a shrunken shell of his former glory… Until last spring.

"Since then I've been called 'The Boy who Lived' because I was the first one to have survived a direct hit from a killing curse, but that's no longer the case since Wormtail used my blood to restore Voldemort and remove my mother's protection." Harry finished.

"How absolutely awful, losing both your parents..." I commented, remembering how my own parents disowned and un-disowned me...twice. "And I do suppose that explains the lightning-shaped scar on your forehead... Rather interesting looking, that scar."

"Well...I suppose." Harry replied.

"Speaking of your scar, Harry..." Hermiome interjected Walking around Harry's bed til she was next to me. "Has it been hurting you lately?"

"No, Hermiome." Harry replied, rubbing his scar. "Guess Voldemort's keeping quiet for the time being, probably waiting for us to return to Britain..."

Then he looks at his still bandaged hand. "But my hand, however... Ngh..." He winces in pain as he takes off his bandages to examine his injured hand which was still scarred with the words,'I must not tell lies'. Some of the letters are still bleeding.

"Guess I shouldn't have tried to carry my trunk with it so soon after one of Umbridge's detentions huh..."

"Oh my word..." I gasped, hand to my chin. "Is she still doing...That.!? And now to you!?" I had seen Umbridge's...handiwork before. First to those two Beauxbatons students and more recently to that female D5 tribute from Nan's games. As if I needed another reason to absolutely despise that… toad...ugh… "This is just absolutely intolerable! Nan..."

"Yes, mentor?" Nan replied as she approached.

"Do you still have your bodhi blastia?" I asked.

"Yes mentor" Nan replied, taking off her cap and pointing at her bodhi blastia, then she looks at Harry's still scarred up hand. "Do you want me to use a healing arte on it?" She asks.

"Please" I replied. Nan casts first aid on Harry's hand. The scars stop bleeding and start to disappear a little bit, but remain noticeable. "Any better, Harry...?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, loads better, thanks." Harry smiled. "Hold on you've said you've seen this before?" He leans forward. "Was she using that black quill on her tributes?"

"Yes she has, Harry" I shook my head in utter disgust. "In my games, both of her tributes hands were so messed up they couldn't even hold their wands, never mind any other weapon properly. They said that Umbridge was punishing them for speaking in French and a few other minor mistakes. I saw this revolting and cruel practice again in my first year of mentoring(as if those revolting games weren't bad enough). That alone was enough to make me absolutely despise that priestess."

"And now I'm stuck with her teaching my Defense Against the Dark Arts classes." Dumbledore interjected, shaking his head. "And it doesn't help that I've already got too much on my plate as it is, getting everything ready for the possibility of another wizarding war with Voldemort. Not that I haven't told Delores to cease and desist her form of...discipline on my students, Harry isn't the only one to be made to write lines."

"Only...She doesn't respect you, principal Dumbledore." I said. Figures as much.

"And let's not forget that the whole bloody Ministry of Magic trying to make Harry look like a lying lunatic rather than accept the fact that … You Know Who is back." Ron added, pacing back and forth.

But before anyone else can say anything else... "...Hem hem..." Umbridge interrupts. We turned to see her just standing outside the door flanked by professor Snape and Draco Malfoy. "Mentor DuBois of D8, I did not give neither you nor your victor permission to enter floors designated to Hogwarts students."

"Just what are you two muggles up to?" Draco added, making the word muggle sound like an unpleasant racial slur. "Just because you're a mentor and a victor doesn't mean you two muggles can do as you please."

"Is it wasn't for mr Malfoy who told me that you two were going where you shouldn't... who knows what you two might have done." Umbridge said, patting Draco on the shoulder. "Twenty points to house Slytherin."

"And while I do so commend mr Malfoy on his decision to inform you of our actions..." Dumbledore congratulated. "I must also point out that miss DuBois asked for my permission to see mr Potter and I did, as headmaster of Hogwarts, granted it on condition that I accompany then in case things like this were to happen. After all they are my students."

"...For now..." Umbridge replied. She walks over to me. "I would wish you would mind your own business in the future, child." She sternly said, hands on her hips. "If you were in my charge..."

"You'd what!?" I angrily stood up, and was now standing a full head higher than Umbridge(me; 1.71m/ 5'7'', Umbridge; 1.5m/5'0''). "You'd make me carve up my hand with that stupid black quill of yours?" I looked s down at the short revolting excuse of a priestess. "Just like you did with those Beauxbatons tributes?" I stepped forward. "Just like you did with those tributes both this year and last and who knows how many others?" I stepped forward again making Umbridge step back. "Just like you're doing now to this boy for trying to warn your world of an impending threat of that Voldemort person?" I took one more step towards Umbridge, almost making her fall back.

"Don't you dare say his name, you impudent muggle child!" Umbridge shot back, pulling out her wand to make me keep my distance. "Harry Potter is clearly lying to you about the Dark Lord's return. We listened in before our interruption."

"Do I look like I'm 12 years old?" I replied standing my ground. "Besides, I sincerely doubt he's lying, priestess Umbridge... Let's just say I have a way of knowing, unlike you, you unpleasant control-freak."

"Control freak!?" Umbridge turned white then red. "Insolent little brat! I oughta curse you here and now!"

"Really? I'd like to see you try, Umbridge" I retorted, giving Umbridge a look that could flash freeze magma. "And as for little... Have you ever looked in a mirror lately?"

Just then Draco suddenly pulls out his wand. And points it at me. "How dare you say that you filthy muggle..." He suddenly casts a jinx at me, but I manages to evade it. "WHAT!? How did she?" Only to be suddenly interrupted by Nan, who shot across the room and swatted the wand from his hand, then grabbed Draco by the neck, pinning him to the back wall. "Gahucghk" He said as Nan choked him, lifting his a few inches off the floor.

"UNHAND THAT WIZ..." Umbridge roared aiming her wand at Nan but was interrupted when...

"Oh no, you don't!" I stepped forward and grabbed Umbridge's wrist, pulling her wand to the ceiling.

"AHG!" She yelped in surprise, dropping her wand, which I quickly took. "How dare you lay your filthy muggle hands on me like that! Give me back my wand!" She demanded.

"I simply don't think so, priestess..." I replied, stepping back from Umbridge. "You might try to curse me... Or turn me into something...unnatural."

"Don't you dare zap my mentor, Blondie!" Nan snarled at Draco, continuing to choke him.

"That was simply not very nice of you mr Malfoy..." I scolded the choking wizard, casually twirling Umbridge's stolen wand. "Trying to use me for target practice. Honestly."

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "It's easy to see why those two won... They're just that bloody good."

"No kidding, Ron!" Harry agreed, astonished at how quickly both me and Nan disarmed the two. "Those two certainly don't need Firebolts, that's for sure."

"Miss Fletcher, would you be so kind as to, please, let Draco down before he runs out of air." Dumbledore suggested. Nan nodded and released Draco, causing him to land in a heap on the floor.

...And looking really embarrassed. "Wait til my father hears about this!" He threatened before Snape smacks him on the back of his head.

"Enough, Malfoy." Snape ordered. "I'm afraid I'll have to agree with mentor DuBois, that unprovoked attack you just did on her just cost your house twenty points."

"But professor Snape..." Draco protested.

"Will that be another twenty points, Malfoy?" Snape threatened. Draco shook his head. "Very well, return to your dormitory and think about what you did whilst I think about your detention." Draco storms off to the elevator, giving the Gryffindor students, me and Nan a rather dirty look, tongue sticking out as the elevator doors closed. "Miss DuBois would you return professor Umbridge her wand... in one piece, if you please."

"Well, since you said 'please'..." I… rather reluctantly gave Umbridge back her wand. "Why am I going to regret this..."

Then I looked at at Harry. "Well, mr Potter, I sincerely thank you for your time and I wish we could have conversed longer..."

I politely bowed. "But I feel that we may have overstayed our welcome as far as priestess Umbridge is concerned and, on that note, we should retire to the penthouse..." I give a dirty look at Umbridge. "... While I still have the stomach to eat. Good day, mr Potter, mr Dumbledore..." I bowed again at Harry and Dumbledore. "Come with me, Nan..." I retrieved my hat and cape.

"Coming..." Nan replied.

"This is not over between us..." Umbridge said.

"I wish it never even started..." I coldly replied, turning her back on Umbridge, nose in the air. "HUMPH" I marched off to the elevator, followed by Nan.

* * *

_**(End Part 7)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**And here we are in sunny Ilvermorny, Massachusetts.**_

_**Had to a bit of research to get the route one would take from JFK airport to the Mt Greylock by car… Or magic Peterbilt.**_

_**Next chapter… Delores gives a speech (No surprise), that SERIOUSLY impacts the future of Hogwarts.**_


	8. Delores Drops The Bomb

_**Part. 8, Delores Drops The Bomb!(D5)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That's the property of J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

_**(The Quodpot Pitch, a day or so later)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

We were throwing our stage together at at one end while, at the other end the Weird Sisters road crew was magically constructing theirs. Both stages were coming along pretty well.

While my crew and theirs were having our lunch break, we noticed that we had some visitors. "I hope we're not interrupting..." A stately looking witch, who was leading her students said with a slight Scottish accent. "I'm professor Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and these are my students of house Gryffindor." She presents her five students.

"Name's Eddie Riggs..." I introduced himself. "I'm in charge of building that stage over there..." I pointed at the still under construction stage. "We're still working on it so I wouldn't recommend getting too close to it." Then I noticed that Harry kid. "So you must be the famous Harry Potter AKA the boy who lived..."

"Um...yeah..." Harry replied. "I kinda get that a lot." I wouldn't be too surprised.

"Julia told me about meeting you the other day..." I commented. "Looks like you two shop for glasses at the same store or something..."

"Heh heh.. Kinda does look look it doesn't it...?" Harry chuckled, adjusting his round-rims.

"So that's the Kabbage Boy stage...?" Ron asked and Eddie nodded. "Looks...interesting."

"Wait til it's finished..." I replied. "Though I gather you guys are more interested in that stage over there..." I thumbed at the Weird Sisters stage.

"That's right..." Ron replied. "The Weird sisters played at our Yule Ball last year... Oh bloody hell, I must have been mental..." Ron realized. "Forgot to introduce ourselves...I'm Ronald Weasley, prefect of Gryffindor and this is Dean Tomas, Hermiome Granger, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil... And you've already met Harry... We're just touring the school grounds right now. There's gonna be three more groups passing through throughout the Afternoon."

"Is that so..." I replied. "Thanks for the heads up..."

"So this is a Quodpot pitch..." Harry said as he looked the pitch over. "Doesn't look all that different from the Quidditch pitch back in Dover... I play Quidditch back at my school by the way, I'm a seeker."

"A seeker...?" I asked. Harry explained. "So basically you try to catch this little gold ball that flying around to give your team 150 points and finish the game, huh..."

"You got it..." Harry replied. "Been doing this for five years now."

"So what did you think of Julia and Nan, Harry?" I asked.

"She was a bit curious about me. And she was pretty nice too." Harry replied. "And I kinda like Nan...especially after she pinned Draco to the wall."

"You should've seen the argument she had with professor Umbridge..." Ron added. "No two ways about it...Those two don't like each other."

"No kidding, Ron." Harry agreed. "Umbridge looked like she was about to use an unforgivable curse on her..."

"Unforgivable curses?" Eddie replied, stroking his chin. "I take it those are bad."

"You could say that, mr Riggs..." Harry said. "You got the controlling/Imperius curse(Imperio), The pain/Cruciatus curse(Crucio) and the worst of the lot; the killing curse(Avada Kedavra). Use of any one of them is punished by a lifetime sentence in Azkaban Prison. I've had both the Imperius and Cruciatus cast on me by Voldemort last spring and almost the third curse, if it weren't for the fact both my wand and Voldemort's had the same core feathers from the same phoenix."

Just then Marcia walks up. "Hey, so that's the famous Harry Potter we've been hearing about the last couple of days."

"Certainly looks like it..." I replied.

"Hi I'm Marcia, Marcia Ross, pleased to meet you." Marcia held out her hand, which Harry shakes. "You know, I have a brother that has the same type of specs as you and Julia. "

"Really..." Harry said.

"As much as we'd like to stay and chat..." McGonagall Interrupted. "I do have a timetable to keep." She looks at the students. "Alright everyone let's go."

"Guess we'll see you guys later." Harry waved to us as they left the pitch.

"Eddie, we need to talk..." Marcia said, a worried look on her face. "It's about some of our relatives..."

Me and Marcia rejoined the other roadies. I noticed that not only does Marcia look upset, but so does Terry, Adam, and Jake. "Guys, what's wrong...?" I asked.

"We just got word from our folks, Eddie..." Jake answered. "You know my brother, Kevin(AKA Kidd), along with Terry's brother Ash, and Marcia's brother, Wallace(AKA Whiz), and Adam's sister, Carla...?"

"Yeah..." I replied. "They were starting up that school band of theirs a couple of months ago... Calling themselves 'Kidd Video', wasn't it?" I helped them put their band together a few months ago between tours. Although they were into '80s Pop-Music, and just starting out, they sounded a lot better than Kabbage Boy.

Jake continued. "Well, they mysteriously disappeared a few weeks ago when they went to do their band practice over at H&S Storage. Our folks have been trying to contact us but..."

"We weren't in the same solar system..." I finished. "Musta happened when we went to District 10..."

"But here's the weird thing, Eddie..." Marcia said. "Whoever took 'em left all their instruments behind, they even didn't take Kevin's scooter or my old yellow and red 1978 Subaru BRAT, which I gave Wally as a gift for passing his driver's test. And there's no ransom note or anything..."

"And the cops are looking into this and lemme tell you, our folks are worried." Terry said.

"Did your parents want you guys to come home...?" I asked.

"Not really..." Adam said. "But they wanted to make sure we're okay all the same, and keep in contact whenever we can."

"But they did want to talk to You, Eddie..." Jake said.

"Right then..." I nodded. "I'll go have a talk to them. Get the details. In the meantime, best you guys get back to work... See if it helps makes things easier."

"You're right, Eddie..." Marcia replied. "Show must go on... But it doesn't change the fact we're worried..."

"I know..." I replied. Man… Just what the fuck happened to them…?

* * *

_**(The White House, Magical Wing, Washington DC, the following day)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Shortly after arriving at the White House's unplottable Magical Wing via Floo Network and getting cleaned up, We got ourselves dressed for Nan's victory speech and following dinner. As we made our way towards the main entrance, we could hear first the U.S. national anthem, followed by the anthem of the gods. Some of Effie's staff clips microphones onto our collars. The President introduced us as the doors opened.

"Big smiles, everyone." Effie said as we walked through the entrance to the waiting crowd of locals, Kabbage Boy groupies and reporters and paparazzi with their floating cameras and quick-quills, held well back by the squads of peacekeepers and the local military and police.

For some reason, the peacekeepers were all wearing... pink shoulder straps? Why do I get the feeling that this is one of Umbridge's ideas?

As usual, we were standing at the top of the stairs beneath the partially cloudy sky. As our eyes adjusted, we could see that the building on either side, and the grounds before them was festooned with banners bearing the symbol of the gods. Not to mention that the grounds was packed with the aforementioned crowd of locals, Kabbage Boy groupies and reporters and paparazzi.

As usual with most tours, there was a special platform at the bottom of the stairs for the families of the fallen tributes of district 5, and the current mentor for that district, Nedelcho Chavdarov, a Bulgarian wizard in his early forties who...won the games for D5 twenty six years earlier.

Also attending was the Hogwarts tour group.

The applause, and the flashing cameras soon die down and the president gives the speech in Nan's honor. A little girl and a boy in formal dress approach the victor and her retinue with large bouquets of flowers.

Nan starts her speech. "People of Districts 5..."

But, guess what, she is interrupted "...Hem hem..." By, you guessed it, Dolores Umbridge. Oh good grief. And I just facepalmed. "If I may, dear child..." She said in her absolutely nauseatingly sweet and condescending tone as she took the microphone. "I'll take care of this little speech if you don't mind..."

I just roll my eyes in complete disgust. Good grief, this is gonna be like my speech in District 5 five years ago.

"Dear citizens of the magical world..." Umbridge started. "Otherwise known as District 5, I, your divinely appointed priestess, wish to congratulate the noble efforts of both this years tributes of our magical district, Christoper Rodriguez(M), and Juanita Callahan(F), who both managed to make it onto the top 8 before being sadly cut down by that suicidal District 9 boy..." She sips a glass of water before continuing. "And I have one further announcement, and it concerns Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."

Huh? Just what does she mean by that?

The students and teachers murmur amongst themselves for a moment before...

"...Hem hem..." Umbridge interrupts... "I have received word from the divine ones yesterday, and I am pleased to announce that this coming spring, Hogwarts has been picked participate in the 2012th annual hunger games...Tee hee..."

What!?

Not surprisingly, there were gasps of surprise from the Hogwarts tour group. "So to you my dear children of Hogwarts, good luck next spring and may the odds be ever in your favor..." She gleefully smiles, no doubt planning on what to do in the coming reaping. Umbridge then steps down from the mike, leaving the Hogwarts students in attendance in a state of complete shock, their jaws practically hitting the grass…

Why do I get the feeling that she's planning to use this to… Throw Harry into the arena? Along with anyone else from that school that she doesn't like?

* * *

_**(Later that evening at the White House dining room)**_

"Oh, good absoluteing grief!" I sighed as the supper was being presented. "First that dreadful priestess takes over Nan's speech, well no surprise there, and then she goes and drops a bomb big enough to flatten Mt Temza right on Hogwarts. I have a terribly bad feeling about this, Natz."

"Same here, Julia." Natz replied as they sat down. "I wouldn't be too surprised is Delores used this to...get rid of certain people." It's been rumored that certain people often rig the reapings to pick a tribute that they want...punished. And sometimes the priests or priestesses do so on their own volition to punish anyone who dares to speak out against the 'gods' of Panem. Delores Umbridge is kinda one of those priest/esses.

"Mentor, I was thinking..." Nan interjected. "Back in the games when I was with Casey, we ran into a pack of monkey mutts. I tried to fend them off but I was badly wounded, along with Casey."

"Yeah, I was watching." I replied. "Those mutts would've killed you two if it wasn't for Juanita, using an Avada Kedavra curse on them... For a moment there, it looked like she was going to zap you two."

"But instead, she used a healing spell on us and fixed our wounds, mentor. Saved our lives that day." Nan finished. "She explained to us that she was part of a group of tributes that were trying to find a way to escape the arena and try to get home and offered us to join them. Against our better judgment, we returned to our own group and told them about the offer. We debated about it well into the night before we went to sleep and made our decision the following morning."

"And the following morning?" I asked, I knew what happened that day, but I wanted to hear Nan's side of that incident.

"We all decided that trying to escape the arena was a better idea than killing each other off." Nan answered. "So we decided to join up with that other group, as it stood we would have made up nine tributes. Four from Juanita's group, five, including me from ours."

"Which, as I recall was all that was left at the time." Natz commented. "So what happened next?"

Nan continued. "Well, we went to the spot where Juanita told us to meet at that morning. They appeared from the undergrowth and greeted us, and then things went weird."

"Oh?" Me and Natz looked at Nan.

"What do you mean, Nan...?" Natz asked.

"Well how do I put this..." Nan pondered for a moment. "One moment, I was feeling tensed, ready to spring into action in case things went south. The next moment I felt a really weird floating sensation as every thought and worry in my head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable happiness. Something about this just didn't feel right. Next thing I remembered I was suddenly pushed backwards and the weird feelings just...vaporized and the next thing I remembered was I was lying flat on my back and my ears were ringing. I looked up to see the field in front of me was filled with five dying tributes all on them looking like they've just been..."

"Hit by an explosion..." I finished. "From what we saw, You just stood there while Casey approached the escape group. He then said, 'There can be only one winner of the Hunger Games! And that rule shall never be broken!'. He suddenly cast an explosion spell that took out that group...and himself. Don't you remember it?"

"Not really, mentor." Nan shakes her head. "Just one moment, we were meeting that group, next thing, everything went fuzzy, and after that, I was flat on my back, aching all over. The remaining three tributes said that our alliance was over and tried to kill me but..."

"You ended up killing them and...won the games. I finished. "Rather curious, this chain of events. If I didn't know better, this all seems like someone was casting the Imperio curse on you and that D9 boy..." I scratched my chin, Recalling when I was put under that same spell five years earlier.

By then, the first course of supper was being brought out.

"Well, anyway, let's see what they starting off with..." The staff place their meals in front of us. They remove the lids to reveal the appetizers, in this case, Fingerling potato velouté. "Hmm...Fingerling potato velouté if I'm reading this right. And according to this menu, the entree will be a winter garden salad, and the main course will be dry aged rib-eye beef followed up with a Hawaiian chocolate-malted ganache for dessert. Sounds rather tasty... I should see if I could get the recipes... For the Castle of course..."

* * *

_**(End Part 8)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Juanita Cunningham, nor Christopher Rodriguez. They are the property of Diane Duane, author of 'The Young Wizards' series.**_

_**If you're wondering, yes, Quodpot if, in fact, a Potterverse sporting event. First mentioned in the booklet, 'Quidditch Through The Ages'.**_

_**Next chapter, things get a bit heated between a mentor and a priestess.**_


	9. Don't Choke the Mentor

_**Part. 9, Don't Choke The Mentor.(D5)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That's the property of J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

_**(The Quodpot Pitch, afternoon of the concert)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

Me and the guys, had finished construction of their stage and we're about to test their FX and lights.

Meanwhile, those two Gryffindor kids, Harry and Ron were flying about the pitch on brooms (Clean-sweep 11 sport-broomsticks I later learned). Harry was helping Ron practice his goalkeeping. After a while the two decided to call it a day and landed. "Getting any better, Ron...?" Harry asked.

"Well, at least I didn't get blown up..." Ron replied. "Good thing we made sure we only got the practice quods to use..."

"Yeah, Ron..." Harry smiled back. "Without the ability to explode on you, they might as well be quaffles..." They hand over the brooms, dummy quod, and pads to a couple of local students to put away. "Thanks for letting us borrow the stuff, guys." Harry thanked.

"No problemo, dude..." The student replied as he placed the gear in a floating cart and then led it off the pitch.

"So that's what this Quidditch is like..." I commented.

"Well, the goalkeeping bit of it, mr Riggs..." Harry replied. "So how's your stage coming along?"

"Pretty much finished, Harry. Just gotta to the tests..." I replied. "Speaking of which..." I took out my walkie-talkie. "Okay, Jianyu, turn on the juice..."

"Turning on the power, Eddie." Jianyu's voice crackled back as me, Harry and Ron heard the hum of electricity through the speakers.

I checked each power cable, making certain none of them was sparking and all were well connected. Then I takes the main mic. "Alright... Check check 1,2,3..." I spoke into the main microphone to calibrate it for the concert... Sounds okay so far. "Okay, Ralph, Top Floods" I said to the walkie-talkie.

"Top Floods." Ralph replied as he lit the top floodlights, bathing the stage in their multicolored hues.

"Hmmm...Floods looking good." I said as the top floods continued to bathe the stage. "Okay, lets try the rear floods."

"Rear floods." Ralph replied as he lit the rear floodlights. I could see that the rear floods are working perfectly.

"Nice, rear floods are fine, okay, lets try the side pots." I ordered.

"Side pots." Ralph fires up the side pots... and they were lighting up perfectly.

"Awesome, Okay, Let's do a test song, guys..." I said.

"So which song are we trying out, Eddie..." Bob asked as he and the roadies appeared on stage.

"I think that Jake wants to a couple of his brother's songs..." I answered as I plugged in Clementine, and gave it to Jake. "Ain't that right?"

"That's right Eddie..." Jake replied as he got on the mike. Marcia took up the bass guitar, Terry readied his synthesizer, and Adam took the drums. "Gonna start up with his first 'Kidd Video' song; 'From My Video To My Radio' and follow up with 'You Better Run'."

"Kevin would've wanted it anyway...All right everybody..." I said. "A one. A two. A one two three four..." And we, in honor of those missing kids, tested out the sound system by playing 'From My Video To My Radio' and 'You Better Run'..

"Okay, Eddie. Sound system checks out." Jianyu squawked in. "One of these days, We're gonna make you do lead vocals."

"And give up playing lead guitar?" I replied. "Besides you guys know I kinda sound a bit like that dude Jack Black, right?"

"Heh heh yeah, kinda." Terry replied. "Maybe we should make you sing one of the songs from 'The Pick of Destiny' soundtrack." I just rolled my eyes.

"Now that I'd like to hear." Julia said as she walked up. "Edward singing a song. That would be… rather interesting to say the least." Then she notices Harry and Ron. "Oh, hello there. Enjoyed the sound test?"

"Bloody hell... they were brilliant." Ron answered. "Can't wait to hear what Kabbage Boy sounds like."

"You can wait, Ron, trust me..." Harry replied. "I heard Dudley play some of their stuff last summer, And lemme tell you, they're no Weird Sisters... or these guys for that matter."

But just then... "...Hem hem..." That Umbridge lady shows up and interrupts the conversation. "Mr potter, I thought I told you that you were banned from playing Quidditch for life."

"Banned?" I asked.

"Got into a fight with Draco after our first match of the season." Harry replied. "Along with Ron's brothers, Fred and George. Besides, professor..." Harry turns to Umbridge. "Ron asked me to help him with his goalkeeping before the second match."

"Is this true, mr Weasley?" Umbridge.

"Yes, professor." Ron replied.

"I see..." Well, as soon as we return to Hogwarts, I'll have to make an educational decree stating that any Quidditch player asking for aid from banned players will have not only themselves banned for life, but their fellow club members as well...Not to mention they will be expelled... Tee hee..."

Then she turns to Julia. "Furthermore, I don't want you anywhere near my students, miss DuBois. Especially considering you are a disgusting homosexual. Just like that District 1 mentor."

Wait what? Julia's a homo? News to me… and the guys.

"Honestly, Umbridge..." Julia sternly replied, arms defiantly folded. "For what purpose did you have to bring that up for?"

"I have my reasons..." Umbridge scowled.

"Honestly!" Julia shakes her head. "That's low, even for you, Umbridge." Julia glared at that short pink clad witch. "Regardless of what I am Umbridge, I still consider myself better than you, a revolting child-abusing… thing that makes her students cut up their own hands… Humph."

Umbridge was practically beside her self with rage, trembling like a...well... a pissed-off pink toad. "How... HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME, YOU INFERIOR FILTHY FOUR-EYED MUGGLE SLUT!" She screamed, her pudgy face redder than a boiled lobster. She pulls out her wand. "LET ME REMIND YOU OF THE SUPERIORITY OF US WIZARDS! INCARCEROUS!"

Suddenly, Julia was down on one knee, her neck ensnared in some kinda rope coming outta Umbridge's wand, chocking her. "NNGH! GUH! Can't...breathe...! HNNGH...!" She gasped, trying to pull the ropes from her neck, Her face turning blue! I don't like this!

"Professor stop it!" Ron begged.

"You'll KILL HER!" Harry yelled. I agree with Harry. I'm sure that pink clad...witch is really trying to kill her!

"SILENCE, POTTER! WEASLEY!" Umbridge roared back. "NOT UNTIL THAT LITTLE WHORE HAS LEARNED HER LESS..." Fuck this! I immediately jumped down, ran over to Umbridge and grabbed her by the mitt holding the wand.

"He said stop it, shorty...!" I angrily growled as I gave Umbridge's wrist a good hard squeeze. "DROP THE FUCKING WAND! NOW!"

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" Umbridge screamed in pain as I crushed her wrist in my tight, vice-like grip. I could feel her wrist bones start to dislocate. She lets go of the wand. And the ropes strangling Julia disappear.

"Hey, Julia, You okay...?" Jake helped her to her feet.

"Nuuuuhhhh..." Julia moaned. "I'm okay, Jacob...cough cough... That was absolutely unpleasant...hak hak..." She glares at the short pink-clad witch. "...Grrrr..." She got back up on her feet and started towards Umbridge. Her right hand tightly clenched into a fist.

"HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR FILTHY MUGGLE HANDS ON ME, YOU FOUL-MOUTHED BRUTE!" Umbridge yelled at me she rubbed her throbbing wrist, unaware of Julia walking up to her, grabbing her by the shoulder, spinning Umbridge around to face her and gave her a hard right-cross to the face, sending the witch sprawling to the ground. Oooo that's gotta hurt.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, UMBRIDGE...!?" Julia angrily yelled, straining against Jake who was trying to hold her back. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME...!? YOU FRIGGING LITTLE PINK TOAD...! I OUGHTA...! OOOOOOOOOOOH!" If anything, she looked EVEN angrier than Umbridge. Can't really blame her though.

"Hey, whoa there...!" Jake said, trying to keep Julia from pounding Umbridge into street-pizza. "Take it easy, Julia! It ain't worth it if you get yourself in hot water over this!"

"Like he said, Julia..." I added. "I know what you're feeling right now, but calm down and take some deep breaths."

Julia stopped straining against Jake's grip. "You're just lucky these roadies are holding me back, you vile revolting jackass!" Julia growled. "I'm okay, Jacob. You can let me go now..." Jake tentatively released the mentor.

"You muggle brat! HOW DARE YOU..." Umbridge replied before noticing something...off with her mouth. She reaches in and pulls out...one of her teeth. "AAAUUUGGGHHH! MY TEETH!" She screams in surprise. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Oh, good, I thought I didn't hit you hard enough." Julia smiled in satisfaction at her somewhat percussive handiwork. "And for the record...That...Felt...Good."

"Good? That was brilliant!" Ron replied.

"I agree, Ron..." Harry added, barely hiding a smile. "That's right up there with Hermiome punching Malfoy two tears ago."

Just then, a squad of peacekeepers led by Spartacus ran up. "What happened here?" Spartacus asked.

"Yes, what exactly happened here...?" Dumbledore asked just after he, McGonagall and Snape popped outta thin air. "I sensed a spell was just used moments ago." He picks up Umbridge's wand. "Hmmmmm... Prior Incantato." He casts and the image of several ropes shoot from the tip of Umbridge's wand.

Then he looks at Julia, rubbing her still sore neck. "May I..." He asks and Julia lets him look at her neck. Both Dumbledore and Spartacus could see that her neck was red and still had rope marks pressed into her skin.

"It would appear that someone used this wand to cast ropes to strangle mentor DuBois." Spartacus commented.

"It would appear so, captain Quintus." Dumbledore added. Not to mention it also appears that miss Delores is suffering from an injured wrist and a harsh blow to the jaw... Apparently strong enough to knock out one of her teeth." He turns to Snape. "Severus, if you'd be so kind as to fetch me some pain-relieving potion from the infirmary, as it looks like it would be rather painful for Delores to speak... As well as salve for miss DuBois neck..." Then he whispers something into that Snape dude's ear.

"At once, Dumbledore." Snape politely bowed and poofed away.

"I'm contacting Lord Crane." Spartacus activates his communicator. "Lord Crane, We have an altercation involving priestess Umbridge and mentor DuBois near the Kabbage Boy stage..."

"An altercation between those two?" Seneca's voice answered back. "I was afraid it was going to happen sooner or later... I'll be right over to mediate this...affair. Don't start the questioning without me."

"As you wish, my lord." Spartacus turns off his communicator. Moments later Seneca enters the pitch.

"Well then let's get started..." Seneca said as he exited the limo.

"If you'd but wait a moment, your holiness..." Dumbledore suggested. "I've sent my potions instructor to fetch some medicine for Delores. It probably wouldn't do if she can only mumble due to a sudden tooth removal caused by being punched in the face."

"Is that so..." Seneca scratched his chin, looking at Umbridge's swollen and EVEN uglier face. There was even a slight trickle of blood coming from her mouth. "I suppose we could wait then..."

Snape popped back in a few moments later holding a potion bottle. "Drink this, please miss Umbridge... It'll help you to talk more clearly." Umbridge takes the potion and drinks it down. "Feeling any better?" He asks as the swelling starts to go down.

"Yes professor Snape. Thank you." Umbridge replied.

"Would you care to explain to us what happened here, Mentor DuBois..." Seneca asked. "And speak only the truth."

"As you wish captain..." Julia sat down on the stage edge. "I came to check of the progress of our stage. Some of the roadies were doing an instrument check playing what sounded like pop music."

"Pop music?" Seneca stroked his stylish beard. "Not their usual heavy metal or hard rock?"

"The folks doing the test were relatives of some people that formed a pop music band club that mysteriously disappeared shortly after we headed to D10." Julia explained.

"I see..." Seneca pondered. "So what happened next?"

Julia contained to give her side of the incident. "As you can see, both Harry and Ron..." She points ah Harry and Ron. "...Were present at the time practicing their Quidditch, well Ronald's goalkeeping part of it anyway. When Umbridge showed up."

"I see..." Seneca said. "Well Delores... what did you do when you showed up?"

At that Delores answered. "Well... Oh my mouth..." She rubs her slightly swollen cheek. "... I demanded to know what they were doing, seeing as mr Potter and two of Ronald's brothers are banned for life from Quidditch."

"And I take it at that point, Julia punched you in the face and twisted your wrist?" Seneca said.

"No, my lord..." Umbridge shakes her head. "Then I told her to stay away from the students, for a person of her sordid sexuality would be a bad influence on those impressionable children and could cause disorder."

"Really?" Seneca replied. "Anyway, miss DuBois, what happened next?"

Julia continued. "At that point I mentioned to Umbridge that while I might be of...questionable character, I still consider myself a better person than her... That's when she cast that rope spell and tried to strangle me with it."

"Is this true, Umbridge?" Seneca turned to Umbridge. "Did you try to strangle DuBois with a rope spell?"

"Yes I did!" Umbridge answered. "That filthy queer muggle needed to be taught a lesson on the superiority of us wizards so I used my Incarcerous spell to punish her."

Then she suddenly stops. "Wait what!? I meant to say that she then punched me in the face forcing me to use my Incarcerous spell on her neck to fend her off and that musclebound oaf..." She points at me. "Then grabbed my wrist! That 's what I was going to say but..."

"Oh dear..." Snape shakes his head. "I was afraid that's what happened."

"Care to explain, Severus?" Dumbledore said. A somewhat amused look on his face.

Snape then replied. "It would appear I may have unintentionally placed a few drops of Veritaserum into professor Umbridge's medicine when I was mixing it. Right now she can't help but tell the truth."

"Snape, you idiot!" Umbridge snapped at Snape. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"It would appear that you, Delores have just admitted to magical assault with intent to injure on a muggle." Dumbledore replied. "So what happened next?"

I answered. "Well Harry and Ron tried to tell shorty here to stop strangling Julia, but she made it clear she wasn't gonna listen. Not to mention I thought she was trying to kill Julia so I ran up, grabbed her by the wrist and made her drop the wand breaking that spell."

Then Julia added. "Once I got my breath back, I was so angry with Umbridge strangling me that I punched her. And quite frankly, it felt every bit as good as kicking Gradana in the nuts...sigh...guess this means I'm gonna get reprimanded huh?"

"Well yes you will have to be." Seneca answered. "However, Since Delores Umbridge did admit to striking first, that means your actions, violent as they were were...justified. So you will be docked half your annual stipend."

"Understood." Julia bowed, sighing.

Seneca turns to Umbridge. "And as for you, Delores, while I can't have you fired from your position of priestess I can, however do this; For your unjustified assault, you are not allowed to attend tonight's concert and thus be confined to the infirmary to...recover from your injuries. Furthermore I'll be also docking your full annual stipend."

"But lord Crane!" Umbridge protested.

"Enough!" Seneca retorted. "Captain, escort her to the infirmary, see to it that she remains there for the night so that her wrist and mouth are properly healed."

"Yes, my lord..." Spartacus saluted and him and his peacekeepers escort Umbridge off the pitch.

"I kinda expected you to side with Umbridge on that one, Seneca" I commented.

"Well, to be honest, servant, I never liked her all that much anyway... Good day." And Seneca gets back in his hover-limo and returns to his suite…

"So how did she find out?" I asked.

"About what?" Julia asked. "Oh you mean my being a lesbian? Well I think it happened two years ago. I was bringing my luggage aboard the tour plane when I bumped into both Mari and Hoshimi upstairs at the mentors cabins."

"Mari? Hoshimi?" I asked.

"Mari Katsuragi is the mentor of District 3. Hoshimi Koroki is the mentor is district 1. Both are from that country you call Japan." Julia replied. "Mari's a straight housewife and mother. But Hoshimi's a… how do I put this… A butch lesbian that likes to likes to wear her sexuality out on the open. More pride than common sense. Don't much care for those kinds of people..."

"Oh?" I asked. "How come?"

"Well..." Julia pondered. "Take a look at me; If you didn't know I am a lesbian, what would i look and act like to you?"

"Hmmmmm..." I looked at Julia as she stood there in that 'librarian' outfit. Then I gave my answer. "… Well you do look like a nerdy looking upper class chick."

"Nerdy?"

"Those glasses."

"Oh."

I continued. "… And you look and act like any other everyday woman. There's nothing in the way you act that says you're a homo. If anything, you're kind of...normal."

"… 'Normal' huh?" Julia adjusts her glasses. "...I suppose so. I prefer to be seen as… A normal everyday run-of-the-mill noblewoman. Probably because I don't see being a homosexual as any different or better as being a heterosexual… or Bi. I just don't think it should be worn out in the open… Or put on some parade. But what do I know... I'm just a noblewoman from Terca Lumireis that works as a royal maid at the castle..."

She adjusts her glasses. "...Anyway back to my story… When I bumped into those two Japanese mentors. My luggage unlatched and all my stuff spilled out… Including a framed picture of my girlfriend, Clara, Her hands in a hart gesture, and the words, 'to Julia , my love' written underneath… Which Mari picked up first. When she asked about it, well I felt I had to be honest and told her that me and Clara are now lovers."

"So how'd the housewife take it?" I asked.

"Well she was rather startled at first, I'll admit. And I tried to convince her that I wasn't a...threat or anything..." Julia continued. "But Hoshimi went and made a big fuss over it. She said she was overjoyed to have a fellow lesbian on the mentor staff, all the while, hugging me and kissing me and making a rather big dramatic show of it. Needless to say every mentor found about it… nearly every priest too… Including the one I just punched a little while ago..."

"I wonder how they all took it?" Jake asked.

"Rather surprisingly, A most of them didn't really care.. Basically, meh. Well Umbridge was, not surprisingly, disgusted by it, said I should be ashamed. Hoshimi declared her undying love for me and Clara… Oh good grief. But Mari was actually okay with it, told me it didn't really matter. So that How it all happened. So how do you all feel?"

"About you being a queer? Pffft… We couldn't care less." I replied. "So you're a homo so what? Doesn't really matter to us anyway."

"I suppose not." Julia replied.

"I'm surprised that you're not upset about the words Eddie used to describe you." Marcia said. "… Seeing that there those out there that get pissed off or triggered by those words."

"You mean 'homo' or 'queer'…? Julia looked at us. "They're only words, why do I have to be mad?" Then she turns to me. "Anyway, Edward, Thank you very much for your help earlier..." She bowed. "I'll see you later on..." And she walks off the pitch.

* * *

_**(The start of the concert)**_

"I've heard about what happened earlier this afternoon..." Effie said as she and the victor party arrived backstage. "You're lucky to have gotten off so easily, Julia."

"I suppose so, lady Trinket..." Julia replied. "But now how am I going to explain this to the local charities back home...sigh..."

"Hey, your throat any better...?" I asked as I passed out their backstage passes.

"It's a little bit better, Edward. Thanks for asking..." Julia replied as she put on her pass.

"I recon this is going to be a first..." Cinna commented as he adjusted Nan's microphone.

"Why is that..." Nan asked.

"Don't worry..." Natz answered. "You'll find out in a moment..." The party head over to a platform placed between the stages.

The lights turn on over the Weird Sisters stage. And the band apparated amid a spectacular show of lights, and pyro. Myron casts a sonorous spell on himself. "Alright wizards and witches..." He greeted the audience in his magically enhanced voice. "Welcome to the show! Before we get started, lets, get a word from this years victor!" He points at the platform that separates his stage from Kabbage boy's stage. "Everybody let's hear it from NAAAAAAAN FLEEEEEEETHHEEEEER!" The spotlights shine down onto the platforms and onto the victor party.

"You're on, Nan..." Effie said as the camera in front of Nan projects her image on the centre screen.

The centre screen shows Nan's cheery young face. "Hey there wizards and witches! Welcome to tonight's show!" Nan Introduces herself But instead of applause...there was silence. "Huh? What's wrong everyone?" Then they see Julia whisper in her ear then back out of the screen. "Really, mentor? Oh! I see."

She turns back to the audience. "I'm guessing you're all wondering why your priestess isn't here huh?" Everyone nods. "Well it's because she had a little accident this afternoon and can't attend tonight. I hope you're not too upset."

"Hey, we don't mind!" One young wizard shouted.

"Yeah, You're much better looking anyway...!" Another added.

"Um...Thanks, I think." Nan smiled back as the audience starts to cheer, Probably because for the first time in over twenty-five years, they didn't have to hear one of Umbridge's long winded speeches. "Anyway, lets get this concert started! TAKE IT AWAY, WEIRD SISTERS!"

The spotlights shine back on the Weird sisters to a near deafening applause. "Short and sweet, They're really liking you Nan..." Myron said, Making the young Hunting Blade guild-member blush. "Alright guys lets give this crowd their money's worth... A one...A two...A one two three four...!" And the Weird sisters opened up the concert with 'Do The Hippogriff'. The crowd started to cheer.

As The victor party approached Backstage, me and Ralph listened to the Weird Sisters perform "So what do you think, Eddie..." Ralph asks.

"That's good Hard Rock there..." I replied, taking a puff from my cigarette. "They sorta got this Billy Idol theme running there. Don't you agree...?"

"Kinda does, Eddie..." Ralph replies. "Well better enjoy it while we can. They're only allowed two songs and then..." He looks over his shoulder at Kabbage boy playing their PSVitas and having a few drinks.

"Don't remind me, Ralph..." I shook my head.

* * *

_**(End Part 9)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Alright that takes care of District 5. The magical world of Earth/ Harry Potter(circa 'Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix').**_

_**I'm sure some of you wanted to see someone punch Delores Umbridge in the face. C'mon admit it, you know you waaaaannnnnt to...;P**_

_**Anyhoo that's it for D5. Next time, We'll be visiting the world of Arcadia... Just...Don't look down...;P**_


	10. Pirates Of The South Dannel Strait

_**Part. 10, Pirates Of The Dannel Strait.(D4)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Skies of Arcadia. That's the property of Sega Overworks.**_

_**I do not own Kidd Video. That's the property of DIC and Saban Entertainment.**_

* * *

_**(The Tour Plane, Seneca's cabin)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

"We finally opened a link to District 13, lord Crane." A communications peacekeeper said. "I'm connecting to the Master Blaster's Mobile fortress."

"Well, it's about time." Seneca replied, sitting at his monitor screen.

"Connection made... patching it through." The monitor screen flickers for a moment, and when it clears... the first thing Seneca sees is a... A grey cat-like person wearing pointed sunglasses, a red jacket and a thin necktie?

"Hello, Master Blaster's pad. Kool-Kitty speaking. May I take your call?"

"I wish to speak with the Master Blaster." Seneca replied. "Tell him it's Seneca Crane from Panem."

"Yo, Boss!" Kool-Kitty calls out. "There some dude named Seneca Crane from Panem that wants to..."

"Did you say PANEM!?" A deep, human voice interrupted. "Out of the way, you worthless fool!" Kool Kitty was violently shoved off the screen... And into a nearby scrap pile… The sounds of things crashing and falling accompanied by a cat yowling could be heard...

The screen is then occupied by a fat middle-aged human, with a bald scalp and the brown hair on his temples styled to resemble horns, and wearing a three-piece suit. One could say he's the stereotypical image of a corrupt corporate executive... Or a politician at least. "Master Blaster speaking." He introduces himself. "Oh, So it's you, Seleca... So who are you advertising for this time?" He chuckles evilly.

Seneca facepalms from being reminded of what he did six short years ago... "It's Seneca, Hugo... And furthermore, I'm no longer hard up for Aureus so I've since stopped using my beard to sell advertisements."

"Is that so..." Hugo Blaster...or as he likes to call himself, 'The Master Blaster' replied. "Looks to me as though you were advertising for some hot-rod company. Anyway you kinda caught me at a bad time."

"Really?" Seneca looks a bit puzzled. "What happened?"

The Master Blaster started to explain. "Well, a while back, I came up with a plan to control this dis-phased world by controlling its populace via music. But all I had to work with was those three bumbling idiot feline lackeys of mine. So I came up with a wonderfully diabolical plan to kidnap top musical groups from the districts and use their musical energy and talents to enhance those three worthless fools." He thumbs at the three cat-people.

"Yeah, were calling ourselves..." A fat cat named, well, 'Fat Cat' said. "Wait for it..." And in unison with Kool kitty and the cat-girl called 'She-Lion'. "_**'THE COPY CATS'**_! TA DA!" All three announced.

"How... original, you three." Seneca replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Thanks, dude." Kool-Kitty replied.

"Yeah, we came up with it ourselves." She-Lion added.

"Quiet, you three!" The Master Blaster ordered. "Anyway, I sold specially made custom inter-dimensional mirrors to my selected targets in the districts, when I was last in the home dimension over the last year or so posing as a...mirror salesman."

"Interesting..." Seneca said. "Did you, by any chance sell such a mirror to 'Kabbage Boy'?"

"I most certainly did." The Master Blaster replied. "Matter of fact, They were to be my first musical slaves, but when I activated their mirror, instead of Kabbage Boy. I found these four kids. But they were good musicians so I took them instead and brought them to my fortress."

"So that explains it." Seneca pressed his fingers together.

"Pardon?" The master blaster asked.

"Not important, Hugo... So those kids... are they working out for you?" Seneca asked.

"I wish..." The Master Blaster shook his head. "No sooner had I got them on board, told them that they will be my musical slaves forever, some pixie snuck in, broke them out of their cells, and they managed to escape, stealing my hover yacht. And later I discovered they had the unmitigated gall to paint it yellow and red." He face-palms and shakes his head in dismay.

"That's a shame." Seneca replied. "Oh, yes, and as for Kabbage Boy, I've got them right now performing on the annual victory tour. You can have them once it's finished. Anyway back to the reason I called you." He presses a button on his fax machine. "Have you seen this?"

The master blaster examines the copy Seneca sent. "Hmmmmm... I think I might have. Probably in the parts of this world still occupied by the demons that our ancestors sent here to crush the rebellions millennia ago."

"I discovered this on a servant of Kabbage Boy when I was on Earth, getting this tour started." Seneca explained. "I would like for you to go visit our demonic allies and see if we can get some more info on this."

"W-w-wait a sec, your flame-beardedness." Fat-Cat clutches his arms and starts to tremble.

"Y-y-you want us to visit the... C-C-Coiled Remains...? With all those creepy sadomasochistic d-d-demons running around?" She-Lion added, shivering like crazy.

"Oh, man... T-t-that place is even s-s-scarier than... Grooveyard City!" Kool kitty shivered.

"And seeing as I an a good friend to the demon lord that rules those lands, I suppose I could do you a solid and drop by and inquire for you, Seneca." The master Blaster said. He turns to his still sniveling lackeys. "ENOUGH WITH THE SNIVERING, YOU FOOLS!" He roared. "FORTRESS, SET A COURSE FOR THE COILED REMAINS! THE SOONER I'M DONE WITH THIS MENIAL TASK, THE SOONER I CAN GET BACK TO TAKING OVER THIS WORLD!"

"As you wish, your evilness..." The fortress's computer, which resembles a metal skull replied.

"I'll be in touch, Seneca..." The master Blaster dis-connects...

* * *

_**(The Tour Plane's restaurant)**_

_**Eddie's point of view)**_

I was enjoying a burger and cola when Julia, Nan and Natz joined him, bringing their own lunches. "Heard we're headed off planet again, Natz." I inquired.

"You heard right, Eddie." Natz replied, taking a bite of his bacon and cheese sandwich. "District 4, the planet of Arcadia. It's quite an interesting place, lemme tell you."

"And I wonder what I'm gonna run into there..." Julia sipped her lemon tea. "First it was telepaths in Rosewood, a ninja wanting to kill me in Meltokio, then that… ugh... worm-infested coach in Daath, how absolutely scary… Brrrrr..., and, most recently, nearly getting magically strangled by that revolting priestess at Ilvermorny's Quodpot pitch. What a crazy tour this has been."

"And chances are, it's gonna get even crazier, Julia..." I added.

"And knowing my luck, I'm probably gonna get... courted by either that absolutely oversexed muscle-head, captain Vigoro del Fuerte, or that absolutely pompous Alphonso Valdez... or both, good grief..." Julia shakes her head. "The former's a musclebound ox stuck on permanent rut and the latter... well he's a bit like Gradana, and maybe viscount Allen now that I think about it."

"And then there's admiral Galcian, winner of the 1980th galactic Hunger Games..." Natz said. "I think he's about 49 right about now."

"He a mentor?" I asked.

"Occasionally, but the current mentor is a rather gloomy fellow named Lawrence Navahl, who... won the 2003rd galactic Hunger Games..." Julia said. "He... doesn't like to talk about it, though. It must've been harder on him than it was on me."

"You know, I could get the footage of his games if you want." Cinna offered as he sat down with his lunch.

"Well, I'll give it some thought." Julia replied. "Anyway what's up with Seneca? Lately he's been locking himself in his cabin every time we return to the tour plane... Just what is he up too?"

"I'm not sure, miss DuBois, but I think he's been communicating with home." Cinna answered. "I think he's inquiring about your belt buckle, Eddie, considering that miss DuBois here owns a pin with the same face."

"Really..." Me and Julia reply, looking at the belt buckle on my waist, and Julia's pin on her shirt.

"It's still rather hard to believe that there's a coincidence between Terca Lumireis and Earth involving this creature." Julia commented. "Anyway I do hope when we get to Arcadia that I simply don't run into Vigoro or Alphonso."

* * *

_**(The planet, Arcadia, east of Sailor's Island)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

The tour plane emerges from its portal just outside the south Dannel strait. "Looks like we emerged near the Nasr continent..." The co-pilot said, checking his map.

"Right... Okay we got the co-ordinates for our destination." The pilot said. He presses the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen..." He announces in a professional tone. "We have arrived on the gas giant of Arcadia, representing District 4. If you look outside, you will see one of this planet's seven moons, in this case it's the red moon of Nasr. We will be getting underway shortly and head west to our destination; Sailor's Island. Please enjoy your flight."

_**(The observation lounge)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Nan was looking outside at all the floating desert islands shimmering under the red moon. "Are those islands...floating, mentor?" she asks.

"They most certainly are, Nan..." I replied. "I was just as absolutely astounded at that sight when I first came here." Then I noticed Effie Trinket stand up and walk towards the front. "Hmm... Looks like we're about to get the guided tour, am I correct, lady Trinket?"

"Quite correct, miss DuBois." Effie chirped back, adjusting one of her foofy wigs. "Nan Fletcher and Kabbage Boy, I'd like to introduce you the fascinating world of Arcadia. This world is roughly 25,000 km or 15,600 miles wide at it's equator. Give or take."

"That's about three times the size of either Earth or Terca Lumireis as I recall." I commented.

"Quite correct, miss DuBois." Effie continued. "Also this planet's somewhat a gas giant with several layers of atmosphere."

She activates a holo-screen that shows the layers in question.

"The lowest, or surface layer has a temperature of about 175 degrees Fahrenheit or 80 degrees Celsius, and is mostly boiling mud, the layer we are currently in called the middle sky, is much cooler, ranging from 0 degrees to 122 Fahrenheit or -17 to 50 degrees Celsius, depending to the region and time of year."

Effie presses a button and another image appears showing the floating islands.

"One of the most interesting features of this planet is its vast floating continents and islands. These are caused by the conflicting magnetic polarities between them and the core of this planet and its seven moons, causing them to rise anywhere between the lower sky and the upper sky.

Effie presses a button again showing the seven moons surrounding the planet.

"And finally, we have the seven moons, each Geo-locked in an orbit above the seven known regions of the Middle Sky..."

"The first moon, the green, lies above the continent of Ixa'Taka..."

"The second moon, the purple, lies above the frozen continent of Glacia..."

"The third moon, the blue, lies above the water continent of Yafutoma..."

"The forth moon, the red, lies above the continent of Nasr, which we are currently in..."

"The fifth moon, the yellow, lies above the continent of Valua, that's where the speech and concert will be held..."

"The sixth moon, the silver lies above the Mid Ocean or as the locals that live there call it, Meridia..."

"And finally, we have the seventh and final moon, the black which lies above a massive and ancient weather pattern known as the dark rift, just east of Nasr, whose tendrils spreads across the world..."

Effie looks at everyone once she finishes her lecture. "Oh, dear, not again..." And notices that Nan and the Kabbage Boy band members all have vacant, confused expressions, their eyes, all swirls. And they were all saying "Ah wa wa wa wa..."

"I guess that might have been a bit too much..." She looks at me. "That princess you work for, they certainly ain't."

"I suppose not, lady Trinket..." I agreed, remembering when Effie lectured Estellise on the other worlds last year, absorbing it all with great fascination... "But I never get tired of it."

Just then, Nan comes out of her info overload induced stupor to notice something on the horizon. "... Uhhhhh...Huh.?(looks out window) Um, mentor? There's something that looks like a flying ship coming towards us at an angle from the north."

We looked out the right side windows and, sure enough, there was what can be described as a flying ship sporting thirty-two guns, half of then now pointed at our tour plane, and sailing black sails. "Oh dear..." Effie gasped. "I'm afraid we just ran into pirates!"

"PIRATES!?" The Kabbage boy band-members yelped. "Like as in those crazy fishermen off Somalia?" Raz asked.

"More like those 'Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum' type of pirates that used to tear up the Caribbean." Paul corrected.

"Hey look, guys!" Sid pointed at the approaching ship. "They're raising a flag!" Everyone sees the flag go up. It's a black flag bearing a black bearded skull.

"Oh, shit I knew it, they're pirates!" Raz trembled.

"Like they're gonna take us hostage and steal everything that ain't bolted down or on fire!" Erik worried as the ship drew steadily closer.

"Um, Erik..." Paul points at another black flag going up the rear mast. "Something tells me they got that covered." Everyone notices that the new flag bears a... Crowbar? And a fire extinguisher? Looks likes these raiders are prepared for everything... Go figure and good grief.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile aboard the pirate ship)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

"Captain Baltor..." The first mate addressed. "There's a large craft coming into view off port-side! It's markings indicate that it's from the Gods realm!"

Baltor looks through his spyglass examining the tour plane. "Gah ha ha ha ha ha! I knew they'd show up for that victory tour sooner or late." He said in a deep gravelly voice. "Let's introduce those servants to the true meaning of fear! They will know that I, Baltor am not afraid of their gods!" He turns to his first mate. "Mr Salem raise the colors!"

He turns to his men. "ALRIGHT, MEN! BATTLE-STATIONS! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE! TAKE EVERYTHING THAT AIN'T NAILED DOWN OR ON FIRE! … ON SECOND THOUGHT, LET'S INCLUDE THOSE TOO! MR SALEM! RAISE OUR SECOND FLAG! THE ONE WITH THE CROWBAR AND THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" The crew give a thunderous cheer. They run out the guns and raise the two flags.

"Mr Salem, open communications with that airship!" Baltor ordered. "And make sure you're using a yellow moonstone this time."

"Aye aye!" Salem salutes and mans the radio(The latest model in Valuan communications, stolen of course). He checks to make sure the correct moonstone in installed. "Drat... our electrician went and stuffed a blue one in instead." He grumbled as he took out the moonstone... and inserted a yellow. "We really need to get his eyes checked." He turns on the radio and it squawks to life. "Now let's get their frequency..." He adjusts the knobs and dials until...

"This is Panem flight 2011, attempting to hail approaching sky-frigate..." The tour plane's pilot voice comes in over the static. "State your name and intent."

Baltor takes the microphone and replies. "Avast, vessel of the gods! You're in the presence of Baltor the black-bearded, and his mangy, rabid crew of my ship, the Blackbeard!" He announced over the mic. "Heave to and lay down your arms, and we won't kill you and just take everything of value offa you... including the stuff that's nailed down or on fire! If you resist even a little..." He threatens. "We'll kill you all and toss your corpses to the clouds below! GAH HA HA HA HA HA! What say you to that?" he releases the button on the mike and waits for an answer...

...He finally gets an answer. But not from who he expects. "I say I'm afraid I just can't let you do that, Baltor." said a new voice coming over the static.

"What the!?" Baltor gasped in surprise, no doubt wasn't expecting his old enemy. "Victor? What are you doing on this frequency?"

"Oh, not much..." Victor replied back. "Just keeping you from pissing off the gods, that's all. By the way, check starboard."

Baltor looks to his ship's starboard. He notices a brig sporting twenty guns approaching him at full sail each white sail embossed with the flag of the Blue Storm clan. "Oh, SHIT! Blue rogues!" Baltor exclaimed. "And it looks like it's that bastard Victor Dyne and his ship, the Albatross! BATTLE STATIONS, MEN! WE HAVE A FUCKING BLUE ROGUE THAT NEEDS A FUCKING SINKING! ATTACK!"

Baltor turns back to the radio's microphone. "And as for you, you interfering sonova bitch, prepare to feel the power of the Blackbeard! I'll make you and your frigging crew tremble in fear of its power before we send you bloody lot into the Deep Sky! GAH HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I'd like to see you try..." Victor defiantly replied as the Albatross quickly gets herself between the tour plane and the Blackbeard.

The Blackbeard fires first, Its cannon rounds smash into the Albatross's hull. The Albatross returns fire, its cannonballs smashing into the Blackbeard's hull.

The Albatross then swings hard to starboard, forcing the Blackbeard to swerve away.

The Blackbeard fires again but it misses the Albatross by a hair's breadth. But one of the stray cannonballs hits one of the tour plane's engine, causing it to be shut down.

The Blackbeard fires on the tour plane, but the Albatross gets between then, and absorbs the blast, and returns fire.

The Albatross flies over the Blackbeard, positioning itself on the Blackbeard's starboard, and gives the black pirate ship a volley into its timbers.

The Blackbeard tries to fire on the tour plane again, but the Albatross slips between then them and takes the hit. The Albatross returns fire, knocking out five of the Blackbeard's guns.

"Curses, just how tough is that brig!?" Baltor complained as he notices that despite the pummeling, The Albatross is still flying, and whatever fires he started, were already put out. The albatross lay to port, keeping itself between the tour plane and the Blackbeard. "Hard to port, me trumps! Let's try to get behind him!" He ordered his crew.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile, aboard the Albatross)**_

"All fires are out, Captain!" Briggs, the Albatross's vice captain said.

"Right, so what's the other damage..." Captain Victor Dyne asked.

"Well we've lost two of our guns, and three of our crew are injured, but not seriously." Briggs replied. "Mabel's already treating them. And Timmus's already getting our replacement guns in place"

"Good..." Captain Dyne replied. "If we ever get out of this, remind me to slap on some more plating on our gun deck."

"Captain..." A red-haired girl with her hair done up in two braids called. "Something's not right! It looks like he's up to something! I'm getting a bad feeling about this!"

Dyne looks through his spyglass and notices that the Blackbeard is maneuvering suspiciously... "Good eyes, Aika, good thing we brought you along." He said. "Looks like he's trying to get on our stern and try to take a crack at our engines. But that's a maneuver that could leave him just as wide open. Hard to starboard, Vyse! Let's see if we can get on his ass instead."

"Aye Aye, dad!" A boy, the same age as Aika wearing a single goggle replied.

"That, captain when we're sailing, son." Dyne corrected. Vyse hauls the ship hard to port and thanks to the fact that they can turn inside the Blackbeard's turning radius, they were soon positioned on the black pirates stern. "Good job, Vyse. Now we have an opening on his engines." He opens up one of the talking tubes. "Timmus, you should have an eyeful of his stern. LET HIM HAVE IT!"

"Aye aye, captain!" Timmus replied. "One cannonball enema coming up!" The albatross launches volley after volley while zigzagging to keep itself on the Blackbeard's rear. Before long the Blackbeard bursts into flames and shakes violently. "That oughta clear out his colon!"

Back aboard the Blackbeard, Baltor was hopping, both mad and trying to stomp out the fire on the bridge. "BLAST! FUCK! SHIT! CURSE YOUR FUCKING LUCK, DYNE! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE FOR THIS! THIS I SWEAR! I'LL MAKE YOU RUE THE DAY YOU CROSSED CANNONBALLS WITH ME! AND SOMEONE ENGAGE THE AUXILIARY ENGINES AND PUT OUT THAT FIRE DAMMIT!" The Blackbeard limps away, flames still farting from its now wrecked stern.

_*****BRÜTAL VICTORY*****_

Back aboard the Albatross, the crew were celebrating their victory. "Vyse, we did it!" Aika cheered.

Yeah!" Vyse cheered, letting go of the wheel. The two teenagers do their favorite victory pose... And Vyse gets dope-slapped on the back of his head by Dyne. "OW! Why did you do that for, dad.?"

"It's captain. We're not done yet, boy. Never take your hands off the wheel until we've come to a complete stop." Dyne scolded.

"Yeah, you dummy..." Aika cheerfully added. "Why don't you watch what you're doing? It's a good thing your dad's here to keep you in line."

"Aika..." Vyse growled, still rubbing his head.

"Ha ha ha ha...I'm sorry." Aika apologized. "I couldn't resist. We did just sent Baltor the scary packing. Why not lighten up a little?"

"I guess you have a point, Aika." Dyne said. Then he turns to Briggs. "Mr Briggs, see if you can hail that craft. Tell them we're here to assist.."

"Aye Aye..." Briggs saluted and he activated the radio. "Come in, do you read me..." He talks into the mic, tuning the frequency.

...After a few moments, he gets a reply. "This is Panem flight 2011, we read you..." The pilot's voice responded over the static. "State your name and intent."

"May I..." Dyne take the mic and answers. "This is captain Victor Dyne, leader of the Blue Storm, and captain of the Blue Rogue ship, Albatross. What is your status?"

Another, more dapper voice replies. "One of our engines got hit because you just had to dodge that barrage, mr Dyne!" Seneca said. "If you're thinking about asking for a reward, you gotta another think..."

"Oh, gimme that, Seneca..." There was a slight bit of squawking before... "I apologize on my companion's behalf." Effie's voice chimed in. "That rather unfortunate hit mussed up his hair."

"Not to mention it knocked your wig off, Effie." Seneca' voice added.

"They don't need to know that!" Effie's voice snapped back. "Anyway, I fear we're in no position to reward you anyway."

"We don't need any reward, we were just in the area and wished to aid you. Because that's what Blue Rogues do. And we apologize for the damaged engine."

"No need to Apologies, mr Dyne..." Effie's voice called back. "We still have three good engines. According to our pilot we'll need to stop somewhere to make repairs before we can press on to Valua."

"Hang on a minute..." Dyne turns to his navigator, a stout looking man wearing goggles. "Mr Landis, what's our position?"

Landis takes the mic. "According to our charts... We're closer to Sailor's Island than either Nasrad or Maramba. It might be a good idea for you to go there, seeing it's on the same flight path to Valua."

Landis returns the mic to Dyne. "Did you guys get that?"

"Confirmed..." The pilot's voice called back. "Our GPS matches up with your charts. We should be able to reach Sailor's Island in under one standard day at our current speed."

"Oh yeah..." Dyne said. "And seeing as we were also heading to Sailor's Island when we ran across Baltor, I figured it might be a good idea to escort you there. We need to pick up a few things and mend our ship before we head south."

"Acknowledged, Albatross..." The pilot's voice replied. "We accept your offer to escort us."

Then Seneca's voice interjected. "But you're still not getting a single red penny from us."

The two vessels head westward to the Mid Ocean region and Sailor's Island...

* * *

_**(End Part 10)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Welcome to District 4, Skies of Arcadia.**_

_**Did me a bit of research On Kidd Video concerning some of the characters. One of these days I may have to do a one-shot story re-telling their origin.**_

_**I used the fan-fic 'Eternal Arcadia by fellow fan-fic writer, Pegasus Knight as a reference to help flesh out this arc. It's listed in my favorites section. It's a well-made story but it wasn't finished, a shame really...**_

_**Well anyhoo, that's all I have to say. Next chapter, we head to Sailor's Island. The roadies help Repair the Albatross, and Two teenagers tour the Tour plane... Later.**_


	11. Sailor's Island

_**Part. 11, Sailor's Island.(D4)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Skies of Arcadia. That's the property of Sega Overworks.**_

* * *

_**(Sailors Island, a day or so later)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

As the two vessels approached Sailor's Island. I noticed a white cruiser, bearing the symbol of Panem hovering close by. "Looks like we're not the only ones visiting this planet..." I said. Examining the rather futuristic, sleek, but deadly looking craft.

"Ah, that must be Commandant Thread's personal warship..." Seneca replied. You see, shortly after the concert in Meltokio, commandant Romulus Thread was called back to Panem to lead an important military campaign. Just what it was I don't really know not to mention classified. But now, he has returned to re assume command of the peacekeeper guard aboard the tour plane. "Looks like he's finished up his little side task..." He presses a button on the intercom. "Pilot, request clearance to dock so we could make repairs."

"Yes, sir..." The pilot's voice replied back. After roughly a half an hour, our tour plane is soon parked and stabled at a repair dock next to the Albatross. Seneca dis embarks first, followed by Effie, Cinna, and captain Spartacus.

They are soon met by a company of heavily armed peacekeepers marching and chanting in unison towards them, led by their commandant, Romulus Thread.

"Company HALT!" Romulus shouted, and his escort loudly snaps to attention. He lets the silence sink in for a few seconds before. "Welcome to Sailor's Island, Lord Crane, Lady Trinket, Cinna. I heard that you were attacked by sinners a day's sail from here and they damaged your engine..."

"Quite true, commandant." Seneca replied. And if it weren't for the crew of that ship over there..." He looks over at the damaged Albatross. You probably would've had to raid their base and get us out."

"Do you wish for us to punish these sinners" Romulus asked.

"No, we need your cruiser to escort us on to Valua once we've finished repairs." Seneca replied. "So do they still fear you here?"

"Quite so, my lord..." Romulus grinned. "Ah I remember, back when I was captain, when I put down that little riot here twenty short years ago, smiting twenty-four of those sinners."

"Including one of the tributes as I recall..." Effie said. "They had to reap in a replacement on account of your...enthusiasm... In dealing with these protests."

"Well... It's not like these sinners are humans anyway, my lady." Romulus replied. "Now then... let us have a look at that damaged engine."

_**XXX**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

Me, Ralph and Marcia dis-embark on the other side of the tour plane. We were then accompanied by Natz Nan and Julia.

"Woah..." Marcia looked down at the swirling clouds below. "It just so weird that we're actually on a floating island."

"Don't lean out out too far..." Eddie cautioned. "You're kinda hard to replace."

"Weirder and weirder." Ralph shakes his head. "And just when I thought I'd seen everything..."

I turned my attention to the victor party. "I'll bet you were just as weirded out at this place the first time you were here, Julia."

"And I still am, Edward." Julia replied, like Marcia also looking down at the clouds below the docks. "Certainly not a place for acrophobes(which fortunately I'm certainly not)."

But Melissa, on the other hand… Well let's just say she decided to stay on the tour plane.

Julia looks at Nan. "Are you feeling okay, Nan?" She asked.

"I'm fine, mentor." Nan replied. "Man, this place is even freakier than the last district. I mean where are the oceans?"

"For all I know probably below the clouds." Julia replied. "But they might be a bit too hot to swim in, being near boiling and what not."

Just then, this dude and two teenagers walk up. "Hello there, you must be the victor party." He greets us. "I'm Victor Dyne, captain of the Albatross, and this is my son, Vyse, and one of our crew, Aika Nakal."

"Hi there." Vyse waved his hand.

"Heya." Aika added.

Natz offered his hand. "And I'm Natz Panagakos, co-priest of District 8, and this is Julia DuBois, mentor and Nan Fletcher, our newest victor."

"Charmed I'm sure." Dyne shakes his hand. "And who are those three?" He looked at us.

"I'm Eddie Riggs, head roadie for Kabbage Boy." I offered my hand. "And that's Ralph Barrie and Marcia Ross, partners in the biz."

Dyne shakes his hand. "That's quite a grip you got there mr Riggs. something tells me that you, Marcia and Ralph are working folks."

"Yeah, we do quite a bit of lifting rigging and repair work, often going up into the scaffolding to set up the props and the lighting." Ralph commented. "Kinda like how sailors head up into the masts and rigging to set the sails."

"Yeah, you three definitely look like you're built like sailors." Dyne replied.

"Even though we're bikers." Marcia said. "Well at least we can understand you guys. For a moment there I thought we had to speak in Vulkanese or something."

"Vulkanese? Um, never mind." Dyne replied. "Anyway, I wanted to see how you were doing and how your craft was holding up."

"Well despite getting an engine wrecked, we're doing okay." Natz replied. "If you hadn't have shown op, it could've been worse."

"No kidding." Dyne replied. "Baltor's base is located in a well populated area of Meridia. If he had boarded your vessel and taken you there, that commandant would've blasted his way to you guys, killing a lot of innocent people in the process. Makes Galcian look like a saint."

"Yeah, we met that jerk." Eddie said. "He looks like the sort of guy who's kill a hundred innocents just to nail one target."

"Truth be told, when we saw his ship show up a few days ago, we got concerned about your safety and headed out to where your tour plane usually shows up just to make sure you were safe. And a good thing we did."

"And once more, we humbly appreciate your most generous aid." Julia bows. "If there's anything you wish, within reason, I'll see to it that it's granted."

"Weeellll..." Dyne strokes his chin. "My son and Aika would like a tour of your vessel. See how you guys live."

"Hmmm..." Julia pondered. "I don't suppose it'll hurt. I'll talk to lady Effie about getting this granted."

"You know, captain, Me and the boys would like to help you fix your ship." I offered.

"Really?" Dyne replied. "Can you guys work with wood and mechanical parts?"

"Hey, we're roadies." I replied. "We can build anything, fix anything..."

"Except Kabbage boy's music." Ralph added.

"Okay then, we'll give it a go" Dyne agreed. "Invite the rest of your crew to help with the repairs..."

"You got a deal, captain." Me and Dyne shook hands.

* * *

_**(First, the Albatross)**_

I rounded up most of the roadies and told them that they're gonna help fix Dyne's ship. They liked the idea if visiting a local flying boat even if it's just to help repair it. So we(with the exception of Melissa) headed over to the Albatross. After introductions were made, me and Ralph examined the vessel.

"So what do you guys think?" Dyne asked as they came up on the main deck.

"Well, looks like you'll be needing some new timbers on your gun deck..." I started.

"Not to mention some of your plates are completely bent..." Ralph added. "We can hammer some of 'en back into shape, but you're gonna need some new sheet metal, not to mention at least two new cannons."

"And I think you'll need at least one new nozzle, and your anti-gravity engine could use a little calibration..." I finished. "Thing's vibrating a bit too much."

"Yeah... That sounds about right." Dyne replied. "We can get most of the parts here in the dockyard, I'll have mr Briggs purchase the new cannons and whatever engine parts you think we might need from the outfitting shop."

"Right then..." I turned to the guys. "Alright, guys, let's get this ship...well, ship-shape!"

"HELL YEAH!" They cheered, and we went to work, sawing and planing out the replacement timbers and hammering them into place. As well as installing the new metal cannon hatches.

Meanwhile, me and Jianyu tweaked and fiddled with the ship's engines until they managed to get them humming smoothly... Despite not seeing such engines before. Even Dyne was impressed. Me and Jianyu even went as far as helping to install the replacement nozzle. It was getting close to evening when we decided to call it a day.

"Another day of work and we oughta be fit to sail." Briggs commented. "Those earth roadies sure know what they're doing... despite never working on a ship before."

"Well some of us used to work in the fishing boats back home." I explained. "Ralph here used to work winters on a crab boat up in Dutch Harbor, Alaska..."

"'Course I was born and raised in Alaska to begin with." Ralph added. "Anyhoo, is there anyplace to blow off some steam?"

"Well... There's Polly's Place here on Sailors Island." Dyne answered. "Best grub and booze in Meridia. Have you guys ever had Loqua?"

"Um...No." I answered. "Is it anything like rum?"

"Let's go find out." Dyne offered. "My treat."

"You got a deal..." Me and Ralph replied, and we followed the Rogues into town...

* * *

_**(Second, The Tour Plane)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

After getting permission from Effie (Well, she felt that, as part of the Albatross's crew, they 'earned' the right to see the tour plane), I led Vyse and Aika aboard the tour plane. Both teens were awestruck at just looking at the brushed aluminum and chrome trimmed entrance way. They were even more awestruck at the even more opulent cafeteria with its black stained mahogany tables with luscious fruit salads, pastries and sweets placed on them.

"Wooowww!" Aika's eyes were wide at all that fine food. "Look at all those yummy treats, Vyse. I could just die here!"

"Calm down, Aika..." Vyse replied. "Last time you saw this much food, you had a stomachache for nearly a week."

"Hey!" Aika retorted. "Look who's talking..." She pointed at Vyse, who was stuffing some of those candies into a bag.

"Don't worry, you'll get your share." Vyse replied.

"I know how you feel, miss Nakal..." Nan smiled back. "This stuff is just plain yummy. I'll bet you eat this sort of food all the time at the castle, mentor Julia."

"Not exactly, Nan... I simply have to maintain this lovely figure of mine.. Heh heh..." I replied. "But I must admit, these treats make the treats in the castle look...bland by comparison..." I offered them a seat at one of the tables. "Please sit down, relax for a bit."

The two young rogues each took a seat(sitting down that is) and took some of the treats as I gave them each a cup of tea and helped myself to one. "Made in the finest bakeries in Panem or so I'm told. The tea is a popular blend from Halure on my own world."

"Wow...This tea is good." Aika commented.

"I'm more of a coffee person myself." Nan said, sipping her coffee. "This stuff's from Nordopolica by the way..."

"I was wondering, What's the story with your organization?" I inquired. "I'm just curious."

Vyse explained. "Basically, we raid the Valuan ships that oppress the skies of Meridia, taking their valuables and using it to help out our people, as well as keeping some for ourselves. As well as protect the citizens of both Meridia and Nasr from Baltor and his Black Pirates. Those guys can be a pain in the neck and they always like to attack unarmed vessels. The cowards."

"Oh... So how are you different from the Black Pirates?" Nan asked.

"Well, we only attack armed vessels on the Valuans at least our strength or higher, usually we win using better tactics, The captain's really good at tackling their gunboats."Aika explained. "We only kill if we have too and we let them go once they surrender... after we loot their ships of course. So tell us about yourself, Julia." Aika asked. "How's life been since you won?"

"Well, I became a housemaid working up at the castle of the royal family about three years ago." I replied. I didn't tell them what happened prior to that. It might have been in poor taste to do so considering their age.

"Wooowww...The royal family..." Aika's eyes were wide with fascination. "Is it true that the princess there has pink hair?"

"She does, Aika..." I replied. "And before you ask, Estellise was actually born with that hair color. Kinda weird when you think about it."

"I'll bet she dresses like empress Teodora." Vyse said.

"Only at the annual reapings..." I replied. I have seen empress Teodora once on my victory tour some years ago.

"And simply don't get me started on the makeup they cake on her, sheesh! I doubt you'll ever meet her, but I'll tell you this; lady Estellise is probably the nicest, gentlest, and most innocent person you'll ever meet. Take my word for it. And seeing as we used up all the snacks at this table and the tea's all drunk, what say we tour the rest of the plane... After you wipe your face, Aika." I suggested, dainty wiping the corners of my own mouth.

I showed them my suite as well as Nan's and Natz's suites. "Man, you really dig those Kabbage Boy guys, Nan." Vyse commented on all those Kabbage Boy posters and memorabilia.

"Hey!" Nan snapped back. "Mentor, why are you showing them my room?"

We skipped The panem nobles suites, Kabbage Boy suites(much to Nan's dismay), and the crew deck, mainly because they were locked and guarded. We headed down to the observation lounge. Vyse and Aika were fascinated by all that glass in the lounge, giving them a really good view of, well, the dockyard of course. "Wow, you could see a whole lotta stuff out through here." Aika said, looking out through all the windows.

"No, kidding." Nan replied.

"Wouldn't this be kind of a weak point with all that glass." Vyse commented.

"Actually this isn't really the same sort of glass that we're normally familiar with." I replied. "These glass panels are actuality a kind of transparent steel forged in the bowels of Panem's steel-mills. They're just as tough as the rest of this ship. Let's move on."

I led the two to the roadies cabins. "And this is where my friend Edward and the Kabbage Boy roadies stay." I showed the roadies section. Then I noticed Melissa. "Oh, Melissa China isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's me." Melissa replied.

"Why aren't you over at the Albatross with the others?"I asked.

"Do you have any idea where we're at, Julia?" Melissa said. "We're on a planet with floating islands… And I'm betting we're about a zillion miles from the bottom..." I noticed that she was shivering. "I don't wanna go out there… I don't wanna fall!" She clutched her arms.

"Melissa…? Are you afraid of heights?" I asked.

"Yeah...I'm scared to death of high places." She replied. "That's why I'm staying behind."

"I can understand, Melissa." I replied. "I feel the same around...Ugh...worms… uugghh..." I shuddered. "This tour must be rather rough on you. What with all the flying we have to do."

"Well it's not too bad as long as I don't look out or down." Melissa replied. "Anyway, changing the subject, Who are these two?" She points at Vyse and Aika.

"This is Vyse Dyne, son of the Albatross's captain." I introduce Vyse. "And this is Aika Nakal, one of the crew." I introduce Aika. "Vyse, Aika, this is one of the Kabbage Boy roadies, Melissa China." And I introduced them to Melissa.

"Pleased to meet you two." Melissa smiled.

"It's been a while since I was down here..." Nan added. "Last time I was on this deck, it was as a tribute... "She points at the cabin where Edward's staying. "That's where last summer, Riker(The D8 tribute from Nan's game) stayed when we were taken to Panem."

"That's also where Phillip(The D8 male tribute from my games) stayed as well, Nan... Rest in peace, Phillip, Riker... And all the others that didn't come home." I added, hands together in prayer the others do the same. "And Now, interestingly enough, It's occupied by Edward Riggs."

"These... pictures look a lot different that the ones in Nan's room." Vyse commented on the posters of some of the roadies favorite bands. "Who are these guys?"

"Let me." Melissa said. "... That's AC/DC... That's Black Sabbath... That's The Scorpions... That's Metallica... Those guys are Motörhead... Those fellas with the large hair are Van Halen... The ones in leather are Judas Priest... The ones with the crazy makeup are KISS... The one with the female guitarist, that's Lita Ford... same with Crystal Viper... And Girlschool..." She names off a few others. "And last but not least...Sabaton... They are all Heavy Metal and Hard Rock bands."

"And I have listened to some of their music, and let me tell you, that kind of music will probably knock everyone in the Noble Quarter back home for a loop." I added. "I should probably have you listen to some of this, Nan... Compare their music to Kabbage Boy..."

"Really..." Nan pondered.

"You into... their kind of music, Julia...?" Aika asked.

"Personally, I prefer it to Kabbage Boy" I answered. "But in truth, I'm more into classical music. Sounds like this." I plugged the borrowed MP 3 to some speakers on a table and played some of Beethoven's music..."

"Ugh..." Vyse, Aika and Nan winced.

"You like listening...to THAT!?" Nan said. "It sounds soo...stuffy, so hoidy-toidy!"

"Sounds like something only a stuck-up noble would listen too." Aika said.

"Well, Aika, I should point that I am a, quote-unquote, stuck-up noble after all." I reminded, nose in the air for emphasis. "Born and raised in Zaphias's Noble Quarter, And the first noble outside of D1 to win the games in over a century... And I find this music to be rather relaxing."

"Oh, Sorry." Aika apologized. "Didn't mean to offend you like that."

"No offense, Julia, but We're more into sailing shanties." Vyse added. "Um...you know what those are right?"

"Yes I've heard a few." I replied. "And some of 'em can be really salty toe-curlers... And some of 'em are quite pleasant toe-tappers... Used to do a lot of traveling with my father before I enrolled in the Knights." I showed them some of their rooms, including Edward's "Hmmm... looks like he still working on that stage he saw in his dreams." I commented on the now overflowing wastebasket. "Well I guess that's about it. What do you two think?"

"Well this plane is really fancy..." Vyse commented. "Especially the upper decks."

"I agree." Nan added.

"True enough, the opulence of the upper-decks and the lounge would make even the finest mansions in both the Noble Quarter back home and the mansions up north in Valua look like hovels by comparison." I commented

"Yeah, mentor and that's nothing compared to what we saw in the Capitol itself." Nan added. "I mean...just... wow!"

"I know, Nan." I replied. "Well any way, I suppose that's it for the tour. And I do hope you two never have to travel in this plane, for most...It's a one-way trip." I said in a solemn tone. "Well anyway, let's get you two back to your captain." I suggested.

"He's probably up at Polly's Place at this time of the day having something to eat and drink." Vyse said. "Besides, I'm kind of hungry anyway."

"Me too." Aika added.

"And after eating all those pastries?" I said. "Well I suppose, I do feel like some seafood, um, skyfood, uh, you two know what I mean."

The two rogues laugh. "Sure we know what you mean, Julia." Vyse said. "Come with us..." And Vyse and Aika led the Me and Nan off the plane and into town.

"Oh, almost forgot, Melissa, did you want us to get you anything while we're over at Polly's?" I asked...

* * *

_**(End Part 11)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well, not too much to say here, except that I can't help but feel there might a bit of...foreshadowing for Vyse, considering what happens over in that other fan-fic. No doubt he'll be on that plane again, this time...as a tribute.**_

_**Well anyhoo, that's all I have to say. Next chapter, we visit Polly's Place. Watch what you drink there.**_


	12. Polly's Restaurant

_**Part. 12,, You Can Get Anything You Want At Polly's Restaurant (Except for Anne).(D4)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Skies of Arcadia. That's the property of Sega Overworks.**_

* * *

_**(Polly's Place)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

"Well, what do you guys think of our local cuisine...?" Polly, the 40 year old owner and head cook of 'Polly's Place' asked us after we finished their meals...

"Best damn fried crab I ever had... this is crab right...?" Ralph answers first. Polly nods. "Reminds me of my mama's home cookin'..."

"And it's not bad either..." I added. The other roadies agree. "Um...can we have seconds?"

"Well, gentlemen as long as you're payin'..." Polly turns to the kitchen. "Yo, we got a request for seconds!" She calls in. "Anne, Can you handle the refreshments while we whip up a second course?"

"No problem, Mom." Anne replied. "So what do you guys want to drink? We have water, Sarsaparilla, and if you're hankering for some booze, we have beer, Eniw Loqua, both white and red, Mur Loqua, Gerdin Loqua, Relik Loqua, Khale-Relik Loqua, and New world Loqua..."

"A word of advice, I'd be careful of the Relik Loqua, Very spicy, And I wouldn't recommend the Khale-Relik Loqua, that stuff as hot as a blowtorch." Dyne cautioned.

"So what do you guys like to drink?" I asked.

"Well as far as booze goes, we usually drink beer." Briggs suggested. "But whenever we drop in at Polly's, we like to have Mur Loqua, And we recommend that you give it a try."

"So you guys wanna give the local booze a go?" I asked. The roadies nod. "Okay hit us up with a mug of Mur Loqua."

Anne passes out the Mur Loqua to us as well as the Albatross's crew. I took a sip.

"Well, how it it...?" Anne asks.

"kinda taste like...rum..." I replied. "Don't you agree, Ralph?"

"...Sure does, Eddie." Ralph replies after taking a sip.

As the Rogues and us roadies enjoyed our drinks, I decided to ask Dyne a question. "So how long have they been running this tavern?"

"Well I remember this used to be known as 'Robinson's Place' when they started it up twenty years ago, but he disappeared on an expedition out of Esperanza shortly after Anne was born, poor guy. That was nearly twenty years ago... Anne doesn't even know what her own father looked like."

"Woah, bummer." I replied. I know how that can feel.

Just the door opens up. "Hey, Edward." Julia greets as she along with Nan, Vyse and Aika entered… Along with Melissa? How's they managed to get her off the plane? "So how are you liking the drinks?"

"Tastes like rum, Julia..." I replied.

"Ah, yes, the Mur Loqua..." Julia replied.

"So finally decided to join us, Mel..." Leslie said. "How'd you managed to get her to come, Julia?"

Melissa answered first. "I wanted to join you guys here at the tavern."

"That, and Polly's don't do takeout." Vyse added.

"So I agreed with their idea to blindfold me and lead off the dock." Melissa continued. "But I'm gonna need some...help getting back though."

"Don't worry about it, Melissa. You're in good hands." Leslie said as Melissa sat down next to her.

"So what'll you five order?" Anne asked as she took out her notepad and pencil.

"Well We'd each like a plate of batter fried sky-cod and Patatas Fritas(AKA French Fries) each, and one beer each for me and miss China, and one sarsaparilla each for Nan, Vyse and Aika. Will that be okay?" Melissa and the three kids nod and Julia places her order.

Vyse and Aika sat down at me and Dyne's table. Anne calls in the order.

Then Julia notices this emo looking dude sitting by himself in a corner. "Could I have one more beer.?" She asks Anne. Anne gives her the extra mug and Julia takes them over to that corner table and it's brooding occupant.

"So you came to gloat, huh..." The brooding dude looks up as Julia places the mug in front of him.

"Well, nice to see you too, Lawrence." Julia sits down at the opposite end. "And I didn't come to gloat, just talk."

"Ah what does it matter..." Lawrence replied, Ever since he won his games, he's been in a bit of a funk, especially since his victory, there hasn't been a winner in District 4. And he's become even more moody since he became a mentor some nine standard years ago (Julia told me about that some time later). "You won... I lost... And that's that..." He let out a tired sounding sigh.

"Yeah...That's that..." Julia said, taking a sip. "How's the scar?"

"Still stinging..." Lawrence answered, taking a sip, and feeling his X-shaped scar on his left cheek. "You know I killed nine kids in that damn arena right?" Julia nods, recalling the fact that she also had to kill eight tributes herself. "That scar was caused by my last kill, Linda... My girlfriend from Cape Claudia..." There were tears running down his face. That must been hard to bring up.

"I... see, Lawrence." Julia nods. You know, I wonder what he would've been like if it hadn't been for those damn games... "Lets have a toast... To the end of the games."

"I'll drink to that, Julia." Lawrence replied. And the two mentors drink down their beer. "Well I guess I should be joining you tomorrow when you head up to Madera, Huh?"

"Yes I suppose you have to..." Julia replied. "Attending the annual victory speech at Theodora's palace and what not..." Just then she noticed me waving to her. "Could you excuse me...? It looks like Edward's wants to talk to me..."

"Sure, see you later..." Lawrence replied as Julia went over to my table.

"What is it Edward...?" Julia asks as she sat sat down.

"Well, your supper's here for starters..." I answered. "And who were you just talking to?"

"That was my fellow Mentor, Lawrence Navahl." Julia replied.

"He seems a bit emo, not that I blame him. Heard you two talking..." I said. "Anyway, I just came up with an idea to prank Kabbage Boy... With the exception of Paul. Want to help me pull it off?"

"Sounds like fun..." Julia smiled. "What do you have in mind?" I told her my plans. "My my, that plan sounds rather... evil. I almost think you're part demon… Heh heh heh..." She grins.

"Sometimes I wonder, Julia..." I grinned back.

Just then, one of those peacekeeper dudes entered the tavern and asked for Julia. He told her that the panem nobles and Kabbage Boy were now dis-embarking the plane and want to spend the night in town..

… So me, Ralph, Julia, lawrence and Dyne met 'em at the plane and Dyne led us to the local inn. By now most of the blue Rogues returned to the Albatross to spend the night making final repairs and loading provisions. They're heading back south first thing after sunrise.

"This is the best place to spend the night." Dyne suggested. "Make sure you tip the concierge."

"Yo, Captain dude..." Erik addressed Dyne. "So like where can we party it up in this one-ship dump?" Erik asked. "Me and the boys like want some chicks and booze and stuff..."

"Well you could try out Polly's Place." Dyne suggested. "No chicks, but they got the best booze in town. You guys should try out the Khale-Relik Loqua... Best drink on this planet." He grins.

"Hey is it strong?" Sid asks.

"Strong enough to put hair on your chest..." Dyne answered... "Or back on your head in your case."

"Like lead the Way..." Erik said. Just as they were leaving, Julia grabbed Paul by the shoulder and whispers in his ear.

"Really?" Paul replies and Julia nodded. "Thanks for the warning..."

"Hey Paul, like what's keeping you?" Erik called out. "You'll miss out on the drinks!"

"Coming dudes!" Paul replies heading out the door.

"Let's follow and watch..." I suggested to Ralph, Lawrence and Julia, and they followed Dyne and Kabbage Boy back to Polly's Place. "Something tells me this is gonna make even you laugh, Lawrence..."

"I highly doubt it..." Lawrence replied as we followed Kabbage Boy. "But still... This I gotta see." And we head back to Polly's.

The Kabbage Boy band-members enter the tavern. "Welcome." Anne greets.

"Like hey, good lookin'..." Erik replies.

"What you got cookin"..." Raz adds.

"How 'bout cookin' somethin' up with us..." Sid and Reggie said...

"Um...I'm good." Paul finished.

"Hey, you kids making a pass at her?" Polly said, wiping down a mug. "She's off limits, you know."

"like what are you, her mother?" Erik asks.

"Actually I am, you half-masked weirdo." Polly replied.

"Like that's no way to talk to paying customers." Erik retorted.

"Especially ones chosen by the gods for this here tour... Ha ha...ha ha ha ha ha!" Raz added.

"Is that so?" Polly leered at the band-members. Something tells me she seen their type before and knows how to deal with 'em. "So whaddya want or scram."

"Like we want your strongest booze you got..." Erik answered. "Like We all want Khale-Relik Loqua... Dyne like told us it's the best drink on this backwater mud-ball."

"I'll have a plain old Mur Loqua, please." Paul requested politely. Over in the corner, me, Ralph, Julia and Lawrence watched.

Are these four serious?" Polly asks Dyne in a low voice. "Nobody here dares order Khale-Relik Loqua, for good reason unless..." She notices Dyne snickering as well as the me and Ralph and the two mentors looking on. "Oooooh... It's gonna be like that then?" Dyne nods. "Okay then, four Khale-Relik loquas and one Mur Loqua coming up... Cash up front."

The Kabbage Boy band-members plunk down their coins on the bar, "Like you're such a wuss, Paul." Erik chided the bassist as Polly poured out the Mur Loqua first and give it to Paul.

"Here you go, kid." Polly said, then she address the other patrons. "Ladies and gentlemen...(Assuming we have that kind of folks here)... We have here four really brave...or really foolish young men who chose the have a taste of the desert!"

The evening crowd goes silent.

"Let me get their drinks." Polly dons a welding visor and steel gloves as she takes the dusty cobweb coated bottle of Khale-Relik Loqua which has an angry looking( and really cool looking) skull painted on it off the shelf. She slowly unscrews the cap and, using a pair of tongs, pours the sinister, glowing red drink into four shot-glasses. Then she plunks in four ice-cubes... which instantly melt in a cloud of steam… Woah... "...Enjoy..." She grins through the steam.

The remaining Kabbage Boy members look nervously at their still glowing drinks. And then they noticed me and Ralph... "Yo, Eddie! Ralph!" Erik calls out. Come over here!" Me and Ralph looked at each other and then walk up to the bar. "Yo, old lady, like two more of those drinks for my two head roadies... ON them!"

"Looks like we're busted, Eddie." Ralph said. As Polly pours out two more Khale-Relik Loquas.

"Like we wanna make sure these are totally safe to drink. Ya dig" Erik said.

"Okay, so what's in it for us..." I asked.

"Well you like get to keep your jobs for starters..." Erik started. "And I'll add ten percent to your paycheck."

"Alright then..." Me and Ralph pick up our drinks... after paying up.

"Bottoms up..." Ralph added as we clanged clang our shot glasses together and gulp down our drinks...

"gurkle gurkle gurkle gurkle"

... And plunk the empty shot glasses on the bar.

The crowd look in in anticipation as both me and Ralph stand up and casually walked back to our table... There was pure silence.

"Not bad. A little bit spicy..." I said.

"...Got a bit of a kick to it, if I may add." Ralph added. "Good drink..."

"Like I guess it's safe to drink then..." Erik said. "Like bottoms up, boys!" And Kabbage boy down their drinks...

"Are all earth people that tough..." Lawrence said as me and Ralph sat down.

"My word... just...My word!" Julia added, hand to her chin in amazement.

"... Wait for it, you two!" I said as I took a sip of water. "...The fun's about to start." The two mentors looked at me in confusion until...

… Erik, Raz, Sid and Reggie suddenly sit bolt upright. Their pallid white skins turning a glowing bright red...

… And the screaming and the jumping around starts...

"AAAAAAAAAAH! LIKE MY THROAT! IT'S ON FIRE! IT'S ON FUCKING FIRE!" Erik screams at the top of his lungs, jumping up and down like a madman

"GAAAAAAAAAH! WATER! WAAAAATTTTEEEEERRRRR! PUT ME OUT! PUT ME OOOUUUTTT!" Raz howled like a tortured soul rolling on the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAGH! I DRANK FUCKING NAPALM! I DRANK FUCKING NAPALM!" Sid ran around the room like a madman possessed clutching his white-hot throat.

"QAZWSXEDCRFVTGBYHNUJMIKOLP!" Um, Reggie, mind repeating that in English? Anyway, he's banging his head on the wall. "WHERE THE HELL YOU GET THAT BOOZE!? THE MOUNTAINS OF FUCKING MADNESS...!? WE DRANK CTHULHU' S PISS! WE DRANK FUCKING CTHULHU'S FUCKING PISSSSSSS!" … Maybe he shoulda stuck to babbling like a loon.

"... Wow... Glad I stuck with the regular stuff" Paul looked on.

"Oh my, seeing those guys here screaming and running around like complete and utter idiots... HA HA HA HA HA!" Julia suddenly bursts into laughter, slapping her knee...

"HA HA HA HA HA!" I haven't laughed this hard in ages..." Lawrence also laughed at Kabbage Boys(other than Paul) running around and screaming. "HA HA HA HA HA! Ah! My ribs...!" He clutches his aching ribcage. "Too funny, man. Just... Too... Damn... Funny!"

"I guess we forgot to mention..." I interjected. "Me and Ralph built up a tolerance for stupor-spicy gargle-blasters during our time in the corps, That stuff was kinda like (Insert your favorite Gargle Blaster here)..."

"That's a mix of (Insert ingredients of aforementioned Gargle Blaster) if your wondering..." Ralph added.

"Sounds rather… AH HA HA HA!... unpleasant." Julia said. "Oh, sounds like the screaming has finally stopped." We looked at the bar and notice that Erik, Raz, Sid and Reggie are all collapsed in a heap, their eyes were swirling and… woah... is that smoke coming from the mouths?

"Heh heh heh... I never get tired of it." Dyne chuckled.

"Also...(looking at Eddie and Ralph)... Thanks to these two guys, the next two rounds are on the house..." Polly announced. Everyone in the tavern thunderously cheered at me and Ralph as if we were conquering heroes.

"I should mention, anyone who can stand that drink, the tavern gives a free round of drinks to all the patrons in attendance." Dyne explained. "Last time this happened... Was five years ago with a guy from Nasrad named Khazim... That's his picture over there..." He points at a picture of a strong looking dude doing a macho pose. "Guess we'll be adding your faces to the lineup." We noticed Anne approaching with what looks like an old fashioned camera...

"Say cheese, you two..." Anne smiled as she took mine and Ralph's picture...

* * *

_**(End Part 12)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Had a bit of fun working on this bit.**_

_**The sound effect Eddie and Ralph make when drinking that Khale-Relik Loqua was bases on the same sound effect made by the big-bad in the Daffy duck cartoon, 'Drip-Along daffy(1951). If Eddie and Ralph were wearing hats. Those hats would've merely flipped LOL ;P .**_

_**Well anyhoo, that's all I have to say. Next chapter, we head north to Valua. Lawrence, Nan, Natz and Julia attend a formal ball at the palace, and spoiled young admiral decides to get a bit...frisky. **_


	13. Valuan Soiree

_**Part. 13, Valuan Soiree.(D4)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Skies of Arcadia. That's the property of Sega Overworks.**_

* * *

_**(Approaching the Grand Fortress of Valua, A day or so later)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

Our tour plane, under escort, heads north towards the continent of Valua. As we headed further and further north, Nan, the Kabbage boy band-members(who, other than Paul were still recovering from our Khale-Relik Loqua prank the other day), and me and Ralph, who were invited up to the observation lounge by Julia, notice the sky above slowly become covered by dark, menacing clouds.

"Don't like the look of that weather." I commented.

"No kidding..." Ralph added. "Reminds me of the weather I used to face on the Opillio(Snow Crab) runs... It can get really nasty."

"Well that's the kind of weather pattern over much of Valua..." Julia said. "A continent under a yellow moon covered by dark clouds and thunderstorms. Interestingly this has allowed then to become quite advanced in electrical things like lighting, communications, radio. And I think they're developing television right now."

"Like it's probably gonna be like those totally outdated black and white CRT boxes with cable and only three stations +PBS..." Erik vapidly said. "I want my MTV..."

I just shook my head, knowing that the MTV that Erik's thinking is the one with all those stupid pre-scripted reality shows. Not the music videos that once gave it its name. I often wondered why it's still on the air...oh yeah... Pre-scripted reality shows make money for the soulless conglomerate that owns MTV... And today's viewing demographic are, sadly, as smart as a bag of hammers... And I'm betting the hammers are feeling quite insulted.

After a day's flying, the continent of Valua started to come into sight. The first thing we saw was the searchlights scanning the skies. Then we saw what could only be described as a massive green wall reaching up and down to the upper and lower cloud layers respectively. According to the travel brochures, it stretched fifteen leagues(83 KM or 52 miles) from one end to another.

"I simply keep forgetting how big that is..." Julia commented on the approaching wall. "Or for that matter the great wall that protect Panem's capitol..."

"Ah yes, the Grand Fortress of Valua..." Effie replied. "Probably one of this world's greatest achievements... It took over a century to raise and it cuts off the southern approach to Valua's capitol, Madera. Access to that city is also blocked by the surrounding mountain ranges that are even higher than the Himalayas on Earth..."

"So, like how do we get in...?" Erik asked.

"Would you believe a door that's over two miles wide?" Natz answered. "And that's where we're headed... see those ships there?" He points at a group of ships gathered up in front of them. "They're waiting for that door to open and let them in so they can do business."

Then the monitor flickers on, showing Romulus Threads face. "My lords... A Valuan cruiser approaches." Romulus calls in. "They wish to check us. Shall I allow it, or shall I blow them out of the sky?" Geez is that dude always this trigger happy?

"I will deal with this, Commandant..." Seneca replies. "As always."

"As you wish, my lord." Romulus bows and the screen goes black.

"...sigh… Every year it's the same thing." Seneca sighed as the Valuan cruiser pulls up alongside them. A small craft departs from the cruiser and approaches our tour plane. It parks to the main entrance of the plane and the Plane opens up and extents a hard light walkway to the Valuans. An officer reluctantly steps in the walkway to test to see that it is safe and, finding that it is, proceeds aboard the tour plane.

As the officer enters, he is met by Spartacus and a couple of peacekeepers. "Halt." Spartacus ordered. "Lord Crane will be with you shortly."

"Si, Senior." The officer replied. A moment later, Seneca arrives. "Greetings, my lord. Welcome back to District 4. I trust you have the necessary documents.? He greets Seneca in English.

"I do, my young man..." Seneca replied in Valuan, handing the officer his papers. "I trust these are in order."

The officer inspects the papers... "Well these papers are correct, My lord." The officer hands back the papers. "Our humblest apologies, sir, Standard procedures, Even if the ship in question is from the god's realm, you understand."

"I do... Year in and year out." Seneca said. "When will your door be open?"

"At midday, in half an hour's time, my lord." The officer replied. "Empress Theodora is waiting for you. She wishes to see the new victor at her castle at your earliest convenience."

"As she wishes." Seneca replied.

"Enjoy your stay in Madera, my lord." The officer bows and returns to his boat. Soon the tour plane and Romulus's ship que up with the other craft.

"Nan, Kabbage Boy, and...(looking at me and Ralph) you two..." Seneca commented. "You're about to witness something... quite interesting. Don't you agree, miss DuBois? Seeing as this will be the second time you'll see this."

"How right you are, my lord." Julia replies. Noon approached and we see this hexagonal shaped crack about two miles wide appear in that big old wall. That oversized door pivots on its central axis. It's right side going inwards as its left side coming outwards. Kinda like like a massive butterfly valve. In minutes that door is turned perpendicular to its opening, and soon the waiting ships start to move. The inbound traffic flowing into the right side opening and left side traffic exiting Valua through the left side opening.

"Holy cow..." Was all I could say. "Now that's one fucking big door."

"You said it, Eddie." Ralph added.

"I absolutely agree, you two." Julia also said. "Even though it's my second time seeing this, I'm still absolutely...thunderstruck by the sheer size of it all."

"Oh wow that's like totally awesome, dude!" Erik said, Eyes wide with awe. The rest of Kabbage Boy was just speechless. And so was Nan.

"Oh yes I should mention the back side of that door is lined with all manner of cannons." Effie said. "As we are entering, we won't be able to see them, But we'll see then when we leave... Those cannons were used to drive off the Nasr fleet nearly twenty years ago."

Our tour plane and it's escort pass through the doorway, and through the several mile long tunnel, inter spaced with openings made to accommodate more of those flying battleships of theirs. After nearly twenty minutes, we were through the great canal and into, what I later learned, Half-moon Bay. Upon its shores lay the grand city of Madera, capitol of the Valuan empire, and in the middle of that bay, sat the most opulent looking palace I ever saw, its ivory towers gleaming in the gloom.

"That's the Grand Palace, Home of the current ruler, empress Theodora." Julia said to Nan. "I'm told that she wishes to see us, so you'll need to dress formal."

"I've got some gowns for you two to wear." Cinna said. "I hope they're to your tastes."

"As long as I can dance in it." Julia smiled. "Hmmm... Might have to break out my old crystal glasses."

"We've arranged suitable lodgings for both your band and your road crew." Seneca said. "I'm certain you'll find them to your tastes, Erik."

"Like as long as they don't serve that Khale-Relik Loqua shit, Cranster." Erik replied.

* * *

_**(The Grand Palace)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

"Okay, remember what I told you earlier, Nan..." I, now wearing my fine crystal lens glasses and wearing a gown designed by Cinna, instructed.

"Yes, mentor..." Nan replied, now wearing a similar dress. "With the grace and dignity of a high class lady, but I feel like I'm gonna trip in this..." She pulls on her skirt. "Do I have to wear high heels?"

"I'm afraid so, Nan..." I replied.

Now I, from head to toe, am wearing my old crystal lens glasses, A blue choker collar with rhinestone sequins, a strapless blue bodice topped with light blue trim cut to resemble a turned down collar and silver sequins on her bodice's left breast. My bare shoulders sprinkled with sapphire sequins. Light blue opera gloves on my arms. On her waist is a light blue sash that ends in a bow in the back, the loops no lower then my butt, the tails going down to my knees and my pin attached to my left front. My blue skirt is ankle length and circular with a light blue decorative bow on her left front just below the sash and pin. A fluffy white petticoat to give my skirt a bell shape and finally, a pair of light blue high heel shoes. A rather lovely ladylike outfit.

"What an absolutely lovely outfit!" I twirled around. I'm really enjoying my dress. "And you look quite beautiful too, Nan!"

"I guess so..." Nan replied. Like me, she's wearing a matching ballgown, but in two-tone green and brown, with matching shoulder sprinkles. "Do you want me to twirl too?"

Oh, please do, Nan!" Julia answered. So Nan did her best twirl in her gown. "SQUEEE! HOW CUTE!" I happily squeed with joy. "You look soo absolutely adorable!"

Nan blushes. I can only imagine what can be going through her mind.

But Nan wasn't the only one that was looking...uncomfortable. "This is why I hate coming here." Lawrence said, trying to adjust the collar in his suit. "They always insist on dressing me up every time I come to Madera... Sheesh! This is why I prefer to stay on Sailor's Island."

"That's a shame, You look quite dashing in a suit, Lawrence." Julia replied. "And so do you, Natz."

"Thanks, Julia..." Natz replied. "Okay, you three ready?"

"I guess..." Lawrence answered, getting himself in position on my left. "Your arm, Julia." He offers his arm.

Why thank you, good sir..." I hooked my left arm around Lawrence's right the way a bride hooks the arm of a groom. Nan also takes Natz's arm. "Remember, Nan, You must walk with the gentle grace of a proper lady, moving with grace and dignity, with your skirt swaying gently right and left. This is what I've been training you for."

"Yes, mentor..." Nan nodded, remembering all those etiquette lessons that both me and Margaret have been giving her during her six month mandatory stay in Victor's Village in Zaphias, following her victory.

The door opens. "ANNOUNCING THE ARRIVAL OF THE VICTOR OF THE 2011th HUNGER GAMES, NAN FLETCHER, AND HER RETINUE!" A butler announced.

The door opens, revealing the royal audience hall. A battalion of royal guards, clad in purple armor, line either side of the great hall. The wall themselves appear to be made from pure ivory, festooned with banners and curtains made of the finest red silk trimmed in gold. large windows on either side of the hall provided a view of the dark overcast sky above, and great crystal chandeliers illuminated the hall. And finally, a plush ornate red carpet ran the length of the hall, leading up to a raised platform with gold stairs, upon which stood a golden throne, and sitting on that throne was a rather sinister looking, but dignified looking old women; empress Theodora Inez Valdez the first, ruler of Valua.

She was wearing a pale purple powdered wig decorated with jewels, a purple, poofy gown that appeared to make her even more broader despite the tight brown waistband. She held in her hands a great ornate scepter. And despite her elderly appearance, She stood straight and dignified. And although she was of average height, the raised platform she stood upon enabled her to, with her sharp brown eyes, to gaze down upon the great hall and all those gathered within.

Oh her left stood an elegant, and dignified young man, a few years older than me, with blonde hair under a purple beret, prince Enrique Valdez, heir to the throne.

On her right stood a tall, rather menacing looking man. His hair was iron-grey and he sported a sinister looking black mustache and goatee. I recognized him as none other than lord Galcian Cortez, supreme commander of the Valuan military.

"Here we go, everyone..." I said. "Start on your left foot..." The anthem of the gods play as we walked side by side down the audience hall. Me and Nan walking elegantly, our skirts swaying and rustling gently as we approached the raised throne and its current ruler. As soon as we reached the foot of the platform, Natz and Lawrence let go of me and Nan and bow as me and Nan perform a deep curtsy. Good...Not too bad for a couple of hours practice. Hope this pleases her highness.

"A most excellent presentation." Theodora smiled as she looked down at her bowing visitors, our eyes closed so as not to look upon her elegance until... "I give you permission to gaze upon my regalness, my visiting dignitaries." Theodora grants us permission. Me, Nan, Natz and Lawrence stood up. "I cordially bid you welcome to my oh so humble palace."

"And we are honored to be in your presence once more, your highness." Natz replied. "I wish to introduce you to district 8 newest victor, Nan Fletcher." He introduces Nan. "As well as our previous victor, and current mentor, Julia DuBois."

"We are honored to meet you, your excellency." Me and Nan curtsy again, but not as deeply.

"So, miss DuBois you have returned here as a mentor, just like Lawrence." Theodora commented.

"Yes I have, your highness." I replied.

"And this is your first and newest success, Nan." Theodora studies the young girl. "How young. It is quite rare to see such a victor this young. Truly the odds were ever in your favor."

"Indeed they were, your highness." Nan replied.

"Hmmm... Where are the two representatives?" Theodora asked...

And right on cue... "ANNOUNCING THE FASHIONABLY LATE ARRIVAL OF THE REPRESENTATIVES OF THE GODS, LORD SENECA CRANE AND LADY EFFIE TRINKET!" The butler announced.

"Oh yes, they wished to arrive separately." Theodora said. "Open the doors and replay the anthem of the gods again." She ordered. The doors open again and the anthem is played as Seneca and Effie walked down the red carped dressed in their finest, clearly Cinna has outdid himself today. The two reach the foot of the platform and bow and curtsy politely.

"Welcome back to Madera, lord Crane and Lady Trinket..." Theodora greeted the two as though they were equals. "I trust you had a good flight."

"More or less, your highness." Seneca replied. "I trust your Empire is doing well."

"Quite splendidly, lord Crane." Theodora. "Our control of the Ixa'Takan continent is as strong as ever, and soon we will settle this long and boring conflict with Nasr. It is a pity that we didn't win this year, but then considering that an orphan boy from Esperanza and an Ixa'Takan slave girl was chosen to represent District 4, it was probably no surprise."

"We have made arrangements for our upcoming concert." Seneca said. "I trust that the Coliseum will be suitable for our needs."

"As you two wish." Theodora replied. "Seeing as we have no executions planned for this week anyway." She, no doubt, knew we were coming, so she had all the executions re-scheduled for the previous and following weeks to make room. "In the meantime, why not spent the evening here at my palace." She invited. "I do have a nice soiree planned in your honor."

"We would be honored." Seneca said, bowing slightly.

"Does this mean we're gonna be doing... ballroom dancing?" Nan whispered to me, a tint on uneasiness on her voice.

"Certainly, Nan." I whispered back. "Just the thought of dancing gracefully to beautiful music in this absolutely gorgeous dress makes my heart flutter … sigh... I hope I get to dance with the prince." Nan just nervously gulped, feeling like a fish clean out of the water… Poor thing.

* * *

_**(Later that Evening, though it's hard to tell with this weather...)**_

The soiree was in full swing, and anybody who's anybody was in attendance, so there were quite a few nobles attending this formal party.

I was definitely enjoying herself, elegantly dancing with fellow mentor, Lawrence, while Nan was trying to keep up with Enrique.

Enrique was noticing how... nervous Nan looked. "First time ballroom dancing, my lady?" he asked.

"Um, yeah..." Nan replied, looking up at Enrique, who happens to be twice her age. "Um... don't you have a younger brother at least my age(or height) I could be dancing with?"

"My apologies, miss Nan, I'm kind of an only child..." Enrique replied as they continued to dance. "Besides, my duties require that my first dance be with the victor tonight. Last time I did, was about four years ago with the girl from District 6... And she was your age at the time."

"Arietta..." Nan said... "I met her on her world, really gloomy, like your weather."

"I agree... She wasn't as lively as you." Enrique agreed. "And you look like you're starting to enjoy yourself. And once we're finished, you can dance with whomever you like. I'm certain there are boys your age attending this soiree who'd like to dance with you." They danced for a few more minutes before the orchestra stopped. "Well guess that's the end of your first dance. How did you enjoy it?"

"My feet feel a little sore..." Nan replied, sitting down to rub her feet. "But I'm glad we get ten minute breaks to relax."

"How true, Nan..." I sat down next to her to massage my own feet. "That was a rather long dance number. Even my toes were starting to ache. Let's just say Lawrence isn't the best of dancers." I showed Nan my slightly scuffed shoes, then I noticed Enrique. "Oh, hello, master Enrique, I do hope my ward didn't step on your toes, this is her first time ballroom dancing."

"A couple of times." Enrique replied. "Good thing I'm wearing my steel toed dancing sabatons.

Nan blushes... "Sorry about that, your highness..."

"Something tells me I should warn master Ioder when we come home..." I said. "Ah, I just simply love ballroom dancing, the lovely gowns, the gorgeous music you dance to.. Ah it's simply just like when I first debuted in high society almost six years ago, before I volunteered... sigh..." So happy.

Just then Galcian and his vice captain, Ramirez walk up. "I was hoping to get a chance to introduce myself properly before the next dance, my dear miss Fletcher..." Galcian greeted. "I am lord Galcian Cortez, fellow victor and former mentor. And this is my second in command, vice-captain Ramirez Selvarn." He introduces Ramirez, a pale looking young man who, like Enrique is in his mid-twenties. "Ramirez, this is Nan Fletcher of District 8, this year's winner."

Ramirez examines Nan head to toe. "Humph... So this is the victor from Terca Lumireis. Can't say I'm too impressed with her."

"Well I see you're the same charming person I met five years ago." I sardonically replied. "You certainly haven't changed."

"I suppose not, miss DuBois.." Ramirez replied. "Though I can sense that you've...changed."

"Oh? Is that so?" I slightly cocked her head.

"It's slight, but noticeable." Ramirez commented. "You still talk and act like like the rest of these upper-class fools in attendance, but there are certain changes in the tone of your voice and in the shine your eyes... it appears that you've developed...humility."

"You...could say that, Ramirez." I replied. "So do you wish to have the next dance with me?"

"I'll pass, I have no interest in dancing, nor talking further with you..." Ramirez replied. "You know, if I was in that games, your ward would've been my first kill..."

He let it sink in for a moment before continuing.

"However as it is, I am now too old to participate in the games, so Nan should consider herself lucky. But I have heard rumors that next year's games will featuring some... interesting changes. Good evening." And he walks off disappearing into the mingling masses.

"Well I suppose you wish to dance with his highness next, miss DuBois." Galcian asks and I nodded. "Very well then. I bid you two a good evening as well." He bows and heads over to a nearby red-haired woman.

"Changes, mentor?" Nan asks. "Just what was tall, pale and icy talking about?"

"Probably nothing, Nan." I smiled back, trying to reassure Nan. "It's a bit too early for another Quarter Quell. It's not like they're going to relax the age limits, or double the number of tributes, or make mentors and victors re-enter... gulp..."

"But, mentor, I already mentioned that I was going to re-enter anyway." Nan stated.

"To my own consternation, Nan." I shook my head. "I told you it's simply a VERY bad idea. You were lucky to even win. And I have a BAD feeling that if you go back in... You'll never come back."

"And I'll second that." Lawrence added. "Volunteering for more games after winning is very foolish and suicidal. Why would you want to do it? Why do you want to go through all that again? If it's about money, you should be already wealthy from the annual stipends... I know I am."

"My...Guild's honor demands it." Nan replied. "And that's all I can say."

"Well, I'm certain your mentor will talk some sense into you." Lawrence said. "But for now, it looks like the next dance is about to start. And speaking of which...May I?" He offers Nan his hand.

"Um...sure." Nan takes his hand. "Let's dance." The two walk hand in hand onto the dance floor.

"Wonder how many times they'll step on each others feet?" Enrique asked. "Anyway, Julia, shall we?" He offers me his hand.

"As you wish, your Majesty..." I politely curtsied and takes Enrique's hand. "lead the way." We walked hand in hand to the dance floor...

_**XXX**_

After the dance was finished, me and Enrique head over to the snack bar for refreshments and hors d'oeuvres. "Well you're still pretty graceful, and light on your feet Julia..." Enrique said, describing how elegant our dance was.

"And so were you, master Enrique..." I smiled back. "Best dance ever... Even better than the dance we had five years ago."

"Speak for yourself, mentor... ow ow ow ow..." Nan said as both she and Lawrence... half walked, half limped up. "This guy's got two left feet, I swear!"

"I could say the same about you, Nan... Oh, my toes!" Lawrence added.

"..Hee hee hee... so what's the score?" I asked, giggling slightly.

"Me, seven... Lawrence... eight... Oh ouchie ouchie." Nan replied. Both me and Enrique chuckled. "Please don't laugh."

"I know how you feel, Nan. I was dancing with him earlier." I replied. "I think you two should sit this next dance out, give your toes a break." I suggested.

"I agree, Julia." Lawrence nodded.

"Me too." Nan added and they went to go sit down.

"Guess some people aren't cut out for ballroom dancing, huh, Julia?" Enrique commented, taking a sip of some white eniw loqua.

"I suppose not, master Enrique..." I added also sipping some white eniw loqua. "But it's nothing a bit of practice can't fix. Hopefully she'll be as graceful and elegant as us when she reaches Zaphias... I hope."

We walked over to a nearby balcony looking out on Madera.

"Looks things haven't changed much." I commented, looking at the city. The West side, home of the upper class and the Colosseum, gleaming as bright as ever. And the East side, home of the lower class, dimly glowing and almost dark. I never been to the lower side, but I can imagine that it's far worse than the Lower Quarter on Zaphias. And I do not wish to think about what its Red Light District is like...

A cold, late fall breeze wafts by, causing me to clutch my arms and shiver from the sudden chill. "Brrrrrrr.. Th-th-that's c-c-c-cold!"

"Yeah, it feels quite nippy tonight." Enrique agreed. "Probably doesn't help that you're wearing a dress that exposes your shoulders like that... Let's go inside and warm up a bit." He suggested.

"Yeah... that would be a g-g-good idea..." I replied, still shivering.

We re-enter the palace. I was now feeling warm again. We head back to where Nan and Lawrence was sitting. Just then... "Greetings, miss DuBois..." A high, almost feminine voice said behind me. "Consider yourself blessed to be in my oh so fabulous presence once more..."

I stopped in my tracks. My nose fills with the familiar smell of roses. Oh, good grief... I was hoping to avoid meeting this twit. I slowly turns around to see just who was it that just addressed me... "...Alfonso Valdez...I should have known.'" Why me. "So to what do I owe the...pleasure of your company...?"

"Correction, Julia, my lovely glasses girl." Alfonso replied. "It is now admiral Alfonso Valdez, Admiral of the first fleet and captain of the lovely and graceful battleship, the Cygnus... Oh ho ho ho."

"How much did you pay for that rank?" I asked.

I knew from experience that more often than not, many of the officers in the Royal Guard back home have gotten there by purchasing their ranks. Or, in the case of Alexander von Cumore, bought and formed their own brigades instead of earning these things via merit. I suppose it's no different here in the Valuan Armada.

"Quite a pittance, but it was worth all one million gold coins. A mere 1% of my family's oh so vast wealth." Alfonso vapidly answered. "Which is easily recovered. And as to why I am here, gracing my lovely aunt's castle with my glorious presence is to see this new victor you brought back with you... And maybe have another dance with you?"

Ugh, the thought of dancing with this foppish admiral. I've danced with him before on my own tour years ago. I took an immediate dislike to him because Alfonso's overall personality and appearance reminded me of those young nobles I met in Panem... And I wasn't too crazy about them either. So overbearing, so boorish, Good grief.

"Well I suppose I could... have another dance with you, admiral." ...sigh...Might as well get it over with... "And since you wished to see my ward, follow me, I was heading over to her anyway." I led Alfonso over to where Nan and Lawrence were sitting. "Nan, feeling any better?" I asked.

"A little bit better, mentor..." Nan replies. "And who's he?"

"So you are Nan Fletcher, this year's winner." Alfonso examines Nan. "I am admiral Alfonso Valdez, elegant captain of the equally beautiful ship the Cygnus, flagship on the first fleet... Consider yourselves fortunate to have the opportunity to bask in such greatness." He introduces himself to Nan. "How old are you?"

"I'm only twelve. Why?" Nan asks.

"Well you're a bit...young." Alfonso said shaking his head. "If only you were a few years older. No matter. I should be thanking you."

"Thanking me?" Nan cocks her head in slight confusion. "...For what?"

"If it wasn't for you, my dear Nan... This lovely flower of Zaphias would not have returned, more beautiful than ever." Alfonso answers, gesturing at me. "And now, her and I shall dance together." He takes my hand just as the orchestra starts up. "Consider yourself fortunate to even have once more the honor of dancing with me..."

"As you wish, admiral." I replied as she began to dance with Alfonso. This is going to be a looooong dance, I simply just know it...Good grief.

_**(One long, for Julia, dance later)**_

"Well that was a fine dance we had, my beautiful glasses girl..." Alfonso said as the orchestra finished to allow the patrons to rest their feet. "...Even though your beauty pales in comparison to mine"

"Um... Yeah, I suppose.. Guess I'll head back over to Nan now." I replied, glad that my...ahem...dance with Alfonso was finally over. Ugh... I swear, dancing with this...twit... How simply revolting... I want a shower. But just as I started to head over to talk to my ward, Alfonso suddenly grab me by the arm. "Wha...?" I gasped in surprise as Alfonso twirled me around, making me face him again. "What are you doing?"

Alfonso pulls me close to him. "Rather than waste your precious time with that little girl..." Alfonso grinned like a cat having just caught a mouse. "Why not you and me go to my private chambers and have a real good time... Let me give you a taste of what's to come."

"Wait what...?Just what are you saying..." Just what is he…?

"I want your flower, my dear Julia..._**(If only he knew, Author)**_" He wants to have sex with me!?

Before I could object, he presses me right up to him. I felt my eyes widen when I...felt his hands reach around and grope my posterior! Making me fidget and squirm! At the same time, he pressed my face right up to his and forces his tongue into my mouth! Oh yuck!

"MMN! MMN! MMF! NNGH! MMNFG! MMMGH!" I felt his thick tongue swirl around mine as I wriggled and squirmed in his lewd embrace. I was able to pull my face off of his. "PUAH...! LET ME GO THIS..."

… But suddenly, Alfonso spins me around and pins me up against him again. "Now now, my dear Julia. You'll cone to enjoy my glorious company soon enough… Mmmmmmn...Oooooo… Aaaaah.."

"Now what are you…_? _HEEEK!...*KER-SHUDDER*... MY BUTT! STOP… OH! OH! STOP POKING IT! OH! OH!" Oh Zaude! Alfonso was now Dry-humping me! Wedging his you-know what in his pants(that's getting you-know-what-er) into my butt! Making me struggle and squirm! His left hand was tightly wrapped around my waist., keeping my body pressed up to him, while his right hand alternating between groping breasts and below my waist!. "HWAAAH! EEEK! STOP IT THIS INSTANT! OH! OOH! YOU OVERSTUFFED TURKEY...! OH! AH! EEK!" And I am NOT enjoying this!

"Don't be like that, my feisty, squirmy four-eyed beauty, many of the ladies I laid enjoyed this sort of foreplay... And so will you..." Alfonso licked the back of my neck! Oh ewewewewew! "Mmmm... Tasty tasty... And feisty."

"EW! EW! EW! EEEW! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted. I managed to squirm around enough to give him an elbow jab to the ribs.

"Ack...Too feisty!" Alfonso yelped as he felt my hard elbow in his right side.

"UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT, YOU VILE PERSON!" I finally pulls myself free out of Alfonso's overly amorous lewd embrace, then giving him a hard slap across the face. The sound of it echoing throughout the hall as everyone looks on in surprise.

"How... How dare you fondle me like that, you absolutely revolting spoiled creature!?" I angrily scolded, stepping away from Alfonso, covering my chest, blushing intensely, fidgeting and shuddering with both revulsion and anger. "OOOOOOOH!" And I stomped my foot. The sound if it also echoing throughout the hall.

"That is not a way to treat a daughter of nobility!... huh...?" Then I notices the apparent silence and the somewhat surprised looks of the other patrons. "... Was it something I said?"

"She... She dared to resist lord Alfonso's advances...?" A nearby nobleman said.

"This...this is unheard of... no one ever dares to says no to Alfonso... Or even dare to refuse him..." Another nobleman added.

"She...she dared to slap him and call him spoiled...?" A startled noblewoman said.

"This is...this... I can't deal with this... Ooooh..." And another noblewoman faints in shock.

"I'm impressed." Enrique said to himself.

I noticed Alfonso tremble in raw fury, his pallid face turning a bright red. "Uh oh..." I said to herself as Alfonso... slowly... draws... his... rapier.

"How...How dare you resist my elegant advances!?" Alfonso growled, tears of anger running down his face. "How...how dare you jab me in the ribs!? How dare you slap me!? No one ever slapped me! I'll... I'll have you punished for this, you defiant tart! NO ONE REFUSES ALFONSO VALDEZ!"

He points his rapier at my chest, threatening to run me through.

"Prepare to accept your punishment!" He thrusts his sword, but I sidesteps out of the way. "How dare you dodge me! I want my satisfaction!" He swings at her several more time, but I easily, and gracefully sidesteps each swing. Not to mention his anger was making him rather sloppy.

"So you want satisfaction, do you?" I said. "Well so do I after what you just did to me, you grabby repulsive person! Would someone be so kind as to give me a weapon so that we might duel as equals?" I asked the still startled crowd.

"They won't, I assure you." Alfonso sneered. "They won't dare to lend you a weapon, for they know that I, as a member of the royal family will have them punished most severely."

"Then I dare..." Enrique steps forward, and gave me his rapier. "Knock him down a peg or two, miss DuBois."

"Oh, I simply intend to, master Enrique..." I accepted the rapier. "Now then, let me get comfortable..." I kicked off my shoes, takes off my crystal glasses, place them in a pocket on my skirt and pulls out... and puts on my round rimmed glasses. Then I assumed a fencer's stance and crosses my borrowed rapier with Alfonso's.

"Do you really think that you, a mere woman, can best the mighty Alfonso?" Alfonso said. "I was trained by the best fencers in all of Valua... I have never been beaten." Enrique rolls his eyes at that statement. Seems he knows something we don't.

"And I was trained by the Imperial Knights, and Drake Dropwart, the knightly patriot..." I retorted. "I will not lose... especially to a lecherous fool such as you! EN GARDE, MONSIEUR!" And we begin their duel.

Me and Alfonso dueled up and down the great hall, our rapiers swish and clash as we had our elegant, but deadly dance as the orchestra played some appropriate, and fast paced music to go along with our...ahem... second dance together.

The patrons, staying back as far as they could can see that we were quite good duelists, even if one of us was wearing a full ballgown. At times Alfonso manages to put me on the defensive... At times it's the other way around.

At one point, Alfonso manages to get me on the ropes, or rather the hors d'oeuvre table. "I have you now, my pretty" Alfonso gloated as I felt the small of her back press up against the table. "Do you wish to yield?" He pressed his rapier against mine.

"Maybe in your dreams!" I defiantly replied, pushing Alfonso back. Alfonso swung at me, but I evaded each swing. One of Alphonso's missed swings sends a stack of snacks flying. Covering both of us in bits of food.

"Kyaaah!" I yelped as I was showed in bits of flying hors d'oeuvres. Oh great, now my dress is all dirty!

"How dare you dirty my finely made clothes." Alfonso complained as he parries my counter attack.

"That's my line, you nitwit!" I replied, forcing Alfonso to retreat from her onslaught.

I manages to Back Alfonso up to the refreshments table. "Do you wish to yield, Alfonso...?" I asked, pressing my borrowed rapier against Alfonso's, pinning him to the table. But Alfonso grabs a glass of red eniw loqua, and flung it at me, splashing it on my dress. I stepped back. "I'll take that a no then." Great, now I got loqua on it. Cinna's not going to be happy.

"Hah, I've escaped tour trap...!" Alfonso gloated. "And you're all dirty! Ha ha ha! No one's going to dance with you now."

"So?" I shrugged. "So what if I'm all dirty? No skin off my nose." Alfonso was rather shocked about how casually I was taking this. Any other lady would be freaking out right about now about how dirty her dress had gotten. "Now where were we? Oh yes, kicking your ass!" And we resume our duel.

Our duel soon took us to the center of the hall. Me and Alfonso circle one another, our rapiers pointed at one another waiting to make a mistake for the other to capitalize on. I was rather focused as I daintily sidesteps, almost dancing. Alfonso, however was starting to look rather flustered. "This...This can't be right! None of my duels have lasted this long!" He looks at me...

...Who was calmly staring back at him. "But this is NOT your duel, my dear Alfonso, it's mine." I stated. "Time to finish this..." I baited Alfonso by stepping forward. Then Alfonso lunged at me, taking the bait.

I steps back, parrying his strike and I spun my rapier around Alfonso's causing him to lose his grip. His rapier flies into the air and I catch it as it comes down. I twirls both rapiers, their yellow crystal blades forming two perfect yellow circles.

Alfonso tries to back away, His face the picture of complete fear, but he trips on his cape and lands on his butt.

I pointed both Rapiers at Alfonso's chest. "Do you wish to yield? Or are you just gonna lie their, soiling your pants?" I asked as I noticed Alfonso suddenly lose control of his bladder.

"I give up! I GIVE UP!" Alfonso squealed like a frightened child.

I stepped back to let my vanquished and humiliated opponent get back up on his feet. "Keep away from me! How dare you make me soil myself. GUARDS! ARREST THIS..." Alfonso shouted before...

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Enrique interrupted. "This matter between you and Julia is considered resolved, Alfonso!"

"But, Your Highness..." Alfonso complained. "Didn't you see what she did?"

"Yes I did..." Enrique replied. "She bested you in a fair fight. She's not like your instructors, or your previous opponents who let you win on mother's orders!"

He gets in Alfonso's face.

"This affair is finished, you will not take any action against her or it will be me you'll face, and I'm NOT afraid of either the gods, Mother or you! Least of all, YOU!" Alfonso cowers back from his slightly younger cousin. "And you will pay her cleaning bill for her dress."

"Thanks for the use of your rapier, master Enrique." I returned Enrique's rapier. "Oh, Do you wish me to return yours?" I asked the still upset Alfonso.

"That...piece of garbage has let me down! You can keep it for all I care!" Alfonso pouted like a surly child, tossing the sword belt and scabbard at my feet. "I'll get me a better blade!" And storms off.

"Don't let the door hit you!" I called out as Alfonso exits the hall. "Honestly... Well that was fun."

I turned to Enrique. "Something tells me he's gonna make a pretty dreadful admiral... and make a complete balls of things." I picked up the sword belt, attaches it to my waist and sheaths my newly earned prize.

"I agree... My cousin's way out out of his depth..." Enrique agreed as I put on her shoes once more. I was about to take off my round rims but..." Wait, Julia. I think you...look better with those on."

"Are you sure, master Enrique...?" I asked. "These are made with mere glass and lacquered Mayoccian maple. Commoner materials unlike my other glasses made with crystal and polished tortoise shell."

"...And yet, I find they look better on you." Enrique replied. "They seem to match your current personality better."

"Well If you say so." I nodded. "Guess I'll leave these on then. There's a rather interesting story about how I got these, by the way..."

"Why not tell me about it after our next dance together." Enrique said. I looked at him slightly perplexed. "Compensation for putting up with my overly spoiled cousin."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. "I'm a bit of a mess right now."

Enrique nods.

"As you wish, master Enrique..." I smiled. And we had their next dance together, enjoying each others company...

* * *

_**(The Colosseum... A day or so later)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view) **_

Over the course of the next few days, me and the guys assembled the stage for the upcoming concert. During that time, Nan gave her customary speech, honoring the tributes, Xoitala(F), of Ixa'ness village, and Miguel Esteban(M), of Esperanza.

And Kabbage Boy basically partied it up, causing a few minor incidents.

On the last day before the concert, we had a visit by this blonde haired dude, A red haired lady, Julia, Nan and Paul.

"Hi, Edward..." Julia greeted. "How's the new stage?"

"Well, we're nearly done, just got her wired up and the speakers installed." I replied, carrying a couple of loops of cable. I notices the new couple with her. "And who are those two?"

The blonde guy started first. "Allow me to introduce myself first... I am Enrique Valdez, crown prince of Valua."

The the scarlet haired woman followed. "And I'm Belleza Diaz, Admiral of the forth fleet and captain of the Lynx, handsome."

"A prince and an Admiral? You do make some interesting friends, Julia." I commented. "Um... Am I supposed to bow to this guy or something?"

"That won't be necessary." Enrique answered. "Um... what is your name?"

"Edward Riggs, your highness. I'm a roadie." I answered. "But most people just call me Eddie. Heard you managed to get a couple of dances with Julia here the other night... She told us by the way."

"Then you have heard correct, mr Riggs." Enrique replied. "She was quite a wonderful dancer. And was quite good at fencing when she got in an altercation with my cousin, Alfonso."

"Altercation? That twit deep-kissed and dry-humped me" Julia clutches her arms. "Just thinking about that bulge in his pants pressing on my butt… ugh... Well at least I got some satisfaction when I humiliated him in a sword duel. Got this little beauty as a prize..." She shows me the rapier strapped on her hip. "Skin of a schwert, or in your case, a lion, if you will."

"Uh huh... Guess that takes care of what craziness you'll run into here huh...?" I said.

"I do suppose..." Julia replied. "Later, I ran into Vigoro at the post speech dinner, turns out I didn't have to worry about him. Seems he's more interested in wilder women and felt I was too hoidy-toidy for his tastes. And he felt that Nan was way too young, prefers 'em older."

"Not to mention that guy was really hairy." Nan added. "And don't get me started on the smell, YUCK! That big lummox must be afraid of baths or something."

"So what brings you here, Paul?" I asks the Kabbage Boy bassist.

"Ah, the other guys were getting on my nerves, and I needed some peace and quiet." Paul replied.

"So how are you enjoying Valua?" Enrique asks.

"No offense, your highness, but the folks are a bit hoidy-toidy. Makes Julia look...normalish." Paul replies. "Not to mention the weather here is gloomier than a Goth's wedding."

"I kind of agree." Enrique replied. "Not to mention I feel that country is headed in the wrong direction... You've seen the lower side."

"Yeah..." I replied, shaking my head. "That's pretty messed up, smells worse... Let's just say I've seen pigpens that were cleaner and smelled better."

"Sad, but true..." Enrique replied. "Hopefully, when I take the throne, I'll try to improve the living conditions there."

"I've heard that you guys like to test your sound system by playing a song." Belleza inquired. "Is that true?"

"Yep..." I replied. "Matter of fact, we were about to give it a test. Thinking of playing 'Riding The Storm' by 'Running Wild'. Wanna listen in?"

"Sure do..." Paul answered. "Want me to do bass?"

"Get on up here..." I reaches out and helps Paul on to the stage. Then I hands Paul his bass guitar. The other roadies take their places. I plugged in in Clementine, Ralph gets on the drums. And Bob takes the mic. "All right, guys... 'Riding The Storm' in three...two...one."And we tested out the sound system... After finishing the song, and putting away the instruments, I pulls out my walkie-talkie. "How're the speakers, Jianyu?"

"Looks like left speaker no. 6 wasn't responding." Jianyu called back. "might be a loose connection... Gonna check it right now."

"Okay, Jianyu." I places the walkie-talkie back on my belt. "So what do you guys think?"

"Well... It's certainly...interesting, handsome." Belleza answered first. "Pretty loud and past paced."

"No kidding, Belleza." Enrique agreed. "You guys could almost be a music band yourselves."

"Not the first time we heard that..." I grinned. "Who knows, maybe someday we might just become that. So, wanna take a tour backstage? see how all this works?"

"Don't see why not." Enrique said, and I gave him and Belleza a quick tour backstage. "Well that was...enlightening. Thanks for the tour, mr Riggs. Time I got back to the Palace before mother starts to send out search parties." And he and Belleza head out.

"Guess you'll be getting back to work now, huh, Edward?" Julia asked.

"Pretty much, Julia..." I replied. "See you in a couple days."

Julia nods as she, Nan and Paul leave, joining Enrique and Belleza. Me and the road crew resume work on the stage...

* * *

_**(Post Concert, a couple days later)**_

Me and the guys were in the process of taking the stage when Julia and Nan showed up. "What's up?" I asked.

"Well I understand we're heading back to Earth again." Julia replied. "Some place called Germany."

"Oh yeah, They represented District 3 didn't they?" I replied.

"Yeah, now that I think about it..." Nan scratched her chin. "They had an accent that sounded a bit like the accent that guy that's leading Leviathan's Claw talks with."

"Yeager von Reinhardt wasn't it?" Julia added. "Anyway I wonder what's going to happen to me there." She ponders.

"If I didn't know better, mentor, you must've traveled through the Quoi Woods and got cursed." Nan commented.

"Well I didn't, but at times I feel I might as well have." Julia replied shaking her head. "Oh well, bring it on..."

* * *

_**(End Part 13)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Okay, that wraps up District 4, Skies of Arcadia.**_

_**You might say that Ramirez's comment about taking out Nan first is pretty much prophetic because that's what he does to Nan in Hunger Games Galaxies part 3... through the back no less. Wouldn't surprise me if he ends up winning the whole thing... And be a sole survivor no less.**_

_**Well anyhoo, that's all I have to say. Next chapter, we head back to earth, Meet a certain reporter from Belgium, and I wonder what sort of trouble Julia gets herself into... Later.**_


	14. Tintin And The Victory Tour

_**Part. 14, Tintin And The Victory Tour(D3).**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Adventures Of Tintin. That's the property of the Hergé Foundation and Moulinsart.**_

_**I do not own Kidd Video. That's the property of DIC and Saban Entertainment.**_

_**I do not own The World God Only Knows. That's the property of Tamiki Wakaki and Shogakukan.**_

_**I do not own the Rapeman. That's the property of Shintaro Miyawaki and LEED Publishing, and they can keep it.**_

* * *

_**(The Coiled Remains, District 13)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

The master Blaster's floating fortress came to a stop above an area just below a hill of bones topped by a great stone dome. A clear tube emerges from the bottom of the jukebox shaped fortress and touches the ground, kicking up dust. Then the Master Blaster, in his favorite hover chair and his three snivering Copy Cats elevate down the tube and emerge from it, leaving the fortress and arriving onto the Coiled Remains, The stronghold of the Tainted Coil, decedents of the hideous demon hordes sent by the gods long ago to crush the ancient rebellions.

"Doesn't look like anyone's home." Fat cat nervously said looking left and right. "Let's go." He turns back towards the elevator, but the Master Blaster retracts it. "NOO!"

"It would be rude of us to leave so soon, you fat idiot..." The Master Blaster leered. "We wait."

"Hey, guys, check this out." She-Lion waved to her companions. They head over to her. "Look what I found on the ground."

Fat-Cat, Kool-Kitty, and eventually the Master Blaster look at what can be described as hieroglyphs depicting what looks like... a car? In several pieces. "Wow, looks like a hot rod." Kool Kitty commented. "... But all separated into several parts."

"Hmmm, this tab..." Fat-cat examines the thorn covered alter behind the hieroglyphs. "Do they look like musical notes to you?"

"Indeed they are." said a deep voice behind him. Fat Cat, Kool-Kitty and She-Lion turn around and turn white with pure terror when they see a group of beings dressed in long red robes, each holding an undulating bladed sword, and although you can't see their upper face, their mouths were full of sharp jagged steel-like teeth. "But no one in this world can play those notes."

"EEEEEK!" The Copy Cats shriek and hide behind the master blaster, shivering like crazy.

Then a taller demon, dressed like a bishop, and whose head looks like a rat minus the skin with bronze tusks/nostrils steps forward to study the new arrivals. Then he looks upwards. "My lord, has the day come at last to serve you, our master?"

"No... Not today." A deep smooth-sounding voice from above replied. The master blaster and the frightened Copy Cats look up to see this pale demon floating above them on wings that looked like they belong on an evil butterfly and welding a double-ended glaive. "Matter of fact, I was expecting some visitors." The demon lands in front of the Master Blaster.

It was clear that this demon was the leader. He stood a good eight feet tall from his head down to his cloven hooves, and that's not counting his four horns. His entire head was covered in a black mask that was so tight, it might as well be his skin, the only opening in that mask was his mouth, showing off his yellowed teeth and tusks. And there were black spikes emerging from his shoulders and criss-crossing his pale, but muscular looking chest.

"Greetings, Master Blaster." The demon leader politely greets, bowing slightly. "Welcome to my humble domain... To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Then he notices the Copy Cats hiding behind the Master Blaster's hover-chair. "Ah, I see that you took the extra measure of bringing me some snacks... Heh heh heh."

"DOUBLE EEEEEK!" The Copy Cats shrieked, hiding behind their master. "Y-Y-You're not planning to feed us to him, your overbearingness." Fat Cat added.

"Can't say the thought has crossed my mind." The Master Blaster pondered for a moment.

"B-B-Boss!" The three terrified Copy Cats whined.

"...But I'm afraid these three aren't going to be your dinner, lord Doviculus." The Master Blaster replied. "They're... still useful to me, For now."

"I see, that's too bad." Doviculus shakes his head in slight disappointment. "So what is the reason for this little visit... Other than having those three scared out of their fu.?"

"It's this." The Master Blaster presses a button on his armrest and a holographic image appears between the evil human and the demon lord. Many of the red-cloaked demons gasp in surprise.

Even Doviculus looks surprised. "Where has this image been taken?" He asks, pointing at the image of Eddie's belt buckle. "That... artifact hasn't been seen in decades."

"According to my contacts..." The master Blaster replied. "This belt buckle is currently worn by a... roadie on the planet called Earth."

"So...That's what became of it." Doviculus scratched his chin. "The previous ruler and my mistress Succoria, led an expedition to that world, taking with her a cadre of human slaves to be used as sacrifices and that artifact to help her return. She was seeking other demons and a way to crack the secrets of the titans, but was never heard from again. It appears that her mission was a failure. I will have to mourn her. She was our bravest and fiercest warrior. Only the human known as Riggnarok could match her, but he was never heard from either. Come to think of it."

"Interesting..." The Master Blaster scratched his fat chin. "I'll need to report this... After I spent a week or two over at Lionwhyte's. Seneca can wait."

"But before you go..." Doviculus said. "I wish to show you four something." He turns to his priest. "War-father, summon the Overblesser.! I wish to visit the temple."

"At once, my lord." The War-father bows and leaves. in moments a large quadrupedal creature walks up and kneels down before Doviculus.

"If would please step aboard." Doviculus gestures towards the kneeling overblesser and its nun-like rider.

"It won't bite. Won't it?" Kool Kitty nervously asks, pointing at the mouth full of large teeth on the beast.

"Hmmmmm, that depends, if we haven't been feeding it recently." Doviculus replied. "You there..." He points at one of the druids. "Check to see if the overblesser has been fed."

"As you wish, my lord." The druid bows. And approaches the front of the beast… And is immediately eaten whole. He was very crunchy, and the overblesser that just ate him let out a loud burp.

All three Copy Cats turn completely white. "TRIPLE EEEEEK!"

"Well, guess it's fed now." Doviculus calmly said. "Come with me." Doviculus climbs aboard first, followed by the Master Blaster and hes three still scared witless Copy Cats. "Take us to the temple, my dear." He orders the battle nun.

"As you command." She starts chanting a hymn that uses the word 'evil' a lot to get the overblesser to clamber up the great hill of bones. It wasn't long before they reach the top, and the entrance to the dome.

"This temple was dedicated to the fire beast that all but wiped us out millennia ago." Doviculus explains. "At first, when we seized this land from the humans, we tried to destroy this temple but it was impervious to our best efforts. So we made it ours, desecrating it as we saw fit. We made many profane sacrifices on it's alter in a ten year celebration of our victory over Riggnarok and his 'Black-Tear Rebellion'. The full body of this beast can be seen here in all its glory, which we hid from the sky with a great dome."

"Do you know the name of this beast?" The Master Blaster asks.

"Ah yes..." Doviculus scratches his chin. "I believe his name was... Ormagöden." He let's the name sink in for a few seconds. "The great fire beast... Destroyer of the ancient world... Cremator of the skies... It is said that he came from another world, no one here knows. Follow me." Doviculus enters the great dome, the Master Blaster and his still nervous lackeys follow.

It takes a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the dimly-lit interior. As their eyes adjust, the first thing they notice id the floor strewn with bones and in the middle stood a large double-bladed battleaxe with flames etched into the blades. "Nice looking axe, huh? It was taken by Succoria herself from the hands of the last human king that once ruled here. It is known as the Separator. Touch it not, or suffer our wrath. But I do believe you're not here to see this weapon."

"That's correct, Doviculus." The master Blaster replied.

"Then look up..." Doviculus said, gesturing upwards. "And gaze upon the fire-beasts likeness." The Master blaster and the Copy cats look upwards and cast their eyes upon a massive statue perched upon the great alter, looking as though it would come to life an any instant, and pounce upon those foolish to gaze upon it.

"QUADRUPLE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" The copy cats scream in purest panic. "RUN AWAY! RUN AAAAWWWWAAAAYYYY!" And they race out of the dome like...scaredy-cats.

"So that's him, Ormagöden. Or rather his likeness." The Master Blaster looked in awe. "Was he really that big?"

"Who really knows." Doviculus replied. "Anyway, I believes this covers everything you need for your report. Let us return you and your minions to your fortress." The master Blaster and Doviculus return to the waiting overblesser to take them back down. The Copy Cats were nowhere in sight. It turns out that, in their complete panic, they managed to run down the hill of bones and were found hiding behind the thorn covered tab-alter, shivering like crazy. Go figure...

* * *

_**(Earth, The Belgium-German border)**_

_**(Tintin's Point of View)**_

"Billions of blue blistering barnacles... Where did I put those passports?" Captain Archibald Haddock, lord of Marlinspike Hall, grumbled as he searched the glove-box for the passports. "I coulda swore that Nestor gave 'em to us." The border guard that asked for said passports looked on impatiently.

"Relax, captain..." I pulled out the passports for the two of them. "I have 'em right here." I handed them to the customs officer.

"Alright, let's see..." The custom official examines the two passports and then stamps them before returning them. "Willkommen in Deutschland, mr Haddock, mr Tintin. Enjoy your stay." The gate raises and Haddock drives on through, leaving behind us Belgium and entering Germany.

"Well that was easy." Captain Haddock commented as they traveled down the highway. "Next stop, Berlin."

"Provided that you don't take a detour that gets us into Bratislava.. Heh heh heh..." I chuckled, recalling an amusing story about a group of American tourists.

"Very funny Tintin." Captain Haddock replied. "This coming from a kid that tried to get us to Spain but got us stuck in the middle of Morocco via that wall of death."

"Touché, captain." I smiled.

Me, captain Haddock and Snowy, have been on many a crazy adventure. From the bottom of the sea to the Moon, And have ran into every sort of criminals and their schemes. But today, me, Captain and Snowy are heading to Berlin to cover the upcoming victory speech for district 3, and the following Kabbage Boy concert. Captain thinks that that music's rubbish and can't understand that kids see in them these days.

"Hopefully, we won't end up running into anyone from our usual rogue's gallery... Like Allen or Rastapopoulus." I commented.

"Thundering typhoons, don't jinx us, Tintin!" Captain Haddock retorted. "I'm still trying to forget that basi-bazook after our last run in back in Syldavia._**(See Lake of Sharks for the details, Author)**_

* * *

_**(Berlin, Germany)**_

Eventually, me and captain Haddock finally reached Berlin. Soon after, we were able to get to our hotel. we were just getting settled in when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Lemme check..." Captain Haddock replied as he looked in the peephole. "Thundering typhoons!" He exclaimed. "You're not gonna believe this..." The opens the door...

...And in enters the two identical looking Interpol detectives, Thompson and Thomson. "Good day, captain Haddock, Tintin." Thompson greeted...

"To be precise, good day, Tintin, captain Haddock." Thomson added as they both try to enter... at the same time... and get themselves temporarily wedged in the doorway. They managed to get themselves unstuck but end up falling on their faces.

"Thompson and Thomson!" I cheerfully greeted gack as the two nearly identical detectives get get back up.

"bark bark." Snowy added.

"... So what brings you two to Berlin?" I asked.

"The same reason you're here, Tintin." Thompson answered first. "The upcoming victory speech and accompanying rock concert."

"To be precise, we're here for the upcoming rock speech and accompanying victory concert." Thomson added. "Huh...? That certainly didn't come out right."

"We're here to make certain nothing bad happens to the visiting chaps from those other worlds, or to Kabbage Boy." Thompson said.

"Well I couldn't care less about what happens to Kabbage Boy." Captain Haddock retorted. "Not exactly a big fan of boy bands anyway."

"Nor am I, mr Haddock." Another voice said just outside the doorway. The owner of that voice then appears in the doorway. "Kon'nichiwa, mr Tintin, long time no see."

"Bunji!" I exclaimed in surprise when I recognized the Japanese detective, Bunji Kuraki standing in the doorway. "...It certainly has." Me and captain Haddock hadn't seen Bunji since the Karaboudjan affair_**(Read the Crab with the Golden Claws, Author)**_. "So what brings you all the way here?"

"I've been assigned to keep the mentor of District 3 and her son safe during her stay here." Bunji replied. "There are those back home who'd want to cause... Problems with this tour, both here in Berlin, and again in Japan when the tour heads there. Anyway I wish to introduce you two to the mentor. You can come in."

Bunji steps aside and in enters the mentor of District 3. A Japanese woman in her mid-thirties, wearing a jacket over a sweater-shirt combo, a pair of jeans and sneakers. Her hair was dyed an orange-red and done up in a bun, and she wore semi-rectangular glasses. "Hello, I'm Mari Katsuragi, pleased to meet you." She greets, a smile on her beautiful face.

"Likewise, ms. Katsuragi, I'm Tintin." I greeted back

"...Archibald Haddock." Along with captain Haddock.

Mari steps out of view for a second long enough to pull in this teenaged boy about my age(more or less) wearing the same style of glasses, and playing a PSVita. "C'mere, you... and this is my weirdo son, Keima."

Keima looks up for a second... "Charmed, I'm sure." Then goes back to his game... and gets dope-slapped by Mari. "OW! Mom!"

"Honestly, show some manners...sigh... What am I gonna do with you?" Mari shakes her head.

"So how are you liking Berlin, mrs Katsuragi?" I asked.

"I only just got here." Mari replied. "Besides first thing I'm gonna do is check out the nearest Ducati dealership and see if the new models are out yet."

"You're into motorcycles?" Captain Haddock asked.

"Yep... Used to own a Kawasaki GPZ400R back in my youth. Used to be known as the 'Snow Woman of the Mountain Pass'. But that's all behind me now. Nowadays, I make a living running a café in Maijima City. When I'm not being dragged off to the 'Gods Realm' to mentor two kids that ain't gonna make it. I hate that game. First when I had to play it as a tribute when I was only 13... Forced to kill just to survive... that was about 22 years ago. God, that was awful."

"The 1990th annual Galactic Hunger Games." I said.

Mari continued. "And nowadays... As a mentor watching kids die at each others hands, being killed by...worse." Mari shakes her head in dismay, then looks at Keima. "And as much as he drives me nuts at times, I don't want to see him get reaped. That's one game even he can't win. Same goes for you, Tintin."

"I appreciate the concern, mrs Katsuragi." I replied. "I don't like to kill anyone either. Especially not a scared kid. Just what kind of people are they?"

"The worst. Trust me." Mari said.

"That boy of yours really got his face buried in that little contraption." Captain Haddock commented. "Just what is he playing?"

"Dating sims." Mari answered. "That's all he likes to play, even at school. And for some odd reason he manages to get perfect scores on all his tests so far. But it still doesn't change the fact I'm worried about him. He has more consoles back home than the Angry Video Game Nerd. Which now that I think about it..."

"Really!" Keima looked up. "So what's wrong with being a nerd? 2D girls are a lot easier than 3D ones anyway... Especially if their names are Ayumi or Chihiro."

"See what I have to put up with?" Mari thumbs at her son. "Anyway, it's nice chatting with you, Tintin... mr Haddock." Mari politely bows and she and Keima exits.

* * *

_**(Berlin Tegel Airport, Terminal C, the next day)**_

I was seated with quite a few other reporters. Looking over to my right, I could see a large group of tweenage Kabbage Boy fans, kept behind a security barrier. In front of me was the interviewing table with ten chairs, each taped with the name, Erik Faust, Razputin Gregory, Paul Rodgers, Sidney Morris, Reginald Copeland, Seneca Crane, Effie Trinket, Natz Panagakos, Nan Fletcher, and Julia DuBois. I know this will be my second time interviewing those people.

I looked over to my left, and he notices the Katsuragis. Mari was wearing a golden brown 3 piece business suit with a knee length straight skirt. Keima was wearing his school uniform, the red color of his jacket making him stand out. I notices that Keima was fidgeting slightly, probably because he doesn't have a game in his hands. Heh heh...

As much as Keima was sticking out, it was nothing compared to the Thom(p)sons. Both of them were trying to be... inconspicuous. They were both wearing lederhosen costumes... And getting quite a few laughs.

Bunji, however was a lot better at it, He looked like a generic everyday traveler, with his suit and trench-coat, with a hat and umbrella in case it rains. A bit further back from the crowd was Captain Haddock.

I checked my tablet and mic... Good, they're both working. After the interview, I'll have to type it in for the paper, but that's later. Right now I see the massive shape of the tour plane just outside the windows hovering up to the main gangway. I could see that thing was bigger than an Airbus A380.

The gangway extents out to the plane, and the first people to enter the terminal... Was Erik Faust and his band, Kabbage Boy.

"HELLO, BERLIN!" Erik shouted out his introduction. The crowd of groupies squeed and cheered at their arrival, holding up posters of their favorite band member. "Thank you, thank you! I'm like totally happy to see you too!" Erik gives the a wink and flashes a smile, showing off his gleaming white teeth, causing several of the cheering fans to swoon and faint in ecstasy.

As Kabbage Boy took their seats, a small squad of peacekeepers entered led by one of them not wearing his helmet, showing off his red hair. Following them was the two Panem Nobles, Seneca and Effie. As they took their seats, last but not least, the victor party, comprised of Natz, Nan and Julia.

Effie started thing off. "Welcome everyone to our eighth stop on the 2011th Galactic Hunger Games victory tour, visiting the nation of Germany, which represented District 3 for this year. Before we start the interview, I would wish to announce that our selected band, Kabbage Boy will be performing at the Freiluftbühne Waldbühne Amphitheatre. Happy interviewing."

"Let's start with you." Seneca said, pointing at… Me. "Seeing as you were the first one to talk to us back in Seattle... mr..." He check his notepad. "Tintin, Isn't that what you prefer to be called? Please approach the table. I grant you permission to interview us."

I nodded. Then I approached the interview table, mic in hand. And I began the interview. "Considering that it's almost winter here, wouldn't it to be rather cold to be performing your concert in an open air amphitheatre?"

"A valid question, my dear boy." Seneca smiled. "Yes it would be rather...chilly to perform a concert in such a place at this time of year. But do not to be concerned for the comfort of those attending. We'll be using an environmental barrier to keep the amphitheatre at a comfortable room temperature. Anything else you wish to ask."

I asked the visiting delegates on what they'll be doing during their stay, and I told them that I'll be covering the upcoming speech and concert. "And that's all the questions I have for you." I returned to my seat sat back down. "Alright that oughta do." I switched off the tablet I used to record the interview. "Here's hoping I got everything."

_**XXX**_

After the interview was concluded. I went back over to the Katsuragis and captain Haddock. "Well that was a waste of time." Captain Haddock commented. "Shoulda headed over to the duty-free and got some whiskey."

"Or for that matter, playing the latest galgame." Keima added.

"Stuff'll melt your brain, kid." Captain Haddock replied.

"I don't think so, captain, Keima." I replied, holding up the tablet. "This interview was pretty interesting. Oh, it looks like that mentor's headed over here."

"HI there, Mari." Julia greeted. "Son still giving you trouble?"

"Hello, Julia... How are you enjoying the tour?" Mari asked. "Yeah, He's still giving me trouble."

"I see..."

"And how is Clara?" Mari asked.

"Working on some new designs back home..." Julia replied. "She's working on a new outfit for the princess."

"Hold on..." Keima interrupted. "Is it just me me... Or do you look a bit like Sayoko Shinozaki from 'Code Geass'?" Keima asked

"Huh?" Julia cocks her head. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I think it's your hair-do, Julia." Mari answered. "Now that I think about it, You do kinda look a bit like that maid from that show... And those glasses remind me a bit of another maid from this manga about a boy and his demon butler."

"Really." Julia replied. "I look a bit like a maid character from one of your... television shows?"

"Sort of." Mari replied. "Perhaps it's easier to show you on my laptop when we get back to our apartment."

"As you wish." Julia nodded.

"Now this I got to see." Captain Haddock said.

"Same here, Captain." I added.

_**(Standard point of view)**_

While they were chatting, two sinister looking figures, wearing trench-coats and fedoras were watching them from around the corner. "So which one of 'em 's my target?" The tall one asked in a Japanese accent.

"The one in the light brown suit and the round-rims." The shorter one said, pointing at Julia. "I want her to pay for what she did five years ago... I couldn't get her when she visited Selzberg, but I'm gonna get her this time."

"You mean, I'm gonna get her." The Japanese mas replied. "That's what you hired me for, right?"

"That's right." The shorter man replied. "And I want you to...break her... Just like you how you broke all those other women so that they become subservient stay at home housewives."

"Oh, yeah... That part I just love to do." The Japanese man said. "Righting wrongs through penetration... All in the name of male dominance over the weaker sex." It looks like Julia is going to have...problems here as well.

_**TARGET-14**_

_**Name: JULIA DUBOIS**_

_**Occupation: MENTOR**_

_**File # 20XX640**_

Two words: Uh Oh!

* * *

_**(The Hotel, later that evening)**_

_**(Tintin's point of view)**_

After arriving at the hotel, Julia and Nan headed up to the floor that the Katsuragis were staying. It wasn't long before she found their room(seeing as her room was next to where she was staying). She knocks on her door. "Who is it?" Mari's voice called out. "Oh, it's you. And you brought your ward. Come on in... We've been waiting for you." Mari unlocks and opens the door.

Julia and Nan enter. The first thing they see was Mari and Keima sitting down at a table. Also sitting at the table was me, captain Haddock and... "Hey who's this little guy?" Nan asked when she saw Snowy. "He's cute."

"That's snowy." I replied. Snowy walks up to the two ladies and sits up, barking happily, Julia kneels down and Snowy leaps into her arms. " Seems that he taking a liking to you." Tintin commented.

"How old is he?" Julia asks.

"About four years old." I replied. "He a wire terrier. That's as big as he'll get. Had him since I found him as a puppy in Paris."

"Really... Hey that tickles!" Julia said as Snowy licked her face. "Well at least he doesn't knock me over like Repede does. First time I met that dog, he was only six months and 75 pounds. Now he about the same age as this guy and weighs 170 pounds, pure muscle. I think the closest equivalent dog here is an American Alsatian." She puts Snowy back down and walks over to the table and sits down. "So about this...Sayoko person."

"Allow me." I opened up my laptop computer, go online and accessed a 'Code Geass' wiki. I typed in the name 'Sayoko' and the image and information of that character appears. "As you can see..." I showed her the image. "...She kinda has the same hair style as you. Although your facial features are slightly different and you have blue eyes."

"I see." Julia look on in fascination. "She kinda looks like a... Yurzorean, um, I mean Japanese version of me."

"Yeah, you mentioned that you now work as a royal housemaid." Mari commented. "Back when you came back to Panem as a Mentor."

"Yes I did. I have a 3d hologram of me in my uniform stored on this tablet." Julia replied, showing us her tablet. "You want to see it?"

"Sure." Mari answered.

"This oughta be interesting." Captain Haddock added.

"I agree, captain." I added.

"She'll probably look like one of those 3D girls at those maid cafés." Keima added.

"Okay, where did I put it..." Julia said as searched through the pictures on her tablet. "Ah, here we go..." She places the tablet on the table, presses a button… And a full-size 3D image of her, wearing her maid uniform, A smile on her face, appears in front of us. "Well, what do you think?" She asked.

"Wow, that's a cute looking outfit." I replied as I examined the outfit.

"The skirt's too long." Was all that Keima said before Mari dope-slapped him. "OW!"

"My mentor's really a MAID!?" Nan gasped. "A HOUSEMAID!?"

"I have mentioned it a few times at the post speech dinners, Nan." Julia replied. "Weren't you listening?

"But I thought it was as a governess, like your fellow noble, Margaret Géroux." Nan said. "Not an actual housemaid that cleans up the castle and... stuff. Oooh... If Clint and Tison learn of this, I'll never hear the end of it."

"That a rather pretty looking uniform." Mari said.

"...Hee hee hee.. Thank you, Mari." Julia giggled. "Clara tailored this when she remolded the royal maid uniforms a few years back shortly after I started working there.

"Not to mention you kinda sounds and talks like Rarity from 'My little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'." Captain Haddock added. We all stared at him. "Okay, so I'm a brony. What of it?" He glares at everyone, hands on hips.

"...Um...Nothing, captain." I hesitantly replied.

"I do suppose we'll be looking that up too." Julia said. "Now this I simply have to see... Or rather hear."

* * *

_**(The Freiluftbühne Waldbühne Amphitheatre, A day or so later)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

Me and my crew were busy setting up the scaffolding for the stage. Me and Ralph were pulling up a cross-member festooned with floodlights up to them, and when it came within reach, we grabbed it, aligned it with the scaffolding they were on and bolted it in place and secured the cables.

"Okay, let's hook up the floods!" I shouted down to the rest of the crew. "And then we'll grab lunch!"

After the floodlights were wired up, me and Ralph climbed down and joined the other road crew. "Think the new light-bar'll hold?" Jake asked.

"It should." I replied. "Checked the cables and bolts myself... So what's the news back home?"

"Still no word about our missing folks, Eddie." Jake replied as he checked the support cables. "And we let our families know we're okay... Hold on." He notices that one of the cables was slack so he adjusted it. "Ah...that's better. Wouldn't want the stage to come down on top of us."

"Yeah." I stroked my chin. "...Lately, I've peen having dreams of that happening on top of me... Not sure why. Seeing as we make sure everything's good and tight and well secured." Then I noticed some people approaching. "Looks like Julia's here. Let's see who she brought with her this time."

"Good day, Edward." Julia greeted as she came up on the stage. "What do you think of where we're holding the concert?"

"I kinda thought it might be a bit chilly." I replied. "But I guess that the rumor about Seneca having some barrier set up so it won't be cold are true."

"Guess that explains the funny tingling and sudden warmth whenever we come in to work." Marcia commented. "So who're your new friends?" She asks.

"This is my fellow mentor, Mari Katsuragi, of Japan." Julia introduces Mari. "And that's her son, Keima."

"Pleased to meet you." Mari said, bowing slightly. "You must be Edward Riggs."

"The one and only." I replied. "But you can call me Eddie."

"This stage doesn't look like much." Keima commented.

"Well, It's still a work in progress." I replied.

"And this is Tintin, a reporter from Le Petit Vingtieme, here to cover the concert, And the guy in the blue sweater and the beard is his legal guardian, Archibald Haddock." Julia introduced Tintin and Haddock. "And this little fellow's Tintin's dog, Snowy."

"That you, Haddock?" Ralph asked as he approached. "Hadn't seen you in years! How's the Karaboudjan?"

"Ralph Barrie?" Haddock exclaimed when he saw that mustachioed roadie. "Billions of blue blistering barnacles... What are you doing here? I thought you were fishing crab outta Dutch Harbor." Both of then do some sort of greeting dance.

"Still am, Archie." Ralph replied. "I just do roadie work between seasons. Pay's good, but the bosses... Well you know."

"Yeah, you're working for Kabbage Boy huh.?" Haddock said. "Anyway, I've sold the Karaboudjan, ended up re-inheriting Marlinspike Hall. Even went to the moon. But something tells me that's nothing compared to the places you've seen."

"No kidding, Archie." Ralph replied. "Let's head over there and talk about it over a can of beer." Ralph and Haddock grab a couple of sandwiches, a couple of beers and head over to the seats.

"You know, I did a bit of research." Julia said. "I found out that Archibald's ancestor, Francis Haddock participated in and won the 1660th annual Galactic Hunger Games For District 3 and was a mentor for another 10 years."

"Yeah, the captain mentioned that to me a couple of times." Tintin replied.

"Not to mention, I found out that, according to these guys, I have a hairstyle similar to Sayoko from 'Code Geass'. And do I sound and talk like Rarity from 'My little Pony, Friendship is Magic'?"

"Well, you sorta do, Julia." Jake answered. "Not that there's anything wrong with it... You know to be fair, mrs Katsuragi's hairdo kinda looks a bit like Wilma's from 'The Flintstones'."

"Yeah...Now that I think about it." I added looking at Mari's hairdo.

"Really?" Mari asked. "Looks like I'll to look that up... Well, there's a laptop over there." She points at my laptop, resting on a chair at the edge of the stage. "Can we borrow it?"

"Just as long as you return it." Eddie replied.

Julia, Mari, Tintin and snowy head over to my laptop computer. As they were Goggling up 'The Flintstones'. Snowy sniffs the air. Then starts growling at the scaffolding. "...GRRRRRR_..._bark bark bark...!"

"Snowy, what's the matter?" Tintin asks just as we all heard a metallic groaning sound. He looks towards the scaffolding. "GREAT SNAKES! JULIA! MARI! LOOK OUT!" Half the scaffolding came plummeting down towards the young reporter, the two mentors and the dog. The whole thing crashed down, kicking up a thick cloud of dust and making a horrendous racket of bending metal and snapping cables.

"HOLY SHIT!" I called out, running towards the fallen scaffolding.

"MOM!" Followed by Keima.

"THUNDERING TYPHOONS! TINTIN! SNOWY!" And Haddock as both he and Ralph ran towards the stage.

Then I heard some strange voices;

_**Strange Voice 1:**_ "I got her, let's go... Huh? This isn't her!"

_**Strange Voice 2:**_ "Shit! We chloroformed a female roadie! Drop her! Let's get outta here before the dust clears!"

"Huh?" I said before he heard more familiar voices.

"...cough cough...We're okay... cough cough..." Tintin voice called out from the dust cloud as he, Julia, Mari, and snowy emerged, coughing and covered in dust.

"...cough cough... Good grief...cough cough... I knew something like this was going to happen to me...cough cough..." Julia coughed, trying to get the dust off her suit.

"...cough cough... Jeez that was too close... cough cough..." Tintin coughed.

Mari immediately hugged her son. "... Oh Keima, I was so scared! I thought my ticket was about to get punched just like Kyoko's was last year... WAAAAAAH!" She cried, tears squirting out fountain style. "...WAAAAAAH! I wanna go home already!"

"AAH! MOM! Don't touch me!" Keima yelped. Eventually Mari released her son, but it was clear that she was still quite shaken up. "Take it easy, Mom. It's over." Keima reassured Mari.

"I heard some weird voices mentioning K. one of the girls." I said as I did a quick head-count of the road-crew, and noticed one of 'em was absent. "Okay, where's Melissa?" After a quick search we found Melissa lying unconscious some ways from the accident. "Melissa, you okay?" I asked as Melissa came to...

"Uuugh... I don't know, Eddie." Melissa answered. "One moment, I was following those three out of the dust cloud, next thing I know, someone grabbed me from behind and covered my face with some kind of wet cloth... My head got all fuzzy... and that's all I remember."

"Okay... Sound like you've been chloroformed. Buy why?" I asked. "Alright, who rigged those cables?"

"I did, Eddie." Marcia answered. "But I made sure they were good and tight. They shouldn't have fallen over like that."

"I wonder." Tintin said to himself as he examined the ruined structure.

"Hey, careful, kid!" I cautioned. "The whole structure's pretty messed up now... So what are you looking for?"

"Just a minute... Aha! I knew it! This." Tintin answered, holding up a line of cable. "This line didn't come loose or snapped... it was cut!"

"Cut?" I looked at the cable myself. "Well I'll be... Some joker did cut those cables. I don't like this." I turned to the other roadies. "Guys, check the other cables!"

After a few minutes, Ralph approaches. "Well, Eddie, all the other cables are okay. The only ones that were sabotaged."

"Were the ones near the scaffolding where me, Julia and Mari were." Tintin finished.

"...bark bark..."

"...And Snowy." Tintin added. "Whoever did this waited until you were out of the scaffolding and cut the cables in order to get us... I don't like this."

"Me neither, Tintin." Haddock added. "And those confounded basi-bazooks slipped away in all the confusion. I've already called the cops."

"Good idea, captain." Tintin said. "Looks like we got ourselves a mystery on our hands; Sabotaging the stage. And knocking out a roadie... very mysterious."

_**XXX**_

The police, along with the Thom(p)sons and Kuraki interviewed me and the crew, the mentors and Tintin and Haddock. They cordoned off the stage, to investigate the wreckage... Much to the chagrin of Erik Faust.

"Like how much longer is this investigation gonna take?" Erik asked the two identical detectives. "Were like one a totally tight schedule you know."

"Until we thoroughly investigate this stage, I'm afraid we cannot allow anyone else to get near it." Thompson replied. "It is a crime scene after all."

"To be precise..." Thomson added "No unauthorized personnel is allowed near it because the stage is now a crime scene." Then they notice Tintin and Bunji approach.

" Especially when you consider that three people and a dog were almost crushed by the falling scaffolding..." Bunji said. "And one of your roadies was mysteriously knocked out."

"Like whatever, who cares about 'em." Erik vapidly hand-waved.

"I do!" Tintin objected. "I happen to be one of those people that almost got flattened earlier!"

"Like I said, whatever. This whole thing is like totally delaying us." Erik replied. "Hurry up and get this finished. Sooner it's done sooner we can perform. Time's money, you know." And he heads back to the hover limo.

"Really... Well, inspector Kuraki, Have any luck?" Thomson asked as Eddie walked up.

"In a manner of speaking." Bunji replied. "You're all aware that the cables in one section were cut."

The Thom(p)sons nodded.

"And I just finished my interviews with those involved in the accident... It's quite clear that this was all part of an attempted kidnapping on one or both mentors. As, according to both mr Riggs, who heard some strange voices during the incident, and Miss China, who was knocked out with chloroform and left behind."

"Not to mention I checked the security cameras." Tintin added. "I was able to find two men sneaking around backstage, spying on the mentors, and later when they were by themselves with me and Snowy, cut several support cables and unbolted the scaffolding in a way that it separate us from the other roadies when it all came down. I saw them push it down and what happened next was all obscured by the dust. But we found some other footage of them fleeing the scene in what looked like an early model green Toyota Previa."

He gives the Thom(p)sons the corresponding tapes. "Hopefully you can find something on that van."

"Thank you, Tintin, we'll look into it right away." Thompson accepted the cassettes.

"Precisely..." Thomson added. "We'll look into it immediately."

"What is it, Bunji?" Tintin asked when he noticed Bunji pondering.

"A woman getting chloroformed." Bunji scratched his chin. "I can't help but think that it looks like the modus operandi of a certain despicable vigilante back home."

"A vigilante, Bunji?" Thompson asked.

"Yes, mr Thompson... He calls himself, the 'Rapeman'." Bunji replied.

"I've started investigating him following the 'Red Cat' case. It seems that he's a rapist for hire. Doing the deeds for certain men to keep women in line as it were. The clientele he works for are often jilted boyfriends, fathers, and businessmen who want their girlfriends, daughters and female co-workers more docile and subservient. His motto is 'Righting wrongs through penetration'. He... corrects these unfortunate women by... raping them to force them to change their ways."

"Great snakes... That's just...evil." Tintin replied.

"I agree, mr Tintin." Bunji replied. "I've been trying to put a stop to this for quite a while... Even came close to catching this chikan on several occasions. This person is putting my country in a very dim light, making the rest of the world think that we're nothing more than women oppressing misogynists... with big buck teeth no less."

He shakes his head. "Why do some of us insist on acting the stereotype? It's almost as if they want Japan to be seen badly."

"I wonder." Tintin replied.

* * *

_**(A few days later)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Things over the next day or so went without incident. Edward and his roadies resumed work on the stage, much of it was cleaning up and replacing the ruined scaffolding, electricals and cabling.

The victory tour speech was held at the Reichstag building. The president and the chancellor of Germany introduces the victor party as we emerged from the building.

"Big smiles, everyone." Effie said as we walked through the entrance to the waiting crowd of locals, Kabbage Boy groupies and reporters and paparazzi, held well back by the squads of peacekeepers and the local military and police. The VIPs were standing at the top of the stairs beneath the partly cloudy sky. They could see that the building on either side, and the square before them was festooned with banners bearing the symbol of the gods. Not to mention that the square was packed with the afore mentioned crowd of locals, Kabbage Boy groupies and reporters and paparazzi. Somewhere in that thong of reporters was Tintin.

As usual with most tours, there was a special platform at the bottom of the stairs for the families of the fallen tributes of district 3, and the current mentor for that district, Mari Katsuragi who...won the games for D3 twenty-two years earlier.

The applause, and the flashing cameras soon die down and the president gives the speech in Nan's honor. A boy and a girl in traditional German clothing approach the victor and her retinue with large bouquets of flowers.

Nan starts her speech. "People of District 3 in general and the Federal Republic of Germany in particular, I congratulate you on the noble efforts of your tributes sacrifice in the glorious name of the benevolent, merciful gods that watch over us year in and year out. I especially congratulate the two tributes of district 3, Theodor Eberhardt(M), and Hilde Becker(F). Be proud of their valiant efforts." The president and the chancellor steps forward and presents Nan with another Plaque. "I humbly accept this plaque on behalf of district 3." Nan said as she accepted the plaque. The cameras start flashing again as we re-entered the building...

* * *

_**(Later that Evening)**_

"I understand that they're still looking into who tried to...get one of you two the other day." Seneca commented as he enjoyed his roast boar.

"Yeah, lord Crane. Inspector Kuraki thinks that it's some costumed vigilante from Japan calling himself the Rapeman." I replied. "Though with a name and M.O. Like that, I would considering him as nothing more than a...villain. And an absolutely revolting one at that. I absolutely despise rapists." I shuddered in revulsion.

"I see." Seneca said. "I can understand why you hate rapists." He takes a sip of his wine. "Considering that you had some...bad experiences with such people in the past."

"Yes... Rapists when I was in the Royal Guard three years ago. Ruined my career as a knight as a result." I replied.

"Is that so." Seneca stroked his beard.

"Changing the subject." Mari interrupted. "If it's that creep, then he's probably after me."

We all looked at Mari.

"I mean let's face it, I'm a Japanese housewife, but I also run a café and I like motorbikes and I'm a mentor. Someone out there probably doesn't approve of this, or I got their son killed in those games despite my best efforts to get good sponsors, so he hired that dirtbag to...convert me via... sexual violation... It better not be my husband."

"I thought we already covered that, Mom." Keima said.

"Oh yeah, we did." Mari remembers.

"And you almost tried to file for a divorce, before I had to talk you down." I said. "I talked to him some time later and it seems like he's telling the truth. Are you always this paranoid about him?"

"Sometimes...sigh... I love that guy. Enough that we(looks at Keima).produced Keima here." Mari answered.

"What am I? A model kit?" Keima objected, eliciting a chuckle from the rest of us. Hee hee hee...

Mari continued. "But given that he's often away on business traveling the globe, I often think he's having affairs with other women. And I fear that one day, one of his...other children is going to show up at my doorstep_**(Foreshadowing...?, Author)**_. Ho, brother...sigh..."

* * *

_**(The hotel parking lot, sometime after sunset)**_

As we entered the Foyer a porter runs up to them. "I have a message for Julia DuBois!" He said, holding a silver plate with a folded piece of paper on it.

"A message for me?" I asked, pointing at myself. The porter walks over and gave me the paper.

I opened up the letter. "Please meet me outside the front of the hotel, urgent. Signed, inspector Kuraki... And that's all there is. Here you go." I payed the porter a few silver coins.

"So, why does inspector Kuraki want to see you?" Seneca asks.

"I honestly don't know, lord Crane." I pondered. "Guess I'll have to find out."

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

Me and the guys had just parked our rented Harleys and were about to head on in it grab supper and some shut-eye. I noticed the hover-limo nearby, indicating that Julia's little group had returned from the Reichstag.

As we walked to the front entrance, we notice Julia and Mari standing out on the sidewalk. "Hey, Julia... Why are you standing out here.?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for mr Kuraki to show up, Edward." Julia replied. "...He left a message at the front desk earlier and wishes to talk to me about something rather important."

"And I'm out here keeping her company." Mari added. A gust of wind wafts by, causing both mentors to clutch their arms and shiver from the cold. "Brrrrrrr...that's c-c-cold!" Mari shivered. " I'm going in and get us some hot coffees, okay, Julia."

"Go right ahead, Mari." Julia replied. "I'll be waiting out here."

Me, the guys and Mari enter the foyer. Mari mixes two cups of coffee from the coffee machine and goes back out. I notices Tintin, Haddock and Snowy. "Yo Tintin!" I called, getting his attention.

"Oh, Eddie Riggs." Tintin turned around. "What's up? We're just waiting for the valet to bring the car around."

"We're headed out to see a movie." Haddock added.

"Oh not much. Got a bit more work done on the stage." I said. "...I was wondering, was that Japanese detective here, earlier?"

"You mean Bunji... We haven't seen him all day." Tintin replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, Julia told me that she got a message from that guy to meet her outside the hotel, that's all." I replied.

"Really... I better check." Tintin heads up to the front desk. "Excuse me." He addresses the concierge. "Has this man been here earlier?" He uses his tablet to bring up a picture of Bunji and show it to him.

"No, he hasn't, sir." The concierge replied.

"Has he called.?" Haddock also inquired. "He goes by the name of Bunji Kuraki."

"Well we had a mister Kuraki here earlier this evening." The concierge replied. "But he didn't look like this fellow... he was...much older and had white hair... He even showed me his driver's license, but it was in Japanese and I can't read it... Oh dear... Don't tell me I've been pranked?"

"..Great snakes!" Tintin gasped, realizing that Bunji didn't sent the message. "Julia's been set up! We gotta get her back inside!" We turn and rush for the door, but...

… "KYAAAAAAAAH!" A scream from just outside tells us it's a bit too late. Mari rushes in, a look of panic on her face. "...KIDNAPPING! THEY'RE KIDNAPPING JULIA! DO SOMETHING! DO ANYTHING!" Mari shouted, waving her arms up and down.

Me, Mari, Haddock, Tintin and Snowy dash outside only to see two guys stuff an unconscious Julia into a green Toyota Previa, then get in and pull away, tires screeching in the cold late autumn night.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU THIEVES! KIDNAPPERS! JELLYFISH! BASI-BAZOOKS! BIRD BRAINS! CATERPILLARS! CREODONTS! FATHEADS!" Haddock shouted. Just then, as luck would have it, the valet just brought up Haddock's car.

"Here's your car, sir." The Valet said, just as Tintin, Snowy, Haddock, me and Mari piled in and took off down the street after that van. "HEY! WHAT ABOUT MY TIP!"

_**XXX**_

After a while of fast, and near reckless driving, the green van soon came into sight. "That's it! That's the van!" Mari exclaimed, pointing at the kidnappers vehicle as it drove rather fast, weaving in and out of traffic. "What are we waiting for? Let's get 'em!"

"Much as I like to run 'em down and beat 'em up too Mari." I said. "...Not sure that's a good idea right about now... Might cause 'em to crash, or we'll lose 'em completely... And that won't do Julia any good."

"I agree, mr Riggs." Tintin replied, punching in a number on his cell-phone. "Best thing right now is to follow 'em... see where they're going. Hello...? Is this Interpol...? Get me Bunji Kuraki...! It's urgent...! Hello, Bunji...? Yes it's me, Tintin. Listen; Julia DuBois had just been kidnapped by some people driving a green early model Toyota Previa. We just saw it happen... Someone impersonating you left a message for Julia to wait outside... An elderly Japanese man that's all we know... Okay right now we're following the van in captain Haddock's car... Maroon red Jaguar, registration, 3-GPR-972... The van's license plate...? Captain can you get us closer?"

"I'll try, Tintin." Haddock pushed down on the accelerator, increasing the car's speed, closing the gap between them and the speeding van. "Can you make it out?"

"I think so, captain." Tintin replied as he quickly jotted down the license plate number. "Okay, ease back a bit." He gets back on the cell-phone "Hello, Bunji...? I think the license plate is B-RV-1613. Can you get a track on it...? Okay, thanks, We'll keep tracking them and tell you where they're at right now." After following the van for several minutes, and giving constant updates. "The license plate number...? Okay thanks... Listen up, According to both Bunji and the Thom(p)sons, that van we're following is a rental that was leased out to one Dale Hotdick, Of Selzberg, U.S.A, Visiting here as a tourist."

"So why the fuck does he want Julia for?" I asked. "By the way, that van's pulling into that no-tell-motel there. Looks like whatever they got planned for Julia is gonna happen there. And something tells me it ain't good."

Go around to the back, captain." Tintin suggested. "I don't want to alarm them...yet."

Haddock parks the car at the back lot of that motel as Tintin informs the police of their whereabouts. They go around to the front.

"Wait here... Just in case." Tintin tells us to hang back as me and him went out first to examines the kidnapper's van with a flashlight he got from the car. "Doesn't look like she's in here." He said as he checked the sliding door... unlocked, so he slides it open and shines the flashlight in the interior. "Hey, there a couple of walkie-talkies and a CB radio set in here."

"Guess the CB's for listening in on police communications so to keep 'em from getting caught." I commented. "Good thing we used your cell-phone."

"Huh? What's this?" Tintin notices a syringe in the van's cargo area. He gets out a plastic baggie from his hoodie and carefully places the syringe in it. "Might be important... Okay let's head in and find Julia before it's too late." He turns to go in but...

"Hey, what are you doing to my van, you punks?" An old Oriental dude asked as he came out. "Beat it, or I'll shoot!" He threatened, pointing a gun at Tintin and me.

We both raised our hands. "Relax, sir... Put the gun down... We was just leaving." Then suddenly, the old man is tackled from behind by Haddock.

"Good thing you told the rest of us to stay back, Tintin." Haddock said as he pinned the old man down, pulling the gun out of his hand. "All right, you old coot, this your van? And answer in English!"

"Don't even try to talk in Japanese." Mari added, letting her hair down. "I can speak it too... Not to mention, I saw you when those two apes chloroformed Julia and stuffed her in that jalopy! Now where's Julia!?"

"I'll have you arrested for elder abuse for this!" the old man threatened.

"Before or after we charge you for impersonating an officer of the law." I replied. "We followed your van from the hotel earlier. Now like she asked."

"She's in room 12." The old man replied. "Getting her deserved raping as we speak. We'll teach that four-eyed bitch to..." And then Haddock K.O.s him with the pistol.

"Oh, shut your yap, you yellow-skinned gherkin! Well...why are we standing around here for? Let's go!" And we headed inside.

As we approached the door in question we saw an American in his mid-twenties exiting. "Hands up!" Haddock exclaimed, pointing the borrowed pistol at him. He tries to draws his pistol...

But Tintin tackles him, punches him out, and takes the pistol away. I pinned him down. "Is he Dale Hotdick?" I asked as Tintin frisks him and gets his wallet.

"He is." Tintin replied. "Dale Hotdick, Selzberg, U.S.A. The guy who rented that van out there. Eddie, Check that room!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" I tried to open the door. "Locked... No prob... Got me a key for this." And I kicked down the door... And what I saw next... Made me real mad.

There was this Japanese dude, almost a big and as well built as me wearing a blue mask and scarf and blue tights. He almost looks like some kinda luchador. Speaking of tights, he had his pulled down to his knees. I'm guessing that's the Rapeman Tintin and Bunji were talking about the other day.

Beneath him, on that bed, was Julia, completely naked, handcuffed to the iron bed post, her mouth gagged with duct-tape.

That masked dude had his dick erect and aimed right as Julia's pussy! He was going to fuck her!

NOT ON MY FUCKING WATCH!

"Da fuq?" The Rapeman looks at a very angry me standing in the doorway. "Where's Dale?"

Julia at looks at me, an expression of pure fear on her gagged, crying face. "...muffle! muffle muffle! Muffle!...(Edward! Help me! Please!)" She begged.

Well I didn't waste a second. I charged into the room, and grabbed that asshole by his scarf. "GET THE FUCK OFFA HER, YOU MASKED MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" I shouted as I pulled that creep off of Julia and flung him across the room and into the wall.

"OOF…!" He grunted as he slammed into the wall. "Oh so ya wanna a piece of this, biker boy?" The Rapeman pulls up his tights, dodges a punch I threw and replies with a jumping kick that sends me sprawling. Man that dude can hit "You can't have it, greaser, I prefer girls!" I got back up. "What!? No flippin' way! Ya want more?"

"I don't want a piece of you..." I sneered as I approached. "I want the whole fucking thing!" The Rapeman throws a karate chop at my neck, but I blocked it and gave him a punch to the stomach, doubling the Rapeman over, and followed up with a right hook, sending that piece of crap into the air. "That's For Julia!" I flipped him the middle finger with my right hand as the Rapeman manages to land on his feet.

"Oh jeez, what is she to ya, yo girlfriend or something?" The Rapeman asked, as he swung at me with a couple of punches. "Take this, greaser boy!" And connects with a roundhouse kick, but I just block it. "DA FUQ!?"

"My turn, Viagra-breath!" I growled, grabbing the Rapeman by the shoulders and stunning him with a headbutt, then I slammed him to the floor with a hip-toss followed with an elbow-drop. "That was for Melissa!" I flipped Rapeman the middle finger with my left hand.

"Day-am! What the fuck is up with this greaser?" The Rapeman attacked me again with a barrage of punches, chops and kicks, staggering me back towards the door. "No way anyone could stand up to that!"

I grabbed one of his punches before it connects. "That's because I ain't just anyone!" I replied, punching that bastard in the gut.

"I ain't no helpless chick, I ain't no doughnut eatin' cop.!" I punched the Rapeman in the face. "I Am Eddie Riggs... And I...AM...A...FUCKING ROADIE!" I punched him three more times and kicked him hard in the chest. Said kick explodes in a flash of light and flame, causing the Rapeman to go flying.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Rapeman screams as he goes sailing through the window.

"Woah... Didn't know I could do that." I said to himself as I approached the broken window. I looked out and see that asshole lying flat on his back in the middle of the parking lot, looking totally beaten. "... And that's for my stage!" I shouted, flipping two middle fingers.

*****BRÜTAL VICTORY*****

"Great snakes!" Tintin said as him and the others entered. "What kind of a kick was that.?"

"Don't know, kid." I replied. "First time this has happened... Um... who's watching Dale?" We turn to see that Dale had got up and ran out. Then they hear the sound of screeching tires, and we looked outside to see the van pull up alongside the still prone Rapeman dude, who gets up and, along with Dale, pile into the van and peel away into the night.

"Thundering typhoons, I knew we shoulda tied 'em up for the police!" Haddock shook his head. Then he notices the still naked and restrained Julia. "Billions of blue blistering barnacles! Tintin don't look at her! She's naked!" He tries to cover Tintin's eyes.

"Captain, get a grip, will you?" Tintin replied, dodging Haddock's clumsy attempt to keep Tintin from seeing something that he thought Tintin was still too young to see. Can't really blame him. "But you're right, I'm a bit too young to be seeing this. We should get her outta those cuffs and into some clothes... Mari, could I borrow one of your hairpins?"

"Whatever for?" Mari asked, giving Tintin her hairpin.

"Thanks... Need this to pick her handcuffs." Tintin used the hairpin to jimmy the handcuffs, unlocking them and freeing Julia. "Hold still, please, this might sting a bit." He warned just as he pulls off her gag.

"YEOW!" Julia yelps.

"You okay, Julia? I asks.

Julia looks up at me, Her eyes wide and tears going down her face... Then she suddenly hugged me. "WAAAAAAAAAH! EDWARD! YOU CAME AND SAVED MEEE!" She cried.

"Hey whoa! Just a minute!" I yelped in surprise. "You're naked remember?"

But Julia wasn't exactly listening, and continued to hug me with all her might...such as it was... "I...I was so scared, Edward!... BWAAAAH HOO HOO HOO HOOOO!... I thought I was going to relive that absolutely horrid ten-month painful nightmare all over again!...SOB SOB!... I want to go home already!... sniffle... Not to mention, I want to hurt them, Edward! I want to hurt them real bad!"

"Okay okay... It's all right, Julia." I reassured. "But first, let's get your clothes back on."

Mari gathered up Julia's clothes, and helped her to get dressed. "You feeling any better, Julia?" Mari asks as Julia finishes buttoning up her shirt.

"I still feel rather shaken up, Mari." Julia replied, still sitting on the bed. "And now I feel angry at myself for getting into that situation where you all saw me...naked." She blushed and trembled

"I'm rather upset that you all saw me like...that. But I'm really angry at Dale and that...revolting fiend for what they almost did to me... How dare they they trick me... And chloroform me... If that's what chloroform smells like, I'll never forget that smell! As far as I'm concerned, it's the smell of evil! Grrr..." She shakes her fist in anger.

"And not to mention, how dare they strip me naked! How dare that...monster rub his...thing… on my privates!" She shuddered with both revulsion and anger. "And terrify me so... I simply swear, next time I see them... Their manhoods are coming off, and their screams will be like music to me... Before I simply slit their throats... Or maybe I should eviscerate them!" Julia declared, fire in her eyes.

"You're... scaring me, Julia!" Mari commented, slowly backing up.

Then Julia notices something...amiss with her clothes. "Huh? My pin! Where is it!?"

It was at that point the police showed up, Tintin explained to Bunji and the Thom(p)sons what happened and gave them the syringe, explaining to them that he thinks that it contained some sort of muscle relaxant. They searched the room for evidence, but found nothing... Not even Julia's pin.

"I fear that your pin was no doubt stolen by the Rapeman, miss DuBois." Bunji said. "Was it important to you?"

"As if I need another reason to make that asshole suffer." Julia replied as they took her a waiting ambulance to take to the hospital for observation. "Yes inspector Kuraki, the pin was VERY important to me. I wore it as a good luck charm when I participated in the Hunger Games."

_**(Standard Point of View)**_

Julia makes a full recovery and is released the following morning.

The van was later found abandoned in a seedier part of Berlin. No sign of its occupants were found. The Rapeman, Dale and the old Japanese man managed to get to the airport and got out of Berlin on a flight bound for Egypt and then to Japan... Let's see what they're saying as their plane carries them over the Mediterranean Sea...

"Well, Dale, I guess you'll be wanting a refund, huh?" The Rapeman... or rather his real name, Keisuke Uwasaki, commented.

"Oh no, I'm still gonna have her punished." Dale replied, examining the stolen pin. "Ugly looking thing... It's nothing like Kantmiss's totally awesome chicken pin... Those district 8 folk sure have some weird tastes... Thinking of using this as bait. And when we're done, I'll give it to you as a trophy."

"... Um...Thanks... Well, as long as I don't have to run into that roadie again." Keisuke said. "That guy was every bit as good as me... and that freaky kick... My sternum's still aching... So we're going with our next attempt at her... when she returns to earth for the District 1 visit."

"That's right, Keisuke." Dale nodded. "I trust you're making the arrangements?"

"Already on it, Dale." Uncle Shotoku answered, typing away on his laptop. "... And...We're in... I got you a job at that academy as...you guessed it, a phys-ed instructor."

"Thanks, Uncle." Keisuke nodded. "Next time we meet, Julia... it's gonna be... dangalang time... and this time... that roadie ain't gonna save you!"

_**TARGET-14**_

_**Name: JULIA DUBOIS**_

_**Occupation: MENTOR**_

_**File # 20XX640**_

_**Status: STILL IN PROGRESS**_

* * *

_**(Meanwhile back at the hotel)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

Julia finally emerges from her room after a couple of days of wallowing in...whatever it is that humiliated chickified noblewomen are supposed to be wallowing in, and suddenly sneezes. "HAH-CHOO!" then shudders.

"Catching a cold, Julia?" I asked.

"I don't think so, Edward." Julia replied.

"Maybe someone's talking about you." Mari commented.

"If that's the case, Mari... the chill I just felt down my spine after I sneezed means I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

_**(A few days later, following the concert)**_

"So how was the concert?" I asks Tintin.

"It was so-so." Tintin replied. "There were sure an awful lot of peacekeepers."

"Yeah... Considering what happened to me the other day. Curse that masked asshole!" Julia said angrily slamming her fist into a wall. "Touching my body! Stealing my pin! I have a feeling I'm gonna have another run-in with that revolting bastard! And as Zaude is my witness, I'll never let him catch me off guard again!"

"Not to mention, you're gonna hurt that son of a bitch something fierce." I added.

"That too, Edward...That too." Julia turns to Tintin and Snowy. "So what will you do?"

"Well, I'm going to Japan with the Katsuragis, and me, Snowy and the Captain are gonna stay with them until you guys return for the District 1 concert. Heard it's going to be at some prestigious academy."

"Yes." Julia said, pondering. "The very academy that sent two of its students to my games nearly six years ago."

"But right now, we're heading off-world again to come world called Shining Blue." Eddie said. "Hear they got some good beaches. Can't wait to see Marcia, Melissa and Leslie in swimsuits."

* * *

_**(End Part 14)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**And that covers District 3 of my series, Eight chapters down, four more to go.**_

_**I have to admit, this is one of the more...mature chapters I've written for 'Victory Tour'.**_

_**I should mention that this series takes place some tome before the events of 'The World God Only Knows', So no, Elsea or Haqua. Sorry Elsea and Haqua fans.**_

_**For now, that's all there is to say. Next time, we pay a visit to the town of Werites Beacon on the good island, Legacy... And check out the eye candy on the beach and look for that lost shaker of salt. **_


	15. Wasting Away Again

_**Part15, Wasting Away Again In Werites Beacon-ville (D2)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Legendia, That's the property of Namco-Bandai Studios.**_

* * *

_**(The Tour Plane, Julia's cabin)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

I was taking a nice hot shower. As I washed myself, I thought about the night that I was kidnapped by that vile Rapeman person. Especially when he was about to rape me as I lay naked and weakened and handcuffed on that bed in that no-tell motel...If Edward hadn't have shown up, I would have been... Just thinking about it made me shudder despite the warm water showering down on me.

Then I remembered something the Rapeman said just before Edward kicked in the door. "_**...But even if ya was at full strength, it wouldn't have mattered. As long as you're a woman, Ya can never, ever beat me, ya dig...**_" His voice mockingly echoed in my head...

… Making me angry and frustrated that I was completely helpless and was... at his mercy. Not to mention that masked bastard stole my pin! "DAMMIT!" I slammed my fist into the wall. "He'll pay for this! I absolutely swear it!" I vowed.

* * *

_**(The Cafeteria)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

"Ah... I'm certainly looking forward to getting a nice tan at our next stop, Natz." Effie chirped as she sipped her tea.

"That's gonna be a bit hard to do, miss Trinket..." I replied. "What with all that makeup you like to wear." I was enjoying some eggs and bacon and a cup of coffee.

"Very funny, mr Riggs..." Effie replied. "Actually I'm planning to not wear my makeup when we visit District 2... I understand that it's gonna be a bit warm as the town of Werites Beacon is going to be in the tropics this year."

"This year...?" I asked.

"Werites Beacon is located on a... How do I put this...? A floating island that moves around on the oceans of Shining Blue." Natz explained as he took a bite from his gyro.

"...Oookaaayyy..." I replied. "I'm guessing Erik's gonna want a tropical theme for his stage."

"Like you guessed right, Eddie." Erik replied. "I totally want your crew to like, totally build us a tropical themed stage" He then goes back to texting on his I-Pad. "Hope you guys like gotta lotta sunblock. I wanna keep my skin as white as possible... The tweens totally dig it... I wonder if I should get sparkles..."

Oh great. I just had to work for a band whose lead singer is obviously into 'Twilight'. And also I find it kinda interesting that Effie's planning to shed her makeup and wigs to get herself... of all things... a tan. You know, I wonder what she looks like without the fifty pounds of makeup. Then I noticed that Natz looks like he's got...Something on his mind.

"Hey, Natz, what's running through your head?" I asked.

"... Oh, I was just thinking about what happened with Julia the other day." Natz answered. "Getting kidnapped, and almost raped by some masked thug."

"... Not to mention that bastard stealing her pin." I added. "How's she doing?"

"She's still a bit upset over it, Eddie..." Natz replied. "Her pride's still a bit hurt. We've all seen just how good of a fighter she is..." Me, Effie and Erik all nod. "For someone like her to be taken by surprise, rendered helpless and at the mercy of a rapist... And have the very pin she wore as a good luck charm in the games stolen... It must be eating at her." He shook his head. "Not to mention it's caused Nan to lose respect of her..." He sighed.

"You want me to talk to her?" I asked.

"Well...Guess it wouldn't hurt, Eddie." Natz nodded.

Just then, an announcement was broadcasted on the P.A. "Attention: All passengers please return to your designated seats. We will be taking off shortly."

"...But it looks like it's gonna have to wait." Natz said. "Next stop: Shining Blue."

We all went to our respective passenger seats. I went back to to the roadies section in the rear, Natz, Effie and Erik head to the VIP section in the front. Soon afterwords, our tour plane lifts off from Berlin Tegel Airport, and before long, it leave it and Earth behind as it enters the hyperspace portal that will take us to our next destination; Shining Blue, also known as District 2.

* * *

_**(Shining Blue, 10,000 feet above the Legacy)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

A few hours later, we emerged out of hyperspace over the moving island known as the 'Legacy'. We descended into the bay at the center of the island, landing next to a town on the... forward end of the bay. The peacekeepers exit first and set up their perimeter, securing the tour plane. Once that's done the hover limo is unloaded and prepped. Shortly afterward, the panem nobles, me, Natz, Nan, and Kabbage Boy set foot on the Legacy.

"Like I can't believe we're holding a concert on a backwater island again..." Erik commented as he applied his sunblock. "It like feels like Cape Breton, or P.E.I. or Newfoundland all over again."

"I don't know..." Paul replied. "Kinda feels a bit like Hawaii to me..." Well it is rather warm. Although I'm wearing my' librarian outfit, I decided to leave my jacket, sweater vest and necktie behind. Also I had to unbutton the top three buttons on my blouse and rolled up my sleeves back to my elbows.

He turns to us. "We did a tour in Canada last year, running east to west."

"Is that so." Natz replied

"Hey is this island really moving?" Raz asked.

"It certainly is, my dear Razputin." Effie answered. "You see, shining blue used to be all ocean until our ancestors Terra-formed it and colonized this world thousands of your earth years ago. The Legacy itself is actually the very ship we used to colonize this planet before it was also turned into the very island we see today. I'm rather surprised it hadn't sunk and it's still functioning after all those years."

"... Hey, like let's take a totally cool bunch of selfies for our tween fans, guys..." Erik suggested. The Kabbage Boy band-members gather around Erik as they takes a bunch of selfies with their cell-phones.

Then I noticed Edward, Ralph and Jake examining a pinkish object, and heads over. "Hey, Edward..." I greeted. "What are you three up to?"

"We're just checking out this funky looking manhole cover." Edward replies. "Looks interesting, doesn't it."

"You know, guys, I'll bet if we open it a whole bunch of precursor orbs will pop out." Jake said. Everyone looks at him. "...You know... like in 'Jak and Daxter'." Who and Who?

"Yeah... It does kinda look like one of those covers." Edward scratched his chin. Not too sure what he's talking about.

"Ah! I think I remember what that is..." I smacked my fist into my palm. "That's an opening to a duct. A form of teleportation used on this former colonization craft, now moving island."

The others looked at me.

"...Um, I'll explain it later..." I noticed Natz waving at me. "...Right now, I gotta go introduce Nan to Madame Musette." I rejoins the victor party and climbs aboard the hover limo.

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

"Well she's certainly gotten a lot better." Jake commented. "Remember how she was after you rescued her."

"Yeah, Jake..." I replied. She was so embarrassed after what that masked asshole almost did, she didn't want to leave her hotel room..." I recalled when we tried to talk to her a day following that incident...

* * *

_**(Start flashback, The Hotel in Berlin)**_

"Hey, Julia..." I knocked on the door. "You okay in there...? You haven't come out."

"I'm never coming out!" Julia's voice replied in a melodramatic tone. "I can't ever show my face in public ever again! I used to be somebody... I used to be a respected idol... I used to be a heroine! But now, thanks to that revolting Rapeman, I've been violated! Chickified! Reduced to a faux action girl! A helpless weakling! A fallen idol!...sob sob...!" She continued to sob melodramatically.

"Hey, you're not a weakling, Julia." I said, trying to cheer her up. "Or a fallen Idol."

"She kinda is..." Nan replied. "Letting that masked man treat her like that. I no longer have any respect for you, mentor... HUMPH!"

"You're not helping, Nan..." Natz scolded. "Come on out and talk to us, will you?"

"Leave me alooonnneee!" Julia's voice replied. "I want to be alone! I want to wallow in... Whatever it is that humiliated chickified noblewomen are supposed to wallow in! … Do noblewomen wallow in pity? Oh listen to me! I don't know what I'm supposed to wallow in! I'm so pathetic!...BWAAAAH HOO HOO HOOOO...!" She continued to cry. It wasn't until the day of the concert that she finally calmed down and came out.

* * *

_**(End Flashback, Returning to Present)**_

"I'm telling you, at times, she can give Rarity a run for her money." I commented as me and the boys headed back to the tour plane. "Right now, her confidence is currently shaken up like a bag of trail-mix."

"Maybe some time here will help her settle some." Ralph said.

"Mmm... Maybe, Ralph. Maybe..." I pondered. "Gotta admit... It's pretty warm here. Kinda like the Florida keys."

"So that's why Kabbage Boy wants us to whip up a tropical themed stage." Ralph said as they started back to the tour plane. "Guess we'll have to wait til they tell us where they want to put it."

* * *

_**(The Hover Limo, En route to Madame Musette's hall)**_

_**(Julia's point of View)**_

As our hover limo passed through the main gate into town. Seneca looked at me. "I hope that you're over that incident in Berlin, miss DuBois..." He said to me. "It would not do to have one our mentors have an over-emotional melodramatic breakdown like the one you had... Leave that sort of thing to Effie."

"I'm right here, you know!" Effie snapped back. "Honestly, Seneca... humph!"

Seneca continued. "You must put that behind you and continue to focus on your current task as a mentor, Miss DuBois."

"You needn't worry about that, lord Crane..." I coldly replied, looking out at the passing scenery. "But I fear that this...unpleasant incident may have caused my ward to lose confidence in me..." I let out a sigh.

"Is that so?" Effie Replied then turned her attention to Nan. "Nan? Has Julia fallen out of favor with you?"

"Yes, lady Trinket..." Nan coldly replied. "I would've put up with her... Girlishness... the fact that she's really a housemaid. But her letting herself get kidnapped and nearly screwed by a guy that I could easily take out in my sleep? When that happened? Let's just face it; I have no respect for you anymore, DuBois. Not as a mentor, and not as an idol. As far as I'm concerned, you're a weakling like all the other soft women in Zaphias's Noble Quarter. Humph."

"I'm so sorry you think that way, Nan..." I replied. "So all the things I done in the games doesn't matter to you now? You would rather I was replaced with Titus then?"

"Right now, I'd rather have him than you, DuBois." Nan replied. "Even if he is a bloodthirsty psycho for hire… And now calls himself Zagi."

"I doubt that's going to happen, miss Fletcher..." Seneca said. "Miss DuBois was your mentor in your games, and she will continue to be your mentor in your tour... Deal with it."

"Besides... Julia is a much better conversationalist that that rude, crude Titus..." Effie added. "Dreadful cannibal that one."

"Whatever, lord Crane, lady Trinket." Nan looks out at the town passing by in her window. I just shook my head.

"Alright everyone, let's get back to the task at hand..." Seneca clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention. "We're almost here." Before long the hover limo pulls up to the town hall.

Waiting at the entrance to the hall was the sheriff of this town, Will Raynard. On his left were his two deputies; Ed and Isabella, the Bantam Bouncers.

And on his left was this elderly, but dignified lady. She is Madame Musette, Mayor of Werites Beacon... And Priestess of District 2.

And on her right was the third prince... and representative of the Crusand Empire, not to mention the winner of the 1994th Galactic Hunger Games and the current D2 mentor...Vaclav Bolud.

"Welcome to Werites Beacon, Nan Fletcher, victor of this year's Hunger Games..." Madame Musette greeted. "I am madam Musette, Mayor as well as priestess of District 2."

She looks at Will.

"This is our sheriff, Will Raynard and his two deputies, Ed Curtis and Isabella Robbins..."

Then Vaclav steps forward.

"... And this is Our district mentor prince Vaclav Bolud of the Crusand Empire."

"Oh good grief..." I muttered to myself. "...I forgot I was gonna run into him."

"Well well... Look who dared to show her face here in Werites Beacon again." Vaclav sneered.

"Nice to see you too, Vaclav..." I replied. "Even though it's half a year too soon."

"Feeling's mutual, DuBois..." Vaclav replied. "So this your replacement..." He looks at Nan. "Nan Fletcher isn't it?"

"Yes, sir, that's my name." Nan replied.

"Anyway, moving on..." Madame Musette interrupted. "I've arranged for an area in town to hold your concert. Will... will show where you can set up your stage."

"Hope It's like totally cool." Erik said as the they got back into they followed Will and the Bantams further into town.

* * *

_**(The Park)**_

"So what do you think?" Will asked as he showed The victor party the park.

"Like it looks pretty boring looking... What with all this green stuff?" Erik vapidly replied. "But I know just the roadie to fix it up." He takes out his cell-phone and rings up Edward. "Yo, Eddie... Like we got a place for you guys to set things up... So get your butts down here and start building already."

Seneca then activates his comm. "Captain Spartacus, would you be co kind as to bring mr Riggs to our coordinates."

Moments later, a peacekeeper armored truck rolled up and Edward exited through the back doors. "What's up?" Edward greets. "You ever thought about getting better seats in those things?" The thumbs towards the truck.

"Mr Faust wants to have a word with you." Seneca replied, pointing at Erik.

"Yeah, might as well get it over with..." Edward walks over to the Kabbage Boy lead singer. "So where do you want it, Erik?"

"I want the stage to be like over there..." Erik points at where the park and the fountain plaza meet. "I wanna use that totally steep hill over there to be our back drop. Oh yeah, don't forget... I still want it to be like a totally cool tropical theme... you dig?"

"Yeah... I dig." Edward nodded. "We'll get started on it tomorrow. After I do a bit of surveying."

"Fine then, Eddie... It better be good." Erik replied. Moments later the hover limo pulls up, and the victor party gets in to be taken to their hotel...

...Well, most of them. "I'm going to stay here..." I told them. "I'll have mr Raynard lead me back to the hotel later."

"Suit yourself, miss DuBois" Seneca replied. The hover limo departs, leaving Edward and me with Will and the Bantams.

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

"Well, Edward..." Julia said to me. "I would like to introduce you to the sheriff of Werites Beacon, William Raynard." She introduced me to Will.

"Hi there, I'm Eddie Riggs..." I offers his hand to Will. "Head Roadie and engineer of this year's tour."

"Will Raynard, pleased to meet you." The tall sheriff shook my hand. "And these are my deputies, Ed and Isabella..." He introduces the deputies. Ed whistles out and a group of young girls appear from nowhere, flanking the two deputies.

"(singing)Hey there, now don't be causin' trouble..." Ed... sings his introduction. "(singing)Better make sure you know the rules of this town..."

Then one of the girls sings in. "(singing) Fighting's banned!"

Along with another girl. "(singing)Violence too!"

_**Ed:**_ "Exactly right! Just what they said. You gotta obey the rules at all times, you dig?"

_**Girl chorus:**_ "(singing) What if you break them?"

_**Ed:**_ "(singing) Oh no!"

_**Girl chorus:**_ "(singing) What if you disobey?"

_**Ed: **_"(singing) Brrrrrrrrrr!"

_**Girl Chorus:**_ "(singing) What'll happen? What'll happen!? What'll happen!? What'll happen!? What'll happen!?"

_**Ed:**_ "(singing) Those who break the rules will get to feel, the iron hammer of justice and hear it's thunderous peal."

_**Girl Chorus:**_ "(singing) Yeah! They're the defenders of justice!"

_**Ed:**_ "(singing) If there's a crime, we'll stop it! If there's a brawl, we'll squash it! Oh, yeah! That's... our … Gig...!"

_**Girl Chorus:**_ "(singing) Go Bouncers!"

"Yo you got it?" Ed asked me, who was just... staring at them.

"Um... yeah..." I vacantly replied. "The way you introduced yourself... Reminded me of Elvis Presley... Oh, man."

Julia giggled, hand to her chin. "..Hee hee hee... Same thing happened to me on my tour, Edward... deputy bantam certainly does love to introduce himself in song...Hee hee.."

"Welll..." I looked at the bespectacled mentor. "This is the first time I saw you smile since Germany."

"Is that so..." Julia looked back. "What can I say? Those deputies of William here can lighten even the gloomiest of moods... certainly lightened up mine a bit."

"Yo, not to interrupt there..." Ed interrupted. "... But did you mention Elvis Presley?"

"Yeah I did..." Eddie replied. "You sing kinda like him."

"I think madame Musette can shed some light on this..." Will said. "Let's head back to the town hall..." Which is that we did… Now this I gotta see...

* * *

_**(The Town Hall)**_

"Welcome back, Will..." Madame Musette greeted. "I trust the grounds are satisfactory for the gods concert?"

"They are, as always..." Will answered. "This is one of the individuals that will be building the stage in question; Edward Riggs" He introduces madame Musette to me.

"Welcome to Werites Beacon, mr Riggs." Madame Musette greeted. "And to what I owe this visit?"

"Well... I was wondering..." I replied. "Your sheriff told me that you have... um... something to do with Elvis Presley."

"Is that so...?" Madame musette cocked her head in interest. "Just what is he to you, then?"

"The king of Rock n Roll..." I replied with no small amount of reverence. "He's the guy that practically invented it."

"Was he from Earth?" Madame Musette asked.

"Yes he was..." I nodded. "Born, in Tupelo, Mississippi in 1935... Passed away in Memphis, Tennessee in 1977..." I hung my head.

"I see... So he is dead then..." Madame Musette shook her head. "... Yes, mr Riggs, his rock band used to visit my world, singing on various tours, up until four decades ago...And he always left behind some of his records on each of his visit... I was quite a fan of his when I was...younger."

"She always played his records back when I was knee-high to a grasshopper." Ed said. "Took me quite a likin' to his music... It's got a real funky beat. Oh baby!"

"No argument there Ed..." I replied. "You know, maybe we oughta play one his songs for you and your sis when we test the speakers." He pondered.

"Well could you guys do 'A Little Less Conversation'?" Ed asked.

"Don't see why not..." I replied. "We'll see in a few days..." I turned my attention to madame Musette. "I wonder if it's okay if I checked out your record collection... um... If you still have it, that is, ma'am."

"I still have Elvis's records." Madame Musette replied. "And I see no harm in letting you peruse them, mr Riggs... Perhaps you might something familiar you wish to listen to." She invited us in. "Give me an excuse to break out the record player, if you will."

"Cool..." Was all I could say they went in...

* * *

_**(The Beach near Port-on Rage, A few days later)**_

Over the next few days, we built the stage, featuring a tropical / Margritaville theme.

Nan gave her speech, honoring the tributes, Maria Taylor(F), and Jeremiah Casseem(M).

Now that the stage was finished, we decided to take the afternoon off and relax and have fun on the beach near the harbor of Port-on-Rage.

I, wearing a pair of swim trunks, got some beers and joined the rest of the guys as they relaxed and listened to some tunes and was barbequing a pig. As you guessed, we're having us a luau.

"So where's Marcia, Melissa and Leslie?" I asked as I handed out the beers.

"I think they're still changing." Ralph replied. Opening his beer. "This stuff good?"

"I think so..." I opens his bottle and took a sip. "Tastes okay to me."

Just then the three female roadies finally show up, wearing their bikinis tastefully showing off their well-built, and quite attractive young bodies. "Hubbah hubbah, You three are smokin'." Nelson said.

"And I couldn't agree more, how absolutely attractive... HI, everybody." Julia, also wearing a bikini added as she walked up to the roadies. "So what are you all doing?"

"We're having a luau." I answered. "It's a kind of Hawaiian barbecue." I gave Julia a beer. "By the way you know that Marcia, Melissa and Leslie are straight, right."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't window shop, right?… hee hee..." Julia giggled.

Then another bikini-clad young lady with short light brown hair, and holding a piña-colada approached.

"Speak for yourself, Julia darling. These boys look pretty attractive to me. Especially you, Edward darling... sooo chiseled."

"Um... do I know you?" I pointed at this attractive young lady.

"That's my question, Edward." Julia added, also pointing.

"Honestly, Julia, I thought you were taught better than to point so." The attractive lady retorted. "I expected this sort of rude behavior from mr Riggs, being a peasant and all... No offense intended, Edward... But from someone of your upbringing, Julia... Oh... How absolutely silly of me… Tee hee hee... You two don't recognize me without my makeup."

She points at her beautiful clean face.

"It's me, Effie Trinket."

The look on both mine and Julia's faces was... priceless to say the least. "Miss/Lady Trinket?!" We both gasped in total surprise.

"Oh my gods! I... I absolutely didn't recognize you without all that makeup!" Julia stammered. "You... you're...You're just so...Words just describe it!"

"Um... I think what she's trying to say that you look pretty beautiful without the makeup, miss Trinket..." I explained. I didn't realize how hot she looked under all that makeup. "And, knowing Julia, I think she's a bit... gaga for you." I wouldn't be too surprised.

"You... could say that, Edward." Julia blushed, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "... I'm just in a... aheh heh heh... bit in a state of shock right now."

"Really, Julia?" Effie asked and Julia nodded. "I do suppose I'll take that as a compliment... But you know I prefer handsome men, right?"

"I know, lady Trinket..." Julia sighed. "Can I be excused... I need a moment to... calm down." And she walks over to a table and sits down.

"You know, Edward... I do believe this is a good time as any to have a talk with her." Effie suggested.

"Yeah, I agree..." I nodded. "But let's wait a few minutes. Give her a chance to... cool off a bit..."

After we finished our drinks, me and Effie joined Julia at the table. "Feeling any better, Julia?" Effie asked.

"A little..." Julia answered. "...It's just that your clean face makes Estellise's look like she has a bad case of acne by simple comparison... It's just you look so... so..."

"I think the word your looking for is 'goddess-like', Julia..." I said.

"I agree, Edward..." Julia nodded. "You beauty could rival Zaude herself, lady Trinket."

"Why thank you, Julia." Effie smiled.

"...And yet you insist on covering it in so much makeup and those wigs. Why hide such beauty?" Julia inquired.

"Fashion, dear Julia" Effie answered. "You've seen it for yourself in the realm. If you're not attired in the latest fashions, hairstyles and facial and body decorations, you're a nobody that'll never be noticed regardless of how wealthy you are. You must show off your wealth as spectacularly as possible or you might as well be an avox. Believe it or not, it's a lot of hard work keeping up with fashion." She explains.

"I see..." Julia nodded. "So that's why you people like to attire yourselves so." She leans back. "But that not what's really bothering me right now."

"That masked motherfucking piece of shit that kidnapped and assaulted you in Berlin, Huh?" I asked.

"Exactly, Edward..." Julia answered. "It still grates me to no end that he chloroformed me, stripped me naked, weakened me with a drug and almost...*shudder*... violated me with his manhood. Now I REALLY want to to to mangle that masked bastard!" She pounds her fist on the table, shaking the two beers and the piña-colada.

"Ouch!" I winced, I knows what Julia meant. "Oh I'll bet he'll be singing soprano for a good week afterwords."

"If I let him live that long, Edward..." Julia replied. "Thank you for rescuing me from him, by the way."

"Hey, you're welcome..." I replied. "Can't stand those assholes myself."

"Indeed, Edward... you know, I kinda feel much better talking to you about this." Julia relaxed, sipping her beer. "And yet I can't help but feel that I'll run into that thing again... and when I do... Oh yes, I'll get my pin back... and he will die like Gilbert."

"I suppose there's a story about this Gilbert person..." Effie inquired.

"There is..." Julia answered. "Dreadful person that... Him and his revolting friends give my sexuality a bad name I'm telling you two. But that's another story for another day."

"By the way, have you ever tried to explain things to Nan?" I asked.

"Um... No I haven't Edward." Julia shakes her head. "I fear that she will only see is as a rather lame excuse."

"You want me to have a chat with her?" I asked. "Thought I'd ask."

"Well, Edward... you're welcome to try..." Julia nods. "She'll probably be more likely to listen to you, considering your heroic actions. Give it a shot at least." She stands up. "Let's see how that bar-b-cue's doing, Edward... oh!" She suddenly pulls her foot up, almost putting her off-balance.

"Step on something?" I asked.

"I do believe so, Edward..." Julia examines the sand where she stepped on that object. She digs up a... "It's a salt-shaker... How interesting... There's something etched on it." She gave it to me, and I took it down to the water's edge and washed it off...

I examined the now clean salt-shaker. "Well I'll be… Miss Trinket, did you guys had Jimmy Buffett play on your tours?"

"We did a few decades ago..." Effie answered. "Why did you ask?"

"I think this is his..." I paused for a second. "...Famous lost shaker-of salt." I held the salt shaker in the air. "As soon as we get back to Earth, I am so mailing this back to him. He's been searching for this for years."

"I' certain He'll be pleased to have it returned, Edward..." Julia smiled as she, me and Effie headed back to the luau to show off her latest discovery...

* * *

_**(The Tour Plane, a few days later)**_

The concert came and went, and the stage was taken down and packed away.

"Well, Nine down three to go..." Ralph commented as he, Julia, Natz, and me sat at the cafeteria table enjoying their sandwiches.

"That's right, Ralph..." I agreed. "Next stop's Japan... Heard we'll be visiting some super prestigious academy. What's it called again?"

"Ouran Academy, Edward." Julia answered. "I mentioned earlier that they... sent two of their own into the game that I was in..." She sighed.

"Guess you're not exactly looking to visiting that place again, huh?" I asked.

"Sort of, Edward..." Julia replied. "The male tribute in that game was part of an alliance that hunted the other tributes... And was...one of my kills..." She sighed again, her shoulders slumping.

"And the female tribute...?" I asked.

"I didn't kill her if that's what you're asking, Edward." Julia replied. "She never survived the first day, never left the Cornucopia area... Let's just say they... took their time with her… I learned what they did to her after I saw them torture and kill the district 6 girl."

"Man that's just... fucked." Ralph said.

"Indeed, Ralph...sigh... Indeed." Julia replied. "You know I wonder if we'll meet that young Belgium reporter again."

"You mean Tintin...?" I replied. "I'm certain we'll meet him again. He did say he and Haddock was crashing in Japan till the tour headed there, right?"

"I believe that's what they said." Natz answered. "As he was planning to continue his report on us for his paper, Le Petit Vingtieme."

* * *

_**(Nan's cabin, a bit later)**_

"So my mentor was ambushed, K.O'd with some kind of anesthetic, and turned into a helpless weakling by another drug, which allowed that masked creep to...almost rape her, mr Riggs?" Nan asked. I decided to talk to Nan about what happened to Julia on the night that the Rapeman kidnapped her.

"That's how it went down, Nan." I replied. "Looking back, I probably shoulda told you this earlier. But I felt I needed to talk to Julia about this first."

"I... see..." Nan scratched her chin. "And here I thought it was that she had become soft and weak... I didn't realize that she was the victim of a cowardly ambush and drugs were used on her. But why are you telling me this and not mentor Julia?"

"Guess we thought you weren't in any mood to hear her out..." I answered. "Both you and her probably thought she would be just making excuses."

"I suppose..." Nan pondered. "Oh man... I think I owe her an apology!" She stands up and heads over to the cafeteria...

… As soon as she got there, she saw her mentor sitting at a table, sipping some tea. "Mentor!" Nan calls out.

"Huh?" Julia turns her head to see who is calling her. "Nan? What is it?" she asked.

"Mr Riggs told me what happened to you back in Berlin." Nan said. "Is it true? That you were really ambushed and drugged to be rendered...weak?"

"I … certainly was, Nan." Julia answered. "It was certainly not one of my better days... And I still wish to make those responsible for my absolute... humiliation suffer in rather painful ways." She pounds her fist on the table, making the teacup rattle as if it was frightened of her fury.

"Mentor, Um, I mean... Julia, I wish to...apologize for my... inconsiderate behavior towards you these last few days." Nan performs a deep bow. "Please forgive me!"

"As you wish, Nan." Julia stands up, walks over to the young huntress, and gently slaps her on the cheek. "Consider this hatchet buried. So now that's settled, let's talk about something else..." She returns to her table, pours herself another cup, and one for Nan as she walks over, and sits down.

Me, now satisfied that Julia and Nan are on speaking terms again, left them to chew the fat, and headed down to my cabin...

* * *

_**(Eddie's, Cabin, later that night)**_

Later that night, I suddenly woke bolt upright. "I got it! I finally got it!" And I got out of my bed. "Gotta draw this before I lose it completely!"

I grab my scrapbook and pencil, turned on the mp3 player and I started drawing like a man inspired.

When I was done, I looked at what he has laid down on paper and smiled, satisfied with what I had created. "Oh, man this is gonna be just fucking awesome!" Just what did I draw... well, that's gonna be for the next concert.

* * *

_**(End Part 15)**_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Well that takes care of District 2, Three more chapters to go.**_

_**Well as you can tell this is a sort of a beach themed chapter. Have the characters relax a bit, cause the next chapter... well things are gonna bet a bit interesting.**_

_**See you in Ouran.**_


	16. Tintin And The Host Club

_**Part. 16, Tintin And The Host Club.(D1)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That's the property of Bisco Hatori and LaLa magazine.**_

_**I do not own The Adventures Of Tintin. That's the property of the Hergé Foundation and Moulinsart.**_

_**I do not own the Rapeman. That's the property of Shintaro Miyawaki and LEED Publishing and they can keep it.**_

* * *

_**(Ouran Academy, Music room 3A)**_

_**(Tintin's Point of View)**_

It was just after 3 PM.

I was leaving library room #4 to look for some place quiet. My usual clothes, a white shirt under a blue sweater, light brown pants and a pair of sneakers, made me stand out in a school where the standard uniform is a periwinkle-blue blazer and black pants and shoes for the boys, and a yellow dress with a puritan collar, white nylons and black Mary-Jane shoes for the girls. Not to mention I stand out even more because I happen to be from Belgium, and all the students here are all Japanese.

"Course that's because I happen to be in Japan...

You think there would at least be one quiet library at this time of day. I headed upstairs. Might as well see if there's any empty rooms upstairs so I can write my report in a bit of peace and quiet.

After a while I came across an unlocked music room. Hmmm... Not locked. I pushed down on the door handle and meets no resistance. "Oh well, good a place as any to do my report."

I opened the door and enters, not realizing that I just walked in...

… "Welcome"...

… On the Host Club. "Great snakes...!" I exclaimed. What have I gotten myself into?

The Host Club all look at one another for a second before looking back at their visitor. "Oh wow, it's that foreigner we've heard about." The two red-headed twins said... In English.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this is the foreign reporter we've heard about?" The dark haired student wearing the glasses said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't talk much so we don't know much about him." The Twins said in perfect unison.

"Well, That's not very polite..." The glasses guy said. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, mr reporter from Le Petit Vingtieme."

"What!? Le Petit Vingtieme!?" The attractive blonde student interrupted. "You must be none other than Tintin! I've read about all your adventures!"

"Um...Yeah that's my name..." I rubbed the back of my head.

"It's not often we get reporters from as far as Belgium here..." The glasses student commented. "It's quite audacious for someone like you to come here."

"Um... Thanks... I think" I replied.

"You're welcome..." The attractive blonde student energetically wraps his arm around my shoulder. "You're a hero to all the commoner readers that read about your amazing adventures... You've shown that even a poor person can visit the four corners of our world... and the Moon!" He poses dramatically for emphasis.

"Um... Yeah..." I backed away from the attractive blonde student. Is this guy high or something?

The attractive blonde student followed me, walking in dramatic fashion of course. "It must be hard for you, facing all those life or death situations on your journey... And yet it's hard to believe that it's all true!"

"Yeah... You could say that... Aheh heh heh..." I continues to back away from my blonde admirer. Oh great! This guy's probably gay.

"But true or not..." The attractive blonde student slides up to me... in overly dramatic fashion, of course... "Long live the reporters!"

"...Why me...?" I sighed.

"We welcome you, Tintin to our world...Of Beauty!" The attractive blonde student greeted, arms out in welcome...

… But I was already headed to the door. "Sorry, wrong room." I said.

"Heeeyyy!" Suddenly, I was grabbed by the arm by a short blond student. "Come back here, Tintin-chan!" A short blonde student exclaimed in a high, child like voice. "You're like a super hero or something! That's soo cool!"

"I'm not a hero, I'm just a reporter." I replied, somehow managing to get himself loose. "Just what's up with you guys?"

"Who would've thought that you would've been so openly gay." The attractive blonde student commented, resting his chin on his hand.

"You're one to talk... Um... Whoever you are." I replied.

But that attractive blonde student wasn't exactly listening. "...So tell me what guys are you into..."

He points at the rather tall student. "... Do you like the strong silent type...?"

He points at the short blonde student. "... The boy Lolita type...?"

He points at the twins. "...Or how about the mischievous types...?"

He points at the glasses student. "... Or the cool type...?"

And he points at the cute brunette. "... Or even the cute nerdy type..."

"Really, sempai?" The cute nerdy student replied in a deadpan expression.

"Hey whoa there..." I backed away. "It's not what you guys think! I was just looking for a quiet place to do my report!"

"Or maybe... You're into a guy like me..." The attractive blonde student coos gently stroking my somewhat nervous face. "What do you say...?"

I suddenly pulled away. "I'm NOT interested...!"

"ACK! Hey! WATCH OUT!" The cute nerdy student suddenly rushes up and pulled me to the side, almost knocking me over.

"That was close... You almost knocked it over...!" He looks at his fellow Host Club members. "What the hell were you thinking, sempai?" He scolds the attractive blonde student, pointing at a rather expensive looking vase that was just behind me. "He almost knocked that over! Honestly! This is me all over again! I swear, were you guys trying to force him to join the club just like you did with me!?"

"Oh come on, Haruhi, chill out... We were just playing with him." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Yeah right..." Haruhi just glared at the twins. Then he turns to me. "I'm sorry about all this..." He bows. "Sometimes those rich idiot sempai can get a bit...carried away at times. Oh yeah, we're not gay."

"Coulda fooled me..." I replied. I looked at that vase. "Great snakes... that looks expensive."

"About eight million yen, if you're wondering..." Haruhi explained. "I accidentally knocked over another one like that last spring when I first met those jokers, and now I'm stuck in their club till I can pay it off...sigh... Good grief."

"I do apologies for my fellow club members occasional foolishness, mr Tintin." The glasses student said. "And it was rather rude of us to not formerly introduce ourselves... I'm Kyoya Ootori, second year, class a." Kyoya introduces himself. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Kaoru Hitachin, first year, class a..." Kaoru introduces himself.

"And I'm Hikaru Hitachin, also first year, class a..." Along with his twin brother. "We're the Hitachin Twins, pleased to meet you." They greeted simultaneously.

"I'm Takashi Morinozuka, third year, class a." Mori introduces himself. "But everyone calls me 'Mori'. Pleased to meet you."

"And I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, third year, class a." Honey introduces himself. "But everyone calls me 'Honey', 'cause I'm so sweet and cute. Nice to meet you."

There was a brief moment of silence before Haruhi stepped up. "I'm guessing it's my turn, huh?"

The other host club members nodded.

"...Fine... I'm Haruhi Fujioka, First year, class a, attending here on a scholarship." Haruhi introduces himself. "And I'm stuck in a debt with these guys. Nice to meet you by the way."

"Then that only leaves..." I pointed at the attractive blonde student.

"Moi, mon ami..." The attractive blonde student daintily places his hand on his chest. "The white prince of this beauteous academy... The shining star, as well as founder of this host club..."

All the while He's going through several quite dramatic poses...

"Yours truly, Tamaki Suoh, Second year, class a, and president, or you may call me king of the Host Club... It's such a pleasure to meet you. And as Haruhi stated earlier... We're not gay."

"... Although we sometimes pretend to be." Kyoya adjusts his glasses. "Our female clientele really likes that sort of thing."

"Especially when it's performed by us." Hikaru stated.

"They really love it when we play the incestuous twin love shtick." Kaoro added.

"Hey, Tama-chan..." Honey interrupted. "Shouldn't there be one more... club member introducing herself?"

Then suddenly a female voice calls out from the floor. "And that's my cue!" Suddenly there's a sound of electrical cracking followed by the whole room rumbling as a hole opens up in the middle and up rises a female student, her brown hair decorated in a pink headband with a bow on top.

"I knew she was gonna pop up sooner or later" Haruhi rolled his eyes.

"Greetings, foreign reporter, it is..." The girl starts to introduce herself but when she got a look at me…

"Holy crap! I don't believe it! IT'S YOU! KYAAAAAH!" She squeed as she suddenly hugged me. "I can't believe you're here in Japan! And for that matter, Ouran Academy... And this very room!" She joyfully pats me up and down. "I've been following your stories since I was twelve! How's that cute pup, Snowy doing?"

"Um... Snowy's doing fine..." I answered.

"So you're a big fan of this guy, Renge" Haruhi asked.

"You better believe it, Haruhi! Been reading about his adventures back when I was living in Paris."

"Same here." Tamaki added.

"Now where was I..." Renge gets back up on her platform. "...ahem... Greetings to Ouran Academy, Tintin. You have the pleasure of meeting moi, Renge Houshakuji, first year class A, manager(self appointed, of course) of the Host Club. I'm so glad to see you here. So lemme guess... You're here to cover the upcoming tour, Huh?"

"Pretty much." I replied. "I understand they'll be stopping here at this academy."

"That's right, Tintin. And the best part of it..." Renge said. "Is that they'll be bringing with them … KABBAGE BOY! KYAAAAAH! THEY'RE JUST SOO COOL!" She squees with total joy(Trust me, you'll be getting a lot of this over the course of this story arc, Author). "When are they gonna be here? I can't wait!" And she's pumping her fists up and down.

"If this memo they posted in the cafeteria bulletin board is correct, It should be within two day's time." Kyoya answered.

"Not to mention, My father asked me if they could use our room to store their instruments." Tamaki added.

"Oh, boy so much planning to do... Gotta jet, boys, later." Renge begins to lower herself down through the floor, but we suddenly hear sound of short-circuiting. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me..." And the lift only goes down to her waist. "...That's the third time this week..." She gives it a couple of good hard stomps...before it starts working again. "I gotta get this thing fixed... see ya when I see ya!" And the hole closes over.

"You know, I'm kinda curious about your club right now." I said. "I wonder if I can do a report on you? Watch how you work."

"Well, provided you respect the confidentiality of our guests. We do get a lot of daughters of the highest of society here, you know..." Kyoya warned. "And should they be compromised..." He adjusted his glasses in a manned that causes them to shine, obscuring his eyes completely.

"Don't worry, their identities will be left out..." I stated. "Le Petite Vingtieme is a respectable newspaper after all. If you want, you can look over my report and edit it as you see fit."

"Well then, in that case..." Kyoya walks up to me, a smile on his face. "I do believe we have a deal." And offers me his hand and we shake on it. Just then we hear knocking on the door. "Ah I see that the princesses are here."

"Everyone to your positions..." Tamaki orders and the host club takes their seats. "You may enter..." He calls out to the doors, which then open, revealing the young guests, all eager to be entertained by the seven young gentlemen.

… "Welcome, ladies"...

The Host Club is now open for business.

* * *

_**(School cafeteria, A couple of Days later, just after classes were finished)**_

"So what's the story with this new Phys-Ed teacher?" Tamaki asked. "I heard that he transferred here a few weeks ago." Him, Kyoya along with me and my guardian, captain Haddock were sharing a table

"His name is Keisuke Uwasaki..." Kyoya answered, studying some papers. "... Recently transferred here from Onozomu High school. His record seems pretty clean."

"He's from that high school huh?" Tamaki scratched his chin. He looks around and notices a certain girl. "Hey, Yuka!" He calls out.

"Huh? What is it?" Yuka replies as she walks over. Currently Yuka Ichimonji Is in class 2D. She transferred to Ouran following a certain... Incident.

"There's something we want to ask you... It's not club related." Kyoya replied as Yuka sat down. "I was wondering if you knew this person." He shows her the papers.

"Oh...!" Yuka gasps as she looked at the papers. "Uwasaki-sensei... Yes I do know him... He was my phys-ed teacher in my previous school, and now He's once again my phys-ed teacher here. I've had a few classes with him. I used to have a crush on him..."

"Used to, you say..." Tamaki. "I suppose it's no surprise that since coming here you've found new crushes."

"Other than us, I hope..." Kyoya interjected. "Our club is meant to be a side activity so we can't get too... intermittent with our clientele. That includes you, of course."

"How true, Kyoya..." Tamaki replies.

"Well at one time, back at my old school, I used to think that men are only as good as their looks..." Yuka explained. "I thought that any man that wasn't as handsome as you two was as worthless as garbage. In other words I only preferred handsome guys, like you two, Tamaki and Kyoya."

"Is that so..." Kyoya adjusts his glasses.

"Well, that not a very nice thing to say about us, not quite so handsome blue-collar folk, missy." Captain Haddock retorted.

"Easy there, captain..." I said.

"Um...no offense you two..." Yuka sheepishly apologized. "Um... Who are those two foreigners anyway?"

"Oh yes..." Tamaki looked at me and captain Haddock. "The young chap here is Tintin, a reporter... And the big guy with the beard is his legal guardian, Archibald Haddock, lord of Marlinspike hall in Belgium."

"I'm pleased to meet you..." Yuka bows, both in greeting and apology. "As I already said, I used to judge a guy by his looks."

"I see... So what made you change your mind?" Captain Haddock asked.

"Well..." Yuka leaned back and was lost in thought for quite a while, Then she leaned back forward. "Well, back at my old high school, I was dating this cute guy named Tatsuo. My father and step-mother didn't approve of him because he was from a rival yakuza clan. Not to mention they were trying to set me up with that old gorilla, Masazen."

"Yakuza?" Tintin replied. "I've had a run-in with them in China a couple of years back. It was a gang led by Mitsuhirato(Read the Blue Lotus for details, Author). And he was teamed up with Rastapopoulus to run opium from China to Europe.."

"I've heard about that..." Tamaki replied.

"Ah yes, the 'Blue Lotus affair'..." Kyoya stroked his chin. "Anyway, back to you, Yuka...I suppose you two... did it."

"Did it?" Yuka asked. "Oh, you mean had sex...? Of course we did."

Tamaki was as white as a sheet. "You... had..." And faints.

"Oh, dear...You okay, Tamaki?" Kyoya asks.

"Just... give me a moment..." Tamaki moans as a continues to lie on the floor, still quite white. "Her... and this Tatsuo... naked... Their bodies pressed together... His manhood... going in... Ho boy... Daddy's brain needs a shower... Okay, I'm over it." And he resumes his normal colors and snaps back upright. "Woah... And I thought Haruhi shooting me down was bad."

"He never was good around the s-word..." Kyoya commented. "So you two did it..." Yuka nods. "I suppose it was consensual?"

Yuka nods. "Yes, and he felt quite good, but the thing is, now that I look back, His manhood was stiff, but his spine... Not so much... When he came for me."

"Care to explain?" Kyoya asks.

"Might as well..." Yuka leans back. "I just came home with Tatsuo, and I invited him up to my room for, well you know. As soon as I got up to my apartment, I walked in om my father and my stepmother having what I was planning to have with Tatsuo a bit later.

"Were they naked?" Tamaki nervously asks.

"Well duh... They were. How else were they gonna do it." Yuka retorts.

"Missionary or doggy-style?" Captain Haddock asks.

"I think it was missionary, Haddock-sama..." Yuka answers. "Anyway, I made it quite clear that I loved Tatsuo, and I was gonna marry him instead of that... silverback, Masazen. Then I went to my room and danced to some rock music."

"Was it Kabbage boy?" I asked.

"I don't think so, Tintin-san." Yuka shakes her head. "I think it was 'Puffy Ami-Yumi'... Anyway, after I was finished rocking out, I went and took a shower. And when I came out, next thing I know, I was grabbed around my mouth and I was suddenly handcuffed! I was frightened..." She clutches her arms and shivers slightly. "And when I good a good look at who did it, I saw a big muscular-looking man, wearing blue spandex and a blue mask with a scarf."

"This mask..." I drew on a sheet of paper. "... Did it look like this?" I showed her the drawing...

...Which causes Yuka to shiver. "... Yes it did, Tintin-san... I'll never forget that mask as long as I live. How did you know about this?"

"I'll explain later..." I replied. "Do you want to continue?"

"Might as well, Tintin-san... Get it over with..." Yuka sighed before she continued. "... I threatened to scream, but he told me to keep quiet. He introduced himself as the Rapeman. Then he tossed me onto my bed. It was so horrifying I cried out for someone to save me! But he said he...owns me now... and he...I still remember the sheer pain!...sob..."

"Oh my god!" Tamaki gasped. "that's just...evil."

"I agree, Tamaki." Kyoya added.

"Same goes for me." I also added.

"Subjecting a girl to this... Wait 'til I git my hands on that basi-bazook!" Captain Haddock growled. "I'll fix him with my own bare hands!" He gestures in a 'twist and pull' kind of way.

"I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't." Yuka continued. "He was WAY more painful that Tatsuo...sob..."

"How horrible..." Tamaki said.

"It was, Tamaki..." Yuka replied. "After what felt like forever both my father and Tatsuo showed up. My father tried to attack the Rapeman, but he just evaded my father's strikes, My father chased him out onto the balcony, But the Rapeman took his katana. My Father asked Tatsuo for help, but..."

"Lemme guess... Tatsuo pulled a 'brave sir Robin', and 'bravely' ran away." Captain Haddock interrupted.

"Not exactly, Haddock-san... But he might as well have..." Yuka shook her head. "The Rapeman tossed my father's katana at him. It buried itself in the wall next to him. And Tatsuo lost control of his bladder and fainted."

"Blue-blistering barnacles..." Captain Haddock exclaimed. "Anyone would faint if that happened to 'em."

"This coming from a guy who charged at a group of terrorists, swinging his rifle like a club and shouting every swear-word under the sun as they were shooting at him." I commented.

"Hey! They shot my last bottle of rum. What else do you expect me to do..." Captain Haddock replied.

"Let's just say... I was feeling... disappointed with him." Yuka continued. "My father retrieved the katana and went back out on the balcony. I'm not sure what happened next, but when he came back in in, he grabbed Tatsuo, blamed him for my being raped, and forbade him from ever seeing me again. Tatsuo then fled from out apartment like a frightened dog. It was there I realized that he was right; Handsome doesn't equal bravery. Later I learned that Masazen tried to avenge me. He fought bravely but to no avail. I visited him at the hospital to thank him for the effort."

"I suppose there's truth to the saying; One shouldn't judge a book by its cover..." Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "... But I am sorry that you had to learn that lesson... in that rather vile a manor."

"I agree, Kyoya." Tamaki nodded. "What happened to you at that...person's hands... It wasn't right."

"Let's face it, Eddie Riggs(Or me for that matter), that Tatsuo weasel wasn't." Captain Haddock folded his arms. "You shoulda seen him when he caught that masked twat trying to violate that Julia girl in Berlin."

"... Which was where we first ran into him." I added. "We managed to arrive in time to prevent the Rapeman from using his... manhood on her"

"Then Eddie went and beat the crap pout of that basi-bazook and kicked his arse out the window." Haddock added.

"Eddie Riggs?" Yuka, Tamaki and Kyoya asked?

Just then, Renge came running up. "Tamaki-sempai! Kyoya-sempai! Come quick! There's a bunch of big scary American bikers in our club room!"

Big scary American bikers? Something tells me that they're finally here...

* * *

_**End Part 16**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well, Here we are, back on Earth.**_

_**In keeping with the Fact that Haruhi had to disguise herself as a boy, I thought it would be interesting to refer to her as he... up to a certain point.; P**_

_**I'm aware that Yuka was a high school senior in the Rapeman series. So yeah, I took a liberty with her grade and made her a freshman in her old school, and a junior here in Ouran. She comes from the Rapeman OVA. **_

_**Next chapter, The Host Club has a mentor, and a victor as their guests.**_


	17. Of Roadies, Mentors

_**Part.17, Of Roadies, Mentors, Victors, And Host Hoppers.(D1)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That's the property of Bisco Hatori and LaLa magazine.**_

_**I do not own The Adventures Of Tintin. That's the property of the Hergé Foundation and Moulinsart.**_

_**I do not own the Rapeman. That's the property of Shintaro Miyawaki and LEED Publishing and they can keep it.**_

* * *

_**(Music Room 3, A bit earlier)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

Our tour plane arrived back on earth yesterday and is currently parked at Haneda Airport. And, of course, Kabbage boy was greeted by the usual crowd of squeeing tweenaged fans. Quick interviews were given and Kabbage Boy, the victor party, and us roadies headed up to Ouran Academy to set up their next concert venue.

"If I'm reading that correctly, This is where you'll be storing the instruments, Edward." Julia said as she looked at the sign for Music Room #3.

"You're sure you can actually read that?" I asked.

"Well the Japanese language and writing is very similar to Yurzorean back on my world, Edward." Julia replied. "If I'm reading that right, it should say 'Music Room 3'. That's where the headmaster said you can store the instruments while you build the stage over at the exposition hall." We entered the music room.

"Speaking of the exposition hall..." I pulled out a sheet of paper. "What do you think of this?" And shows it to Julia and Nan.

"Are you planning on making them perform on that?" Nan points at the drawing, her eyes wide with surprise. "That creature standing over it... Something tells me that's one monster no Hunting Blade would want to face. Especially is the scale's correct... She looks at the drawn to scale stick figure standing next to the planned stage."

"Trust me, Nan, He is gonna be THAT big." I replied.

"EEK!" Nan yelped, shivering slightly.

"My word..." Julia replied as she studied the drawing. "Is this what you're planning on building?"

"That's right, Julia..." I grinned. "It's the stage that I've been dreaming about. Finally came to me the other night before we left the Legacy."

"So that's what been bouncing around in your head, Eddie." Ralph said as he looked at the drawing. "Man, that's gonna blow their socks off."

"It certainly blew off mine..." Nan quipped. "If I were wearing them."

"So where'd you put the drum kit?" I asked.

"Right over there..." Ralph thumbs at the drums set up in the corner, along with the other band instruments, save for Clementine, which was still strapped to my back. "You know, the stage wasn't the only thing he was dreaming about, Julia."

"Oh?" Julia looks at me with an inquisitive expression. "So what else where you dreaming about, Edward?"

"It was a hot-rod that's been in my head for quite a while..." I replied. "Just got it finished when we were called up to go on this tour. Got a pic of it here." I unfolded my laptop, places it on a table and brought up the picture of my hot-rod."

"How unusual." Julia said as she studied the picture. "What manner of... vehicle is that?" She asks.

"Is it a mine cart?" Nan added.

"...'32 Ford Model B Roadster..." I replied. "So far, she's got a 428 ci. Supercharged FE engine with eight exhaust pipes, hooked up to a 5 speed manual transmission and a Ford 9 inch diff with trac-lock. As you can see, the body is matte black with an orange flame-job. And wide white-wall tires on American Racing 5-spoke wheels. Just slapped on the supercharger just before we left. Sweet isn't she."

"I do suppose..." Julia looks at the car's picture in fascination. "You certainly do have some rather interesting... dreams, Edward."

"You could say that..." I smiled as I closed down the laptop. "Oh yeah, I also came up with a different version of my dream stage." I showed her the drawing. "What do you guys think?"

"Oh my..." Julia gasped. "That'll most certainly do on our next stop when we visit my home city."

"Looks perfect for outdoor concerts..." Ralph added.

"I think so too, Ralph." I said. Just then the door opens, revealing this brown haired schoolgirl standing in the doorway.

"EEP!" She yelps as she looks at us, a look of complete surprise on her face. "Um... er..." She slowly backs out through the door, trembling slightly. "Ex... Excuse me..." And she dashes away as if she just saw some freaky monster_**(This takes place sometime after episode 21 in the Anime or chapter 32 in the Manga, Author).**_..Did I just hear screeching tires?

"My word. Last time I heard that... When when Gradana and his perverted friends ran for their lives(and their manhoods) from me after they saw the aftermath of a rather bloody fight I had with some evil bodyguards." Julia commented as she looked outside. "And she even left a flame trail... wow!"

"She musta thought we were a bunch of big ol' scary bikers." I said. "I thought this sort of thing only happened in cartoons." I looked at the now fading flame trail that girl left behind.

"So now what, mentor?" Nan asked. "Something tells me that she's gonna be back... with friends."

"I'll deal with this, Nan." Julia replied.

_**XXX**_

Moments later, that schoolgirl re-appears, nervously peeping around the doorway. Along with her were a group of schoolboys.

"..._*in Japanese*_... I assume they're still there?" One of 'em could be heard just around the corner.

"..._*in Japanese*_... Y-Y-Yes they are, Kyoya-sempai..." That schoolgirl stuttered in Japanese. "...And they're still every bit as scary as Beelzenef's big scary shadow..." Look like she's shivering.

"..._*in Japanese*_... You just had to bring that up, didn't you, Renge..." A red haired boy replied.

"..._*in Japanese*_... Yeah, Renge... We're still trying to live that down..." Another red haired boy added. "Along with the rest of class 1A, sheesh." I think those two are twins.

"..._*in Japanese*_... Hmmm... I don't think they look all that scary, guys..." A brunette haired boy said. "... Are you sure they're bikers?"

"..._*in Yurzorean*…_ I believe they are. Oh, and we can see and hear you, you know..." Julia answered in Yurzorean

"..._*in Japanese*_... Oh, crap! They're on to us!" The schoolgirl exclaimed.

"...ahem... Do any of you speak in Mayoccian... Oh, I mean, in English?" Julia asks in English.

"We do..." A boy wearing glasses replies in English as he steps inside the doorway. "Welcome back to Ouran Academy, miss DuBois..." He greets, bowing slightly. "And I suppose this young lady next to you is the latest victor, Nan Fletcher." Nan nods. "And, judging from the instruments places in the corner, as well as the electric guitar strapped to that...gentleman's back, those gentlemen... and lady must the Kabbage Boy road crew."

"We are..." I replied. "I'm Eddie Riggs, head engineer." I introduced myself. "And you are..."

"Call me Kyoya Ootori, vice-president of the Ouran High School Host Club." Kyoya replied. "And I do believe you and your friends are familiar with those two gentlemen..." He steps aside to allow..

"Hey, nice to see you guys again." Tintin said as both him and Haddock entered. "How are you finding the place?"

"If I didn't know better, I swore that Estellise picked out the color of this academy..." Julia replied. "It certainly matches her hair, that's for sure."

"Really..." Tintin scratched his chin.

"I suppose I should introduce you to some of our club members..." Kyoya announced. "Starting with the four still peeping around the door. You can come in now."

Those twins, the brunette and the girl enter first. "Ummm... Hello there... I'm Haruhi Fujioka... Pleased to meet you." Haruhi introduces himself.

"I'm Hikaru..."

"And I'm Kaoru..." Followed by the twins. "And we're the Hitachin twins."

And finally. "Hi there, I'm Renge Houshakuji, Manager(self appointed, of course) of the host club. Oh, wow... are those Kabbage boy's instruments?"

"Yep." I replied. "Including..." I unstrapped Clementine.

"KYAAAH! OHMIGOD! THAT'S RAZ'S GUITAR, CLEMENTINE!" Renge squeed. "Can I hold it, pleeeaaassseee...?"

"Sorry, can't let you touch her..." I shook my head as I gently placed Clementine on her stand. "...I just had her tuned."

"Awwwww" Renge moaned.

"But you can look at her all you want while we're here." I suggested. "Take pics if you want."

"Hmmm... Now where is our king..." Kyoya pondered. "Ah there he is ..." He notices this tall blonde haired kid show up, along with another girl, A short blond haired boy(hey, he looks familiar) and this really tall dude. "Ah, I see you brought along Honey and Mori-sempai."

"Is everything all right in there?" The tall blonde asked.

"Perfectly fine, Tamaki." Kyoya smiles. "Turns out the... bikers are really Kabbage Boy's roadies, bringing in their instruments."

"Is that so..." Tamaki said as he entered, along with Honey, Mori, and that other girl. "Huh...? You!?" He gasps, pointing at Julia.

"Wha!? René!?" Julia gasps, pointing back.

"What are you doing here!?" they both said in complete surprise.

"...I'm a mentor for District 8 now, René." Julia answered first. "You know that my world... won this year's games right?"

"...Oh yeah." Tamaki scratched his chin. "And I'm a student here, I am Japanese on my father's side after all."

"Really... Wouldn't know it from the (naturally) blonde hair, the violet eyes, and the Peyoccian... I mean French accent. They sound so similar. You've grown quite handsome... and quite tall... since I last saw you."

"Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle Julia." Tamaki replied, flashing a smile and stylishly bowing.

"Then I looked at Honey. Now I remember. "Hey there, Mitsukuni, how's it going?"

Honey gasps in recognition when he heard my voice. "S... Sergeant Major Riggs!? You're a... roadie now!?"

"That's right, Mitsukuni" I replied. "Been doing this for about three years now. So's how the Black Ops training?"

"I left it four years ago to continue my education." Honey replied.

"No doubt you two know each other..." Kyoya commented. "Does this have anything to do with the famous... incident in America?"

"You could say that, Kyoya..." I answered. "Mitsukuni here arrived at our base along with his folks to teach hand to hand combat to some Green Berets and Marines(Which I was in at the time). Mitsukuni here had jet-lag and was practically hibernating... Until some idiot went and woke him up. Then that kid went on a rampage, clobbered some forty green berets. I'm telling you, he was like vanguard-Shepherd, spamming the biotic-charge bouncing from one guy to the next like an angry bird on crack... It was at that point, I went after him before he could do any more damage. I told him to calm down, but..."

Honey continued. "I lunged at Riggs, still in my half-torpid rage. He took the first hit, skidding back a good five feet, but didn't go down, I attacked him a few more times before he went down. I was about to resume my rampage, but..."

Then I resumed. "I got back up and went after him. I decided then and there that if he wasn't gonna listen, I'll have to knock him out. Man that kid was tough. For the record, I wasn't too crazy with having to beat up a 12 year old kid."

"You're one to talk, Riggs-san..." Honey replied. "I not sure but I must knocked him down some fifteen to twenty times, but he kept getting back up and kept coming at me."

"You kept going after Honey-sempai!?" The host club... with the exception of Kyoya gasped in surprise. "Where your parents a demon and a Russian KV-1 tank?" The twins added.

"Very funny, you two. Besides, someone had to..." I replied. "Even landed a few hits on him. Like I said, He was a tough little bugger, probably still is."

"You actually hit Honey-sempai!?" The host club... with the exception of Kyoya gasped in surprise.

"Didn't I just say that...?" I replied, hands on my hips. "Like I said I wasn't too happy 'bout doing that… Anyway, I managed to throw some dirt in his face, blinding him long enough to land a hay-maker to his stomach, knocking the wind clean out of him, and finally put a stop to his little rampage. Almost got dishonorably discharged for beating up a minor though. Man, that was one crazy-ass day, I'm telling you. Hope I don't have to do that again."

"You actually BEAT Honey-sempai!?" The host club... With the exception of Kyoya gasped in surprise.

"I believe that's what he said, gentlemen." Kyoya replied. "...And ladies." Then he turns to Julia. "And as for you, can you explain to us as to how you know Tamaki here? Not to mention the fact that you addressed him as René."

"Would you believe, I mis-pronounced a destination while I was using floo-powder on my own victory tour five years ago." Julia said. "Instead of going to Le Château De Gratin, a magical hotel in District 5, I ended up in the fireplace of Château de Grantaine, A mansion in Paris. That's where I first met René there. And I was stuck there until Haymitch, Madame Olympe Maxime and Minister Cornelius Fudge finally found me and got me back on the tour."

"I'm surprised that they didn't wipe his memory." I said.

"Well that's because René and his mother wasn't present when I they came to pick me up." Julia replied. "But I did leave them a note, telling them that they found me as well as taking with me some of their fashion magazines to bring home to my friend, Clara."

"Fascinating..." Kyoya smiled, adjusting his glasses. "I do suppose it would make for some interesting stories for your newspaper, Tintin."

"I think so too, Kyoya..." Tintin replied. "I should probably arrange an interview with Eddie and Honey... As well as Julia and Tamiki to get the more detailed versions of their past interactions."

"I'll see if I can set things up for you then..." Kyoya replied. "Anyway, could I ask you roadies to leave, please... We don't want you spooking our guests."

"Fair enough, Kyoya..." I replied. "But I'm gonna stay to keep tabs on the instruments, You don't have a problem with it, do you?" I folded my arms.

"Um... Not really, mr Riggs." Kyoya could see that Eddie was intently firm with my decision to stay behind. "Even I know better than to argue with the one person that's not only tough enough to withstand, and best, Honey-sempai, But also, if it's true, clobbered the infamous Rapeman." I nodded and got me a folding chair for myself and parked my butt next to the instruments.

"Well, See you later, Eddie." Marcia waved as the roadies left. The sudden eeks and yelps indicate the usual guests of the host club have just shown up... and just saw the gang come out.

"Hey, chill out, chicks... We're just the roadies" Jake's voice was heard. "Don't mind us, we're just heading back to our rooms."

"I doubt they understood you, Jake." Ralph added.

Moments later, one of the girls appeared in the doorway, looking a little bit shaken. "Renge? Were those really Kabbage Boy's... roadies?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure they are, Momoka..." Renge replied. "Are you and the others okay?"

"A little bit shaken up... But we're fine..." Momoka replied, then she notices Eddie. "EEK! One of them's still here!"

"Oh don't mind him, my dear princess..." Tamaki said in a smooth calming voice. "His name is Eddie Riggs, head roadie, He's just staying here to guard Kabbage Boy's instruments. He's really quite friendly as commoner bikers go" That made me raise one of his eyebrows slightly.

"If you girls got any questions, don't be afraid to ask." I said. "It's not like I'm gonna bite or anything."

"Um... right... So please enter, princesses, and let us entertain you..." Tamaki enchantéed. Then he looks at Julia and Nan. "And as seeing as you two lovely young ladies are here as well, permit us to entertain you as well." He offers.

"There's no sex involved... just a lot of sweet talk and chit-chat." Haruhi added.

"And we'll treat you two like princesses." Tamaki threw in.

Julia and Nan talked about this amongst themselves before they gave their answer. "I don't see any harm in this... So why not." Julia replies. "...Treat us like princesses, huh? I'll be the judge of that, seeing as I just happen to work for one..." She added.

"Well, I'm outta here before this becomes a scene from some chick-flick movie." Haddock begins to exit. "You coming, Tintin?"

"I'm good..." Tintin declines. "Besides, I think some of them might wanna hear about some of our adventures."

"Alright, knock yourself out then..." Haddock waves as he left. "What some kids will do to chat with a chick... or vice-versa..." Then there was a couple of startled eeks. "Sorry... 'scuse me... Just passing through." Well that got Tintin chuckling.

"Well then, that aside..." Tamiki said as the guests started to enter...

… "Welcome, ladies"...

The Host Club is now open for business.

_**XXX**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

The club activities went pretty much as you would expect. For example...

"Um... Tamaki, what's your favorite song today?" Shiori asked.

"What song today? Why the one that reminds me of you, of course, princess Shiori." René suavely answered.

Honoka places a cake on the table. "I've baked you a cake today. Would you like to taste it?" She asks.

René daintily lifts her chin. "Only if you feed it to me, my dear Honoka." He smiles as he gazes into her wide eyes.

"_...Same name as my friend..._" I thought about Hannah.

"Oh you're so dreamy, as always!" Honoka happily squees.

"May I try some?" I asked. Me and Nan are trying out each host, starting out with René.

"Please..." René offered me a slice.

"Tamaki, why are you giving her a slice of the cake that I painstakingly made for you?" Honoka asked, her eyes forlorn.

"It would be ungentlemanly of me not to share, my dear." René replied.

"That's our Tamaki." Fellow class-mate, Kanako Kasugazaki, a student in class 2A said. Oh yeah, all three girls introduced themselves to when I sat down at René's table.

"So, Julia, how is it?" René asked as I took a dainty bite.

There was a moment as René and his guests looked at me in anticipation... Then I gave my answer. "Young lady, I have only this to say about your cake..." I paused for a second... Then I pulled out a pen and notepad and flashed a smile. "...Can I get the recipe, Honoka-chan? Your cake was absolutely gorgeous!" She squeed.

"You love it...?" Honoka asked and I cheerfully nodded. "Oh, certainly... I hope you can read Japanese, miss." She jots down the recipe.

"You don't have to worry about that." I replied as I took back the pen and notepad, and gave it a quick read. "I happily accept your lovely recipe, Honoka. Thank you so much! I'm sure both master Ioder and lady Estellise will love it as much as I."

"As you can see my dear, it is so nice to share, as it brings people closer together." René commented.

"I suppose so. Tamiki darling." Honoka replies, her eyes all starry.

"How chivalrous of you Tamaki! KYAAAH!" The other girls at his table squee.

_**XXX**_

Then me and Nan, along with Kanako visited the Hitachin twins table.… And after introductions...

… "...So he's still having nightmares about Beelzenef chasing us all over the school last Halloween. And they're still making him bolt up right out of bed." Hikaru told the story about the famous, and somewhat embarrassing Halloween incident to me and Nan as the other girls listened in.

"My word... to be frightened of a mere shadow..." I daintily placed my gloved hand on my chin. "...That must've been just absolutely embarrassing for you and your class-mates."

Nan just rolled her eyes.

"That's putting it mildly, miss DuBois... Me, Kozue and Haruna are still trying to live that down..." Kimiko Sakurazuka, a fellow 1A student replied. "...Just thinking about that spooky, scary shadow still sends chills down my spine" She shivered. "Not to mention how embarrassed I got later when we found out it was really the enlarged shadow of Nekozawa-sempai's hand puppet, Beelzenef..." And she blushed.

"... Same here." Kozue and Haruna added, also blushing from the embarrassment. Kanako giggles slightly, hand daintily to her mouth.

"Hikaru...sniffle..." Kaoru sniffled in a somewhat effeminate tone of voice. "I'm still trying to live it down too...sniffle..." Tears flow down his young attractive blushing face. ".. Why are you being so mean to me...?"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru..." Hikaru apologized. Then he brings his face close to Kaoro's... in a romantic manner. "I didn't mean to make you and our guests re-live it..." Haruna, Kozue, Kanako and Kimiko lean in close. "...But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell it." Cue the sparkles. "... I'm sorry."

"...I forgive you." Kaoro effeminately replies, his eyes wide and shiny.

"KYAAAH!" The four girls squeed, their faces totally red. "Best brotherly love skit ever!" They squeed. "Holy cow! That's just absolutely cute!"

"Oookaaayyy... That was somewhat...interesting." I said. "If a bit...disturbing." Well they ARE brothers.

"Oh no no no no... It's really just an act." Hikaru replied.

"Our guests really love it when we play the incestuous twin love shtick." Kaoru added. "FYI, We're not gay, if that's what you were thinking." They said.

"Oh... I see. And you girls know about this?" I asked.

"From the very beginning..." Kanako replied. "But we love it just the same." She joyfully squees, fists to her chin. Okaaayyy...

"I basically play the 'pitcher'..." Hikaru said.

"...And I play the 'catcher'." Kaoru added.

"I see..." I scratched my chin. "... You know, you two remind me of Hisca and Chastel Aiheap back home. They're red-heads like you two."

"Oh?" The twins say. "They're red-heads like us?"

_**XXX**_

Me, Nan and Kanako then went over to Honey and Mori's table... Naturally their guests were pretty much enjoying Honey's cute and childlike antics as well as Mori's quiet and straightforward demeanor.

"Are you really 17 years old...?" Nan asked. "You look way too short to be that age."

"True, Nan-chan, I am quite short for age." Honey replied. "It kinda runs in my family."

"And some people think I'm rather tall..." Mori added. "Not only for my age, but for a Japanese as well. At first they thought I was from China, but even there, I would considered quite tall."

"But size doesn't mean anything..." Honey continued. "After all, I am a fifth degree black belt and the heir of the Mitsukuni Dojo."

"Add yet here you are, wooing the guests with your cuteness and childlike demeanor." I commented. "...Lady Estellise would most certainly love you, that's for sure." I smiled.

"Hee hee... Really?" Honey giggled.

"Yeah, I think..." Nan answered. "You almost want me to take you home with me." She smiles and rubs the back of her head. "What can I say, You make me feel so happy. You're just so cuuuttteee... Even though you're 5 years older than me. Heh heh heh..."

"Still got it." Honey winked at Mori.

Just then Kyoya walks up. "So, you two, how are you enjoying our club?" He asks.

"It's certainly... entertaining..." I replied. "Though I simply find it hard to believe that honey here is really a 17 year old martial arts expert, even though he look no older than Nan."

"It's true, Honey-sempai may look young and childish, but, as he told you, he is a prodigy... And Mori-sempai allure... Is his strong and silent demeanor..." Kyoya commented...

As Honey continued to entertain his usual guests, Azusa, Marika and Ayumi, as well as Kanako and Nan. "Hey, Nan-chan, do you wanna have some cake with us?"

"Um... Sure... Is it sweet?" Nan asks.

"As sweet as yours truly!" Honey replies, a REALLY cute expression on his already cute face.

"KYAAAH! HOW CYYYUUUTTTEEE!" Nan squees, harts twirling round her head. Kind of reminds me of...Well me, back when I was head over heels over Ioder.

"You've no doubt noticed that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests..." Kyoya explained as Honey & Mori shared a cake with their guests. "Just so you know, our founder, Tamiki is number one around here. He's the King. His request rate is over 70%."

"Interesting..." I looked back at René. "René's really that good, huh?" Kyoya nods. "Well, no surprise considering his good looks and the way he uses his accent." Then I turned my attention back to Kyoya. "I'll admit, so far, your club is rather good, quite an entertaining bunch if I do say so myself." I commented daintily sipping my tea.

"Is that so...?" Kyoya cocks his head.

"Well, we still have one more host to visit... As soon as Nan finishes her cake..." I said. "Hey, may I have a slice...?" Where am I going to find room for supper...

_**XXX**_

Then, me, Nan, and, no surprise, Kanako head over to Haruhi's table. Along with Kimiko.

"... Well you're sure doing a lot of host hopping today, Kanako-sempai." Haruhi commented.

"Yeah, I suppose I am, Haruhi-kohai." Kanako replied. "And here I thought I was cured of my 'host-hopping disease'... Oh well, as the french would say, 'C'est sera sera'..."

"...'What will be will be'..." I translated the phrase. "If French is anything like Peyoccian. Anyway, I'm told that you're here on a scholarship fund as opposed to being from a prestigious family."

"Oh yeah, I was picked to go here over some boy from Maijima City."

"You mean Keima Katsuragi?" I asked.

Haruhi nods. "Yeah, that's his name. I got picked because they told me that Keima wasn't interested in going here. So here I am."

"I'm guessing the academy wanted him because of his mother, Mari..." I pondered. "I met the two of them in Berlin, by the way."

"Yeah, I guessing that, with her reward from the gods, she could easily afford the tuition as well as uniform I'm wearing." Haruhi stands up to show off his outfit. "Would you believe the boy's uniform costs about 300,000 yen?"

"My word! That much for a uniform? How did you pay for that?" I asked, feeling a bit...surprised.

"I didn't actually..." Haruhi sheepishly rubs his head. "It was just added onto my current tab that I owe those guys. Want to tell you how I got roped into the club?" he asks.

"Oh, please do." I answered and Haruhi tells me and Nan about how he ended up in the Host Club. "...Very interesting story, mr Fujioka. So you used to wear glasses?"

"Yeah, I lost my contacts when I came here and I had to wear my grandfathers old specs." Haruhi replied.

"I can imagine what you looked like before you were given that uniform and had your hair re-styled..." I imagined what Haruhi would've looked like when he first met the Host Club. "...If you had a lightning-shaped scar on your forehead, you could pass for a Japanese... and shorter version... of Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Haruhi and fellow guests asked.

"Oh just some boy I met in District 5." I answered. "He's quite a nice fellow, for a boy. You know Haruhi, René's little club is quite interesting."

"That's true..." Haruhi replied. "Those jokers usually are. Guess that, despite my debt, I kinda like being around them." He gives me a smile.

_**XXX**_

Me, Nan and Kanako then go talk to Tintin, who, interestingly enough has a few guests of his own.

"... So this Allen was actually shooting at you as you chased him with another motor-boat?" Honoka, who came over from René's table asks. "How scary."

"Well, at the time, I wasn't thinking about being scared..." Tintin continued. "My mind was completely focused on capturing Allen."

"So how did you snag him, Tintin?" Renge asks.

"Well, I grabbed a net, and flung it at him. Hard to believe it actually worked." Tintin answered. "Them me and Snowy got onto his boat while he was still tangled up, kayoed him, and brought him to the police."

"Well, that's our Tintin." Renge smiled.

"Hard to believe that's true." Ruri said.

"Sometimes I wonder about that myself." Tintin replied.

"You sure do have some rather interesting adventures, Tintin." I commented.

"You know, Tintin, one of days, you gotta bring in..." Renge started to suggest but...

"...woof woof...!" A couple of high pitched barks were heard outside, then in raced...

"Snowy!" Both Tintin and me yelped in surprise as his pet dashed up to his table. "I thought I told you to stay at the apartment." Tintin scolded.

Seconds later, Haddock re-appeared in the doorway. "... hah hah...Confound it!... hah hah... Sorry, Tintin. Little bugger managed to...hah hah... slip past me the instant I opened up the door... hah hah..." He said, sounding rather winded. "...Chased him all over the campus... hah hah..."

"Really sorry about that, captain." Tintin apologized.

"You do realize that dogs aren't allowed on school grounds, Tintin." Kyoya reminded. "But something tells me...(looking at how the guests were reacting to Snowy's cuteness)... That we can make an exception for your pet... so long as you clean-up after him."

"KYAAAH! HE'S SOO CUUUTTTEEE!" the girls all squeed.

"Haruhi, You should've let him knock over that vase!" René complained. "We coulda gotten him and his pet in the club."

"WHAT!?" Haruhi stood up. "Are you for real, sempai!? Were you actually trying to make him join!? Oh, honestly!" Haruhi scolded, his body all stiff with anger.

Curiouser and curiouser… I looked on as Haruhi continued to scold the upperclassman. The way he was scolding René... On top of the fact that his face and voice are rather feminine... No bump on his throat... And when I was talking to him, it felt like I wasn't really talking to a man, rather a... I'll inquire afterwords, but right now...

I stood up. "Nan, I'm going to talk to Edward for a bit. Will you be okay here?"

"I'll be fine, mentor..." Nan replied. And I walked over to Edward...

_**XXX**_

… Who, interestingly enough, Has acquired a few, albeit slightly nervous guests of his own... And one somewhat tough-looking male student, and Haddock.

"Hey, Edward. Looks like you got some guests of your own." I greeted. "And is he another host?" I pointed at the rather tough-looking male student. He turns and gives me a hard stare. "Honestly, you know it's quite rude to stare like that."

"Sorry, miss..." The tough looking student apologizes. "I kinda have that sort of face. Well at least you didn't turn into a popsicle. Name's Ritsu Kasanoda class 1D. I'm...um... Here to check out the instruments, that's all... yeah."

"Well I did feel a bit of a chill..." I scratched my chin. "I thought someone opened a window. Class 1D you say?"

"The D-class students are usually the sons and daughters of families affiliated with the less than reputable families of Japan, Like the Yakuza, where Ritsu and Yuka here, are. Or from, politicians, and companies like the Institute for Cetacean Research for example." Kyoya explained as he walked up. "And Yuka here has a certain person in common with you two, one with a blue mask."

Edward knew what Kyoya meant. "You mean, the Rapeman, or as I like to call him, that masked motherfucking piece of shit."

"Edward!" I yelped, body stiff and shoulders squared. "Even though that's what that disgusting, revolting person is. There are young ladies present... Including me! Honestly!"

"... um... Well that's a rather...colorful way to describe him." Kyoya said, looking a bit ashen.

"Foul language? Hrnh... I'm used to it." Ritsu shrugged. "...Comes with the territory."

"Same here." Yuka added.

"Well I could think of even more colorful words to describe that basi-bazook..." Haddock said. "... But, judgin' from how white most of these ladies look(with the exception of Julia and Yuka) after Eddie's comment, I'd best not say."

"Then best not say, mr Haddock." Kyoya said. "Anyway, Edward, Julia I'd like to introduce you two to Yuka Ichimonji of class 2A." He introduces them to Yuka. "Last year, she was sexually assaulted by the infamous Rapeman. And yes, he used his...ahem...manhood on her...Both holes as she told me."

"How horrible." One of the girls said. "It must've been soo painful."

"You have no Idea." Yuka replied.

"And I thought what he almost did to me was bad..." I added. "I know all too well of the pain that you suffered, Yuka. Seeing as I was once was a sex-slave."

"A sex-slave, ms DuBois?" Yuka asked. "I didn't know."

"It's a long and rather unpleasant story that happened to me three standard years ago, Yuka..." I replied. "Anyway, back to the present... If Edward hadn't shown up when he did... *shudder*... I don't want to think about it."

"Hey, me too." Edward replied.

"I'm told that you actually managed to beat him up, mr Riggs?" Yuka asked.

"That's right, Yuka..." Edward replied. "Practically used him as a punching bag and sent him flying through the window and an additional twenty feet into the parking lot."

"Wow..." Yuka, Ritsu and the other girls said. "I can't believe you actually did that." Ritsu added.

"Yeah, me neither, Ritsu..." Edward rubbed the back of his head.

"And, If I didn't know better, I could have sworn that you've just performed an arte." I commented. "Considering how… Rather explosive that kick was."

"Well then, let's change the subject..." Edward said, leaning back in his folding chair. "I'm sure you girls... and guy aren't here to talk about that masked Viagra junkie, right."

"Yeah, mr Riggs..." Ritsu nodded. "Were kinda curious about those instruments you're guarding."

"Me too, Kasanoda." Haruhi said as both him and Renge walked up.

"Fu-Fu- Fujioka...?" Ritsu stammered. "You...You're into rock and roll?"

"Well, I never said I wasn't, Kasanoda." Haruhi replied.

"You seemed rather...uncomfortable around Haruhi all of a sudden." I noticed. "Are you two by any chance..."

"...Um no no no...It's not what you think, ms DuBois..." Ritsu stammered, holding his hands up. "I'm, um... not gay or anything...It's just that...well...um..."

"I see." I said. "Let's just say...I have a hunch about mr Fujioka."

_**XXX**_

After a while most of the guests leave, save for Ritsu, and me. Edward, Tintin and Haddock also left.

"Haruhi, may I ask you something?" I asks.

"What is it?" Haruhi cocks his head.

"By any chance...are you really a girl?" I asked.

"Well..." Haruhi started to answer but...

"Haruhi wait!" René protested. "Don't answer her! Julia, what makes you think that Haruhi's a girl?"

"Well for starters, René..." I looked at to Haruhi. "His face... his eyes... His voice... Way too feminine... Not to mention...no bump on his neck, as well as the manner in which he was scolding you earlier. Plus the way that Ritsu was acting around him, almost as if he was, how you say, gaga for Haruhi, but he stated that he wasn't gay. So am I correct to assume that Haruhi is a girl? Or do I owe you all a lot of flowers?"

"Well, ms DuBois you're... correct. I'm really a girl." Haruhi answered. "Here..." He gives me his wallet, showing me his student ID. Card showing that Julia's assumptions were correct. Haruhi is REALLY a girl.

"And so the truth was known..." I commented. "Are you a lesbian... like me?"

"WAAH! Julia, you're a...Homo...!?" René stammered, pointing at me, his violet eyes wide in complete surprise.

"Yes I am, René..." I answered. "...Kinda became one sometime after we first met. I hope that this doesn't upset you."

"Um no, not really, Julia... Just startled big time..." René replied. "But don't get any ideas about my Haruhi!"

"Oh chill out, sempai..." Haruhi shook her head. "Look, ms DuBois, I don't really care about how I look or dress, or about sexuality. Course it comes with living with a gay cross-dressing dad. It's just that these things don't quite interest me all that much."

"I see, you're an asexual. One with little or no sexual attraction to either sex, I understand..." I acknowledged. "Just as well."

"So you have no interest in Haruhi, then?" René inquired.

"Nope, René..." I answered. René sighs with relief. "Besides, I'm quite satisfied with my current partner back home. She's a nice person... If a bit...of a cuddle bug at times." I look back to Haruhi. "So, If I remember your story correctly, You were initially mistaken for a boy by these people, am I right?"

"Yeah, pretty much at first..." Haruhi answered. "But they all found out along the way."

"I knew from the beginning..." Kyoya started. "I make it a point to check the records of all transfer students. Especially ones of commoner origin."

"I found out when she was commenting on how cute my Usa-chan was." Followed by Honey.

"We found out when we tried to make change into the boy's uniform..." The Twins said. "She...insisted on her...privacy." Hikaru added.

"I learned of her gender when I grabbed her from Tamaki-kohai..." Mori said...blushing slightly.

"Let me guess...You, unintentionally I hope, played 'squishy squishy' with her chest?" I asked.

"Aheh heh... You could say that." Mori blushed, along with Haruhi.

"And I found out when I walked in on her changing..." René said. "Not to mention the girl's uniform she put on afterward pretty much cinched it."

"Same here for me..." Ritsu added. "You know, I wonder what she looked liked in a girl's uniform?"

"She looked really cute, Kasanoda-kohai." Honey answered.

"I can imagine..." I imagined what Haruhi would have looked like in a girls uniform. "Oh well, I suppose that it was meant to be a secret, Haruhi."

"Well you could say that, ms DuBois..." Haruhi replied. "But I don't really care if you tell or not. Besides the gods always knew anyway."

"I suppose they would..." I replied. "I'll have to look up your recent reaping records."

"Well, before I came here, I was registered as District 3." Haruhi explained. "And I still registered as a D3 candidate last summer, so I didn't have to attend the D1 reaping. That would've outed me as a girl for sure. But I'm told that next summer, because I'm attending Ouran..."

"You're now registered as a D1 candidate." I finished.

"And, no doubt, she'll be found out by then." Kyoya stated. "Until that dreaded day comes..."

"I'll keep her true gender a secret for you." I stated.

"And so will I." Ritsu added. "Hope none of gets reaped though..."

"I agree. I bid you good day." I politely bowed and exits the music room. Well this was a rather interesting day to say the least...

* * *

_**End Part 17**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**And so, Haruhi's true secret is revealed… Well to my OC anyway.**_

_**In keeping with the Fact that Haruhi had to disguise herself as a boy, I thought it would be interesting to refer to her as he... up to a certain point.; P**_

_**Tamaki's full name is René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine Suoh.**_

_**Nan's comment on Eddie's hot rod is based on a similar quote later to be made by Ophelia in Brütal Legend.**_

_**Took a bit of digging to find all the guests names.**_

_**Next chapter, Kabbage Boy hauls in a score of one of the things that Japan is...somewhat infamous for(And no, I don't mean cetacean meat).**_

_**don't mean cetacean meat).**_


	18. Wrong Idea About Japan

_**Part. 18, Wrong Idea About Japan.(D1)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That's the property of Bisco Hatori and LaLa magazine.**_

_**I do not own The Adventures Of Tintin. That's the property of the Hergé Foundation and Moulinsart.**_

_**I do not own the Rapeman. That's the property of Shintaro Miyawaki and LEED Publishing and They can keep it.**_

* * *

_**(VIP apartments, the following day, or the day after…)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

"Like what's up with this country, dude?" Erik complained.

"Is something the matter?" Seneca asked.

"Yeah, where's the porn?" Raz answered. "This country supposed to be THE number 1 producer of this stuff. I mean have you seen all the Japanese rule-34 porn on the web these days. Not to mention all the games they don't export are all porn sims."

"Really, Raz..." Paul interrupted. "You know that those rule-34 hentai doujinshi sites back home are just aggregation sites where they upload it all to. And not every non-exported game is like 'RapeLay' or 'Custom Maid 3D'."

"Jeez Louise, Paul, I know I KNOW!" Raz snapped back. "But still... We can't find any cool Japanese porn, doujinshis or games anywhere! ANYWHERE!"

Just then, Sid and Reggie walks in, holding several large bags. "SCORE, GUYS!" He triumphantly shouts, holding up two bags filled to near overflowing with doujinshis. "I managed to score us some righteous porn!"

"Oh yeah! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Raz joyfully exclaimed as he checked out Sid's haul. "Oh yeah! Straight Hentai, Yaoi(gay) Hentai, Yuri(lesbian) Hentai, Futanari(hermaphrodite) hentai, and last but not least..."

"TENTACLE HENTAI!" All of Kabbage boy triumphantly yells to the heavens... Except Paul interestingly enough.

"Like this is the best thing about this little country." Erik said. "Hey, like are those...Hentai games?"

"You better believe it, Erikster!" Reggie pulls out several game boxes. "I got 'RapeLay', I got 'Custom Maid 3D', I got 'Artificial Academy 2', I got 'School Mate 2'..." He shows several more H-Games.

"Told you this country has the best porn." Raz gloated as he gleefully looked at the box for 'Custom Maid 3D'. "Can't wait to fire this one up... Oh yeah, did you get that new Occulus-Rift headset?"

"Got it right here..." Reggie shows off the newly purchased headsets. "They'll work with quite a few of these games."

"SWEET!" Raz Squeed. "What are we waiting for! Let's install 'em and get fapping!"

Both Seneca and Paul just... stand there and roll their eyes. "Rock musicians these days." Seneca sighs.

"If it's all the same to you guys, I'll just go stare at one of those rock-gardens." Paul said as he headed to the elevator. "That stuff just doesn't interest me."

_**XXX**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Some time after we came back from Ouran Academy, me and Nan came up to the rooftop. That's when we both saw Paul. "Hello, Paul..." I greeted. "Not with your fellow band members?"

"Nah, Julia..." Paul replied. "Just came up here to mellow out with these here rock gardens."

"Oh yes, they are rather...relaxing..." I commented, sitting next to the bassist. "Reminds me of the rock garden that Saleam and Jilan have at their place."

"Who and who...?" Paul asked.

"Oh, just a couple of Krytian hippies that run an apothecary in Zaphias..." I answered. "I stayed with them for a few days when I was...recovering from a rather unpleasant drug addiction a few years ago. I'll introduce you to them when we go to my world."

"Oh, man, this is boring... So where are the others?" Nan asks, looking a bit...bored.

"Uh, they're down in our apartment playing some H-games." Paul answered, shaking his head. "That, or they're jacking-off to all those h-dojins Sid and Reggie got today."

"Oh good grief..." I rolled my eyes. "I... know what you mean by h-dojins, Paul."

_**XXX**_

A while later, me, Paul and Nan returned to our floor. As we were walking past the Kabbage Boy Suite... We heard what sounded like a young Japanese girl talking. "...*in Japanese*...Master, ask whatever you wish of this maid. I'll do my very best to fulfill your every desire." The girl said..

"Huh...?" I looked towards the door.

"I think they're trying out one of their H-games..." Paul answered. "I think."

"Go on to your room, Nan, I'm going to check this out." I cautioned. Something tells me that what's going on in there is definitely not suitable for a twelve year old. Not even one that is a Hunting Blade and a victor.

"Um... yes, Mentor." Nan bowed slightly, and heads on down the hallway as I opened the door and entered the suite.

"I hope that's one of those computer games you guys are playing." I warned.

"Like I told you you had it up too loud, Raz." Erik shook his head.

"Hey you know that's how I like my sex, dude." Raz replied. "Oh, if it isn't little miss hoidy-toidy." He notices Julia. "Hey this is none of your business what we do in our own room, you know."

"I know, but I am rather curious about what you are playing on that device of yours."

"You mean the computer here?" Raz points at said computer. "Oh, we're just trying out 'Custom Maid 3D' here." On the screen, there was this young girl sitting on a large plush couch, wearing a maid outfit with a really short skirt, looking towards the screen, a smile on her really cute face, and there was a line of dialog just beneath... In English?... Over the Japanese...?

"Is that computer from the tour plane?" I asked, recognizing the design.

"Like totally, Julia." Erik answers. "We needed a computer that can like translate any language into English. Pretty cool huh?" Well, that explains it.

"I see..." I scratched my chin. "That supposed to be a maid outfit...? Looks a little bit...skimpy."

"I'd better explain, Julia..." Paul interrupted. "I did some research on this when I heard the guys talking about getting their hands on this. This H-game is set in a bordello Called the 'Empire Club'..."

"The 'Empire Club'...?" I looked at Paul. "... Interesting... There's a similarly named...men's club in Zaphias."

Paul continues. "In this game, you play as the grandson of the club's owner. And in order to inherit the club, you have to get laid with a new employee, who just happens to be the player's old friend from high school. As the name says, you can alter the maid's appearance, change her body, her hair, her eyes, her voice, personality etc etc... to suit your tastes."

"Not to mention, it comes with this cool-ass controller." Raz turns his chair around, showing the... unique controller sitting on his crotch. It should be noted that his pants and shorts are pulled down and there's a bottle of Viagra on the desk next to the computer. "Check it! You play this by inserting your dick into the bottom of the controller. You're actually having virtual sex with that chick on the screen! Only in Japan! That's why I like this country!"

Oh ewww! This is just absolutely wrong!

"So when can we have a turn?" Reggie asked.

"Soon as I change the liner..." Raz replied, Extracting the controller and takes out the white liner. "This thing's pretty much...full if you know what I mean."

"EWWW! That is just absolutely...WRONG!" I, knowing all too well what Raz meant, recoiled in absolute disgust from the lead guitarist.

"What's the matter, miss goody two shoes?" Raz replied. "What we like too dirty for your stuck-up high-class prissy tastes?"

"Double EEEW! Keep that disgusting thing away from mee!" I backed away from Raz, hands up in a blocking gesture. "I've had absolutely enough! Good day...*SHUDDER*...!" And I did an about face and quickly, and angrily, walks out of the suite and slams the door behind me. "HUMPH!"

"Geez, what a snooty stuck-up uptight prissy little goody two shoes." Erik shakes his head. "Like put a fresh liner in it. I wanna have a go at it..."

I'm beginning to see why Edward, other than Paul, doesn't care for working for that band...*shudder again*...

* * *

_**(Meanwhile in Music Room 3)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

A powerful motor kicks to life. The room shakes as the hole opens and up rises me and Marcia... "There we go. That oughta fix it." I said as I jumped off. "Some of the parts were worn so I replaced 'em, Renge." I explained. "Should be working now."

"Um thank you, mr Riggs..." Renge politely bowed. "I heard that you use my family brand's lifts in Kabbage Boy's concerts."

"Yeah, we used 'em in Mexico City..." Marcia replied. "Then at Ilvermorny, Madera, Berlin, and most recently, Werites Beacon."

"Huh...?" Renge cocked her head.

"District 5 for Ilvermorny School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry in the wizard's world, District 4 for Madera on Arcadia, District 3 for Berlin on our planet, And District 2 for Werites Beacon on Shining Blue..." I explained.

"Um, Right..." Renge replied. "Oh yeah, I heard that the Mentor of our district's gonna be here tomorrow."

"Really?" Tintin said. "I'm hoping to get an interview with her."

"Just as long as they don't come with her." Tamaki said.

"Who are they?" Tintin asks.

"The White Lily League, AKA 'The Zuka Club." Tamaki answered.

"We've had a couple of run-ins with those three..." Kyoya added. "As per their name, the perform Takarazuka Revue plays. You know what those are, right?"

"They're supposed to be those all female performances." I answered. "You know, where the women play both sexes and dress accordingly?"

"Quite correct, mr Riggs." Kyoya curtly replied.

"An apple for the roadie, huh?" Haruhi grinned. "Wonder what kind of silliness will Benio cook up."

"No doubt some thing that'll involve you, Haruhi." Kyoya answered. "And, maybe Julia and her ward as well."

"Oh really... So what kind of silliness did they do to you, guys...?" I asked. "Just curious."

* * *

_**End Part 18**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Ah yes, H-Doujins, H-games, and rule-34, Things that would've stayed in Japan if it wasn't for the internet, and all those rule-34 sites out there. Needless to say, this has caused a lot of unfortunate implications for that country.**_

_**The H-games that are mentioned in this chapter are, in fact, real. Again I did a bit of research. My brain's gonna need a shower. -_-**_

_**Next chapter, The Host Club suddenly gets itself a lot of...queer and feminist traffic.**_


	19. The Return Of Lobelia

_**Part. 19, The Return Of Lobelia Girls Academy.(D1)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That's the property of Bisco Hatori and LaLa magazine.**_

_**I do not own The Adventures Of Tintin. That's the property of the Hergé Foundation and Moulinsart.**_

_**I do not own the Rapeman. That's the property of Shintaro Miyawaki and LEED Publishing and They can keep it.**_

* * *

_**(Ouran Academy, the next day)**_

_**(standard point of view)**_

The snow-flakes waft on the cold late-fall breeze as the wrought-iron gate of Ouran Academy open up. Through the gates, three girls pirouette through...

Following then was an older lady, wearing a business suit with a white lily attached to her jacket...

* * *

_**(Music Room 3, moments later)**_

_**(Julia's point of View)**_

… "Welcome, ladies"...

The Host Club is now open for business.

"Wow, you're all dressed up like knights and squires today." I commented when both me and Nan entered. "Ah, memories (Before I met Gradana, of course)."

"My mentor used to be a knight herself..." Nan explained. "I have an appointment with Honey."

"Right this way..." Honey enchantéed. And Nan, followed him and Mori to their table.

"You used to be a knight, you say?" René asked.

"Yes, René..." I nodded as I sat down at his table. "I was a cadet/squire for about two years. And was in the Royal Guard due to my being from a noble family, and winning the games. But that career lasted barely a week before a revolting upper-class twit named Gradana took away my dream... Not to mention...my chastity."

"I'm... Sorry to hear that..." René said. "I suppose this might be in poor taste considering..."

"Oh no, not at all..." I shook my head. "The two years I spent as a squire were some of the most fun years I had at the academy. That's where I met three really good friends. We used to get into all sorts of silliness at the academy. Ah, those were good times. Curious... where is Haruhi?"

"We sent him to pick up some instant coffee." Hikaru answered, Keeping Haruhi's true gender a secret from Marcia, who was guarding the instruments.

"We kind of ran out earlier." Kaoru added. "He's the only one that knows where to get that stuff."

"Can't find a convenience store to save your life, huh?" Edward said as he, Tintin and Snowy came in. "Speaking of coffee, I sure could use some."

"Same here." Tintin added.

"Ditto, Eddie..." Marcia added as she stretched. "So how's the stage coming?"

"We just got the head done, Marcia" Edward replied. "We're gonna put him in first thing tomorrow."

"Can't wait..." Marcia grinned rubbing her hands in anticipation. "Oh, man the design you drew for this thing. You guys gotta see it. But not before the concert."

"Yeah, we're keeping it a surprise." Edward said.

Then the door opens. "Welcome." René greets. "Huh?" Then he notices that this lady looks older than his usual customers. She had short jet-black hair and dark brown eyes, and was wearing a business suit...with trousers. "Oh, we heard you were showing up today."

"Ah yes, the current mentor of district 1, I presume..." Kyoya stated. "Miss Hoshimi Koroki, age 28, Winner of the 500th Quarter Quell(2000th Hunger Games). And former alumni of St. Lobelia Girls Academy, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh good grief..." I face palmed. I knew I was going to run into her, but still...

"Greetings and welcome to the host club..." René offers his hand...

...Only for Hoshimi to turn he back on him. "I am not here to see you, nor this...club." She coldly retorted.

"Oh, honestly! That is just absolutely rude, Hoshimi." I scolded. "Is that any way for a guest to behave? Turning your back on a boy that offers his his hand in greetings just because you're a lesbian feminist?" Then Hoshimi looked at me. "Oh good grief..."

… After a few silent seconds.. "Apologies. I'm not her to see him. He can go jump off a cliff for all I care..." She casually hand waves at René, who's now sitting in a dark corner, completely bleached white. "You know who I'm her to see... Y.O.U...JULIA!" Hoshimi squeed and suddenly hugged me! "At last! I have found you in this den of male debauchery!" She gleefully rubs her cheek against my face, almost knocking my glasses off.

"NNGH! UNGH! Let go of me!" I pushed myself free of Hoshimi's overly amorous embrace. "Hoshimi Beebo Koroki, get a hold of yourself, will you!? Jeez you're just making a scene!" I re-adjusted my glasses.

"But, my beautiful Julia, it's been six way too long months since I last gazed my eyes on your bespectacled beauty." Then she melodramatically swoons onto a nearby couch. "Oh WHY? WHYYYY!? Must I wait so long!? Only to find you and your young ward... among these... boys!? WHYYYY!?"

"To me it's just six way too short months... sigh... And people call me a drama queen..." I shook my head. "...Relatively speaking, of course."

"Girlfriend of yours, Julia?" Tintin asks.

"She wishes, Tintin..." I replied, straightening out my jacket. "At the start of my mentoring career, she learned that I'm a lesbian, and I've never heard the end of it. I keep insisting that she's too butch and I'm not interested. Besides, we're both... how you say, 'pitchers'. Not to mention, we're both competing mentors. It'll never work."

"True, Julia... But all the same, I like the chase." Hoshimi replied. "But still, I think you're a big improvement over the last two mentors. Besides being… ugh... male, one was a drunk, and the last one was a raving psychopath. He wouldn't be too out of place in either our Horror/Supernatural anime or manga."

"My mentor Haymitch and Titus(AKA Zagi), huh." I said. "I have to agree. What Haymitch's been through would've driven anyone to the bottle. And Titus... Well... Let's not talk about him. Especially what he did to win...ugh. Hell, even we have...scars. Me, my fear of worms...*shudder*... You, your dislike of men."

"Well...At least you came out with your virginity intact...unlike me." Hoshimi replied. Yes...she was raped in the games. Escaping by killing her attacker by bashing him in the head with a nearby rock as he was violating her, then she caved in his skull to win the game. "And we both have...blood on our hands."

"...sigh_._.. How true." I sighed. "Anyway, changing the subject. I know you don't like men, but I'd like to introduce you to a new friend I made... This is Edward Riggs, head roadie for this years band. Like me he's former military. A U.S. Marine I'm told."

"Hi there..." Edward waved.

"Um... why is she looking at me?" Marcia quipped.

"I know she looks butch but, take my word for it, she is straight, Hoshimi, so no ideas." I sternly reminded.

"That's a shame... And she's so pretty too." Hoshimi sighed. "This... Edward... I heard that he rescued you from our country's most... despicable vigilante."

"I sure did..." Edward said. "Sent that bastard flying."

"I see." Hoshimi replied. "Too bad he wasn't captured then and there."

"I know..." I shook my head head. "That S.O.B. Still has my pin."

Just then the doors open again and in walked... Two girls, one with brown short hair and one with long light brown hair, wearing sailor uniforms but with red collars, red skirts, ivory bows and ivory pumps. "My my, this certainly brings back memories..." The long haired girl said in a haughty tone. "Don't you agree, sister Hinagiku?"

"I certainly do, sister Suzuran..." 'Hinagiku' agrees in an equally haughty and condescending tone. "Those weakling men are still pretending that they can still protect us. But in truth, they're still the same old lowly life forms that still don't care about anything but perpetuating their own testosterone laden image, And that they're still too weak to even protect themselves." Harsh much?

"Hoshimi..." I gave Hoshimi a hard stare. Why do I get the feeling that they adopted her 'predatory lesbian' lifestyle? Which I don't really care for by the way.

"I didn't teach them that if that's what you're thinking..." Hoshimi replies (yeah right). "But still, I think I may have been a bad influence on my old alma-mater..."

You think?

"Which those two are certainly from. They insisted on accompanying me here. Something about a maiden that their leader wishes to see… Ah, speaking of that third girl..."

Then another voice, just as husky as Hoshimi's but younger replies. "...I have found that which I seek. At long last, we shall be together once more!" A third student, which looks like a younger version of Hoshimi appears dramatically at the entrance, in her arms was Haruhi.

"Sempai, you're not gonna believe who I just ran into." Haruhi said, still cradled in that girl's embrace.

"Ah, maiden, It's so nice to embrace you once again and take in your pure scent.' She sniffs Haruhi. "Ah... as delicate as ever."

She begins to... dance with Haruhi. "If we face danger, It'll be together...If we survive, It'll be together..."

She kneels on bended knee, looking up lovingly at Haruhi. " If we were to perish, I promise...I'll never leave you side, my love."_** (I can't help but feel that this might be...foreshadowing. Author)**_

Now I'm certain that Hoshimi DEFINITELY influenced these three… ESPECIALLY this...Teenaged clone of her. Oh good grief...*facepalm*...

"Didn't we have this dance before?" Haruhi asked, as that tall girl... daintily kisses her hand.

"Yes... when we first met, my lovely Haruhi." The tall girl smiles.

"Oh good grief..." Haruhi rolls her eyes.

"That's my line..." I said, then sternly stared at Hoshimi. "Relative of yours? Or did they clone you?" I'm very sure she's a clone… Right down to her pushy personality.

René was in a complete and utter state of shock. "H...Ho...How... How could you... bring those... three back here?" He stammers at the D1 Mentor. "...Of... Of all the worst things that could possibly happen... This is... THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!" Then he goes and swoons...melodramatically, of course... onto one of the couches. "OH WHY ME AND HARUHI!? WHY HERE!? WHY!? WHY!? WHYYYY!?" He cries to the heavens, or in this case the ceiling, tears squirting from his anguished violet eyes. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME AND MY HARUHI!? WHYYYYYYYYYY!?"

"Oh good grief..." I facepalmed. "I've created a melodramatic monster." This causes everyone to look at me. "What? How would you feel if you went to the wrong place and didn't have any floo-powder to get back."

"I wouldn't know, Julia." Kyoya answered. "Seeing as this sort of thing hasn't happened to us."

"Um... Right. You lot haven't been to the wizarding world, haven't you." I then turns back to the three Lobelia students. "Now just what are they doing?"

Right now, that tall girl has Haruhi cradled over her knee, and was gazing deeply into her eyes. "Ah, your eyes are as lovely as ever, my maiden." She cooed.

"Um... Thanks...I guess..." Haruhi nervously replied. "Oh why me?"

Meanwhile, 'Hinagiku' and 'Suzuran' were rubbing Haruhi's now exposed arm and leg respectively. "Wow! Sister 'Benibara', she's managed to keep her skin so incredibly soft despite this cold dry weather." 'Hinagiku' said.

"I know, sister 'Hinagiku'..." 'Suzuran' said as she lovingly nuzzled Haruhi's bare leg. "She's still a diamond in the rough. I just gotta know what skin-lotion she uses.""

Suddenly, René gets off the couch and rushes at the Lobelia students like a rhino on crack. "DON'T GO TOUCHING MY HARUHI WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" He yells, reaching out to Haruhi, buuuuutttt...

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE!" 'Benibara' punches René in the face, sending him sprawling.

"SHE PUNCHED ME...! AGAIN...!" The surprised René i exclaimed as he cowered back towards the fellow Host Club members, hand on where he was punched. "SHE'S STILL SO VIOLENT!"

Just then Tintin approached the three Lobelia students. "Haruhi, Are you really a girl?"

"Well I never said I was a boy, Tintin." Haruhi sheepishly smiles back.

"I see... Anyway, did you give those three girls permission to touch you like that?" Tintin asks.

"Um... no. Not really..." Haruhi replied, still embraced in 'Benibara's' arm. "Wait! Tintin NO! She'll..." She warns Tintin as he reaches out.

"AND YOU'LL LEAVE HER.." 'Benibara' roared, launching another hay-maker at Tintin, intent on sending him flying as well. "WHA...!?"... Or it would have if Tintin hadn't suddenly pulled right and blocked her blow with his left forearm. His face was now mere inches from both the now surprised Haruhi's and 'Benibara's'.

Before anyone could react, Tintin grabs Haruhi by her left shoulder and pulls her out of the surprised Lobelia girls grasp. The two of them pirouetting out of their reach like a pair of ballroom dancers.

"Maybe you three SJWs should be the ones leaving her alone..." Tintin sternly said, glaring at 'Benibara'. "Are you okay, Haruhi?" He asks as he lets Haruhi go.

"I'm fine, Tintin." Haruhi answered as Tintin picks up her sock and shoe and gives them to her.

"Here."

Haruhi continues. "You didn't have to come to my aid, you know."

"But I wanted to..." Tintin smiles. "Seriously... What's with those three...?" He looks at the three Lobelia students.

"Who is this...boy?" 'Hinagiku' asked, pointing her finger at Tintin.

"I'm not sure, sister 'Hinagiku'..." 'Suzuran' replied, also staring at Tintin. "He's obviously not from around here."

"Certainly not, you two..." 'Benibara' said, now that she's just recovered from her shock of having Haruhi snatched from her arms. "How dare you take my Haruhi away from me, you male!" She dramatically scolds. "I demand to know your name and where you came from!" She demanded.

"Tell me your names... And I'll tell you mine." Tintin stated.

"Well... I do admit, it was rather rude of us to not introduce ourselves..." 'Benibara' rests her hand on her chin. "...Very well then... Girls..."

"Here we go again..." Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged as though they know what's coming.

"Lobeliaaa!" 'Benibara' started.

"Lobeliaaa!" Followed by 'Suzuran'.

"Lobeliaaa!" And finally by 'Hinagiku'.

"High school, second year... Benio Amakusa." Benio introduced herself first. (AKA Benibara, Lady of the Crimson Rose).

..."LOBELIAAA!"...

"Second year student, Chizuru Mihara." Chizuru introduces herself second. (AKA Suzuran, Lady of the Lily-Of-The-Valley).

..."LOBELIAAA!"...

"First year student, Hinako Tsuwabuki." And last but not least, Hinako introduces herself. (AKA Hinagiku, Lady of the Daisy).

..."LOBELIAAA!"...

"Together, we are St Lobelia Academy's illustrious White Lily League..." Benio declared. "... Also known as..." Wait for it...

… "THE ZUKA CLUB"...

"The... Zuka club?" Tintin asks.

"I do believe that's what those three are calling themselves..." I answered. "They sure like saying 'Lobelia' a lot."

"Looks like Hoshimi's got herself some groupies." Edward commented. I agree. They're certainly acting like Hoshimi's… groupies.

"We are NOT GROUPIES!" Benio snapped back. "Even though we three are Hoshimi-sama's greatest fans."

"Coulda fooled me..." Edward replied. I felt the same way.

"I'll deal with you later, you ruffian..." Benio then turns her attention on Tintin. "And as for you..."

"You wanted my name, huh? Call me Tintin..." Tintin replied. "I'm a reporter from Le Petit Vingtieme covering this tour."

"Le Petit Vingtieme? Never heard of it." Benio replies.

"No surprise... I guess you don't get too many visitors from Belgium here." Tintin just shakes head and sighs. "So why where you three fondling Haruhi?"

"Ah yes, the maiden..." Benio looks at Haruhi. "Did you... and those two over there by the instruments, know that Haruhi Fujioka here is actually a girl. Who dresses as a male student?"

"News to us, huh." Marcia comments. And Edward nodded.

"Remember, Haruhi, A maiden's beauty..." Chizuru started. "... It still means possessing a spirit pure enough to not give in to to shallow beauty, or to power or to lust."

The outside world will eat her alive...

"I've said it before and I'll say it again..." Then Hinako steps up. "... quote unquote, 'As a girl, you'... For a girl, you'... We've had quite enough of your oppressive male contempt for all womankind."

Talk about issues...

"And remember, our pride, Haruhi..." Benio said, looking stylish. "... Comes from having meaningful relationships based on equality. Because we're the same sex." She lovingly embraces both Chizuru and Hinako. "... And that still includes relationships of love." She coos.

"Yes you tell them, Benio." Chizuru smiles lovingly at her tall classmate.

"You're as awesome as ever, Benibara" Hinako squees enjoying her sempai's embrace.

I just raised a single eyebrow. They're obviously lesbians. But unlike me, they're the sort that like to make a big deal of it… While waving a rainbow flag no less. Then I gave Hoshimi a dirty look.

"Hey, Don't look a me like that." Hoshimi protested. "They're queer and they're proud… Just like me."

"Honestly..." I said, shaking my head.

"Didn't we have this before..." Hikaru asked as he played on his 3DS, a somewhat bored expression.

"Yeah, last spring... When those three first showed up..." Kaoru answered as he examined the instant coffee that Haruhi bought. "And we're still so over it."

"Yeah, take a hint, you three..." Hikaru added. "We don't want you here. Scram already. Jeez."

"I see you boys are still feeling humiliated after our last encounter with you... on our turf no less. Oh ho ho ho ho ho." Hinako gloated, _**(watch episode 19 or read chapter 31 for the details, Author)**_.

"Oh yeah, we're long over that too..." Honey replied.

"Oh why did they bring that up..." René moaned, sitting in a corner looking white as a ghost. "I'll never live that awful day down."

"Well...most of us anyway." Honey added.

I later learned this... Zuka Club 'borrowed' Haruhi and had her perform in one of their plays Of course it was a setup to make René's Host Club(with the exception of Kyoya), and Haruhi's dad, look like a bunch of dorks... All caught on camera no less. Not to mention so that Benio can 'steal' Haruhi's first kiss, but, thank to' Host Hopper' Kanako, she was already too late for that(And Benio STILL hasn't kissed Haruhi).

"You should feel sorry for them, sister Benibara." Chizuru said as she stroked Benio's face. "Try as they might to get over that defeat, we know they never will... after all we are... the superior sex and orientation in so many ways..."

"How true, sister Suzuran..." Benio grinned. "These helpless pitiful straight men will always be the weaker sex and orientation." This makes both me and Edward roll their eyes.

Honestly. This is just making my sexual orientation look bad.

"Are we really that helpless and weak, Takashi?" Honey asks.

"You're one to talk, Mitsukuni." Mori answered.

Then Benio turns her attention, once more on Haruhi. "And to think after all this, you weak willed fools are still dragging this poor maiden down..."

"Seriously?" Haruhi replies.

Then Benio gets dramatic. She turns her attention to the remaining Host club members. "... Forced to hide her true gender... and made to serve as a slave in this revolting Host Club! Serving under that accursed halfer and his equally disgusting cronies as they continue to use their looks to create a fictitious romance. They shouldn't be allowed to continue! Your continued practice of fooling young maidens is demeaning! Your so-called club activities are still debasing women with their macho fantasies! Shame on all of you! The host club WILL BE ABOLISHED!"

"ALL HAIL ZUKA CLUB!" The Zuka Club members do a seig-heil salute. "AND DOWN WITH THE HOST CLUB!"

"It's not like you guys are any different." Haruhi said.

"What do you mean, Haruhi?" Benio gasped. "I told you before... WE ARE NOTHING LIKE THOSE IDIOTS!"

"I'm afraid you three are like us..." Kyoya stated. "We entertain girls, you entertain girls."

"Yeah, the only difference is gender." The twins added.

"Besides, our clients know it's all fictitious..." Hikaru pointed. "And do you know why we entertain 'em?"

"It's because we want to be entertained by the host club." A voice answered. The Zuka club turn to see that the source of the voice belonged to Kanako. And she was accompanied by the fellow clients of the host club...including Renge and Ritsu, who all just showed up. "Sorry to interrupt, guys, but was that the answer you were looking for?"

"Pretty much, Kanako-sempai." Kaoru answered.

"And as much as I appreciate the Zuka club and their three decade plus heritage..." Renge stated. "I'm afraid you three have no right to tell our boys what they can or cannot do on our own campus. Or, for that matter, us girls."

"But you don't understand, maidens..." Benio pleaded to Renge and the other schoolgirls. "We do what we must for the betterment for all womankind. Don't you see that you're being fooled by those males! You're being lured in by their lies and false promises. They'll dash your dreams upon the craggy shores of fate. You cannot trust male-kind, those beasts are afraid of our feminine superiority will always seek to hold us down! They are vile! They will force themselves upon..."

"Enough already!" I interrupted, stamping her foot. "Just because some men act like assholes... Pardon my Peyoccian... Doesn't mean you have the right to lame-baste the whole frigging gender!"

"And who are you?" Benio asks.

"District 8 mentor, future scholar and full time royal housemaid, Julia DuBois." I introduced herself. "Charmed, I'm sure." Then I turned my attention to the usual guests to the usual guests. "How much of this conversation have you ladies, and Ritsu have heard?"

"I think it around when we heard Benio saying... 'ALL HAIL ZUKA CLUB!'." Renge answered. It's safe to assume that still don't know about Haruhi... So let's make sure it stays that way.

"I see... Could you girls excuse for a moment?" I said and then I closed the door. "This door is soundproof, right? I asked.

"It is." Kyoya answered. They won't hear a thing."

"Right..." I turn my attention to the Zukas. "Now then...let's talk."

"Um... right... Anyway before you interrupted me..." Benio resumes her preaching. "Men will force themselves upon you! Tear your clothes off with their troglodyte hands exposing your delicate bodies! Pin you down and gloat of the violation they will do to you as you beg and plead in vain...! And then they will revell in your screams as they painfuly violate your delicate body! Oh how horrid! How painful...! How tragic...! It was such a vile act that our icon, Hoshimi-sama suffered in her games. Forever dashing her dreams of the theatre upon the craggy cruel shores of fate... boo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo..." Benio sobbed melodramatically along with Hinako and Chizuru.

"This is why we despise male-kind so! This is why, like Hoshimi-sama, we of the Zuka Club chose to be lesbians!" The Zuka Club declared.

"Well then..." I adjusts my glasses. "... Let's pick this apart shall we? It appears that you believe that women are supposed to be superior, right?"

"Of course, miss DuBois..." Benio proudly answers. "We are more beautiful and smarter then those... neanderthals. You should know that you, along with this year's victor and Hoshimi-sama, are paragons of gender superiority. For it is out gender that has won 70% of the hunger games in the last century."

"Just the last century? That doesn't mean all that much when you tally up all the male and female victors in the last thousand years, you find that the score is quite even. But don't forget for each female victor, there's either 12 boys and 11 girls dead. And for each boy, there's 11 boys and 12 girls dead."

I shook my head.

"There's no glory standing on a pile of corpses what were once children. I should know. The games are an absolutely revolting example to pick...sigh... The price of a victor. What else? Oh yes, You three think men only rape."

"Yes, miss DuBois." Benio answered. "That 's how those beasts prefer their sex. They are always rough and cruel. They are never as gentle as a woman."

"Is that so." I folded my arms. "Then what about consensual straight sex? You know, as in sex that is agreed upon by a man and hes female companion because they love each other? Like oh, I don't know, your fathers and your mothers.? Oh yes, your fathers had sex with your mothers. Or did your mothers purchase you at sperm-banks?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." Haruhi added. "FYI, I do have a dad, you three. You met him when he and those jokers came to your school. Him and mom loved each other. Enough to bring me into this world. He was very sad when she passed on from influenza ten years ago."

"Apologies for your loss, Haruhi. It must have been absolutely tragic." I said, then I turned my attention back at the Zuka Club "So do you three have fathers or don't you?"

The Zuka Club members look at each other before Benio answers. "We do... And my... Father loved mom before she also...passed."

"And to call all men brutal vile rapists. That isn't very fair to your own fathers, who raised you." I stated.

"Not to Haruhi's, nor to mine. Or for that matter, to ALL men in general. Including the men who saved my life. Starting with Phillip Meagher, a co-tribute in my games. Or Yuri Lowell three years ago. And last but not least, Tintin and that gentleman over there, Edward Riggs..."

"You a gentleman, Eddie?" Marcia asks.

"Hnh... News to me, Marcia." Edward shrugs.

I continued. "...They rescued me from being raped by that revolting creature, the Rapeman a few weeks ago in Berlin."

"Yeah, I kicked that sonova bitch clean through a window." Edward added. "That piece of shit's a bad example of both this country and us men I'm telling you."

"I absolutely agree, Edward." I nodded. "Furthermore, a rapist isn't considered a man or a woman in my books... Or even human. Rather the rapist is a pure evil subhuman...thing that is driven by lust, carnal desire to cause pain, humiliation and horror upon others to they can feel...dominant and empowered. And They are no different than a rabid mangy mongrel dog that needs to be put down." I smacked my palm with my fist. "And I've put down quite a few with my daggers... Which I wish I was allowed to bring."

"You...Kill rapists?" Benio nervously asks.

"With knives?" Hinako added.

"With daggers, miss Tsuwabuki..." I corrected. "Rondel daggers with eight inch blades. There's nothing I find more satisfying than ending their vile, evil undeserved lives by either slitting their throats, snapping their necks, or, if they're fat, slicing their bellies open, spilling their rancid guts. I suppose you could say that I find ravaging rancid rapists with razor-sharp rondels to be a rather... rewarding chore that I've grown to relish... And It looks like I'm scaring some of you, aren't I."

"She's scaring me, Takashi..." Honey said, hiding behind Mori.

"Relax, Mitsukuni..." Mori patted his short classmate on the head. "I sense that she means us no harm."

"Well, you're not scaring me..." Edward smiled. "If anything, I'm liking you even more."

"Same goes for me..." Marcia added. "... You go, girlfriend." She gave me a thumbs up.

"Benibara... what have we gotten ourselves into?" Hinako stuttered also nervously, along with Chizuru behind Benio.

"Relax, everyone, My daggers...and my fury is reserved for lust-driven monsters that think with their genitals... not humans that think with their brains." I stated, taping my temple.

"But what about those tributes you killed?" Haruhi asked.

"Difficult to say..." I said. "They started out as humans... And youths no less, but quite a few of them gave into the arena and became...something not quite human...sigh... The arena has a funny was of often bringing out the worst, and occasionally, the best in some people. But mostly the worst... From my own unpleasant experience anyway."

"I can see that it's a tough subject for you..." René said, gently placing his hand on my shoulder. "Perhaps it's not a good idea to continue down that avenue."

"I agree, René..." I nodded. "So, you three... anything else?" I asked the Zuka Club...

"No...Not really, miss DuBois." Benio answered. "I'll admit, you do have some interesting points on men. And yes, even we love our fathers too... But still this doesn't change our views on males as a whole and the Host club in particular... We'll meet again , Host Club... until then...Adieu." And the Zuka club departs... Pirouetting down the hallway, of course.

"Interesting girls, that's for sure." I commented. "They always give you trouble, René?"

"A few times..." René answered. "... If they weren't so...hard-headed, and obsessed with Haruhi... Oh well, now that's past let's get this party started." He returns to his club members.

… "Welcome, ladies"...

The Host Club is now open for business.

_**XXX**_

After the guests leave. "So lemme see if I got this right... You're really a chick, Haruhi?" Edward asked. "We couldn't help but overhear that Benio girl earlier."

"She is, Edward." I replied. "She even showed me her student ID card herself."

"Here..." Haruhi Gives Edward her student ID. "As you can see... I'm really a girl." She points at the kanji symbol for female. "You can read Japanese, right?"

"Not exactly, kid... hang on..." He opens up his laptop, brings up a translation program, types in the word female, and has it translated to Japanese. "Yep, symbol matches up. You're definitely a chick."

"And here we were, prior to this, thinking that you were a really cute male student." Marcia added. "Um... Are you a lesbian like the two mentors and those three sailor-suited groupies that were here earlier?"

"I'm an asexual, actually." Haruhi replied. "I'm just not overly bothered with appearances anyway."

"Actually most of us thought that Haruhi was a boy when we first met her." Kyoya explained. "It's quite an interesting story about how we all found out."

"Now that I'd like to hear..." Tintin said.

"Sure Tintin..." Haruhi replied. "But I'd like to keep this secret... least until I can fully pay off my debt, understand?"

"As you wish, Haruhi." Tintin nods and sits down at a table along with Haruhi, and Haruhi tells him the story of how she ended up a host...

* * *

_**End Part 19**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Ah, Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako… Some things never change.**_

_**I had to a bit of tweaking with Benio's facts in Hunger Games Galaxies part 1, I felt that her...view was a tad...skewy… If not somewhat biased.**_

_**Next chapter, several students try to get an embarrassing label removed.**_


	20. Cowardly Captains Take Two

_**Part. 20, Cowardly Captains, Take Two..(D1)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That's the property of Bisco Hatori and LaLa magazine.**_

_**I do not own The Adventures Of Tintin. That's the property of the Hergé Foundation and Moulinsart.**_

_**I do not own the Rapeman. That's the property of Shintaro Miyawaki and LEED Publishing and they can keep it.**_

* * *

_**(The School Grounds, A couple of days later)**_

_**(Julia's Point of view)**_

The next few days came and went. Nan gives her speech, honoring the tributes, Moriko Arakaki(F) and Hideaki Shinsato(M) of Ohtori Academy. This was followed by a dinner.

The Following day, Me and Tintin was walking up to the exposition building accompanied by Effie. "...It's been a few years since I was last here. I just love the architecture of this place, don't you?" Effie asks. She was so focused on the buildings that she failed to notice one of the teachers on front of her... until she bumped into him."Oh!... Dreadfully sorry there I didn't notice..." Then she gives him a good look head to toe. "...Oh my, you're a handsome one."

"Um...Yeah, the students say that quite a bit, Usually the girls." The teacher replied. "Oh yeah, I'm Keisuke Uwasaki, Phys-ed instructor. Pleased to meet you." Keisuke offered his hand. "Recently transferred here from Onozomu High school a few weeks ago."

"Likewise, handsome..." Effie shakes his hand. "I'm Effie Trinket, representative of the gods."

"I'm Julia DuBois, Mentor of district 8, Nice to meet you, Keisuke." I then shook his hand. "My, that's a rather...tight grip you have."

"Yea, a lot of folks say that..." Keisuke smiled back. "I am a gym teacher, after all."

"And I'm Tintin, A reporter from Le Petit Vingtieme..." Tintin offers his hand and the two shake.

"You from France?" Keisuke asks.

"Belgium, actually." Tintin replied. "From Onozomu High school, huh... I met a student that came from there the other day."

"Oh?" Keisuke cocks his head.

"Her name is..." Tintin started to say but...

..."Uwasaki-sensei! Tintin!" He was interrupted by a girl running up to them waving her hand. "Good morning!"

"...And that would be her." Tintin thumbs at the approaching student. "Morning, Yuka!"

"Good morning, Tintin." Yuka smiled. then turns to Keisuke. "So, Sensei..." She bows. "What's for class today?"

"Heh heh.." Keisuke smiles sheepishly, rubbing his head. "...I was thinking about a doing a volleyball course today."

"Cool." Yuka replies.

"How are you finding the academy, other than it's big. You could fit two of Onozomu in this place, campus grounds and all and still have a bit left over for an American football stadium." Keisuke commented.

"Well I do miss my old friends, sensei." Yuka answered. "I'm thinking of getting some extra tickets for Kabbage Boy and invite 'em over."

"Sounds like a plan. Yuka." Keisuke smiled. "I'm sure they'll love the concert."

"I'm sure they will, sensei. Oh gotta go, don't wanna be late for my first class." Yuka waves and dashes off.

"Well I suppose I should get my first class started." Keisuke said. "You two going over to the Exposition Hall?"

"Why yes, mr Uwasaki." Effie answered. "I wanted to check on the progress of that stage that mr Riggs is building.

"Mr...Riggs?" Keisuke asks.

"Yes, the head roadie of that boy-band, Edward Riggs." I answered. "Though he prefers to be called Eddie."

"Eddie...Riggs..." Keisuke said.

"You okay, mr Uwasaki?" Tintin asks. "I notice that you were rubbing your chest there."

"Oh, nothing..." Keisuke replied, still rubbing his chest. "Got hit in the chest with a medicine ball a while back. That's all. Well I suppose I'll see you later..." And he leaves.

"Hmmmmm..." Tintin pondered.

"Something the matter, Tintin?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, Julia..." Tintin answers, scratching his chin. "It's just that mr Uwasaki started rubbing his chest the moment you mentioned Eddie's name, that's all."

"Really..." I cocked my head. "Anyway, let's see how Edward's doing." And we continued on to the Exhibition hall.

* * *

_**(The Exposition hall, Later that evening)**_

_**(Haruhi's point of view)**_

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this" I grumbled under my breath as me, along with Hikaru, Kaoru, Kazukiyo, Renge, Momoka and Kimiko peer around the corner, looking at the dimly lit Exposition building.

"Jeez, Haruhi, don't you want to get that embarrassing title, 'Captain of All Cowards' removed?" Kaoru asked. "I know I do."

"Hey, It's not like it's a big deal to me, guys." I shrugged.

"Well it is to us." The twins retorted.

"And us too, Haruhi." Momoka added.

"Besides...Whose faces was on that picture underneath the caption ' Everyone in class 1A is a captain of all cowards!'?" Renge holds up the newspaper, showing a couple of pictures of 1A being scared out of their uniforms by...of all things... Nekozawa's hand-puppet shadow, and point directly at the picture showing her, me, Momoka, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Kazukiyo, showing them nearly fainting in fear prior to all of us running away in sheer screaming terror. "That's not our stunt doubles in that picture, THAT. WAS. US!"

"You still have that newspaper, Renge?" Hikaru asked.

"Borrowed it from the newspaper club, actually..." Renge replied. "In case we needed to remind ourselves of why we're doing this."

"That, and Nekozawa sempai suggested that if we wanna remove the stigma of 'Captain of All Cowards' from all of 1A..." Kimiko added.

**_…_**

_**Nekozawa:**_ "You wanna remove the curse of being cowards scared of a mere shadow...? Here's the deal; Sneak into the exposition after nightfall and get us a pic of the new Kabbage Boy stage. If you can do that without getting scared outta the building, then The Black magic Club will lift the curse we put on you last Halloween. Bet you guys are too scared to do it, heh heh heh."

_**...**_

"So that's why we're out here..." I frowned. "I didn't know we were under a curse."

"We probably are, Haruhi..." Kazukiyo Soga, class 1A's president stated. "For all we know, it was part of their Halloween prank. I don't want this messing up my rep."

"Your rep, president!? What about ours!?" The rest of then retorted.

"We have a rep?"... Damn these rich people… sigh… "Well might as well get this over with, guys." I started to head to the Exposition hall... "C'mon, lets get those pics... Huh?" But Hikaru grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back.

"Hold on, Haruhi..." Hikaru warned. "They got guards out patrolling between here and the expo." He points at some night watchmen making his rounds. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, We better time this." Kaoru added. "Okay... wait til they're outta sight." The watchmen disappears from view. "Okay, Now! Hurry everybody! Hurry!" And we quickly dashed over to the front entrance. I can't believe we're actually doing this. "Hikaru, you got the keys?"

"Hang on..." Hikaru checks his jacket pockets and pulls out a key. "It's a copy I made for the expo's front door..." He inserts it into the lock. "Hope it works." He starts to turn the lock, but it stops halfway. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" I asked.

"Lock's stuck!" Hikaru replied, trying to loosen the key.

"Are you sure you copied the right key?" Kaoru asks.

"I'm positive, Kaoru." Hikaru answered. "Hang on... I'm gonna try to wriggle it around..." He wriggled the key back and forth, up and down, and left and right.

For a few intense minutes, Hikaru tries to get his key to work, then Renge and Kimiko noticed a light approaching around the corner. "Huh.? GASP! Oh no! One of the watchmen's coming back!" Kimiko gasped, hands up to her startled face.

"Wah! If he catches us, it'll be a month of detentions for all of us!" Renge added, hiding behind me, hands on my shoulders and looking just as apprehensive. "EEK! Hurry it up, Hikaru! Hurry hurry hurry! I don't wanna be caught!"

"I hurrying! I'm hurrying!" Hikaru frantically twist the key as the watchman's light draws ominously closer and closer. "C'mon dammit!" I felt my heart pounding. "Open, you stupid... YES!" With a satisfying click, the key finally moves and the door opens up.

"Everybody get inside! Quick!" Momoka orders and we rushed inside and shut the door behind us with not a second to spare.

"Whew... That was close." Me, along with the others, sighed and slumped with no small amount of relief.

"You and us both." The twins added. "Or... is that trice?" Kaoru pondered.

"Hey, class prez...You okay? Hikaru asked when he noticed Kazukiyo had his arms clutched and was shivering like a timid princess in a cursed forest_**('Course that's another story, Author)**_.

"Oh, n-n-nothing... I j-j-just remembered t-that I'm st-st-still scared of the...gulp...d-d-dark." He continued to shiver and tremble.

"Oh, good grief... We forgot that you have nyctophobia, Kazukiyo." I stated. "Anybody got a flashlight?"

"Will you be okay?" Momoka asked, gently placing her hand on the shivering class president's shoulder.

"I...I h-hope so, M-M-Momoka..." Kazukiyo stuttered his answer. "...D-d-dark places... Why d-d-does it have to be… d-d-dark places?"

"Speaking of flashlights..." Kaoru pulls out an adjustable flashlight. "Got one right here." He turns on the flashlight and sets it on low so not to attract any outside attention. "Any better, Kazukiyo?"

"A little bit... At least I'm not stuttering in fear." Kazukiyo replied, un-clutching his arms. "But this place still kinda creepy with the lights turned off."

"I almost expect Beelzenef's shadow to suddenly pop up and scare us outta out uniforms again." Kimiko added. Wouldn't surprise me if that happened.

"Right, let's make this quick and get those pics of that stage before something like that happens." Hikaru suggested. We nodded and started down the main hallway to the auditorium...

"Besides, as he was the one daring us to do this, I wouldn't be too surprised if he does try that. So...expect that at least." I cautioned.

"Right, don't let Beelzenef scare us...again." The twins added.

_**XXX**_

As we made our way down the hall. "I remember when the Zuka performed here last spring." Renge commented. Recalling when the Zuka performed there as part of a cross-school cultural exposition.

"We couldn't see or hear much of their performance because of all those Zuka Club groupies in the first several rows." Kazukiyo commented.

"Yeah, with all that cheering and those signs they were holding up." Momoka added. "Hard to even see the stage."

Huh...?" Haruhi looks back over her shoulder.

"What is, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"I thought I heard something following us..." I answered. "Probably nothing... let's keep moving."

_**XXX**_

Moments later we were at the doors leading to the concert area. "Got the camera ready?" Hikaru asked as hr place his hand on the door handle.

"Sure do..." Renge replied, showing the camera in question. "Okay, everybody... let's do this." Everybody nods and Hikaru opens the door to the main auditorium.

"Oh man. It's really dark in here." I commented as we slowly made our way down the side aisle towards the stage.

"Looks like the curtain's closed." Kaoru said as he shone his light on the stage curtain that's obscuring our view of the stage.

"Guess we'll need to find some way backstage and get the pics there." Hikaru added.

_**(Standard point of view)**_

Meanwhile, on the far side aisle. "Kee kee kee... Looks like they're about halfway down and in position... For Beelzenef to have some fun with 'em." The cloaked figure cackled as he put on a cat-like hand puppet.

"You can tell in this darkness?" The other cloaked figure asked.

"I have really good night-vision... Not to mention... They're using a flashlight as well. Your camera ready?"

"It is, Nekozawa..." The second cloaked figure said, holding up a camera. "Lets give 'em an EVEN bigger scare than the one you guys gave 'em last Halloween."

"I wonder if I should go with 'meow' or ' booga booga booga booga' …?" Nekozawa pondered as he pulled a large deer-jacker flashlight from his cloak. "Huh...? What's that noise?"

_**(Haruhi's point of view)**_

"Hey what's that noise!?" Kimiko gasped in surprise.

"Sounds like it's coming from the stage up ahead." Hikaru replied. "Kaoru, douse that light."

"Doused." Kaoro turns off the flashlight. "Hey look... the curtain's parting!"

"Okay, camera's ready..." Renge takes out her camera and points it at the still darkened stage. "Okay, guys this is it! I can't wait!"

Suddenly, jets of fire shoot up from the stage going from the edges to the centre.

"The floodlight suddenly come to life, illuminating the empty seats and us in their electric blue glow and swing towards the stage, revealing...

… A gigantic monster, with six muscular limbs hunched upon the stage looking like it's about to leap upon the audience.

Its arched back was covered in massive crooked spines.

It's large spiky head had glowing angry red eyes above a mouth lined with huge sharp looking teeth.

And framed with even larger spiraling tusks framing its vicious looking head.

Suddenly, red beams of light shoot forth from its eyes... A low, deep guttural growl emanated from its mouth, followed by a. "RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR" A thunderous gut-shaking roar.

Which was quickly followed by... "KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAH!" The combined panicked cries of six suddenly spooked classmates.

Not to mention followed by... "GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAH!" The equally panicked scream of a smaller grouped of cloaked people? Where'd did they come from?

"OH NO! IT'S A GIANT MONSTER!" Renge shrieked. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The frightened first years madly dash towards the entrance. "Hey wait a minute!" I yelped, spreading my arms out to try to block my now freaked-out classmates. "Whoa whoa WHOA!" Causing the panicked group to fall on top of each other. And On top of me...

...And allowing the cloaked guys to dash past. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" One of them yelled.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Followed by another as they ran out the door, cloaks flapping in the breeze.

And followed by something white? "BARK BARK BARK BARK!" Huh? Was that...Tintin's dog?

"Haruhi! What the hell are you doing!?" The twins demanded as they got back on their feet.

"We gotta run for our lives!" Momoka added. "Before that monster..."

"Hold on and listen to me for a second!" I ordered. "That's not a monster! That's the frigging stage, guys!" I pointed at the stage. "Don't you guys know what a Heavy-Metal stage is like...?"

"Wait a sec..." Kazukiyo said as he put his glasses back on. "Are you telling me that's..." He looked back at the stage. "A Heavy-Metal stage?"

"It sure is, four-eyes..." We heard Eddie's voice replying. Followed by Eddie himself appearing on the stage. "What the hell are you guys and gals doing here?"

Kazukiyo introduces himself and then explains the situation to the big roadie. "Please don't turn us in" He pleaded. "All we wanted to do was get a picture." We also did the same pleading gesture.

"Is that all..." Ralph said. "You shoulda seen the looks on your faces." Then he turns to Eddie. "You know, I think we oughta turn down the effects a tad."

"I agree... Wouldn't wanna scare the audience, If those kids reaction is any indication." Eddie replied. "Hey, Tintin! Get your shots?" He asks when he noticeed Tintin approaching from the back rows. So that explains Snowy.

"Sure did!" Tintin replied. "Guess I'm gonna have to crop out you seven, and those cloaked weirdos. Speaking of which..."

...Haddock, accompanied by Snowy and one of the watchmen shows up, each dragging in two of the cloaked people by the scruffs of their necks.

"Caught these alley-cats when they slammed into us... Running from Snowy no less" Haddock explained. "Huh? Where did those kids come from!?" Eddie gave the captain a quick explanation. "Really? A crazy-ass high school dare? I'm gettin' too old for this."

"Grrrr bark bark bark!" Snowy growled and barked at the cloaked dudes.

"Now let's see who those two are..." Tintin pulls back the hood on one of the Individuals that Haddock was holding, revealing a teenage boy with his face half obscured with black hair... Which turns out to be a wig covering pale-blonde hair and an equally pale handsome face. I should have known...

"Um...Hi there..." Nekozawa sheepishly smiled at us.

"Nekozawa-sempai...We shoulda known..." The Twins glowered at him.

"You kids know this gherkin?" Haddock asks. "Kid looks like he could use some sun."

"He's the head of the Black Magic Club." I explained. "Actually he's pretty harmless and a nice guy. Just don't shine any light at him. He's got photophobia as bad as class president's nyctophobia..."

Haddock look as me all confused. "Um... He's afraid of the light as mush as Kazukiyo's afraid of the dark." I re-explained.

"You shoulda said it that way, son." Haddock replied. "Anyway I caught him with these things..." He shows everyone the hand-puppet, Beelzenef and a large flashlight. "What were were trying to do with those? Shine the puppet's shadow on a nearby wall and scare the piss outta those kids?"

"Um... Yeah." Nekozawa answered. "But I think they might have been expecting it. Seeing as I was the one to...dare 'em to do this so they can get the title,'Captain of All Cowards' removed from them and their classmates in 1A... And would mind keeping that dog away from me..."

"grrrr" Snowy growled.

"Calm down, Snowy." Tintin ordered. "I don't think he's a bad guy. I wonder... Do you own a cat?"

"Yeah I do." Nekozawa answered.

"That explains it." Tintin nodded. "You probably smell like a cat to Snowy.' He looked at Snowy. "So that's why you shot after 'en huh, Snowy."

"bark bark" Snowy replied. "grrrrrrr" And he continues to growl at Nekozawa.

"We knew you would pull something like that." Hikaru and Kaoru stated. "And as for scaring the crap outta us I think that stage beat you to it."

"Fair enough, since it scared us too." Nekozawa replied. "To be honest...This whole thing wasn't really my idea." Nekozawa turns his head at the other cloaked figure in Haddock's grasp. "It was his so he could more embarrassing pics of the 1A host club members, and their female manager for the school newspaper."

"So let's see who you are..." Tintin pulls back on the hood of the second dude, revealing none other than...

… "Akira Komatsuzawa!?" We gasped when we recognized the face of The president of Ouran Academy's Newspaper Club.

"Why did you do it? Why go through all this trouble to to embarrass class 1A all over again, Komatsuzawa-sempai?" Kazukiyo asks.

"Especially after we got over that embarrassing November the first edition of the school newspaper." Momoka added.

"I wanted to sell more papers." Akira replied. "My November first edition was our best seller since I became head of our club. And this was the only reason I could think of to repeat our success."

"By further embarrassing class 1A? That a rather unethical way to operate a newspaper..." Tintin scolded. "That's the sort of thing I'd expect from a tabloid, not a reputable press. Especially the newspaper from a prestigious school such as Ouran."

"grrrrrrr" Snowy growled. "bark bark bark bark"

"It's kinda late for that, Tintin." The twins shrug. "Their newspaper is already a tabloid." Hikaru added.

"Is that so? That's just... lame." Tintin just shakes his head in slight disgust.

"I know, I'm so sorry..." Akira hangs his head in shame. "It's just that If I can't make the newspaper club a success... If I can only get a decent story."

"So you want a decent story, huh?" Tintin cocks his head. "And you want your newspaper to be reputable?"

"I...do." Akira replies.

"So, Tintin... What have you got in mind?" Eddie asks.

Tintin smiles. "I'm gonna help this school paper be honest."

"Now this I gotta see..." I scratched my chin.

"Ditto." The twins added.

"I know you already got a picture, But can I still take a picture of the stage?" Renge asks. "Just want to finish this."

"Don't see why not." Eddie said. "Fire away."

"Use my camera." Tintin points back at his camera still on its tripod. "Need a few more pictures of the stage anyway."

"Okay! Oh this is gonna be soo good!" Renge heads up towards Tintin's camera. "Hey! This camera's got a timer! This gives me a REALLY good idea!"

* * *

_**(The bulletin board, the next day)**_

_...EVERYONE IN CLASS 1A, NO LONGER THE CAPTAINS OF ALL COWARDS!..._

_By Tintin_

"Well, I guess that kinda brings closure to what happened to us last Halloween." Hikaru commented on the headline and following story in today's edition of 'Ou Spot'.

"Well that's a pretty good picture of all of us standing in front of the Kabbage Boy stage." Kaoru added.

"Would've been better if they didn't crop out so much of the stage.." Renge commented on the fact that the picture she took with Tintin's camera had the portion above our heads cropped off. "And after I went through the trouble of taking it too."

"Well you guys know that it's supposed to be kept secret until the night of the concert." Tintin explained.

"I know." Renge replied. "But it still bothers mee."

"Besides, the newspaper club promised to publish the unaltered photo following the concert." I said.

"Well, anyway you look at it, It's a relief that embarrassing title is finally off our heads." Kazukiyo said.

"I agree, Kazukiyo." Momoka added. "Well let's move on. Class is about to start in a few minutes."

* * *

_**End Part 20**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**A fun little bit I whipped up focusing on the Ouran Characters that Nekozawa pranked as they try to remove an embarrassing title from their class.**_

_**This is also the first appearance of the 'temple' stage from 'Brütal Legend'.**_

_**Next chapter, The White Lilies return to cause Tamiki more headaches, and sinister events unfold. **_


	21. More Fun With The White Lillies

_**Part. 21, More Fun With The White Lilies.(D1)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That's the property of Bisco Hatori and LaLa magazine.**_

_**I do not own The Adventures Of Tintin. That's the property of the Hergé Foundation and Moulinsart.**_

_**I do not own the Rapeman. That's the property of Shintaro Miyawaki and LEED Publishing and they can keep it.**_

* * *

_**(Classroom 1A, Later that day)**_

_**(Haruhi's Point of view)**_

Tamaki, along with Nan, miss Trinket and a couple of peacekeepers, just arrived at my classroom. We were still celebrating the fact that they no longer had the stigma of cowards.

What are they so happy about?" Nan asks.

"Oh, not much, Nan-chan." I replied, smiling as I approached with a couple of beverages in hand, giving Nan one. "We're just celebrating the fact that our class no longer has the title 'Captain of All Cowards' hanging over their heads, that's all."

"Were they under a curse or something?" Nan asks. "Like the Quoi Woods?"

"I don't really know, Nan-chan. Not that I'm all that concerned." I just shrugged. "So what brings you guys by here, Tamaki-sempai?"

"We're just showing Nan and miss Trinket all of the host club's homerooms, Haruhi. Starting with 1A." Tamaki replied. Then he turns to Nan. "Well, Nan, This is class 1A, where Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and our self appointed manager, Renge attend."

"They're certainly...lively..." Nan commented. "Are they always like this?"

"Not really, Nan-chan" I replied. "But today's kind of a special occasion."

"Wanna come with?" Tamaki offered.

"I suppose I could use the peace and quiet... Getting a bit noisy in there. Especially with the twins and Renge." I replied as I looked back on the celebration in her classroom... "Sure, why not, sempai." I looked back into my classroom. "Hey, guys, I'm gonna show miss Fletcher the school. So I'll see you later."

"Sure thing, Haruhi..." Kazukiyo replied, barely heard above the din. "We'll save you some fancy-tuna when you get back. Should be here shortly."

"Right...Fancy-tuna... Guess I did kinda earn it, preventing a repeat of history yesterday and all." I replied, before heading out with Tamaki and Nan.

_**XXX**_

As we walked upstairs towards Tamaki's classroom. Nan decides to talk to me. "I just can't believe you're really a girl, Haruhi." Nan shook her head. "And up to yesterday, here I thought you were a really cute looking boy" Then she looked at miss Trinket. "Did you know about this, lady Trinket?"

"I was just as surprised as you were when you told me yesterday, Nan." Miss Trinket replied. "I had to look it up on our database afterwords. And yes, it confirmed that Haruhi Fujioka was a female District 3 candidate up til last summer. And now, she's a District 1 female candidate because she's currently attending a school for the rich and nobility."

"You'd probably would've kept on thinking I was a boy if the Zuka Club hadn't shown up with miss Koroki." I commented. "Oh good grief...*facepalm*... speaking of which."

"Good day, Nan, lady Trinket." Hoshimi greeted. "Julia not with you today?"

"She's supposed to be talking with inspector Kuraki today, lady Koroki." Nan replied.

"Back again, Benio?" I asked Benio who was accompanied by, who else, Hinako and Chizuru.

"What can I say, maiden... I missed you so..." Benio coos, gently stroking my chin. "Though I wished that I could've met you in..." Looks at Tamaki the way ones looks at something... gross and icky... "Better company than...ugh...him."

Tamaki just coldly stares back at her. "Well... Excuse me for being a male, and a heterosexual, Benio."

"It still galls me that you insist on making that lovely maiden disguise her as a boy." Benio said, pointing at me.

"At least I don't go kidnapping her and making her perform in a Zuka Club play." Tamaki retorted. "Not to mention, don't you also dress up in men's clothing as well?"

"Yeah, really, you three..." I added. "You three know I can't act, and the fact that you three practically committed a crime, namely kidnapping... Just so you can steal a kiss in front of sempai and my Dad and my friends and make him jealous... I said it before and I'll say it again; you're crazy."

"I agree with you Haruhi." Tamaki nodded.

"Indeed I am, Maiden... I am crazily in love with you." Benio admitted. "And I will not rest until I... HEY! Where are you going!?"

Me, Tamaki, Nan and Effie continue on down the hall. "We'd like to stay and chat, but we have a victor, and a noble that directly serves the gods themselves to guide around... See you... Whenever a certain place freezes over and you can go ice skating on the lake of fire." Tamaki waves.

"Don't you dare ignore us!" The Zuka Club stomped after me and Tamaki...with Hoshimi following them, with a somewhat amused look on her face.

"Geez, talk about persistent." I shook my head.

"Want us to shoot 'em?" One of the peacekeepers asked, pointing their guns at the Zuka Club.

"URK!" Benio recoiled back in surprise. "Hey! Don't point those things at us."

"I'm too cute to die!" Hinako cowered behind Benio.

"And I'm too pretty!" Along with Chizuru.

"Oh, honestly..." Miss Trinket shook her head. "Stand down, you two!" She orders the peacekeepers.

"Sorry, Ma'am..." The peacekeepers apologize and holster their weapons.

"I do apologize on their behalf." Miss Trinket said. "Ever since Romulus Thread became commandant, the peacekeepers have become more... what's the word... zealous than usual."

"That wouldn't be the word I'd use..." Benio replied. "And they're probably...male too, I'll bet."

"Well, I see no harm in bringing those three along as long as they behave themselves." Hoshimi suggested.

"Oh, all right... as long as they keep their mouths shut." Tamaki said, arms folded. "I suppose they wanted to see Haruhi's classroom."

"Indeed we do." Benio replied. "I'd like to know what kind of a class this delectable maiden attends."

"Okay, Fine, We'll re-visit Haruhi's room. On one condition... You three, and you too, miss Koroki, must not let anyone know that Haruhi's really a girl, understand?"

"Oh, fine then..." Hoshimi agrees. "Do you three agree as well...?"

The Zuka club members huddle together and whisper amongst themselves before they break and Benio gives them their answer. "We... And I can't believe I'm saying this... Agree..."

"Okay, then... Let's continue this tour shall we?" Effie suggested. We resume their tour, Visiting Tamaki and Kyoya's class, Spending a few minutes chatting with Kyoya and Kanako. Then we headed upstairs to Honey and Mori's classroom and chatted with them. And then we concluded the tour by re-visiting my classroom... They were still celebrating.

"Hard to believe they got frightened by a mere stage." Benio commented as thew walked towards the main entrance.

"Well, what did you expect, it was a Heavy-Metal stage, Benio." I replied. "How would you've reacted if you suddenly came face-to face with a giant six-limbed chrome-plated monster with glowing red eyes, big sharp jagged teeth, and even bigger tusks and a roar that can make your insides shake?"

"Uh..." Benio was just... speechless, for once, as she tried to imaging the beast that I just described. "That's... a really good question."

"That thing just sounds dreadfully scary." Chizuru clutches her arms and shivers. "Oh my..."

… Along with Hinako. "I agree... Oh, the chills running down my spine... Hold me, sister Benibara, sister Suzuran... I'm so scared."

"Do not worry, my darlings..." Benio coos, embracing her trembling girlfriends. "I swear upon my beloved mother's grave, I'll protect you two... as well as you, my beloved maiden from that horrid viscous testosterone laden beast. And I will fight it...even unto my dying breath... To keep you, and all womankind safe. This I solemnly swear." She reassures.

"Oh, sister Benibara..." Chizuru and Hinako romantically swoon on the embrace of the leader, and lover. "... We love you so..."

"Oh, gag me." I muttered to myself, Eyes rolling up in my head at the overly-mushy scene that the three zukas are currently making.

"Me too... YEEECH!" Nan added, doing a fingers down her throat gesture. "And I though my mentor and that dressmaker's overly girly-girly love-love talk was mushy."

"I couldn't agree with you two more." Tamaki nodded in agreement.

_**XXX**_

Just then, as they came outside to escort Nan and Effie back to their hotel, they run into two more people. "Good day, Uwasaki sensei." Haruhi and Tamaki bowed.

"Good day to you two." Keisuke greeted back. "mr Suoh of class 2A, and mr Fujioka of class 1A. Am I correct?"

"That's correct, sensei." Tamaki replied.

"Why aren't you two in class?" Keisuke asked.

"We're escorting miss Fletcher and lady Trinket..." Tamaki explained. "We even got a pass from the headmaster." He shows Keisuke the paper in question.

"Hmmm... They seem to be in order... Headmaster signature's on there..." Keisuke examines the papers. "All right then..." He hands back the paper. "Anyway who are those three?" He asks pointing at the Zuka Club.

"Oh they're just students from my alma-mater, St Lobelia Girls Academy." Hoshimi answers. "Matter of fact, Benio here is captain of the Zuka Club. A position I once had... Before I was reaped."

"You were the former leader of the Zuka Club?" I asked. "I didn't think you were that high on the totem pole."

"Well, I was... mr Fujioka." Hoshimi replies. "But, alas, I was kicked out from the club after my games, not because I killed..."

"...But because you weren't a virgin anymore." Tamaki finished.

"Those are the laws of the Zuka Club for over three decades. You're not allowed to be a member if you had sex with a male, consensual or, in my case, otherwise." Hoshimi explained. "It was a very triumphant day for the club when I won... But also a very sad day when I was told to leave forever...sniffle..." A tear ran down her cheek. "I was a heroine... But I had to leave."

"I understand, miss Koroki..." Tamaki sympathizes. "No one deserves to be raped... Not even homosexuals." Then he turns back to Keisuke. "So, Uwasaki-sensei, who is this person. Is he also from Europe?"

"Actually I'm from America..." The other person answers. "Name's Dale... Hawthorne, from Selzberg, Pennsylvania. I'm applying here to be an English instructor."

"Pleased to meet you, mr Hawthorne." Me and Tamaki both bow in greeting.

They leave the two teachers and head back to the hover limo and get inside. "Wow, this is even more posh than your limo, sempai." I commented.

"No kidding, Haruhi..." Tamaki agreed. "You guys always ride like this?"

"Sure do..." Nan answered. "Though this car is just a base model. You guys ought see the ones in the realm."

"Though I hope you two... And(looking at the Zuka Club) you three never will." Hoshimi added.

"Chauffeur, do be so kind as to take us back to our hotel... After we drop off these three at St Lobelia Girls Academy." Miss Trinket ordered. "Huh...?" Then she notices that the chauffeur looks...different. "Who are..."

But before she could finish her question. They hear the sounds of a scuffle outside. Then the door opens and a couple of canisters is suddenly flung inside. And it starts spewing... "GAS!" I yelped. "...cough cough...GET OUT! Ge...t..."

_**XXX**_

"...Oooooh..." I moaned as she slowly regains consciousness. "...Everyone okay?" I slowly opened my eyes... Everything is blurry at first but my vision slowly focuses. I noticed that I was still sitting in the hover limo still parked in front of the main entrance

"I'm fine, Haruhi..." Tamaki moans as he woke up. "What happened. One moment we were sitting in the hover limo, then there's this awful smelling smoke, I felt really dizzy and... Huh...? Where is Hoshimi and Nan.?"

"And where's the Zuka club?" I added.

"Oh, don't tell me they gassed us, kidnapped Nan and are trying to make her perform in a Zuka Club play just so that amazon Benio can steal her first kiss?" Tamaki theorizes.

"Wouldn't surprise me, sempai..." I replied, shaking out the cobwebs in my head. "But why take her and not me? Seeing as I'm their usual target. That doesn't make any sense."

Then another voice interrupts. "I'm fine, by the way... thanks for asking." Moaned by a still dizzy miss Trinket, whose wig had just came off, revealing her light brown hair. "What happened...?"

"Well from the looks of things, we were hit by some kind of knock-out gas..." Tamaki replies. "And it appears that Nan, miss Koroki and those Zuka Club Amazons are gone."

"Hmmm... that phony chauffeur's gone as well..." Miss Trinket noticed that the front seat is empty.

"And those two peacekeepers are still out like a light." Tamaki notices that the two peacekeepers outside are still unconscious. "Looks like they were kayoed." He commented as he propped then up against the limo.

Hey there's a note here..." Miss trinket discovers a note on the seat. "It says; 'Yo, Julia I got your ward, and a few other bitches as my hostages...' Well, that's just rude." She keeps reading. "...'I just want to remind you you're still my target. If you don't do as I say and submit to my dangalang...' Dangalang...? Wait there's more... 'You'll never see 'em again. Here's the number to call me; 5832-XXXX. Do not delay, or they'll get it!' signed... the Rapeman."

"THE RAPEMAN!?" Both Tamaki and me exclaimed in complete surprise. "I'm surprised I'm still here!" I added.

"It's probably because of the way you're dressed, Haruhi." Tamaki replied. "He must've though you were a boy and left you alone."

"Never thought I'd be thankful for wearing this." I commented on my boy's uniform. "I could see why I wasn't taken but why didn't they take you, lady Trinket?"

"That's what I'd like to know..." Miss Trinket scratched her chin.

Just then the two peacekeepers finally woke up. "Ooooh... Our apologizes, lady Trinket. They surprised us from behind and knocked both of us out. Did they hurt you."

"No they didn't, apparently." Effie answered. "But they did take this year's victor, the District 1 mentor, and the three students from that neighboring school."

"Take it easy, you two..." Tamaki cautioned. He turns to me and miss Trinket. "As soon as they can walk, we need to get over to the headmasters office and contact Julia." Once the peacekeepers got back on their feet, we all headed back to the main building.

_**TARGET-14**_

_**Name: JULIA DUBOIS**_

_**Occupation: MENTOR**_

_**File # 20XX640**_

_**Status: STILL IN PROGRESS**_

* * *

_**End Part 21**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well, this day just keeps getting better and better.**_

_**Next chapter, Let's get ready to RUMBLE! **_


	22. Julia VS The Rapeman

_**Part. 22, Julia Vs The Rapeman!(D1)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That's the property of Bisco Hatori and LaLa magazine.**_

_**I do not own The Adventures Of Tintin. That's the property of the Hergé Foundation and Moulinsart.**_

_**I do not own the Rapeman. That's the property of Shintaro Miyawaki and LEED Publishing and they can keep it.**_

* * *

_**(Julia's apartment)**_

_**(and point of view)**_

"So, any luck on my missing pin, mr Kuraki?" I asked the inspector.

"Sadly, no such luck, miss DuBois." Bunji replied, shaking his head. "I fear that the trail may have gone cold since he gave us the slip in Germany."

"That's too bad, Bunji." Tintin said. Then he remembers something. "Wait a minute... Julia do you remember that gym teacher we met the other day?"

"You mean Keisuke Uwasaki?" I replied. "What about him?"

"Do you remember what he did when he mentioned Eddie's name...?" Tintin asked.

"Yeah he was rubbing his chest... In the same spot where Edward..." I suddenly gasped, holding my hands to my chin in a clear combination of surprise or realization. "You don't suppose..."

"Something tells me that the trail... might have warmed back up a little, miss DuBois." Bunji scratched his chin. "Where is mr Uwasaki right now?"

"Ouran Academy. Teaching phys-ed." Tintin answered. "He said he transferred there from Onozomu a few weeks ago."

"Onozomu you say...? That's where one of my Rapeman cases attended... one Yuka Ichimonji, a daughter of a yakuza don, as I recall." Bunji comments.

"She's also there as well." Tintin replied. "She transferred there following her assault."

"I think I'll want to investigate mr Uwasaki as a person of interest." Bunji stated. "With any luck, I can, at long last, bring closure to the Rapeman case."

"As well as closure to all his victims...Including Yuka and me." Julia added. "And maybe get my pin back."

Just then the phone rings. Tintin picks it up. "Hello? Is that you Tamaki? You want to speak to Julia? Okay? Here Julia." He hands the phone to Julia.

"Bonjour, René. Comment ça va? Huh? Nan!? What happened!? Right... We'll be right there!" I immediately put the down the phone. "Nan's just been...Kidnapped! We need to get down there!"

* * *

_**(Ouran academy, Principal's office)**_

Me, Tintin, Snowy, Haddock and Bunji soon arrived at the academy. Tintin, Bunji, along with peacekeeper captain Spartacus investigated the limo and questioned the two guards. Edward and the roadies learned what happened when they came to check on the instruments, Kyoya then escorted Edward to the principal's office at my request. Soon Edward and Kyoya arrived at the office.

"Julia what happened?" Edward asked. "I was told to come down here by Kyoya here." He thumbs over the shoulder at Kyoya.

"I'm afraid we can't say just yet, Edward..." I replied, I was very worried. "Wait til... Oh you're back already, mr Kuraki?" I noticed Tintin, Bunji and Spartacus enter. "What have you three found out, please tell us!"

"The canisters that were used contained a form of sleeping gas. No doubt used to make it easier for the perpetrators to abduct all the females save for miss Trinket from the limo." Bunji explained, showing the evidence bag containing the canisters... "We dusted them for fingerprints, bu couldn't find any. No doubt the assailants wore gloves to conceal their identities."

"But what baffles me is that they didn't take lady Trinket." Spartacus said. "You'd think that they'd kidnap her as well, seeing as she is a noble of the god's realm."

"I agree, captain, even I find that rather puzzling..." Effie agrees. "Am I not that important to be kidnapped...? What am I saying?"

"My guess is that you're weren't their target." Tintin explained. "That or they felt that they're pushing their luck as it is, kidnapping a victor and a mentor. If you were taken, miss Trinket... I don't even wanna think that would happen to Tokyo."

"...Especially with commandant Thread now commanding our armies. You make a very good point, Tintin." Effie nodded. "Anyway, Julia, there was a message for you, left when we woke up from that knock-out gas."

"A message? From who...?" I asked.

"Here..." Bunji gave me the note. "Though I fear it is from an... acquaintance you met in Berlin."

"An acquaintance... Don't tell me..." I read the letter... Oh now I'm mad! "That... That trice-cursed masked asshole!" I violently slammed the note on the desk. "First my dignity...Then my pin... And now this...!? I...Am...Absolutely...Going...To...Kill...Him! Or worse... Make...Him...Beg...For...Death... Before I'm done with him!" I stated as I felt my body trembles in raw anger. "Phone...now!" I held out her hand to receive a phone. Doesn't matter which kind.

"Wait, miss DuBois." Bunji cautioned. "I've sent for a special phone so we could listen in and track the call. It should be here momentarily."

"Yeah, Julia..." Edward added. "Then we can call that dirtbag every obscenity under the sun."

"As long as I get to join in too." Haddock said. "It's been a while since I gave somebody a proper cussin' out."

"...Since last week." Tintin added. "We caught a guy groping some lady on a subway. Boy did the captain give him... and everyone else on that car an earful."

Before long the phone tracking equipment arrived and was soon set up. Bunji tapped in the numbers. The dial tone repeated several times before... "Hello, Rapeman Services. Righting wrongs through penetration." A disgustingly familiar voice replies. Familiar enough to make the chills run down my spine. "...Hello...?" But not chills of fear...

"Here, Julia." Bunji gives her the receiver.

"This is Julia... Is this the...Rapeman...?" I tentatively asked.

"It is, Julia..." The Rapeman answers back. "Are you ready to finally feel my dangalang?"

I winced at the mention of 'dangalang'. I know all to well what it meant. "Before I answer that absolutely disgusting question... HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP NAN, HOSHIMI, AND HER GROUPIES YOU_**(Due to the extreme level of vulgarity of Julia's cussing out the Rapeman, I deemed it wise to exclude that portion in order to preserve the eyes, ears...and sanity of my readers, Author)**_ PIECE OF TRASH! OOOOOOOOOOH!... Your turn, Haddock." I gave Haddock the phone.

"With pleasure..." Haddock takes the phone. "YEAH! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, YOU_**(Once again, due to the extreme level of vulgarity of Haddock's cussing out the Rapeman, I deemed it wise to exclude that portion in order to preserve the eyes, ears...and sanity of my readers, Author)**_JACKASS! FIRST KIDNAPPING JULIA, STRIPPING HER NAKED, NEARLY RAPING HER, TAKING HER PIN, AND NOW THIS! WHEN I GIT MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU _**(Once again, due to the extreme level of vulgarity of Haddock's cussing out the Rapeman, I deemed it wise to exclude that portion in order to preserve the eyes, ears...and sanity of my readers, Author)**_ NEANDERTHAL, I'M GONNA RAM MY FIST SO FAR UP YOUR ARSE, YOU'LL BE TASTING MY KNUCKLES AS THEY KNOCK OUT YOUR TEETH... FROM THE INSIDE!" He returns the phone to Julia.

I finished up "Not to mention I'll also be doing the same thing to your arse with my boot... And the answer is no!" I angrily stated.

"Great snakes... that was...an ear-melter." Tintin said. "I expected this sort of thing from the captain, but from Julia?"

"Woah... Even I would have trouble topping that." Edward commented. "I'm surprised you had that in you, Julia."

"Me too, Edward... wow." I replied. The things I picked up when I was a sex-slave.

"Oh, my ears..." The Rapeman's voice moaned from the phone's speaker. "Jeez, bitch, do ya kiss your mother with that mouth...? Anyway, I figured you's say no. However... You might wanna change your mind... when you hear this... Tell 'em bitch..."

After a moment of silence... A voice was heard through the speaker. "... How dare you tie us up, you vile repulsive sexist male. I demand that you let me go this instant!" Demanded the somewhat outraged voice of Benio.

"...I...Feel so...objectified... ." Pleaded the embarrassed voice of Chizuru.

"...Yea, you masked weirdo! What's the big idea of knocking us and strapping us to these webs." Asked the upset voice of Hinako.

"This is ridiculous! Who the hell hired you?" Demanded the voice of Hoshimi. "Julia are you out there...? Listen; we've been kidnapped by the Rapeman!"

"Hoshimi! Are you okay? Where's Nan?" I asked.

"...I'm here, mentor" Nan's voice replied. "Like you've heard we're all tied up!"

"Nan! Where are you...? Hello...!?" I tried to contact Nan, but...

…. The Rapeman answered instead. "So here's the deal, yo; You turn yourself over to me at a place of my choosing and get your long overdue punishment, And I'll spring 'em. Otherwise they'll never be heard from again."

I gasped. "Damn you, bastard! alright! I'll accept your vile terms! I'll accept!"

"Excellent! I'll release one of my hostages... to deliver a message to you where you'll have... dangalang time and finish my job. Bye..." The click, followed by the tone indicated that the Rapeman has hung up.

"Did you get a trace?" Tintin asked.

"Apologies...I'm afraid not, mr Tintin..." Bunji shook his head. "I fear he may have been using some kind of scrambler or relay system... I couldn't get a lock. Do you know what this means..."

"Certainly..." I nodded. "I go meet the Rapeman... And I kick his ass... And rescue Nan... Oh, and Hoshimi and her groupies."

"You were never planning on having sex, huh?" Edward asked.

"No Edward." I replied

"You... don't want another go at him, Eddie?" Tintin asks.

"Nah... I think it's her turn to fuck him up, Tintin." Eddie replied. "But if worse comes to worse... But something tells me that's not gonna be the case."

"So this time, miss DuBois intends to be the samurai... Or the knight rescuing the damsels in distress, huh." Bunji commented.

"Well, not exactly a samurai or a knight... Which I once was, Bunji..." I answered. "I feel these damsels in distress need in this case... is a monster, filled with a terrible resolve. Which I feel is what the Rapeman will think of me... Before I'm done with him."

* * *

_**(A few hour later)**_

A few hours later, Nan appeared at the front gate. She told us that she was dumped out into an alley, blindfolded, a couple of blocks away, and was told to deliver a message directly to me.

"It was so scary, we were all tied up in some kind of...spider webs, spread-eagled." She explained to Bunji.

"I see." Bunji shook his head. "I understand that the Rapeman has a message he wanted you to deliver, am I correct?"

"He did..." Nan answered. "Julia, You are to go to this address after sunset." She handed me a piece of paper with the address written down on it. "There the Rapeman will release the remaining hostages and you will surrender yourself to the Rapeman to be... You are to come alone and unarmed. If you are spotted with anyone else, especially if they are police or peacekeeper... They will be painfully raped. If you try to resist..."

"So I must...come alone… and without any weapons then...sigh… Fine." I sighed.

"He sure is limiting your options, Julia." Tintin commented.

"No kidding, Tintin..." I replied. "I was hoping to bring along some knives so I can kill that bastard."

"Well, no one's getting raped if I can help it." Edward stated. "So anybody got any ideas?"

"I might have one..." Tintin stated. He explains his plan to us….

_**(One explanation of a plan later)**_

"It seems to be quite a...reckless plan, mr Tintin." Bunji commented.

"I've seen him come up with even crazier stuff... and pull it off, Bunji." Haddock stated.

"Right, then, Let's go rescue us some damsels." Edward fist-pumped.

"And beat that blue piece of giganto-shit into paste." I added.

* * *

_**(A warehouse, later that evening)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

A taxi, followed at a distance by a green Toyota Previa pulls up near the warehouse entrance. Watching it from the roof was the Keisuke and Dale. "Keisuke, target is now approaching the building. Do you see it?" Uncle Shotoku said over the headset.

"I see it..." The Keisuke replied as he watched the taxi through his binoculars. The door opens and out steps a young woman wearing a light brown jacket, olive sweater vest and skirt the same color as the jacket. "Target confirmed. It's Julia."

"Good." Uncle Shotoku's voice replied. Look like she's alone... Taxi's pulling away. Want me to follow?"

"No need..." Keisuke replies. The taxi continues on up the street, turns the corner and is soon out of sight. Meanwhile, Julia continues to stand there patting her skirt down.

"Now, I can finally have that bitch punished for what she did to my Kantmiss." Dale grinned wringing his hands in anticipation. "And then...Heh heh heh…"

"Huh?" Keisuke turns towards Dale. "What do you mean?"

"Oh... Nothing...Nothing that needs concerns you." Dale replies. "Anyway... shall we...invite her in?"

"Might as well..." Keisuke dons his Rapeman mask. "It's dangalang time."

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

"Good grief...how long is that asshole planning to make me wait out here in this cold..." I grumbled to myself. "Knowing my luck so far, He's probably gonna wait for me to freeze to death and hump my corpse." Then the door opens. "Well...Looks like I'm invited inside... Okay... Here I go." And I cautiously walked indoors passing through a metal detector and some sort of x-ray device Clearly, they're not taking any chances. Wonder where they acquired those devices?

My senses... especially my nose... were on high alert. No way I'm going to let him get the jump on me this time if I can help it.

As I cautiously enters a darkened storeroom, I looked to my left and right for any signs of movement. "Welcome to my parlor..." The Rapeman's voice calls out, almost startling me. The lights turn on, flooding the main storeroom."...Said the spider to the fly."

Once my eyesight adjusted to the sudden light. I saw, Hoshimi, Benio, Chizuru and Hinako. All of them were still fully clothed but they were handcuffed spread-eagled to what appears to be a... A set of big red spider webs?

Not to mention there's an empty web in the middle of the lineup with a sign in the centre, with the words, 'Reserved for Julia', written in English and Japanese. What? No Ilyccian script? Honestly.

"Oh...my...god." I gasped, hands to my completely aghast face. "What kind of a sick person came up with this...?"

"Julia!" Hoshimi shouts out. "Help! Get us out of here!" She pleads.

"Please!" Hinako added, looking just as frightened. "Oh, god! This is just wrong...!"

"Don't look at us..." Chizuru pleaded, turning her blushing head head away. "Please, I'm begging you, We don't wanna to bee seen like this."

"This is an outrage!" Benio declared. "For us to be portrayed like...this! I demand that you release us from this sexist confinement!"

"Well I'd like to..." I replied. "But something tells me that's... not a good idea right now."

"Dat's right, Julia..." A voice calls out from behind. I turned to see none other than the Rapeman, who also happens to be wearing... My pin!

I glared back at him."...It that my pin?" I venomously asked, pointing at the Rapeman.

"You mean this...?" The Rapeman points at my pin. "Why yes it is. A little...memento of this little job I'm on. My client gave it to me when we left Germany. I was planning to use it to lure you into out little trap here, but, as you can see, we came up with a much...better idea."

"Kidnap these ladies and use them as bait, huh?" I replied, coldly staring at Rapeman.

"Dat was the idea, Julia." The Rapeman replies. "Now that you're here. I can let those four dykes go... after I strip you down, chain you to that web and we can have dangalang time." He starts to approach Julia. "So git ta stripping, hoe."

I just back-stepped away, my eyes staring at the Rapeman with cold hate.

"... Or...Do ya want me ta do it for ya?" The Rapeman reaches out with his muscled arms. He clearly has no qualms to violently ripping off my suit. He manages to grab my jacket when suddenly... He felt a sharp blow to his jaw and the next thing he knows, he's flat on his back looking up at me who had my right hand clenched into a fist. "Wha wha...?" The Rapeman was rather stunned. "...W-What da fuq?"

"What...? Where you expecting me to to just stand there letting you rip off my clothes...? Or yell 'keep away from me ' and slap you like some helpless damsel? I absolutely don't think so, asshole." I stated as I cracked my knuckles.

Time to pound this bastard into a red mush.

The Rapeman gets back up, but I charged at him and punched him with my left fist, knocking him back down.

"… Since I don't have my daggers, I'm just going to settle to simply beating the shit out of you for what you did to me in Berlin!" I declared.

And no sooner did the Rapeman get back up, I gave him a roundhouse kick that sends him sailing a good twenty feet back.

"Let's see how well you handle me when I'm at 100%, you son of a thousand fat-headed fathers!"

I angrily charged at the Rapeman again, knocking him to the floor and pinning him down. I pound on his masked face with a barrage of lefts and rights until... "NNGH!" The Rapeman manages to grab one of my fists in a crushing grip and responds with a bell-ringing uppercut, sending me flying off. Shit! That bastard can hit! And I landed on her back. "UNGH!"

"...Fuck! You're no Red Cat, that's for sure..." The Rapeman said as both him and me got back on our feet. "Yo! That hurt! You've gotta lotta nerve punching me like dat, bitch..."

I Glared at him. "I got way more than that." Then I go at the Rapeman with a flurry of kicks and swings, but he easily dodges them. He even manages to swat away one of my kicks before it connects, and catches an incoming elbow smash. "NNGH!"...Strong bastard. Definitely gonna be one of those fights.

"Give it up already!" The Rapeman grabs and tears off my jacket. As I twirled away, the Rapeman tossed his handcuffs at me. They latched on to my wrists, restraining my hands together. "How do ya like the new jewelry?" He asks as I tries to get my hands free. "Now then... It's dangalang time."

He keeps using that word. How annoying.

Anyway, need to buy some time. I rapidly looked around the warehouse. I noticed some lead pipes, a few tires, and some wooden crates nearby and ran over to them with that masked thing hot on my heels. "...This oughta do it..." I spun around to confront my pursuer, using my feet to kick assorted junk at him. "TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND SOME OF THESE!"

"OW! OW! HEY WATCH IT!" The Rapeman tries to either dodge or swat away the pipes and tires I'm kicking at him, but keeps getting hit, and is forced to back away.

"My my...this certainly feels heavy." I said as I was balancing a truck tire... still on its steel wheel... on my foot. Yeah, just let that sink in.

"Oh no... Don't even..." The Rapeman tries to say but... "OH SHI..."

..."HI-YAH!" I flung the tire at the Rapeman, hitting him in the mid-section, knocking the air outta him, and flat on his back. Then I reaches up to just above my ear and pulls out a bobby pin, and used it to pick the handcuffs. With a snick, the handcuffs open, freeing my hands. "That's better. Now, where was I?" Oh yeah, beating the crap out of that piece of blue excrement.

"Ooh, that really fucking hurt..." The Rapeman tosses the truck tire off his chest."Oh, I'm gonna make ya pay for that, bitch!" And he rushed at me.

Trading all kinds of punches, chops, elbows, knees and kicks, both me and the Rapeman fight from one side of the warehouse to the other.

"What the fuck is up with ya, bitch...!?" The Rapeman complained as both him and me fought their way up the stairs and up to the overhead catwalks. "No target's ever given me THIS much trouble before!"

He swings a punch at me, but I ducked under and retaliated with a jab to his stomach. The Rapeman grabs a length of pipe and hits me with it, knocking me back despite my attempt to block it. He swings it overhead to knock me out, but I manages to grab another length of pipe, and used it to block the attack, and follows up with a pole-vault kick to his mid-section. "ARGH! You're getting to be a fucking annoyance, bitch!"

"Trust me, asshole!" I sneered, holding my pipe in a parrying position. "I'm going to get a WHOLE lot worse!"

"No ya won't!" The Rapeman Tosses a smoke-bomb between himself and me. I quickly back-stepped away from the cloud, understandably thinking it might be knockout gas. As soon as the smoke clears, I saw my target running up the stairs towards the roof.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU ASSHOLE!" I shouted racing up the stairs after him. "...You still have my pin!"

_**XXX**_

I rushed through the door and onto the roof. I looked left and right, trying to locate that bastard. But all I could see was the bare roof, and the Tokyo skyline against the twilight sky, and Dale.

Dale? I remembered seeing him back in Berlin when I woke up naked, gagged, drugged weaker than a kitten, and handcuffed to a bed. He told me that he hired that blue asshole to...punish me for daring to come back from the dead and steal his district's victory by killing Kantmiss.

"You!" I growled at him. "Where the hell is he, you piece of crap?"

"What are you talking about?" Dale replied as he looked at me holding that lead pipe like a quarter-staff.

"DAMMIT! WHERE IS HE?" I shouted. Where In Zaude's name is he hiding?

"Yo, right behind ya, bitch..." The Rapeman's voice announced... right behind me! I heard him jumping down. I turned around just in time to to see the Rapeman...

...Punch me right in in the face! "UNGH!" I grunted, as I heard one of the lenses of my glasses crack from the blow, which was followed by an uppercut... that sent me sprawling. "UNGH!"

"I'm just getting started..." The Rapeman gloated as I got on my hands and knees, only to be kicked in her mid-section.

"ARUF!" I grunted, as the air was forced from my lungs. Then he gives me a nasty backhand, sending me flying across the roof. I ended up on my back.

He starts to approach me. He looks don on me as I lay there. "I told ya before, As long as you're a woman, Ya can never, ever beat me, ya dig." He gloated, looking down at the prone young woman(namely me). "And I told you I can outfight ya with my own cool set of skills, Now it's dangalang time. I think I'll start with my M69 Screwdriver." As he began to reach for my legs...

"I'm not done yet!" I defiantly stated as I suddenly bent my legs back and straightened them out... right into that son of a bitch's crotch.

"GYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The Rapeman screeched in a very high and painful voice. "MY DANGALANG! MY BAAALLLSSS! AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" He continued to squeal covering his now injured manhood. I hope that hurt.

"Hah...hah...It gonna take more than that to keep me down, you asshole...Hah...hah." I gasped as I staggered to my feet.

"Wha wha wha...!?" Dale gasped in surprise at this sudden turn of events. "That's not how it's supposed to happen!" He just looks on as I approached the Rapeman. "GET UP! GET UP!" He shouted. "YOU GOTTA RAPE HER ALREADY!"

Deal with him in a moment, but first...

I threw left punch at the Rapeman's face but He catches it and grabs me by the neck. "Nngh!" Then I starts landing a series of right jabs at the Rapeman's stomach, each blow forcing the air from his lungs, causing him to let go.

I continued to throw left and right jabs at his stomach, causing him to stagger back, completely windless.

Then I grab him by his shoulder straps and bust his nose with a headbutt hard enough to make me see stars. I follow it with a few rights and lefts to his jaw.

Then I wind up my right arm like a baseball pitcher. "TAKE THIS!" And gave him a powerful right uppercut right into his jaw… Lifting him up a few inches off the roof, and he comes crashing down to the ground. He moans... and then he lies still.

I reached down at that unconscious bastard, ripped my pin off his costume and re-attaches it to my sweater vest. "Hah...hah...My pin..., asshole... hah...hah.".

_*****BRÜTAL VICTORY*****_

_**TARGET-14**_

_**Name: JULIA DUBOIS**_

_**Occupation: MENTOR**_

_**File # 20XX640**_

_**Status: BRÜTAL FAILURE**_

_**(PICTURE OF JULIA SMIRKING AND FLIPPING THE BIRD)**_

"Now for..." I turned my attention towards Dale, but... "Oh shit!" I noticed that he had one of those repeating pistols pointed at me.

"That does it, you fucking bitch...!" Dale cocks the hammer on his pistol. "One way or another, I'm gonna fucking avenge my Kantmiss. Where do ya want it? Head or..." He never gets to finish his sentence when... He is suddenly shot in the hand, His pistol drops to the ground, followed by Dale, collapsing to his knees in pain holding his bleeding right hand. "AAAUUUGGGHHH! FUCK! MY HAND!" Dale screams in agony. Both him and me turn to see...

Inspector Bunji Kuraki holding a smoking pistol in one hand, and a ticket-book with his badge in the other. Accompanying him was Edward, Ralph, Tintin, Haddock, and a pair of policemen.

"Dale Hotdick of Selzberg, U.S.A., you are under arrest for multiple counts of kidnapping, conspiracy to commit rape, and attempted murder." He stated as he was then accompanied by two policemen, Tintin, Haddock, Ralph and Edward, who was holding a large, and full looking sack.

"Looks like you managed to sort things out." Edward replied as the two police officers handcuffed both Dale and the Rapeman.

"Yea, I suppose so, Edward... whoa..." I suddenly collapsed to her knees. "I'm okay...Zaude, that was rough... But at least I got him back." I showed him my reclaimed pin.

"Back where it belongs... on you, huh." Edward grinned as he walked up to me. "Man that sonova bitch really messed you up." He added, noticing how bruised I looked. My face and stomach were still stinging and aching. And my bruised hands were still stinging from the repeated punching they delivered moments before. And my glasses were just barely hanging on, one of the lenses looking like a spider web.

"Yeah...Looks like I'll need a new pair of round rims, once we get home." I replied, looking at my ruined specs. "So I wonder who he is..." I looked at the now restrained Rapeman, who just now regained consciousness.

"Let's find out." Tintin takes off the mask, revealing none other than. "Great snakes! Keisuke Uwasaki!" Whose face looked like he got stampeded by a rhinossus sounder.

"The gym teacher? Thundering typhoons! Are you trying to tell me that pervert was teaching phys-ed to schoolgirls... including that Yuka chick!?"

"Indeed so, mr Haddock..." Bunji replied as he held up his badge. "Keisuke Uwasaki, you are under arrest for multiple counts of kidnapping and first-degree sexual assault. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be provided to you. Do you understand those rights as I have presented them to you?"

"Fuck." Was all that Keisuke had to say.

"Well, I suppose I'll take that as a yes." Bunji replied. "Take these two away." Keisuke and dale were taken back downstairs, and were loaded into the paddy wagon along with uncle Shotoku, who was arrested earlier. "I'll see to it that he serves each sentence back-to back."

_**XXX**_

As we came back downstairs, me and Tintin approached Hoshimi and the zukas, still handcuffed to their webs. "Julia, thank God you're okay..." Hoshimi exclaimed as I approached. Then she noticed how bad I looked. "Oh my god! Julia, you looked like...like..."

"Like crap, Hoshimi...?" I asked and Hoshimi nodded. "No surprise there. I'm just an absolute mess. Well, if you think I look terrible, you should see the other guy. Something tells me his...urinations are going to be rather painful for a good long time." I grinned.

"So that's what we heard earlier." Hoshimi said. "His screams. I hope that masked creep was in a LOT of pain."

"He was, Hoshimi..." I replied. "Anyway I fear it's going to be a bit of a while before we can get you all down... We can't seem to find the key."

"He...swallowed the key earlier." Hoshimi explained. He did what? Oh good grief.

"Maybe I can still use this..." I used the hairpin to jimmy the handcuffs loose, freeing Hoshimi. "There we go, now let's get the rest of you out of here."

"And about time too..." Benio said. "How long must I and my fella zukas continue to endure this continuing humiliation?" She complained. "Having all those... sexist perverted men look at us as we remain chained to these sexist webs. I demand that they... muffle…? muffle muffle muffle…!?(Wha…? How dare you…!?)..." Interruption courtesy of one captain Archibald Haddock stuffing her mouth with one of his socks.

"Oh, put a sock in it, you..." Haddock scolded the now gagged Benio... Who was both now red with outrage at Haddock's action and turning green from the socks taste. "See what I did there?" He points at his handiwork, getting a slight chuckle out of everyone other than Chizuru and Hinako, who just give Haddock dirty looks.

I sighed and resumed releasing the zukas, doing Hinako, then Chizuru and finally Benio...

Hoshimi and the zukas were given blankets to warm them up and some hot coca to help then calm down. Benio just wanted a bottle of mouthwash to get rid of the taste of that sock..

"I was so scared, Julia." Hoshimi hugged me. "You came and saved us. Just like a… a..."

"A knight, Hoshimi?" I replied. "I suppose I am."

"Or a samurai." Edward added. "In keeping with the surroundings."

"Is that so, Edward." I smiled at the chief roadie.

"But how did you all show up?" Hoshimi asked.

"Well, let's just say, Julia wasn't the only one in that Taxi..." Edward answered, putting on a taxi driver's cap. "And Tintin and Haddock... Well they intercepted that old man in the Previa and...persuaded him to play along, or else."

"I see..." Hoshimi nodded as she sipped her coca. Later, after some further questioning by the police, we returned to our hotel. For us, it was a rather rough day, to put it mildly.

* * *

_**(A few days after the concert)**_

The Kabbage Boy concert came and went. Me and Nan attended a couple of Host club meetings. And now, the Host Club, Hoshimi, Tintin, Haddock and Snowy, And Bunji, were talking with Edward, me and Nan at the airport before they would depart. "So I guess you'll be heading back home, huh, Julia." René said.

"I most certainly am, René..." Me, now wearing a new jacket made by Cinna and my crystal lenses smiled back. "Second to last stop on this tour, Zaphias, Terca Lumireis... District 8." I turned my attention to Bunji and Yuka. "So what's the news with Keisuke?"

"He'll be going into trial, at long last, answer for his heinous crimes." Bunji replied. "At long last, thanks to both you and mr Riggs, I can finally close the Rapeman case."

"I just can't believe my old phys-ed teacher was that horrible monster... And thinking about what he did to me..." Yuka clutches her arms and shudders in revulsion. "I hope he rots forever for what he did!"

"Me too, Yuka." I said.

"So I guess you three are heading back home to Marlinspike, Tintin." Renge asked.

"Yep, Renge." Tintin nodded. "Now that the tour heading back off planet, there's no need for us to stay in Japan."

"Yeah, kid, I've seen enough naked girls to last me a lifetime..." Haddock added. Both me and Nan blush.

"Don't remind me" Nan replied.

"Wish I was there to see you stuff a sock in Benio's mouth." René said.

"Me too, sempai." Haruhi added.

"Ya shoulda seen the look on her face when I did." Haddock replied. "It was the only way I can get that butch bimbo to clam up." That got the Host Club chuckling.

"Well I guess that's one way to shut her up." Haruhi said. "It was kinda fun having both Tintin and Nan hang out at the club. We'll miss you guys."

"Ditto, Haruhi." Nan replied.

"Well I guess It's time we got aboard... "Edward said. "... Before Seneca decides to leave without us."

"I heard that, servant..." Seneca's voice replied through the loudspeakers. "Now will you three kindly get aboard already? The sooner we get moving the, sooner I can finally return home."

"All right, all right, we're coming..." Edward replied. "Don't get your beard in a knot."

"Honestly." Seneca said and the loudspeakers clicked off.

"Well so long everybody and thanks for all the fish..." Edward waved good-bye and went aboard.

"Well, farewell, René, Hope your club goes well."

"Same here, Julia..." René replied. We hugged and me and Nan boarded the Tour Plane. "Good-bye..." The Host Club, Tintin and Haddock, all wave as the hard light ramp dissipates, and the tour plane begins it's take off run.

_**(Standard Point of view)**_

Aboard the tour plane, Eddie and the roadies looks out through the windows at the Tokyo skyline as it slowly fades from from view, knowing that this will be the last tine him and the road crew will be seeing Earth.

...Which, unknown to Eddie... will be a VERY long while...

* * *

_**End Part 22**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**And so we wrap up the district 1 chapter arc.(all seven parts)**_

_**The fight between Julia and the Rapeman was loosely based on the Matrix-Megabyte fight from the old CG Animated series,'REBOOT'.**_

_**This will be the second time Julia gets her glasses smashed up BTW.**_

_**Next chapter, A heroine(or two) comes home.**_


	23. Mama, I'm Coming Home

_**Part. 23 Mama, I'm Coming Home!(D8).**_

_**Disclaimer: just a reminder, I do not own Tales of Vesperia, that's the property of Namco-Bandai.**_

* * *

_**(Terca Lumireis, southwest of Zaphias)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

A portal opens in the grey winter skies above the sea and through said portal flew our tour plane, leaving behind Earth and arriving to Terca Lumireis.

"I can't believe we're finally back home, Mentor." Nan commented as the west coast of Mayoccia started to come into view. "Oh man, it feels like years."

"And yet we've only been gone for weeks." I added. "I'm just glad to be back home too... Even if it is for only a few days."

"Judging from how white things are looking..." Natz looks down at the coastline as the plane flies over. "... Not to mention the grey skies... Winter's here."

"It's gonna be cold isn't it, Mentor?" Nan asked, Julia nods. "Aw, man, I'm gonna catch a cold aren't I?"

"It's not like it's any colder than Tokyo, Nan." I replied. "Besides, we'll be staying at the Castle. You've always wanted to see that place. I'll even introduce you to my master, prince Ioder and my mistress, princess Estellise."

"Estellise?" Nan looked back. "You mean that overdressed girl with the pink hair and more makeup on her than lady Effie?"

"I'm standing right here, you know." Effie replied. "Though I'll have to admit, We have been putting too much makeup on that poor girl." You think? "Ah. I think I can see Zaphias, now!" She points out into the distance at a spire covered in a force field.

"Ah, Home sweet home..." I happily stared at the sword shaped spire jutting against the grey overcast sky. "Never get tired of seeing it."

_**(Meanwhile, in the roadies cabins)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

"Wow, So that's Terca Lumireis..." Marcia said as she looked out through one of the windows. "So this is where Julia, Nan and Natz hang out."

"You could say that, Marcia..." I replied, also looking out a window. "Always wanted to check out a castle."

"A castle...?" Marcia asked, looking perplexed.

"That's where we'll be crashing at, Marcia." Ralph answered. "Hey Eddie, check out the spire." He points in the direction of their destination.

"Wow, that's big..." I said, looking at the spire that towers over the city of Zaphias. "Well, looks like we'll be touching down soon. We'll be having an outdoor concert this time, so everybody lets check our gear. Make sure everything and everyone's prepped for cold weather."

* * *

_**(Zaphias, Lower Quarter, just inside the barrier)**_

The tour plane touches down at the outskirts of the city. It didn't take long for those peacekeeper dudes to set up their cordons and energy barricades to keep the local away. Once the area is secured, the victor party dis-embarks.

"Finally... To be able to feel the ground of my hometown beneath my feet." Julia (Who was wearing her purple shirt and maroon skirt outfit along with her cape and felt boater hat) smiled as she stepped off the hard-light gangway. "Now what to do first... Drop by the 'Comet' or visit the bazaar...?"

"I kinda thought you wanted to go straight back to the Noble Quarter..." Seneca said. "That is our first destination after all..." He notices a group pf knights in red armor approach. "Ah, salutations, Alexei Dinoia, how nice of you to join us." He politely bows to that white haired dude that was leading said knights.

"And greeting to you too, lord Seneca Crane..." Alexei bows back, both of them shake hands. "I see you've brought back our priest, Natz and our newest victor, Nan Fletcher of the Hunting blades." Then he turns his attention to Julia. "And I see you've also brought back lady Estellise's personal handmaid, Julia DuBois."

"Your excellency..." Julia curtsied.

"And they must this years musical group..." Alexei looks at Kabbage Boy, all dressed like they were visiting Antarctica.

"Correct, Alexei. They call themselves Kabbage Boy." Seneca introduces Alexei to the band he hired for this tour. "That's Kabbage with a 'K', by the way."

"Like I'm Erik Faust, lead singer... Nice to meet you, dude..." Erik Introduces himself. "And this is Raz, my lead guitarist...

"Yo, dude!" Raz does the devil horns gesture.

"Paul, our bassist."

"Hello, sir..." Paul casually waves.

"Sid, our drummer."

"Cool armor, white-haired dude." Sid greeted.

"And finally, Reggie our deejay." Erik introduces his last band-member

"Yo Yo Yo!" Reggie replied, doing both the devil horns gesture... and some kind of jig.

"Colorful fellows..." Alexei scratches his chin. "I suppose they'll be like that band, 'One Direction' you brought over last year."

"Yes, they are essentially a Metal version of One Direction." Seneca nodded. "They're quite popular back on Earth. Otherwise they wouldn't be here." Then he notices me and Marcia approaching.

"Hey there." I waved.

"… And this is their head roadie, Edward Riggs." He intro'd me. "And… Whoever this is."

Then Alexei turns to Julia. "Master Ioder and lady Estellise wishes to see you as soon as possible, miss DuBois... They wanted to hear about your travels."

"And I would love to told them about my adventures in the other districts... But I feel I have to delay that for a little while..." Julia replied. "I want to drop by the bazaar to get my glasses repaired..." She shows Alexei her busted round-rims. "I just wish to take care of it first and foremost before they close it for the concert. I shouldn't be too long."

"Oh, very well, But don't take too long..." Alexei consented.

"Thank you, your excellency." Julia curtsied. "I'll meet you up at the castle's entrance."

"Oh yes, take those two roadies with you..." Seneca points at me and Marcia. "I want them to case the bazaar for our concert."

"As you wish, lord Crane." Julia bows to Seneca. Then she turns to me and Marcia. "Well, Edward, Marcia... Wanna come with?"

"Don't see why not..." I replied as we followed Julia into town. "Looks like you could use a bodyguard anyway."

"I do suppose... Oh, on the way, let's drop by the 'Comet'..." Julia slyly replied. "I have a friend I'd like you two to meet...Heh heh..."

"Is it a guy?" Marcia asked. Julia nods. "Oh goody, I thought you were gonna introduce us to your girlfriend or something."

"Oh that reminds me..." Julia smacks her fist into her palm. "She should be in town as well. I guess I'll introduce her to you two as well..."

"Oh good grief... Me and my big mouth..." Marcia rolls her eyes. Both me and Julia chuckled.

Then Cinna joins up. "Mind if I join you guys?" He asked as he catches up. "I'm hoping to meet the young lady who designed your outfits myself, including the set you're currently wearing."

"Sure thing, Cinna." Julia smiles back. "I'm certain she'll want to see some or your designs. Especially that gorgeous ballgown I wore in District 4."

"I'm sure she will..." Cinna replied. And they headed on into the city...

* * *

_**(The Comet Tavern)**_

After a while, we arrived at this here tavern.

"Our first stop on this tour is the inn and tavern known as 'Comet..." Julia presented the tavern in question, posing like a tourist guide.

"...One of the many inns and bars that dot the Lower Quarter. This particular establishment of currently owned by Roy Mallory and his wife, Anna and their two sons, Ned, age 17 and Ted, age 9. It is also the home and place of employment of former Niren Corps knight, current trouble-maker, and good friend of mine, Yuri Lowell, age 20... Speaking of which..." She turns her head to notice...

...Yuri Looking at them from the upstairs window. "Hey there, Julia..." Yuri waves at the small group. "...Finally found your way back home, I see." He jumps out the window and lands in front of them. "So who are those guys?"

"Oh, allow me to introduce you..." Julia gestures her hand towards us.

"This individual is Edward Riggs of planet Earth, head roadie for this year's traveling musical group, "Kabbage Boy'. That's 'Kabbage ' spelled with a K instead of a C. The young lady with the short blonde hair is fellow roadie, Marcia Ross, Also from Earth. And finally, From the divine realm of Panem itself, Cinna, professional stylist and dressmaker of the...ahem...'Gods'. As well as my own stylist in my games."

Then she gestures back to Yuri. "Edward, Marcia, Cinna, this the aforementioned Yuri Lowell."

"Playing the role of a tour guide now, Julia?" Yuri folded his arms in amusement. "... On top of being a maid, a mentor, a volunteer librarian. Jeez, how many jobs are you gonna juggle?"

"There are times I wonder, Yuri." Julia just rolls her eyes. "Even though most of the time, I'm simply just your run of the mill head housemaid. I'm just showing these three around as I head to the shopping plaza to get my glasses fixed." She shows Yuri her damaged round-rims.

"What happened?" Yuri asked.

"How about I explain it over a pint of beer." Julia replied. She turns to Eddie, Marcia and Cinna. "Want to join us? Beer's on me today."

"Free beer...? Sure." I grinned. "Stuff on that tour plane's practically tap water."

"That's because it is tap water, Eddie." Marcia said.

"So that explains it..." I smacked my fist in my palm. Then we headed inside.

_**XXX**_

As they enter the tavern, the first thing Julia noticed was part of the railing was missing. "What happened?"

"There was a brawl between a couple of stockyard workers..." Yuri replied. "Had to bounce the both of 'em out... 'course one of those jerks smashed the railing when I improved his looks... with one of the chairs."

"By any chance where they a fat smelly fellow with greasy black hair and a rather muscle-bound gorilla with a shaven head and a really smooth voice?" Julia asked. Yuri nods. "...Eric and Stan... I should have known." She shakes her head.

"You know those guys?" I asked.

"You...could say that...Edward..." Julia blushes. "I... serviced them... Back when Gradana was drugging me… Ugh...' She clutches her stomach. "Right before I serviced their boss, archduke Kyle..." She looks at Yuri.

Then Yuri continued. "Oh yeah... And then I came across her, and beat those guys up and kicked that archduke in the nads. That was all three years ago."

Julia took off her cape and hat and hangs them on a nearby peg, followed by me and Marcia doing the same with our jackets. We all sat down at a table when this kid walked up. "Hey, Julia, welcome back." He greeted. "You guys ordering.?"

"Five beers, please, Ned." Julia orders. "I'm buying."

"Okay, five beers coming up..." Ned then got five mugs, filled them with beer and placed them on the table. "That'll be ten gald..." Julia payed him the cash. "Thanks, enjoy." Then he sits down next to them. "So, Julia who are your new friends...?"

Julia introduced Ned to me and Marcia. Then she introduced him to Cinna...

"Wha...!? You're from the Gods Realm...!?" Ned gasped in surprise, falling over. "But you look so...normal... And a dark-skin no less."

"Not to mention he doesn't use an appearance altering filter like lord Seneca and lady Effie does (Course lady Effie uses all that makeup)..." Julia replied.

"So what you're seeing is the real me..." Cinna added. "I was Julia's stylist in her games five and a half years ago."

"Right..." Ned looked back to Julia. "So Julia...How was your tour so far...?"

"Well, Ned..." Julia replied after taking a sip of her beer. "You could say it was...Rather interesting." She told both Ned and Yuri about how she first met me and the interesting fact that my belt buckle had the same design as her pin. "Show them, Edward."

I stood up, and pointed at my buckle. "Found him in my dad's attic after he died." I said. "So I wear it to remember him by. Lately, Seneca started taking in interest in me, both because of my buckle... And the fact that I can see through their filters and see their actual appearance." I sat back down and took a swig.

Julia told them about her interesting encounter with, Shayla Harper, a young telepath in District 10.

"Yeah, that was weird..." I said. "That kid was even in my head." I took another swig. "We helped raise some money so that family can get outta the city and have a much better life in some neighboring country."

"How true..." Then Julia recalled her fight with Sheena Fujibayashi, a ninja in District 9, wanting to avenge her friend that Julia fought and bested in the games.

"Are you certain she was trying to kill you?" Yuri asked.

"I'm pretty certain, Yuri..." Julia took a swig of her beer. "It didn't look like she had a psycho-lesbian crush on me... Or did she?" Julia shook her head to banish that line of thought. "Anyway..."

She told them about her accident in District 6. Which resulted in Jade Curtis, the current mentor, landing face first in her breast. She blushed.

"Back home, we call that getting motor-boated..." Marcia explains. "Not sure what you guys call it here."

"I call it getting someone else's face wedged into your breasts, Marcia..." Julia replied. "... How embarrassing." She was still blushing.

"...chuckle... Wish I was there to see it." Yuri chuckled, taking a swig of his beer.

"...Not to mention how freaked-out you got when you saw that woodworm." I said. "You guys shoulda seen it. She was hiding behind Jade, shivering like nuts, and talked really fast."

Julia suddenly shivered "... Don't remind me, Edward..." Julia clutched her arms. "...I'm still trying to forget that... Was I really talking that fast?"

I nodded.

"...Hmmm... Don't quite recall. Must have been too scared to notice at the time. Anyway, moving on..." She told them about how I was able to repair the coach, making it...less scary in the process. Then she talked about her meeting with princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear.

"Bet she's kinda like that little naive noble you work for, huh, Julia." Yuri replied.

"Well, Estellise would wish she was more like her, Yuri..." Julia answered. "If she can only look past her thinking that Natalia is a vapid figurehead. Anyway moving on..."

Julia told Yuri and Ned about her meeting with the students of Hogwarts Academy in District 5. Not to mention...

"Are you telling me you punched out their priestess!?" Ned asked, looking surprised.

"Well, That revolting little pink toad had it coming, Ned." Julia replied. "Besides she did try to strangle me with magic rope. If it wasn't for Edward, she might have strangled me to death. And it felt rather good punching one of her teeth out." She took another swig. "Ah, this is good beer."

Julia then told Yuri and Ned about our visit to District 4. Their run-in with pirates that tried to rob their tour plane of every thing, including stuff that might be bolted down or on fire.

"Those jokers even had a flag for that..." I added.

Then she talked about our stay on Sailor's Island, where me and Ralph, along with her and Victor, tricked(most of) Kabbage boy into trying out the local gargle-blaster, which they did... after me and Ralph chug down a mug of that stuff, and showed no ill effects...

… "It was pretty spicy." I added. "...I'll admit that Khale-Relik Loqua was pretty strong."

"Kabbage boy on the other hand... Heh heh heh..." Julia begins to snicker. "... They were...hee hee hee... Oh, gods... Ha ha ha ha... They were running around like... Ha ha ha ha... Like they were doing an... Ha ha ha... Impression of babbling flame-throwing chickens... WHA HA HA HA HA!... Just remembering it all... NYA HA HA HA HA!"

She laughed so hard that she fell over... Unintentionally flipping up her skirt and showing off her white fluffy petticoat and her black stockinged legs and underwear.

"...Ouchie... Aha ha ha ha... I'm okay..." She gets her chair back up, re-adjusts her glasses, smooths out her clothes, and sits back down. "...Sorry about the free show... Didn't mean for that to happen... Just give me a moment...Hee hee hee... to get the giggles outta me..."

She giggled quite a bit more before… "Okay... Anyway after that rather hilarious scene, Both Edward and Ralph got their pictures added to the local wall of fame."

Julia continues to tell them about their stay up in Madera, capitol of Valua. Telling them about the ball she, Nan and Natz attended. As well as her dance with Lawrence, prince Enrique, and, much to her disgust, admiral Alphonso, and when he tried to get...fresh with her. "...*shudder*... just the thought of that spoiled creature dry-humping my butt...*shudder*... groping my breast...*shudder again*... and licking my neck...*shudder*... EEW!"

She shuddered in disgust from that memory.

"It soon escalated into a sword duel between me and him when I managed to get loose and slapped and admonished him for his absolutely vulgar behavior."

"Did you kick his ass?" Yuri asked.

"Sure did, Yuri..." Julia smiled. "Though it wasn't exactly easy dueling while wearing a ball gown, but I was able to dis-arm him and win the duel. I still have his sword." She leaned back in her chair.

"it wasn't easy getting that dress cleaned, Julia." Cinna said. "...I put a lot of effort into that gown, you know. You oughta be more careful."

"I know, Cinna... It's a lovely dress. Hope you give Clara the pattern for it." Julia replied. "Anyway, I felt like I was on top of the world after knocking Alphonso down a peg or two... However... what happened to me when we went back to Earth for the District 3 concert..."

She leans forward, resting her arms on the table. "What happened to me in Berlin..." She told them about what happened to her at the hands of that Japanese vigilante for hire, the infamous Rapeman. "If Edward hadn't came along when he did...*shudder*..."

I continued. "But he managed to get away, taking her pin with him. Oh, man... She was completely shaken up like a bag of trail mix for a few days afterwords."

"Well... Afterwords..." Julia told them about her visit to district 2.

"Hey, Julia, Aren't you gonna told 'em about how Effie looked wearing her bikini?" I asked.

Needles to say, Julia's face was redder than a ripe apple. "EDWARD!... D-Did you have to bring up how beautiful lady Effie looked without her makeup? J-Just thinking about it is m-making me all flibber-flubbered...!" Her hands were pressed to her face as she shook her head left and right. "Oh my! Oh my!"

"Flibber-flubbered, Julia?" Yuri asked. "Man, you're all red."

"It's a word, Yuri..." Julia replied, still blushing. "It was just she was so...goddess like... so perfect... It's just so sad that her own world's culture would make her cover up all that radiant beauty...sigh..." Her skin color returns to normal. "Just... Please don't tell Clara."

" 'Fraid she might get jealous... Or maybe dump you, Julia?" Yuri asked.

"Knowing my luck lately... Probably both, Yuri...sigh..." Julia sighed. "Oh yeah, I just remembered. That salt shaker I found..."

"Already mailed it to Jimmy." I answered. "When we were in Tokyo. He'll probably be getting it in a few weeks."

"Oh yeah, speaking of Tokyo..." Julia told Yuri and Ned about the District 1 visit. Which included a run in with a certain student she met five years ago in France. "René... Or Tamaki, as he's now called, has grown quite handsome. A big difference from the little boy I met by accident five years ago." Then she told them about the stage I built.

"Oh yeah, That's kinda been bangin' around in my head for a while. Practically knocked the socks of some kids when they snuck in and tried to take some pics."

"More like knocked 'em for a loop, Eddie..." Marcia added. "They were all screaming like scared Japanese schoolgirls... Even the boys."

"Ha ha ha... Guess it was a bit much for their refined tastes, Marcia." I took a gulp of my beer. "Oh yeah, Julia, time we got to the best part."

"The best part, Edward?" Julia asked.

"You know... Where you finally kicked that walking Viagra pill's ass." I answered.

"Oh yeah..." Julia told about how her ward was kidnapped, along with the District 1 mentor and three of her groupies, by that dude. "It was a very tough fight, but I managed to give him a good one in the privates."

"As good as the kick you gave Gradana?" Yuri asked.

"Even better, Yuri... I used both feet. You should have heard him. Afterwords, I punched the crap out of him out and got my pin back."

"Turns out that sonovabitch was really a school gym teacher." I added.

"If I didn't know any better, I swore that he was hired by Gradana after my father unintentionally put that idea in his pointy little head three years ago." Julia shook her head. "...I've gotten my pin, and my dignity back by beating the shit outta that asshole, but..." She pulled out her damaged round rims. "I think it's going to cost me a new pair of glasses."

"So that's why you've been wearing those crystal glasses lately." Yuri said.

"Yes, speaking of my glasses..." Julia finished her beer and stood up. "I need to get them fixed right away."

"Why the hurry, Julia...?" Yuri asked as Julia gets her cape and hat. Then he realizes. "...Oh yeah... victory tour, and they're gonna be closing the shopping plaza down for that concert."

"That's right, Yuri..." Julia puts on her cape and hat. "I need to get to that eyeglass merchant before he is made to close his store."

_**XXX**_

As we were exiting the Comet... "woof woof" This big blue scar-faced dog came loping up.

"W-What the heck is that?" Marcia asked, pointing at that dog. "Is that supposed to be a dog...? He...he's all blue... And... Is that a pipe in his mouth?"

"Hey Repede..." Yuri squats down and petted the dog on the head. "Out on patrol again?"

"woof" Repede replied.

Yuri stands back up. "This is Repede..." He introduced Repede to Cinna, me and Marcia. "He's been with me for about three years now. Had him since he was a puppy."

"Um... What happened to his face...?" I noticed the jagged scar on Repede's left side, going down his closed eye.

"He got that when he was still a puppy." Yuri explained. "Poor guy lost his eye as well as some other injuries."

"Yuri and Flynn spent the whole night treating those injuries..." Julia added. "It was touch and go, but they were able to save him... well most of him anyway..." She looked at Repede's scar.

"Repede, this is Eddie Riggs and Marcia Ross." Yuri introduces Repede to the two roadies. "And this is Cinna." She introduces Cinna

Repede walks over the two roadies. He looks at Marcia, sniffs her... gives her an unimpressed... "whine"... and walked over to me. He examined me from head to toe, sniffed me a few times... At first, he looks confused... "whine?"... Then sniffed me again. Then he...just sits down. Then Repede sniffed something new and headed inside the Comet.

"Guess it's feeding time." Yuri said. "He always pops up whenever there's lunch set out for him. Don't take it the wrong way, Eddie, Marcia, Repede's not exactly a people person."

"I guessin' you gotta earn the pooch's respect, Yuri..." I replied. "By the way, You called me Eddie."

"There you go again, nick-naming people." Julia said.

"All part of my charm, Julia." Yuri grinned back.

"Anyhoo I prefer to be called Eddie anyway." I shrugged. "How come you never nick-name people, Julia?"

"Oh, please... As a noblewoman, it is improper of me to use such words..." Julia replied, her nose slightly tilted up. "... Do refrain from forgetting that."

"Right..." This coming from a chick that gave that fucking Rapeman a fucking earful. "Anyway let's see about your glasses..." I said as we headed up the hill to the Shopping Plaza.

* * *

_**(The Shopping Plaza)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

"Our second stop on this tour is the Shopping Plaza..." I gestured at the plaza in question. "... Where a great many goods are bought and sold. Everything is usually traded here. Namely foods and drinks, weapons and armor for the discerning adventurer, mercenary, knight or Hunting Blade, medical supplies, textiles(Which our planet represents, apparently), clothing, and eye-wear... which reminds me..."

I immediately dashed off to the eyeglasses store. "Wait! Wait! Please don't close!" I ran towards the eyeglass merchant just as he was about to close shop. "You still have one more customer!"

"Huh...? Don't I remember you..." The merchant asked as I stopped in front of him. "You look a bit familiar."

"I used to look like a hippie with somewhat longer hair." I answered. "You made these for me." I showed him my broken specs.

The merchant took the glasses. "Hmmm... Yeah this looks like my work all right... What happened to them.?"

"Um... I got in a fight and they broke." I sheepishly answered, pressing my fingers together and I think I'm blushing. "Can you fix them right now for me? I'm willing to pay."

The merchant looks at the damaged glasses again. "...Hmmm... Ground and polished glass, hardwood arms and bridge... Hey, I just remembered... Four thousand five hundred gald."

"Heeeee!" I recoiled in surprise. "Are you absolutely CRAZY!?" I retorted, my body stiff with anger. "Does it look like I have that much money on me!? (Even though I'm a noble.)"

"Oops, my bad." The merchant apologizes. "I was just remembering those broken crystal glasses you wanted me to fix. Your initial reaction was the same one you made three years ago when I told you that price. Anyway as for these, my price is still one hundred gald per lens, that's for the round ones of course, plus twenty for frames, arms and labor. So to fix those, that'll be about one hundred and twenty gald."

"Sold..." I shook his hand. "Oh and don't forget my eyesight's still..."

A little under an hour later the merchant gave me my newly repaired glasses. After I put them on, I payed the merchant. "Your work is still as good as ever, good sir. Here..." I gave him an extra one hundred gald. "...Compensation for making you stay so late. Buy something nice for your kids."

"Thank you..." The merchant accepts the generous tip. "Happy solstice, miss DuBois."

"And to you..." I replied before turning her attention to the stylist... Who was trying to read some of the magazines in the waiting area. "Shall we be off, Cinna...?"

"Might as well..." Cinna answered putting the magazine down. "See how the two roadies are doing..." We went outside. After a while they come across Edward, Marcia and Yuri, who was pointing in a couple of directions.

"...Normally that's where they have the stages set up..." Yuri explains. "...Don't suppose you'll be needing a few extra bouncers?"

"Extra bouncers?" Edward asked.

"Sometimes those concerts get interrupted by wackos running up on stage, usually those guys from the P.E.T.M.." Yuri explained. "Last year they tried to dump a mess of blood and monster guts all over the stage... And that boy-band that was performing at the time. Me, and some of the other guys managed to keep it from happening."

"Well, me and my crew are pretty good brawlers in our own right..." Edward replied, smacking fist to palm. "But, hey, why not. Just save some of 'em for us."

"Deal..." Yuri agrees. "Oh hey, Julia, how are the glasses?"

"They're fine, Yuri..." I adjusted newly repaired glasses. "Have you guys figure out where to set up?"

"More or less along there.." Edward waves in the direction he wants to build his stage. "It's just the right amount of space I need to make my new outdoor stage."

"You mean the bigger version of the one you built in Tokyo?" I asked. Edward nods. "Oh dear..."

"Didn't scare enough students, Eddie?" Marcia asked, grinning.

"Very funny..." Edward replied, arms folded.

Just then, Clara came running up. "Julia!" she squeed, as she suddenly hugged me. "Oh, mon dieu! You're finally back! How was your tour?"

"OW! Clara!" I gasped. "Easy on the ribs! I'm still recovering from a fight I had in District 1!"

"A fight...?" Clara released me. "With who...?"

"I'll tell you about it later, Clara, but right now..." I go into 'tour guide' mode. "This is the young lady I saved from the games by volunteering to take her place, Clara Laura Dior, age 20. Daughter of dressmaker Alphonse Dior, and sister of imperial knight, Bernard Dior. Like her father, she is also a dressmaker. And yes, her family, interestingly, shares the same family name of a certain french fashion design group on Earth."

"Lemme guess... La Maison Dior." Edward answered. "Or The House of Dior. I'm guessing you came across those fashion mags when you were stuck at Tamaki's place five years ago."

"How true, Edward." I replied. "The Dior magazine I came across even had that dress that Clara's wearing right now."

"With a few minor alterations, of course..." Clara added, presenting her outfit. "Like the addition of this white shirt under the jacket, as well as a black cinch-belt on my waist. And finally, to enhance the skirt, four layers white lace petticoat to poof out the skirt to give it a proper hourglass figure."

She does a twirl, causing her skirt to lift, revealing the ruffled white petticoat and slip underneath.

"Ah, that Christian Dior knows how to make a young woman feel so...girly. His designs influenced my own line of lovely and gorgeous dresses including..." She gestures at me "The dress that Julia is wearing. You should see the outfits I designed for the royal maids."

"Oh, And before I simply forget..." I gestured to the roadies and Panem stylist. "This is Cinna, a dressmaker from the gods realm, and was a stylist in my games."

"Hello, there..." Cinna offers his hand. "So you're a dressmaker, eh."

"But of course..." Clara shook his hand. "So you were Julia's stylist in her event all those years ago..." Clara talked to Cinna. "I can't believe I'm actually speaking to one of the gods... Or for that matter, shaking his hand! EEP!" She suddenly recoiled.

"To be honest, we're no more gods than you people are..." Cinna replied. "We're just way more advanced that's all. So you were that girl that Julia volunteered for, eh?"

"Oui... I mean yes, lord Cinna." Clare replied. "I thought My heart was going to explode when my name was picked. Next thing I knew..." She looks at Julia.

"... I shouted out 'I volunteer as tribute!'..." I continued. "Boy, were my parents dreadfully upset. They told me that I was now dead to them...sigh... Quite understandable... As the odds are 23 to 1 against surviving. Higher if you throw in the arena's muttations and traps. Well the rest, well you know, Cinna..." Cinna nods. "Oh yeah do you have that fashion tablet on you?"

"Got it right here..." Cinna showed us his tablet. "I'm guessing you want to show your girlfriend that dress you wore in D4."

"Please do, Cinna." I nodded. "You're going to love this, Clara."

Cinna presses a couple of buttons on his tablet. "...Here we go... Your friend was wearing this at the ball in Madera..." The tablet shows a full-size holo-projection of me wearing the ball gown that he tailored for me. "What do you think, miss Dior?"

Clara studies the 3D picture of me from top to bottom. "C'est... C'est magnifique... SQUEEEE!" She squeals with joy. "Oh my! You looked soo gorgeous in that, Julia!"

"I thought so too." I smiled.

"Monsieur Cinna! I MUST have this pattern!" Clara demanded. "PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE! I'm begging yooouuu!" She pleaded, hand over fist.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you the patterns later on." Cinna replied.

"Oh, Merci beaucoup!" Clara joyfully replied.

"Wow... So that's what you wore when you at that palace." Edward said.

"You weren't kidding about how good it looks..." Marcia added. "Very... Disney princessy... It's a word."

"Yeah... And you dueled that Alfonso guy in that?" Yuri asked.

"Well, other than kicking off the high heels and swapping out those glasses for my round-rims, yes, Yuri." I answered. "Well, when you think about it, a sword duel is kind of a dance...ahem... And if I may continue… Ahem..." I cleared her throat. "This is Edward Riggs..."

"But you can call me Eddie..."

"...um right." I continued. "Head roadie for this year's band, Kabbage Boy. That's Kabbage spelled with a 'K' for some odd reason. And finally, this is Marcia Ross, One of the roadies..."

"Hi." Marcia waves. "Um... I'm straight by the way."

"Really...?" Clara cocked her head. "Could've fooled me. You look so butch. Not that I'm interested in butch, I prefer more effeminate lesbians. Like Julia here." I smiled back. Hee hee hee.

"Well... It much easier to work on the stage in jeans than in a skirt anyway..." Marcia replied. "That's why I dress like that."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot..." I interjected. "About that special commission by Ioder..."

"I just finished it just before you arrived. Lady Estellise is just going to look sooo cute in this. Even though it uses pants. I suppose I could whip up a skirt alternative." Clara said.

"I'm sure she'll like that too, Clara." I grinned. "Speaking of which, let's continue the tour. I suppose we'll be parting ways for the time being, Yuri, Clara."

"Looks like it, Julia. Well say hi to Natalie and Hannah for me. Oh yeah, and Flynn too. Well, see you guys later..." Yuri and Clara waved as we continued on up the hill, leaving behind the shopping district and headed to the Noble Quarter.

* * *

_**(The Noble Quarter, approaching the Castle)**_

_**(Eddie's Point of View)**_

"Our final stop on this tour is the Castle..." Julia presents the castle. "Home to the two heirs to the throne, and my current employers, master Ioder Argylos Heurassein, age 17, son of the late lamented emperor, and his cousin, lady Estellise Sidos Heurassein, age 17, daughter of the late prince Regin, which we will meet shortly..." Then Julia pointed over to a nearby gateway. "And Over there is one of the gated entrances to the Noble Quarter. Home to the nobility of the Empire."

"Man, They make this place outta ivory or something?" I asked, looking at the castle's whiteness.

"Actually, it's polished marble, Edward." Julia replied.

Just then, we heard the clopping of hooves and the sound of whirring fans. we turn to see that Alexei dude, and his royal guard, all on horseback(well I think those are horses), escorting the hover-limo as it approaches the castle. "Well, what kept 'em?" I said. "And after we spent all that time at the Comet and the shopping plaza."

"My guess, Edward, is that band of yours insisted on breaking it out instead of walking or taking one the local coaches." Julia theorizes as Seneca, Effie, Natz, Nan, and, of course, Kabbage Boy emerge from the limo. "Nice of you guys to finally join us."

"Were you here long?" Natz asked.

"Only a couple of minutes, Natz." Julia replied.

"So like this is the castle, eh?" Erik looks at the castle. "Wow... This is like so much more... whiter than than the one in Meltokio."

"Yes... It certainly is." Julia replied.

"Well I suppose we should head on in and warm ourselves up." Seneca suggested. "No need to keep the local lords and ladies waiting."

We, led by Alexei, climbed the stairway leading to the main doors, and entered the castle.

_**XXX**_

As we entered the main hall, they were greeted by a row of maids on their right, and a row of footmen on their left.

"Announcing the arrival of this years victor, Nan Fletcher of the Hunting Blades guild. As well as her mentor and our head maid, Julia DuBois. Along with District 8 co-priest, Natz Panagakos, Lords Seneca Crane, Cinna and lady Effie Trinket of the gods realm. And finally, Erik Faust-lead singer, Razputin Gregory 'Raz'- Lead Guitarists, Paul Rodgers- Bassist, Sidney Morris 'Sid'- Drummer, and Reginald Copeland 'Reggie'- Disk Jockey of the musical group, 'Kabbage Boy'..." The doorman announces as they entered.

Then he noticed me and Marcia. "Umm… Also announcing the arrival of..." Julia whispers in his ear. "Thank you miss DuBois…Roadies, Edward Riggs and Marcia Ross!"

At the centre of the lineup stood this fancy-dressed blonde chick, who stood between an even fancier-dressed pink haired girl and blonde kid.

"Greetings, lord and lady of the gods realm." The blonde lady curtsied. "This castle and its diligent staff are at your divine disposal. We welcome you to our humble home, and hope that your accommodations here are satisfactory."

"Welcome, lord and lady of the gods and the victor party." The maids and footmen greeted and bowed.

"Nice of you guys to welcome me back..." Julia smiled and waved. She approaches the three. "Master Ioder, Lady Estellise, Dame Margaret, your humble head maid, Julia DuBois has returned for a brief visit..." She curtsied. "May I resume my duties as head housemaid for the brief time that I'm here?"

"Your request is hereby granted, miss DuBois." Margaret nodded. "You may resume your duties tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear about your visits to the other worlds, Julia..." Estellise held Julia's hands. "They must be soo amazing, all those different places and people. I'm just soo envious."

"I'm sure we can chat about that at..." Julia replied.

Just then, a chime is heard. "Supper is now served in the dining hall..." Margaret announced. "Lord Crane, lord Cinna, lady Effie, and victor party, we would be honored if you attended."

"Oh, good, I'm famished." Estellise quipped.

"So am I, Estellise..."Julia replied. "Edward, Marcia, I wish for you to attend. You two must be hungry."

"Sure am, Julia..." Eddie grinned. "Well Marcia, how 'bout we chow down."

"Sounds like a plan, Eddie." Marcia replied.

* * *

_**(The Dining Hall)**_

Tonight's appetizer was seasoned fish, the main course was roasted… I think it's some sort of turkey, and roasted wild boar, Desert was cherry pie and a choice of beer wine or rum.

Me and Marcia was seated at a table for junior officers of the Imperial Knights. Across from us sat a young blond man wearing two-tone blue armor, and a slightly younger ginger haired girl wearing a female version of the aforementioned armor.

"Greetings, I'm Flynn Scifo of the Jurgis Brigade." Flynn introduces himself. "And this is my second in command, Sodia Fortescue."

"Hi there, Flynn...Name's Eddie Riggs, head roadie for Kabbage Boy..." I introduced back. "...And this here's one of my crew, Marcia Ross. We've been surveying the place where we'll be setting up our stage this afternoon."

"Julia's told me quite a bit about you..." Marcia said.

"I'm pretty sure she has, miss Ross." Flynn replied. "I was in the same academy as her a few years ago, Along with Yuri and Hatchette."

"Yeah, we met Yuri earlier today." I said. "Interesting guy..." I looked over at Estellise as she was chatting with Julia and Nan. "You know I kinda expected her to be a bit more… overdressed and caked in makeup."

"You mean lady Estellise…?" Flynn also looked at her. "...Only at the annual reapings, which are the only times she's allowed out of the castle."

"Hard to believe she really has pink hair." Marcia added.

"Yeah, me too..." Sodia replied. "I'm sure Julia told you two that she was, believe it or not, born with that hair color." Both of us nodded. "And she's coming over here."

Estellise sat down next to Flynn. "Pleased to meet you, My name is Estellise." She offered her hand. "I was wondering what part of Earth are you two from."

"Lady Estellise… Shouldn't you be sitting back over there…?" Flynn pointed at where she came from.

"Oh, they're too busy chatting with each other to notice me missing, Flynn." Estellise smiled. "...It should be a bit of a while before they notice."

"I suppose that's true, lady Estellise..." Flynn replied, then he looked at Eddie. "… So about her question..."

"Well guess it wouldn't hurt to answer..." I said. "Both me and Marcia come from Seattle, Washington State, U.S. of A."

"U.S. of A…?" Estellise cocked her head.

"United States of America..." I replied. "A nation founded over two hundred years ago."

"So who is your ruler?" Estellise asked.

"Um...How do I put this..." I answered. "We don't exactly have a king or an emperor, if that's what you're thinking. Last one we had tried to tax us over tea. But what we do have are presidents that we, the people of my country, vote for every four years. Some presidents are good, some are crap. Our current president seems to be decent at his job."

"Wow...That's...Interesting..." Estellise daintily stroked her chin. "Don't you think so Flynn…?"

"I suppose so, lady Estellise." Flynn replied.

"So, Sodia… How is the Jurgis Brigade working out?" Estellise asked.

"I can't believe you're actually talking to me, lady Estellise!" Sodia blushed in surprise.

"Well I have been talking to Flynn since he was assigned to the castle two wears ago..." Estellise replied. "...I just want to get to know you… Outside of Julia, Natalie and Hannah, and maybe dame Margaret, I don't have too many female friends here in the castle."

"Well… other than that...first assignment… Things have been going pretty good so far." Sodia replied.

"First assignment?" I asked. "Oh yeah, You were escorting Julia downtown with a payment for some medicine Flynn bought, but things went all… pear shaped, right? You don't have to explain. Julia told me details."

"Yeah, it's not something you'd want to talk about around supper… Or to a princess not yet eighteen." Flynn answered. "I hope I never have to experience that again." Flynn stated. "Same goes for Yuri… I never should've brought him there."

Just then, Margaret walked up. "Lady Estellise! What are doing over here?" She scolded.

"Uh oh… Looks like my time just ran out..." Estellise stood up. "I'll talk to you later."

"Oh, honestly, lady Estellise… A proper princess stays put at her table and should never lower herself to go around chatting with commoners… Especially alien commoners. You don't know where they've been, or what bizarre diseases they might have. Come with me, please. The appetizers are here." Margaret leads Estellise back to her table.

"Don't worry about it, you two..." Flynn said. "This is kinda normal for lady Estellise anyway."

At that point, Julia came over and sat down in the chair that Estellise previously occupied. "I hope Estellise didn't bother you two." She said.

"Not really, Julia..." I replied. "She just wanted to know what part of Earth we were from."

"She seems to be a really nice young girl..." Marcia added. "Kinda like princess Savina from 'The Smurfs'. And Margaret's kinda like dame Barbara… only in her twenties and dressed in Victorian attire."

"Savina? Dame Barbara? Um…. Right, I suppose. Anyway, I've made arrangements for room and board here for you and Marcia." Julia stated. "As well as the rest of the road crew when they join us tomorrow evening. But tonight, according to lord Seneca, they're staying on the tour plane."

I nodded in acknowledgment.

"And we'll be setting up a dinner table for you guys here at the dining hall. Oh, and Sodia, I see you're now wearing new armor."

"Yeah, Just got it just after you left a few weeks ago." Sodia smiled back. "Let's hope I don't get this stained in human blood. But something told me that won't be happening, huh?"

"As long as the blood's not yours, Sodia." Julia replied. "...Or any of your friends, or mine." Sodia nods in agreement.

We ate our meals, and there was much small talk well into the evening. The victor party were led to their bedrooms. And me and Marcia were shown our rooms...

* * *

_**End Part 23**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well here we are, second to last stop on the tour. Natz, Nan's, and Julia's home-world of Terca Lumireis(District 8 in Hunger Games Galaxies by War 292004).**_

_**Guess that's all I have to say on this chapter. Next time, Eddie gets started on his new mega-stage.**_


	24. New Stage Going Up

_**Part. 2**__**4**_ _**New Stage Going Up **__**(D8).**_

_**Disclaimer: just a reminder, I do not own Tales of Vesperia, that's the property of Namco-Bandai.**_

* * *

_**(The Castle, the next morning)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

I woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking on his door. "Mr Riggs, are you awake?" Julia's voice asked on the other side of the door.

"Just gimme a sec..." I got out of my bed and put on my pants and shirt. "Gotta look decent." I unlocked and opened the door. The first thing I sees as my eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the hallway was… "Huh?...Julia?"… Who was now wearing a maid uniform.

"Good morning, mr Riggs..." Julia curtly bows. "...Breakfast is now being served in the dining hall. Do be so kind as to...freshen yourself up before attending."

"Uh yeah… Hang on..." I then started washing his face and lathered it up with shaving cream. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you dressed like that..." I shaved my face, taking care not to cut my goatee. "Seeing as you mentioned quite a few times that you work as a maid here."

"Indeed so, Edward." Julia smiled. "I'll be wearing this for the remainder of my visit here. Meanwhile I'll go wake up miss Ross." She turned to walk towards Marcia's room.

"You gonna knock on her door, or are you gonna..." Eddie grinned.

"Oh, do get your mind out of the gutter, Edward..." Julia retorted. "… Though I do admit it's kinda tempting...Heh heh…" She slyly snickered before going to Marcia's room and knocked on her door…."Miss Ross, Are you awake?"

"I'm up, I'm up..." Came Marcia's reply. "Gimme a sec, will ya..." In moments, the door opened, revealing Marcia in her pajamas. "Oh… 'Morning, Julia… Whoa… So that's what you look like as a maid."

"That's right, Marcia, this is what I'm wearing while we're here. Anyway, as I told Edward earlier, breakfast is now being served." Julia stated. "If you also wish to attend, please freshen yourself up. When you two are ready, I'll escort you to the dining hall. That's all..." Julia bows to both me and Marcia and waited outside as we got dressed.

_**XXX**_

After we finished getting dressed and smelling decent (which will only last until we start construction), Julia escorted us to the dining hall. We ordered up some eggs and bacon and a large cup of coffee. Paul came over and sat down across from us.

"... 'Morning, Paul..." Marcia greeted. "Can't sleep?"

"Nah, I usually get up this early to so I can have my breakfast in peace and quiet." Paul replied. Just as Two maids delivered our breakfasts. "Whoa… Check it… Those two chicks look like Natalie and Hannah from 'Pretty Cure'."

"Hey! How did you know our names!?" Natalie asked, reeling in surprised. "And what do you mean we're from 'Pretty Cure'? We're originally from Yurzorea."

"Wait a sec… So your name's really Natalie?" I asked.

"Yep, Name's Natalie Cole." Natalie grinned.

"And call me Hannah Quartze." Hannah added. "Truth be told, they're not our original names… My real name's Honoka Sekiei."

"And my old name's Nagisa Sekitan." Natalie points her finger at her face.

"Dude… You two even have the same names from the un-dubbed version." Paul said.

"Huh…?" Both maids cocked their heads slightly in confusion. So me and Paul explain to them about the show 'Pretty Cure' to then as best as we could. Not the easiest thing to explain to two local teenage maids of a world where television isn't invented yet.

"So basically this show your talking about features characters that look like us, only as fifteen year old schoolgirls with super powers and fight scary monsters." Hannah scratched her chin.

"...And also that they use martial arts to pound on 'em before they finish 'em off with their super power sounds really cool." Natalie added, enthusiastically punching and kicking the air. "HYAH!"

Hannah continued. "… Still, the fact that they share both our appearance and our given names, both original... Japanese and in this… English dubbed version… Interesting."

"Enh… Just chalk it up as a coincidence, Hannah." Natalie shrugged. "Anyway I guessing this...television is kinda like those moving picture blastias the gods servants bring in to show us those frigging games every summer."

"Well you two could say that." I replied.

"Wish we could stay and chat longer, but we still have more breakfast to haul out..." Natalie pushes the food cart back to the kitchen. "C'mon, Hannah, we gotta hustle!"

"Right behind you, Nat." Hannah followed her friend back to the kitchen.

* * *

_**(The stage construction site, some time later)**_

When me and Marcia left the castle, under escort, the sun had just barely peeked over the horizon. When we arrived at the site for the stage, several trucks were already parked, and the rest of the road crew were already there, along with a group of local young men… and a large one-eyed dog.

"Hey! 'Bout time you two joined us!" Ralph called out. "We're just about ready to put this stage up."

"Looks like you got some extra company!" I looked at the local toughs. "You guys here to help with the stage?"

"We are, Eddie..." Yuri replied. "Those guys are all carpenters, builders and roustabouts. And extra muscle just in case."

"Right..." I nodded. Okay let's get to it. "… ALRIGHT, YOU ROUSTABOUTS! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A FULL BREAKFAST! WE GOT A STAGE THAT NEEDS BUILDING, AND WE'RE ON THE CLOCK! LET'S MOVE IT!"

My roadies and the locals begin unloading the trucks, and soon the sound of hammers, saws, and singing echo throughout the vacant shopping plaza as the platform was laid down, and the scaffolding for the curtains was erected. Eventually the sun sank into the western horizon.

"QUITTING TIME!" I shouted as I climbed down the scaffolding. "Make sure all the bolts and cables are secure, and none of the nails are sticking out."

"So, Eddie, Marcia told us that we'll be crashing at the castle..." Bob inquired as he locked up his tools.

"That true? I'm hoping to meet that princess..." Jake added, locking up one of the trucks. "… I wanna check out to see if she's really got pink hair."

"Yeah, we're staying at the castle… Closer to the stage than the tour plane." I answered.

"You lucky bastards..." Yuri grinned. "… Probably just as well… The Lower Quarter can get a bit dangerous at night. Take my word for it. Well same time tomorrow?"

"Yep..." I answered. "See you dudes tomorrow. Same bat time, same bat channel." And me and the boys climbed aboard a truck that took us up to the castle, while Yuri and his friends headed back to the Lower Quarter, leaving the stage under the watchful eyes of both knights and the peacekeepers.

* * *

_**(The Castle, servants entrance, after sunset)**_

We were re-directed to a servants entrance by a couple of dudes named Adecor and Boccos. We were led to a much smaller and much plainer looking wooden door. Adecor knocks on said door... "I say, Those ruffians of that band are here."

A slit in the door opens. "You there, what's your name?" Asked a voice.

"I'm Eddie Riggs..." I answered back. "Um… here." I handed him a card. "Julia gave that to me earlier today."

"Uh, yeah… That's her handwriting all right… Hold on..." A moment later the door opens, revealing a knight in orange and white armor. "Good evening, mr Riggs and road crew. Name's Hatchette Gachot, sergeant, Schwann Brigade." Hatchette greets, offering his hand.

"Eddie Riggs, head roadie..." I shook hands with this knight. "...But you already know that."

"Right… Anyway, please follow me..." Hatchette led us in. "Anyway, Julia's told me quite a bit about you..."

"I take it you know her, huh?" I inquired.

"We attended the same academy together, along with Flynn and Yuri..." Hatchette replied. "You've met them, right."

"Yeah, I did..." I replied. "Yuri and his friends are helping us with our stage."

"Is that so..." Hatchette cocked his head. "Yeah, me and Yuri were always the party animals, while Flynn and Julia were always trying to keep us from getting booted out, oh yeah, good times. Well, guess I'll show you all to the dining hall. Julia got a table set up for you guys… and ladies."

Hatchette led us to the dining hall and showed us to the table set up for us in the staff section of the hall next to the table used by the knight officers.

We took our seats with yours truly sitting at the head of the table. "Wonder what's on the menu tonight?" Ralph asks.

"Well, seeing as we're dining alongside the guards and staff, probably boiled potatoes, stale bread and water." Bob answers. "Or I don't know medieval or Victorian styled cultures."

Just then Julia and Margaret walk up. "Ah, I see you're seated..." Julia greets. "...Also are you sure you want just potatoes bread and water…? I believe that's what we feed the prisoners in the dungeon downstairs. Well that's what Yuri usually tells me."

"I hope you guys eat better." Jake hoped.

"We do, Jacob..." Julia nodded. "Your suppers will be roasted meats and seafood, with an assortment of breads, cheeses, sausages, fruits and vegetables of your choice. All you can eat. As well as your choice of beverages."

"Something tells me there's not going to be any leftovers..." Margaret looked at the roadies with some concern. "Either on the table or in the pantries."

But I'm afraid you'll have to wait, Edward..." Julia said. "… As castle policy states that royalty, nobles and honored guests are to be served first. And, although you're guests as well, you roadies are considered staff."

"So looks like we're gonna have to wait..." I replied.

"I'm afraid so, Edward..." Julia nodded. "But it's just the victor party, Kabbage Boy, and lady Estellise and master Ioder tonight so it shouldn't be too long… But wait til we have the post speech dinner… This castle's going to be packed with every noble under he sun, which would include my family… As well as some people that I just don't like."

"You mean Earl Gradana and sir Cumore..." Sodia interjected as she approached. "… And I'm not too crazy about them either."

"Not to mention lord Ragou and archduke Kyle." Julia added.

"Hope we don't get the...leftovers." Bob said.

"Don't worry about that, Bob. Our cooks will be preparing our meals once they're done with the other guests meals." Then a bell rings. "...Now, If you'll kindly excuse me, I gotta go back to earning my pay and board." And Julia, along with the other maids, headed back to the kitchen to bring out the food.

...Soon afterwords the meals were brought out. They were quite plain compared to what they would serve visiting nobles, the Council, and the royal cousins. But we found our meals to quite tasty and filling.

* * *

_**End Part 24**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**It's a bit of a short chapter this time.**_

_**Next chapter, We'll focus on the post dinner speech, and the roadies sing about some of the things that a housekeeper hates. :)**_


	25. A Dinner Party With Estellise

_**Part. 25, A Dinner Party With Estellise, Roadies Blunt The knives!.(D8)**_

_**Disclaimer: just a reminder, I do not own Tales of Vesperia, that's the property of Namco-Bandai.**_

* * *

_**(The Castle, entrance hall, A couple of days later…)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

"Oh, honestly, Julia...Are you actually planning on going out there dressed like a...servant…?" Effie asked me, who, despite the occasion at hand, was still dressed in my maid uniform(long skirt version).

"Yeah, mentor..." Nan added. "Clint and Tison are gonna be out there. If they see you dressed like that… I'll never hear the end of this." Her face, not surprisingly, was rather red.

"I'm absolutely sorry, Nan… Lady Trinket." I placed my gloved hand on Nan's shoulder. "But I am, after all, the head maid of this very castle. And I take great pride in this uniform. Besides, I told Clint and Tison about what I do months ago. They know I'm a maid."

"Now you tell me..." Nan moaned. "You coulda told me that back in Berlin."

"My apologies, Nan." I bowed.

"Well, anyway, it's too late to get you to change, now..." Effie shook her head. "It's time for your speech, Nan."

"...Right, lady Trinket." Nan looked at the main doors. "...Let's just get through this."

"Once more into the proverbial breach, Nan?" I grinned.

The Victor party stood in the entrance hall waiting for the doors to open. We heard first, the Mayoccian national anthem, followed by the anthem of the gods.

Some of Effie's staff clips microphones onto our collars. Commandant Alexei introduced them as the main doors opened."Big smiles, everyone." Effie said.

"Right, once more into the breach..." I added as we walked through the entrance to the waiting crowd of locals held well back by the squads of peacekeepers and the Royal Guard. The VIPs were standing at the top of the stairs beneath the grey winter sky as scattered snowflakes waft about in the breeze. We could see that the castle on either side, and the square before them was festooned with banners bearing the symbol of the gods. Not to mention that the square was packed with the afore mentioned crowd of locals.

Just like all our other visits, there was a special platform at the bottom of the stairs for the family of the fallen tribute of district 8. The applause, and the flashing cameras soon die down and Alexei, and then Ioder and Estellise, gave the speech in Nan's honor. Two little girls approached her with large bouquets of flowers.

Nan began her speech. "People of Terca Lumireis, I congratulate you on your heartfelt support in the glorious name of the benevolent, merciful gods that watch over us year in and year out. I especially want to congratulate my fellow tribute, Riker Fairfax(M) of Capua Torim, who performed bravely in the games and died a noble death. Be proud of our valiant efforts. And of our victory this year. BE PROUD, DISTRICT 8! BE PROUD, HUNTING BLADES! THIS IS YOUR YEAR! DISTRICT 8 RULE! HUNTING BLADES RULE! YEEEAAAHHH!" Nan thrusts her fist upwards into the air in triumph.

"I couldn't have said it better myself..." I commented. "...'Course my own speech wasn't quite so… enthusiastic."

The crowd let out a thunderous cheer for Nan. Ioder steps forward and presents Nan with a Plaque. "I humbly accept this plaque, your highness." Nan said as he accepted the plaque. The cameras start flashing again as we re-entered the castle...

* * *

_**(Late afternoon)**_

The coaches start showing up at the front doors. Each one carrying a noble family. Anybody who's anybody is attending tonight's party.

The great doors opened and the first guests arrived. Me and the butler greeted them, take their coats and hats and hang them up nearby, and show them to the audience chamber... "Announcing the arrival of lord and lady Barakain Egerton and their son, Gudauri Egerton!"...Where they are then introduced to the victor party and the royal cousins.

Me and the butler hurry back to the entrance hall just in time for the next family to arrive. The new guests enter...

...And the big burly bearded nobleman suddenly hugs a rather surprised me, lifting me off the floor. "GAAH! FATHER!" I yelped in surprise.

"**HA HA! IS THAT ANY TO GREET ME, MY PRODIGAL DAUGHTER!?**" Father joyfully yelled, his thunderous voice reverberated throughout the entrance hall. "**I WAS HOPING YOU'D BE HAPPY TO SEE ME!**"

"I am! I am!" I squeaked. "Now please let me go! Can't breathe! Ribs giving out! Lots of pain! OW!"

"Oh, sorry about that!" Rather then released me. "Sometimes I tend to forget my own strength... HA HA HA!"

"Ow! My ribs... Honestly, Father." I shook her head, rubbing my sore ribcage. "… Hello, Mother... Hello Fredrick.. Hello Nina… I'm home for the holidays." I greeted Mother, Catherine, my brother Fredrick and my sister, Nina.

Mother gave me a, more gentler, and more lady-like, hug. "Welcome back, Julia." She smiled. "Still working as a maid I see."

"It would seem so, Mother." I smiles back, still rubbing my ribcage.

"I wonder are you going back up to Aspio once this tour is over?" Nina asked.

"… Who knows." I shrugged. " Anyway, let us take your coats and hats and escort you to the audience chamber."

Me and the butler escorted my family to the audience chamber… "Announcing the arrival of earl Robert DuBois, countess Catherine DuBois, their son Fredrick DuBois and their daughter, Nina DuBois!"

Over the next hour, more nobles arrived. Some of them had a history with me… Which we'll not discuss here...ugh… earl Gradana Stafford, Alexander & Mimula von Cumore, archduke Kyle Nicolas and Ragou Stufato… once again...ugh... And were also escorted to the audience chamber to chat and mingle.

"Is everyone present?" The butler asked the crowd.

Standing near the throne, watching it all, was Estellise and Ioder. "Um… Are you sure this is all right?" Estellise asked.

"Oh?" Ioder cocked his head.

"Commandant Alexei was the one who helped set this up..." Estellise replied. "… And we agreed to it without so much as a second thought."

"It'll be perfectly fine, Estellise..." Ioder replied. "… It'll be no different from any other dinner party…"

"Well, that's a relief, I suppose." Estellise smiled back.

"Everyone...Everyone..." Margaret gets everyone's attention. "This way to the dining hall, if you please." She gestured towards the dining hall. The royal cousins, followed by the guests, make their way to the dining hall.

As soon as they enter, they gaze upon the finely polished tables, the perfectly pure white plates and cloths, the crystal clear drinking glasses, and the finely polished silverware. All under the warm yellow glow of the candles in their polished silver candelabras. Between each candelabra, was a bowl of fresh fruit.

"As expected of Julia and the maids..." Margaret smiled at how gorgeous it all looked. "I taught her well."

"I'll see that they get a bonus..." Ioder added as they all proceeded to sit. "They certainly earned it this year." Oh goody.

Once they were all seated, the band starts playing classical music. "We're so glad that everyone's gathered here this fine evening." Estellise announced. "Please enjoy yourselves." She toasts with a glass of white grape juice. "To everyone's health."

Shortly afterwords, the food was, finally, brought out, starting with the appetizers, gracefully carried to the tables in covered silver platters by yours truly and my fellow maids.

"This is tortoise soup..." Ioder explains to the Kabbage Boy band-members. "Made from the meat of the giant Tolbyiccian tortoise. I hope you find it to your liking."

"Like it looked like it's still swimming." Erik commented as he took up a spoonful of the broth. "Wow...it's like totally tasty, prince dude."

"His name is Ioder, mr Faust, not… 'Prince Dude'… Honestly." Margaret reminded the half-masked lead singer.

This is quite superb, master Ioder." Seneca grinned after tasting his soup.

"I agree. It tastes marvelous." Effie added.

"Certainly...tastier than the soup we usually have on the trail." Nan commented after taking a spoonful herself. "...'Course we usually don't have much access to any of the seasonings you guys use."

After the soup was finished and the bowls were taken back to the kitchen for cleaning, me and the maids brought out the entrees. "For your entrees, ladies and gentlemen… We have lobster and salmon in orange sauce..." I presented the entrees. "Axe-beak supreme with truffles… And finally, we have for you pureed pheasant. Please enjoy." I smiled, bowed and back-stepped.

"This is rather scrumptious." Effie said after tasting one of the entrees.

"I agree, it's all so delicious." Seneca agreed as they both finished one entree and proceeded to consume the other two, also saying that they were also delicious. "It would appear that I'm quite full."

"So am I." Effie added.

"Oh dear..." Estellise daintily raised her hand to her face. "It's not a good idea to consume all three entrees. You only need to eat one."

"And miss out on the other two, my dear princess?" Seneca replied. "..Oh, my apologies, it's apparent you are unfamiliar with how dinner parties are conducted in the god's realm."

He wipes his mouth. "We have ways to insure that are stomachs are empty." He looked at me. "Mentor DuBois, I trust there is a… Suitable place nearby for us to take care of this?"

I sighed. I knew all too well what Seneca meant. "Please follow me..." I gestured. Seneca and Effie stand up and followed me to a nearby washroom. "I have a rather uneasy feeling you two brought the appropriate… medicine?"

"We do, mentor..." Seneca showed me a bottle of clear pinkish fluid. "Syrup of Ipecac, from our own realm. Now, if you'll excuse us..." Seneca pours himself a shot on the liquid, drinks it down and enters the washroom and closed the door. Sounds of him… ugh … purging can be heard.

I covered my ears and tries to think of something else lest I lose her own lunch. Something I hadn't done since I found out what a certain aphrodisiac I was under was made from.

A couple of minutes later, he emerges, wiping his chin. Then Effie takes a swig, and goes into the washroom and also… Oh yuck … purges her stomach. And also comes out also wiping her mouth, and re-applying her makeup. "Ah, that's so much better… I do believe we are now ready for our main courses. Do be so kind as to lead us back to our seats, darling."

"As you wish, my lord and lady." I curtsied and led Seneca and Effie back to their seats…. And resumes with helping to bring out the next course.

_**XXX**_

While me and the maids were looking calm, graceful, dignified, and professional as we brought the platters to and from the kitchen…

… In the kitchen itself, however, it was all noise, hustle and bustle as the cooks got the meals out as fast as they could…

"Oy! Orders number 34 and 35 are good to go!" One of the cooks calls out.

"Hey, is the sauce done?"

"Beatrice, Joanna! Is that chutney finished!?" Greta, the head chef inquires.

"Yes, It's all done!" Beatrice… Or Joanna replied.

"I'm still missing the jelly sauce! Please get it for me!" Greta, orders.

In the background… "This crumbles easily..." One of the cooks hands a pie to me as I came back in to take out another tray of food. "Please be careful with it."

"No sooner as I stepped in the door..." I took the tray and about-faces. "...And out I go again..."

"Could someone finish this for me?"

"On it!"

Greta looked over at the ovens. "How's the roast chirpees doing?"

Priscilla, the sous chef opens up the oven and checks. "Just a few more minutes." She answers. "Hey, Rosanne! I need a serving plate!"

"Right away!" Rosanne hands her a plate. "How did they turn out?"

"Prerfecto..." Priscilla smiles at her work. "That's my cooking for ya." She placed it on Rosanne's serving plate. "Okay take it… Drop it and you're out on your butt!" She warns.

"Got it." Rosanne replied as she took the dish.

… like I said, noise, hustle and bustle as the cooks prepared the meals for the guests refined tastes, and we maids carried the food out as fast and as careful as we can…

_**(Meanwhile, over in the staff section)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

Me and Ralph was talking with Flynn, Hatchette, and Sodia about our tour.

"At first, I thought I had to build a warp-drive for our tour bus..." I told Flynn about the tour.

"… But I explained to him the gods got that covered." Ralph added. "Namely that big ol' airplane of theirs that's parked at the bottom of the hill."

"Yeah, we saw that earlier." Flynn replied. "I swear that flying ship's bigger than some of the Entelexeia that our empire fought against up to nine years ago."

"So, anyhoo, what cities have you guys been to?" Hatchette asked.

"Well..." I leaned back on my chair. "On this tour, we've been to, Mexico city, Ottawa, Rosewood, Meltokio, Daath, New York, Adams, Sailor's Island, Madera, Berlin, Werites Beacon, and, most recently, Tokyo. Also there's Zaphias, which is where we're currently at. And we still have to do the god's realm of Panem."

"And so far, We've been building stages of all shapes and sizes in every place we've been to so far." Jake stated.

"Except for New York and Sailor's Island..." Bob added. "We were just passing through on our way to our main gigs."

"I'm telling you three, We, along with Julia, have seen some pretty interesting stuff." Jianyu said.

_**XXX**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

As we was bringing out the first of the desserts, I noticed Estellise was looking at Flynn as he was talking to Edward.

"… Well, at any rate...This blackbird pie… It's really quite marvelous." Seneca said.

"Ah...Yes… The pie is quite tasty, lord Seneca." Estellise smiled back.

Seneca continues. "You have good cooks here, lady Estellise..." He takes another bite of pie. "...For your district anyway."

"I'm honored, lord Seneca..." Estellise smiles. "I'm quite pleased with them as well…"

"Apologizes for the interruption, but desserts are now being served.' I Said as we placed the first trays on their table.

"Oh, it looks like they're bringing out dessert now..." Estellise added.

"I believe that's what I said, lady Estellise." I smiled at her. We continued to bring out desserts for the other guests...

_**(Back in the Kitchen)**_

The last of the desserts were being prepared. And me and the maids had just finished bringing them out.

"There, we're all done." Greta said. "That's the last of it." Jeanne took the platter with the desserts out to the tables. "Well, Julia, How'd the guest like it?"

"Well, everyone's quite satisfied with all our hard work tonight.!" I happily replied as I took up another platter of desserts. "Even lady Estellise was praising our efforts."

"But of course..." Priscilla grinned.

"All right!" Beatrice cheered.

"Bonus! Bonus!" Followed by Joanna, happily pumping her fist in the air. I'm looking forward to that too… For my tuition to this spring's scholarship exams of course.

"Oh Give it a rest, you two..." Greta replied. I giggled as I took the platter out. "All right, girls let's get the our suppers re-heated." The cooks take out some food that they cooked earlier, re-heated them in the still hot ovens. And placed then on some plain tin platters just in time for me and the maids to come back in.

"Oh, finally! We get to eat!" Natalie declared, almost drooling at the sight of their own meal. "I'm hungry enough to eat the Lord of the Plains right now!"

"You and me both, Nat..." Hannah added.

Mee too, I wouldn't be too surprised if that giganto tasted like chicken… Hee hee hee...

_**XXX**_

We took the platters out to the staff section of the dining hall. We placed the platters on the table for the Knights, then the roadies, then the cooks, and finally, our own table. "Okay everybody, LET'S EAT!" I happily announced, before sitting down and taking up our own meal.

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

Unlike the meals served to the nobles, our meals weren't as fancy, matter of fact, they were pretty simple and straight forward. You have tomato or vegetable soup, salad, local fruit, sliced bread, sliced cheese, and sausages. The main course being pre-sliced roasted beef or chicken or fried fish, with fried potatoes on the side. And beer, rum, or mead for your beverage.

"Damn, that mighty good eatin'." Ralph commented as he helped himself to the fish and chips. "Wish we had some boiled crab."

"I'm afraid we used up all our crab on our other guests, Ralph." Julia replied as she helped herself to some roast pork and seasoned potatoes. "But I'm certain we can get you some tomorrow…. Don't look now, Flynn, but..."

...That Estellise chick managed to, once again sneak into the staff section and sat next to Flynn."So… Managed to sneak away again, lady Estellise?" Flynn grinned.

"Certainly looked like it, Flynn..." Estellise smiled. "They'll be an even longer while before they notice I'm missing. Were you all talking about the tour?"

"More or less, princess." I answered. "I'm guessing you want to know about all the placed we've seen, huh?" Estellise nodded. "Okay then..." I told Estellise of all the places ew've been to so far. "… So what do ya think…?"

"Oh, wow…?" Estellise pressed her hands together in amazement. "Buildings that are taller than the Sword Spire, cathedrals with buttresses that span a city, floating islands in the sky, and sailing islands on the sea. It's just so amazing! I wish I could've seen all those." She looked at Julia. "Julia, I'm so envious."

"And I can't blame you if you are, lady Estellise." Julia smiled back. "… Those placed I've been to are indeed amazing… Despite the crazy adventures I've been through."

"Oh?" Estellise cocked her head at Julia. A REALLY curious expression on her face. "Please, tell me about it, Julia!"

"Oh, good grief, me and my big mouth..." Julia sighed. "Well.. If you wish to know..."

"Oh, I do, Julia… Please tell me." Estellise pleaded, looking quite interested.

"Well, as you wish, lady Estellise..." Julia tells the curious pink haired chick of her adventures in the other districts. "… And there you go. How was my story?"

"Oh my..." Estellise had both of her hands to her face. "Telepaths in Rosewood, A female ninja trying to kill you in Meltokio, your fellow mentor getting his face wedged in your breasts… Hee hee hee… in Daath."

Julia blushed on that one. "… And don't get me started on that...*shudder*... woodworm."

Estellise continued. "Um… Right..." I'm guessing that she knows that Julia is scared shitless of worms. "...Then getting strangled by a priestess, and punching her out!? Oh my! Then getting in a sword duel with a Valuan admiral, Getting… humiliated and have your pin stolen Berlin, and finally, beating up the same person that humiliated you and getting said pin back in Tokyo? You' weren't kidding about your experiences on this tour being...crazy."

That's an understatement.

"I agree with you on that, Lady Estellise." Flynn said.

"Same here...sheesh!" Sodia added. "And I thought I had rough days."

We yakked some more, mostly talking about the stage me and the boys were putting up. Before long, we've pretty much cleaned the plates of everything edible. We chugged down our mugs of mead, which lead to...*lots of belching*… from everybody… "Oh, yeah, now that's damn good eatin'." I commented, leaning back in his chair.

"My word, you Earth people sure do eat a lot." Estellise commented.

"I do worry for our plumbing, lady Estellise." Julia added.

Just then. "I should've known, lady Estellise!" Margaret scolded as she entered the staff section and immediately spotted Estellise sitting next to Flynn. "I swear, I just can't take my eyes off you for a moment. Now come along."

"Yes, Dame Margaret..." Estellise nods and leaves the table. "It's been fun chatting with you all… Thank you so much." She politely bows to the roadies.

"You were enjoying their company, lady Estellise!?" Margaret's face was almost white with shock. "What were you thinking!? Look at those people… They're so uncouth, rough. and even their women are wearing...trousers...*shudder*… And don't get me started on their table manners!"

"They're jeans, lady..." Marcia retorted.

"Yeah, you try working up in the scaffolding in a skirt." Leslie added.

"Personally, I prefer to stay on the ground." Melissa said to herself.

"...HUMPH!" Margaret snorted, nose in the air. "I'll not dignify that with a response." She turns back to Estellise. "And then there's all that...*shudder*… belching. How rude and improper.

"Yeah, what's wrong with… BURP … 'Scuse me... burping." I burped. "Better out the attic than out the basement."

"How true, Edward… burp … Oh, Excuse me." Julia burped.

"Julia… That's not very proper of you." Margaret shakes her head.

"Yeah, You need to loosen up a little, Dame Margaret..." Flynn suggested. "Fact is, everyone.. burp … 'Scuse me… You get the idea."

"… burp … Excuse me." Sodia burps.

"You two, Sodia…?" Margaret moaned.

"Guess it's kinda catching, huh?" Sodia grinned.

"Now do you see what a bad influence those… laborers are having?" Margaret points at the roadies. "They've already got (Points at Julia) the daughter of an earl, (Points at Sodia) a daughter of a marquess, (Points at Flynn) and a soon to be gentleman belching like...commoners. Can it get any..."

Margaret was suddenly interrupted when..."… BUUURRRPPP ..." Estellise let one loose. "...Oh my… Did that come out of me…?… urp... My apologizes." She bowed.

"… Worse..." Margaret finished, rolling her eyes in dismay. "I just had to say it...I...Just… Had...To...say...It… I'm sick of those roadies!"

"Oh come on, Margaret." Julia walks up and placed her hand on the housekeeper's shoulder. "What on Terca Lumireis is the matter?"

"What's the matter?" Margaret looked back at Julia. "WHAT'S THE MATTER!? Those roadies are a dreadful influence! Look at what they did to lady Estellise, Flynn, and Sodia! They already got them belching like...commoners… Not to mention their...*shudder*… apparent lack of table manners! I'm afraid they're gonna clean out our pantries at this rate! Drain all our casks! Track filth all over the halls! And our bathrooms...*shudder*... Just the thought of their...waste backing up our plumbing...*shudder some more*..."

"Oh, don't be like that, Margaret..." Julia smiled back. "To be honest...As rough as they are, They're really quite a merry bunch once you get to know them."

"You tell her, Julia." I added. "Hey let's get these plates washed up, guys..."

"I do not want to get to know them!" Margaret retorted, body all stiff. "Look at what they did to lady Estellise… A proper princess does not belch!" Just then, Warwick, holding a dirty plate walked up. "Ah! You keep away from me!"

"Excuse me..." Warwick asked. "...Sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

"Here, Warwick, give it to me..." Bob takes the plate. "OI! Marcia! Catch!" And he tosses both his plate and Warwick's plate, like a Frisbees, at Marcia, who catches them and then flings them into the kitchen where they're caught by Adam, who, along with a couple of other roadies, starts to wash them.

More plates start whizzing by, and sometimes over Estellise Julia and Margaret, causing them to occasionally duck. "Woah!" Estellise yelps.

"My word!" Julia added.

"Hey! Wait! Stop!" Margaret yelps. "Those plates are over a hundred years old,! Stop tossing them around like that!"

We keep tossing plates and bowls from the tables into the kitchen. Our antics, and Margaret trying to tell us to stop that was certainly getting the attention of the other nobles.

"Well, now there's something you certainly don't see everyday." Charles Fortescue commented, watching the roadies antics.

"Well I hope they don't break the plates..." Ioder added, also watching the unfolding, and somewhat amusing scene. "… They're a bit expensive." Then they hear metallic clanging coming from the staff section. "Now what are they doing?"

"They're clanging the forks and knives together, Ioder." Julia answered back as Bob tosses a bowl over her head to Marcia, who catches it and tosses it to Adam. "And stomping their feet. They certainly got an interesting rhythm going."

"They are clanging the utensils…!? … Could you ruffians not do that!" Margaret ordered. "You'll blunt them!"

"You hear that, guys?" Jake said, stomping his feet. "...She says we'll blunt the knives."

"Ha ha!" Marcia starts singing as she keeps flinging the plates. "Blunt the knives. Bend the Forks!..."

Bob joins in. "… Smash the bottles and burn the corks!..."

Then Ralph and a few other roadies join in. "...Chip the glasses and crack the plates!..." Then he looked at the somewhat shocked Margaret. "Um… what's your last name…?"

Margaret stared back at him, body all stiff. "Now why would I tell you my last..."

"Her last name's Géroux!" Estellise interrupted.

"Lady Estellise!" Margaret gasped.

"Thanks, your highness..." Ralph grinned. "Right, boys and girls, where were we..."

And we resumed singing. "… THAT'S WHAT MARGARET GÉROUX HATES!"

And the plates, bowls, glasses and utensils really start flying as we proceeded to clean off the tables in the staff section of the dining hall and send them flying into the kitchen.

"Cut the cloth and trail the fat! Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!"

We tossed the plates to Warwick, who manages to catch them all, stacking them quite high.

"Pour the milk on the pantry floor! Splash the wine on every door!"

We relay- tossed bowl after bowl into the kitchen.

"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl; Pound them up with a thumping pole;"

And now the boys are rolling the plate towards me, who just casually flips them over my shoulder… Towards Bob, of course.

"And when you've finished, if they are whoooole... SEND THEM DOWN THE HALL TO ROLL!"

Both Estelle and Julia were looking pretty amused at the (I'll admit) surprisingly skillful demonstration of table cleaning. Even the dining nobles were amused. Margaret, however, was white(er) with shock…

The princess, maid and totally shocked housekeeper followed the last utensils as they were tossed into the kitchen to see… "THAT'S WHAT MARGARET GÉROUX HATES!"… All the plates, bowls, drinking glasses, and the knives, forks and spoons were all stacked up neatly, perfectly cleaned, and perfectly undamaged.

"Wha...wha...wha…!?" Margaret gasped, as the roadies guffawed at her totally exasperated expression.

"Well… That was...Rather interesting." Julia stated, examining the dishes. "Not even a smudge or a chip, or even a bend or a blunt. Amazing… Absolutely amazing."

"I…. Uh… Ah wa wa wa! How could this…. My brain! I don't understand!" Margaret reeled, looking just plain confused. Her eyes were all… swirly. "I… Ooooh…. I need to go sit down."

"There there, Margaret, it's all right." Julia takes Margaret by the shoulders. "Come with me, I'll find you a chair…"

She looked at Me. "I do admit, it was quite amusing watching you and your friends wash the dishes. But I kindly suggest that, for the remainder of your stay here, you leave the care of the tableware to me and my fellow maids. That's what we're paid for. Besides, I don't think our housekeeper can take another… ahem … show like that."

"Right, we'll keep that in mind, Julia..." I replied. "Admit it, it was kinda fun watching her spaz out like that."

"I suppose so, Edward… Heh heh heh... By the way, that song."

"...'Blunt The Knives'? It was originally from the book, 'The Hobbit; There And Back Again' written by John Ronald Reuel Tolkien back in 1937." I explained. "The version we sang came from the movie adaptation that came out a few years back. Oh yeah, we substituted in Margaret here for the lead guy, Bilbo Baggins. Read the book after I saw the movie. It's a pretty good read."

"I see… I suppose I should see if I can get my fellow mentors to get me a copy. Now if you'll excuse me…" Julia led the still dazed Margaret out of the kitchen.

_**XXX**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

I led the rather dazed Margaret to the table out in the main section of the dining hall and sat her down on her chair. "Here, relax for a bit. Give yourself a chance to pull yourself back together." I offered Margaret a cup of tea. "This'll probably help."

Margaret sipped the tea and leans back in the chair. "Oh, my nerves… I thought for sure that those...ruffians would destroy our dishes."

"Well they didn't, Margaret." I reassured. "...But they promised me that they wouldn't do it again."

"I hope so..." Margaret moaned. "That was just...improper of them."

"I thought it was kinda amazing." Nan chirped. "You shoulda seen the look on your face."

"I do admit, it was kind of...amusing." Alexei said. "But changing the subject; We'll be momentarily retiring to the men's drawing room to talk about the latest events, drink and smoke. Miss DuBois, both you and miss Fortescue's presence are required in the ladies drawing room at the request of both your mothers… Formal wear required, of course. And, yes, you two are relieved of your duties for the remainder of the evening."

"Understood, your excellency..." I bowed. "I'll go and inform Sodia and get ourselves attired." I turned and headed back to the staff room to get Sodia...

* * *

_**(The Ladies Drawing Room)**_

With the help of some of the maids, it didn't take too long for both me and Sodia to be changed into more appropriate attire. Afterwords, we both made their way to the ladies drawing room.

"Ah! There you two are..." Margaret greeted as we entered. "And, for once, the two of you actually look like proper ladies." The outfits both me and Sodia were now now wearing, like the other noble ladies, are the latest fashions going around and are rather fancy. "If only we could do something about you hair."

Well me and Sodia both have short hair, after all.

"Oh well, do come in, Julia, Sodia..."

We nodded and entered. Sodia sits down next to her mother, marchioness Deborah Jasperta Fortescue. And I sat next to my mother and Nina. Sitting across from us was Estellise, Effie Trinket and Nan. All wearing their best, of course.

"Do you want coffee or black tea." Margaret offered as Hannah rolled up a cart with the offered beverages still steaming in their kettles. The Fortescues, Effie, Estellise and Nina asked for tea while Mother, me and Nan wanted coffee.

"Oh, boy, my stomach is so full!" Nina stated, hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to get out of this corset."

"You're not the only one, Nina." Estellise replied. "...Getting kind of tight in here too." She looked at Nan. "Well, Nan, How have you been enjoying the castle?"

"I'm pretty much enjoying it so far, lady Estellise..." Nan answered. "...'Though I'll admit I've been feeling a little...uncomfortable around all those nobles…"

"As you should be, Nan..." Said a cold, haughty voice, belong to Mimula Lytton von Cumore, sister of captain Alexander von Cumore as she approached. "After all you are naught but a commoner."

"Well, how nice of you to drop by, Mimula..." I coldly replied. "… If only to remind my ward that she's not of the peerage… Honestly."

"No… She isn't, Julia." Mimula smiled back, sitting next to Effie."… And nor shall she ever be."

"I don't think I even want to be a noble." Nan replied. "… If it means having to act like a stuck-up snob with a stick up her butt!"

"And I used to be like that..." I shook my head.

"Really..." Mimula coldly replied. Then she looked at Sodia. "Well well if it isn't Sodia Fortescue."

"...Humph… Charmed I'm sure." Sodia replied, nose in the air.

"Rumor has it that you've developed a relationship with that lowly person, Flynn Scifo. So much so that you left my brother's brigade to be with this Flynn person."

"Your … brother was making me feel...uncomfortable, Mimula." Sodia answered. "… And that brigade just...didn't feel right."

"And I suppose that lowly blonde commoner is, Sodia?" Mimula replied. "Besides, It's no secret that he prefers to do it…. How you say… samurai style with other men. At least that what my brother Alexander said after those two visited Gilbert's clinic on his suggestion."

"What did you say…?" I venomously interrupted. Mimula tries to reply but… "On second thought, don't, Mimula Lytton von Cumore… I know both Yuri and Flynn for about five years. They are both perfectly straight."

Not to mention, Me and Sodia prevented that nonsense from happening… Still, that weird glittery blood of Gilbert's when I killed him, and that doujinshi we found in his office afterwords showing what he had in mind for Yuri and Flynn...*shudder*...

"Are you really sure, Julia..." Mimula replied. "Those two have been living together since that Scifo was sent to live in the Lower Quarter ten years ago. They might be hiding their… queerness for one another for a long time. Oh ho ho ho."

I just coldly looked at her. Let me tell you, it took no small amount of restraint on my part to NOT punch out the lights of that slanderous lavender-haired snob.

Sodia has an expression of doubt on her face. "...Could what Mimula said about Flynn and Yuri be true?" She asked. "...It can't be..."

"Anyway, enough talk about those two Lower Quarter homos..." Mimula turns her attention to Estellise. "Well, lady Estellise, in a couple of months, you'll be eighteen, correct?"

"That's true, Mimula..." Estellise answered. "I'll be eighteen early next year."

"And yet, you still keep making yourself smell like bubblegum." Mimula commented.

"Oh…? Is there something wrong with bubblegum-scented perfume…?" Estellise cocks her head. "I think it's a cute smell."

"Yes, it's...cute, but it is also such a childish scent." Mimula explained. "You should probably think about procuring yourself a more mature perfume. Something that smells like flowers and reflects your royal status. I would suggest roses, lavender, lily of the valley, or my personal favorite, lilac."

"Isn't that also your brother's favorite scent, Mimula?" Deborah asked.

"Yes is is, Deborah." Mimula answered. "I do wish that Alexander wouldn't keep borrowing my perfume and my hair-dye so often. I know he's a bi, but this is just ridiculous."

"No kidding." Sodia, surprisingly for herself, agreeing. "What with him dying his hair lavender, that outfit he wears, and that makeup and perfume. He looked like more of a woman than any of us do. Yeesh." We all chuckled. Mimula, however, has a less-than-amused expression on her face.

"Now I think I'm beginning to see why you left his brigade, Sodia." I said, shaking my head. "Anyway let's change the subject. So how are you liking the castle, Nina?"

* * *

_**(Meanwhile, in the men's drawing room)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

The men were all basically talking about the latest news, smoking cigars or pipes, and enjoying their rum. Ioder was chatting with the Egertons in one corner, And in an opposite corner of that large room, Robert and Charles were giving Cumore an earful...

"I will have to admit, Alexander. What you did to both lieutenant Flynn and that Yuri chap was downright shameful." Robert accused the lavender haired brigade captain. "It's almost right up there with what that bowl-cut twat of an earl did to my own daughter three years ago."

"Really, earl Robert..." Cumore smirked. "I thought I was helping those two come out of the closet with the help of my late friend, Gilbert…_ Which reminds me… I'll have to plot my revenge on that maid later on..._"

"As I recall, him and his cronies not only almost raped those two… they endangered both my daughter's, and Robert's daughter's lives as well..." Charles stated. "Still, It's a good thing both my Sodia and Julia came along just in time and rescued Flynn and Yuri from those accursed perverts."

Cumore decides he had enough of their company and heads over to Ragou, Gradana, and Alexei. "So what are you three discussing? Thought I'd join you, seeing that earl and marquess are still a bit...sore with me."

"Not too surprising, Alexander, seeing that both their daughters were almost raped by a gang of thugs that Gilbert led. And that whole...incident ended up leading back to you." Kyle replied, enjoying his cigar.

"And I would've succeeded in getting rid of those punks, Yuri and Flynn if it weren't for that four-eyed maid and my former sweetie… Ugh… Why did she not want to stay in my beautiful brigade?" Cumore laments of the loss of Sodia.

"Guess it was just your bad luck that my former slave and that ginger haired… smart-Alec showed up when they did." Gradana said. "Too bad Gilbert and his fellow rapists didn't give those two what they truly deserve for what they did to me..."

"You mean miss Fortescue's making you look like a fool at that social function and ms DuBois for… kicking you in a really sensitive place, Gradana?" Alexei inquired.

"As well as getting me kicked out of the Royal Guard, Alexei." Gradana added. "One day I'll get even with them… Guhihihi..."

"Something funny, you bowl-cut twat?" Robert overheard Gradana's trademark laughter. "You'd better not be talking about screwing my daughters. Or I'm going to have to come over there… And yell at you." He threatened.

"Perhaps we'd best change the subject..." Alexei suggested. "I don't care to nearly get deafened again." Cumore, Ragou, Kyle, and Gradana nod. "Anyway, Ragou, How's that Ehmead Hill barrier blastia project coming?"

"It's still going up as we speak, commandant Alexei." Ragou replied. "And soon, We'll have that new core installed."

"Yes, it would be quite convenient to have that pass protected from those monsters… Especially that giant wolf that they're calling Gattuso. He's becoming a bit of a pain lately." Alexei commented.

"Which is why I'm having that barrier blastia commissioned for that hill." Ragou replied. "That accursed brute has cost me quite a few mercenaries… But a beast like that could be useful, once my other project becomes a success."

"Ah, yes..." Alexei replies in a low tone. "That old zoikós blastia that scholar, Fidi acquired. I trust it's now functional?"

"Well we had to convert it to a Hermes Blastia to get it to work, but, yes, its now functional, commandant Alexei." Ragou grinned. "And, as planned, we'll be using it to acquire a certain creature in Kiev Moc to fully control a certain young lady. Heh heh heh. As well as...If the opportunity presents itself..." He looked over at Ioder. "...To help get a certain gentleman out of the way."

Gradana grinned. "And we'll most certainly use her to control the empire. She'll become Empress, of course buut..."

"We'll be the ones in control." Alexei replied. "But don't 'work' her too hard… Even though I prefer them well broken in."

"Right, commandant Alexei..." Ragou replied. "I'll personally oversee her tasks following her birthday. She'll soon be our ideal empress."

"And we'll see that you're well rewarded, lord Ragou." Kyle grinned. "Make her our. fawn and soon, you'll be a duke yourself, with all the privileges that come with the title, heh heh heh..."

_**XXX**_

Back in the ladies drawing room, Estellise suddenly sneezes. "...HAH-CHOO...Is someone talking about me?" She asked Effie.

* * *

_**(Back in the kitchen)**_

The cooks were now washing up the tableware from the victor party and noble guests tables.

"We made so much food for so many people…" Beatrice commented as she wiped a dinner plate. "I wouldn't be surprised if the pantries are empty."

"They are empty, Beatrice..." Joanna replied as she washed a glass. "There's nothing left."

"Can't be helped, It was a big dinner party we had to prepare. Guess We'll be grocery shopping tomorrow." Rosanne commented. "...sigh… Over here are the cooks and over there are the nobles… With a locked gate between them." She slumped.

"I disagree." Priscilla interrupts. "When we cooks are able to please the nobility with our skills of food preparation, in that moment, we're equal." All the other cooks look at her. "Well, that's the way I see it. Don't you?" She smiled.

* * *

_**End Part 25**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**And there we go. The last of the district speeches.**_

_**I decided to use the 'Victorian Romance Emma' chapter 'A Dinner Party With Eleanor' (Chapter 11 in the manga) as a reference for this chapter. So yeah.**_

_**Anyway next chapter, Sodia learns of Julia's sexuality. Wonder how this'll effect their friendship.**_


	26. Kabbage Boy(and Sodia) Find out

_**Part. 26, Sodia(And Kabbage Boy) finds out.(D8)**_

_**Disclaimer: just a reminder, I do not own Tales of Vesperia, that's the property of Namco-Bandai.**_

* * *

_**(The stage, still under construction, the next day…)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

Clara looked across the now vacant shopping plaza at the stage. There isn't too much to see largely because the stage was hidden behind large red curtains held up by scaffolding. It's been like that since day one. In front of the stage were a couple of those huge trailers that were pulled by those large horseless six-wheeled blastias that those roadies called 'trucks'. She can see some of the roadies, and Yuri's friends setting up rows of folding chairs for the audience.

But what was new today were those unusual pod-shaped blastias set up on the perimeter of the concert area. They were emitting some kind of dome that was covering the area in a slightly shimmering force field. And guarding that parameter were a squad of peacekeepers to keep out all uninvited.

"Good morning, Clara." I called out to her.

Clara turned around to see me. "Oh, bonjour, Flynn… Bonjour Sodia." Clara greeted me and Sodia. "You almost startled me."

"Looks like they set up the climate control dome, Clara." I looked at the stage.

"It would appear so, Flynn..." Clara replied. "I'm guessing it's practically as warm as Nordopolica in there right now."

"I think so too..." Sodia added. They have all attended previous victory concerts before. "I'll bet there's gonna be another exhibitionists dance held there by the 'Empire Club'. Ugh..."

"Well they do have permission from lord Seneca. And all the 'dancers' are all over eighteen and there by choice..." I shook my head. "Not to mention they'll have the Cumore Brigade keeping tabs on that show, Seeing as sir Cumore is one of their patrons..."

"Along with me, Flynn Scifo." Another voice interrupted. me, Sodia and Clara turn around to see that it belongs to …

Oh you've gotta be kidding me… Gradana Stafford. Accompanied by a couple of tough looking mercenary bodyguards "...And I see you brought along that insufferable ginger tart, Sodia." He sneers at Sodia. Seems he's still butt hurt once Sodia shooting him down a few years ago.

"Gee, nice to see you too..." Sodia glares back. "And you're still looking as dumb as the day I first met you."

"...Humph… You're not even worth talking too, Fortescue." Gradana snapped back..

"Good, 'cause I certainly don't want to talk to you either, you stupid sexist pig… Humph..." Sodia snubbed back.

"Anyway..." Gradana turns his attention to me. "It certainly pains me to admit that as of tomorrow, you'll be accepted into the gentry, taking on Finath's old title and estate, Flynn. Just don't expect either me or sir Cumore to welcome you in with open arms. I suppose you still want to challenge me to a duel?"

"No, earl Gradana..." I coldly answered, hand on my own sword hilt. "At least not for my ancestral home. Although there's still sir Niren's sword… Which you stole from his tomb. Not to mention that you hurt my friends. I still think that getting punched in the face, head-butted in the nose, kicked in the nads, yelled at by an angry father, and dis-honorably discharged feels a little bit too light a punishment for what you did to Julia, Hisca and Chastel."

"Those three..." Gradana looked at me like I was a bug. "… Bah. I don't care anymore about those twins and that four-eyed fool...(Couldn't access her stipend anyway). And quite frankly, I don't give a damn about that smart-alec tart next to you. There's plenty more attractive young virgins for me to break… Like this girl for instance." He looks lustfully at Clara… "Boys, fetch her and bring her along. I'm feeling horny today."

Clara nervously back-stepped from him and his now advancing bodyguards. "No…! You stay away from me you rutting swine." She threatened. "Don't come any closer… Do not touch me!" The bodyguards approach her and reach out to grab her, but...

Both me and Sodia drew our swords."You heard her, you two…." I snarled, standing between Clara and the bodyguards, pointing his sword at them. "No means no!" The bodyguards back away, and me and Sodia point their weapons at Gradana. "Not on my watch, earl Gradana… Don't even think of drugging and screwing her!"

The two bodyguards also draw their weapons, ready to use them on us. "You dare to threaten one your betters, Scifo?" Gradana sneered, drawing his pistol. "Alexei will hear about this!"

"Before or after I tell Julia that you were planning to force yourself on her… friend, Clara Dior." I replied.

"Huh…?" Gradana expression suddenly changed. "Are you telling me that sandy haired young lady there is… the very girl that demon, Julia volunteered for over five years ago…?" He pointed at Clara.

"The same one, earl Gradana..." Flynn answered. "Probation or not, should she find out..."

There was a moment of silence, and then… "Sheath your weapons, men. I'm no longer interested in that girl… I've spent enough time in the company of that inferior knight..." Gradana holsters his pistol, and him and his bodyguards headed up the hill.

Once they were a fair distance, Gradana turns around to face me. "You can challenge me all you want, Scifo, But the rank you'll acquire in the nobility will still be way lower than mine. That means I have the gods given right to refuse your challenges, and you cannot do a thing about it. Guhihihi…" He continued on up the hill and was soon out of sight… Finally.

"Um, What was your father's rank, sir Flynn?" Sodia asked.

"I believe it's hereditary knight, Sodia." I replied. "He even had the rank of major in the Royal Guard before he died."

"Really… And all this time I thought you were a commoner, sir Flynn." Sodia scratched her chin. "And I hate to admit it, but that idiot was right, You'll be gentry, he's peerage, like my father. He has the right to refuse any challenge you'll make."

"I know, Sodia..." I slumped my shoulders and sighed.

"I'm glad that's over… What a revolting person." Clara shakes her head. "I was wondering if you two could escort me up to the castle..." Clara requests. "I want to make some final measurements and adjustments to lady Estellise's new dress. And show her to the world… Well show her to the castle at least."

"As you wish, Clara..." I nodded. "Come with us..." And Me, Sodia and Clara headed up to the castle.

* * *

_**(The Castle, the audience hall)**_

"Like how long is it gonna take?" Erik asked. As he, along with the rest of Kabbage Boy, the victor party, Alexei, Ioder, me, Sodia, and some of the maids were standing around in the throne room. "Like I'm getting totally bored out of my skull here."

"Now now, mr Faust, this is a princess that's getting dressed in her new clothes today." Effie chirped. "It does take them quite a while to put on their underwear, their corsets, their petticoats, their dresses, and, of course, their makeup. You've seen the outfits that both Estellise and Natalia wear at their reapings."

Just then, Clara, Margaret, Julia, Natalie and Hannah enter the hall and close the doors behind them. "All done, I'm ready to present lady Estellise in her new outfit that I made fore her." Clara declared, grinning.

"What!?" Effie gasped. "So soon?"

"But it's only been five minutes. Not counting the time it takes to go to and from her bedchamber." Seneca said. "Surely, you can't have her fully dressed already."

"Normally it takes me twenty minutes for me to get ready." Effie added. "...'Course that doesn't include applying my makeup."

"Well it's not like we're dressing her up for a reaping or a victor's speech, your holiness..." Clara replied. "Just for casual horseback riding.." She turns to the door. "Come in, lady Estellise. Time to show them your new lovely outfit."

The door opens up again, and in walks the young princess, wearing her new horse-riding outfit.

"As you can see..." Clara begins her presentation. "Our lovely sweet princess is wearing a two-tone pink dress with the skirt tailored to resemble the petals of a tulip flower. Over this dress, she wears a stylish white jacket with gold trim and elbow length gloves with red and gold trim. On her dainty left wrist, she wears a custom bodhi-blastia with a red core, purple and gold-trimmed wristband and these stylish gold aer-channeling wires that reach halfway up her glove…."

... pauses for breath…

"...On her legs, lady Estellise sports a stylish pair of black riding pants, suitable for horse-back riding, and gives her excellent freedom of movement. And finally White riding boots that are styled to match her gloves. All in all, a practical and stylish dress designed to best bring out her overall cuteness. Don't you agree…?"

"Oh yes, I feel so cute in this outfit. Oh, thank you, Clara." Lady Estellise smiles at the dressmaker, arms behind her back. "Well everybody, what do you think?" She does a twirl. You could almost swear you could hear a jingle.

"It looks real nice on you, Estellise." Master Ioder answered first.

"Yes, she looks quite regal..." Followed by Alexei. "Although the pants do make her look a bit… tomboyish."

"I do agree on that..." Margaret agreed. "A proper princess should be wearing a skirt… Well… one that covers her legs better."

"...sigh… There's always a couple of critics. Oh well..." Clara shrugs. "Anyway, I do have an alternate version…" She opens up a suit bag and shows off a different version of the pink jumper. "This alternate jumper has a mid-calf full skirt with four layers of petticoat, and black stockings that she can wear instead of pants. Perfect for riding side-saddle. Would you like to try this on, lady Estellise?"

"Later on at suppertime, I suppose." Lady Estellise smiled. "But for now, I just want to enjoy wearing these pants for a bit longer."

"That's our lady Estellise for you." I said.

"Oh yes, If I can make a request, I'd like to stay at the castle this evening." Clara asked. "I'd like to make some final adjustments on lady Estellise's new clothes… among...(looks at Julia, who also looks back)...other things?" Oh yeah… It's been a while.

"I suppose we can grant you that request, miss Dior." Alexei nodded.

_**(Standard point of View)**_

"Something tells me that's not all that chick wants to do..." Raz whispers at Erik.

"Yeah, like I know..." Erik whispers back. "But something tells me that's...one show that we're not gonna see… I wanna see those chicks taking it off..."

"I can arrange that… And so much more." A voice interrupted behind them. The Kabbage boy band members turn around to see this Cumore Brigade knight standing behind them. "Can you come with me to your room so we can chat in private?"

"Like...Okay… Let's hear what you have to say." Erik nods and he and the rest of Kabbage Boy followed the pink and red knight to their room.

_**XXX**_

The knight closed the door behind them. "Allow me to introduce myself..." He takes off his helmet, revealing that he has red hair and his face was freckled. "How do you do? Name's Wesley DuBellette, corporal, Cumore Brigade."

The Kabbage Boy band members introduce themselves in return. "Like so you can help us watch those chicks taking off their clothes and getting naked?"

"Oh yeah… Ku ku ku..." Wesley chuckled. "Heck...If you want, you could even join me watching lady Estellise when she undresses. I happen to be one of the knights that guard her room in the daytime." He grins pointing his thumb at his face. "I've gotten damn good at picking their locks, greasing the hinges so they can't hear me cracking open the door and peeping in on them when they're outta their clothes, And fap away when they not looking and are none the wiser. Ku ku ku… Oh yeah, Just realized, That dressmaker's here isn't she?"

The Kabbage boy members all nod.

"Well did you dudes know that she and that hoidy-toidy maid, Julia are...wait for it...Queer lovers?

"Like news to us, dude." Erik replied. "You're telling me that Julia's a lesbo? Like wow."

"I'll betcha there's gonna be some HLA tonight. Badonkon!" Raz added. "Oh, man I so gotta see that!"

"So like what's the catch, dude?" Erik asks. "Something tells me you ain't doing this outta the goodness of your heart."

"Oh not much… a hundred gald per customer oughta cover it." Wesley replied. "Payment in advance, of course."

"SOLD!" Erik, Raz, Sid and Reggie replied, And each gave Wesley the agreed upon price. "Like not paying, Paul…?" Erik asked the bass guitarist.

"Not interested, guys..." Paul replied. "Besides I don't wanna get into trouble with a chick that can beat the snot outta a guy that was three times her size. And I don't wanna get slapped by her again."

"Hey, you better not go ratting use out!" Raz points his finger.

"Hey, you're my friends..." Paul replied. "You know me better than that. So deal me out."

"Like your loss, Paul..." Erik turns to face Wesley. "Like we're in. However, if there's like no HLA… Do we like get a refund?"

"A refund…? Hmmm..." Wesley ponders. "We'll cross that bridge when we'll come to it. Besides, it's been over a month since they last saw each other. I guarantee ya, those two four-eyed chicks will be getting it on… I hope..."

* * *

_**(The maids hallway, sometime after suppertime)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

Me and Clara walked down the hallway towards my room. "You certainly outdid yourself, Clara." I smiled. "Lady Estellise never looked cuter."

"Even more so with the alternate dress at suppertime." Clara smiled back. "Though I think she prefers the version where she can wear those pants and boots." We soon reach my room. "Well I suppose this'll be the last night you'll be wearing your maid uniform."

"True..." I unlocked my door and we both enter. I closed and locked the door so we can be alone. "As soon as I return from this tour, I'll be going up north to Aspio and enter this year's scholarship exams… That reminds me..." I took a greyish book off the shelf. "...I'll need to return this to Rita." And I gave it to Clara.

"… Hmmm… 'Discourses on Aer' by... Ifmunft Nepmayjup? What a weird name." Clara examined the cover. She opens up the book. "Huh…? What manner of writing is this? It's all gibberish." She closed the book and passed it back to me.

"I'm not sure if it's gibberish, Clara…' I replied. "It seems to written in some kind of code. Rita came across it some years ago in that hut she lives at. She couldn't figure it out so she lent it to me so I could have a go at it. Didn't have much luck with it either. The only words in Mayoccian I could find in that book was..."

I re-opened the book on the first page.

"...'I dedicate this to my daughter… Try and read it'. I believe that this author's daughter holds the clue to cracking this code… If only we could find her." I returned the book to it's place on the shelf. Then I turned to face Clara. "Anyway, doors locked. And we're alone together with all the privacy we need." I smiles, arms behind my back. "How do yow wish to do it?"

"Well..." Clara took off her jacket, shoes pantyhose, underwear and undoes the necktie ribbon and top four buttons on her blouse, exposing her clavicle. "I think we'll start off with a bit of vertical spooning to get warmed up. Then we'll do it on the bed."

"Oh, Okay then." I took off my boots pantyhose, underwear and also undoes the top three buttons on my uniform, also exposing her clavicle. "I just love it when we dance first. I find it rather… stimulating."

"Me too, Julia." Clara approached me from behind and wraps her arms around my waist gently pressing her body against mine. "And seeing as you're still dressed as a maid..." She gently starts pushing on my rump.

"Oh dear… Oh oh. It's been quite a while since I played catcher in our little love making." I looks over my shoulder as Clara caresses up and down my midriff and whispers sweet nothings in my ear. "Oh my...Please be gentle..." I softly requested.

We...danced about our room. Our bare feet shuffling on the plush carpet. Our full skirts swishing and rustling as I gently wriggled in my love's amorous embrace as she caressed and cuddled my body. The sweet nothings she softly whispered in my ear made me giggle and happy.

Before long, our dance brought us to the edge of my bed. We looked down at our swishing skirts as they touched the bed. Looks like our dance is finished.

"You ready, Julia, mon amour?" Clara whispered.

"I am, my love." I whispered back.

Clara mischievously grins, spins me around to face her, and pushes me onto the bed, pinning me down with her own wriggling and writhing body. Our young energetic bodies pressing together. Our bare lower legs rubbing and intertwining. Oh, so silky.

Clara presses her mouth on the base of my neck. I could feel her sucking hard on my neck as well as her tongue licking against it. "Oh dear! Oh dear!" I felt Clara push her thigh between mine. "Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! That tickles! Aah! That tickles!"

Clara stops sucking on my neck. "You okay, Julia?" She asks between gasps.

"...Hah hah...We're just getting started, Clara… Hah hah...Don't stop..." I smiled back, my cheeks felt hot. "It feels soo good."

"I know…" Clara and me deep kiss, and we continue to enjoy each other, our skirts slowly moving up our silky smooth legs legs as we both reach under our hemlines and petticoats to caress out thighs and tickle our you-know-whats and you-know-wheres.

(So engrossed in each other, neither Julia, nor Clara notice the door to their room is open just enough to allow five perverted pairs of eyes, one pair belonging to a knight and the remainder belonging to a boy band to peer in and watch.)

* * *

_**(Elsewhere in the castle**_)

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

"Ah, there you two are..." Margaret said as soon as she found both me and Sodia.

"Dame Margaret, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Lord Crane accosted me earlier..." Margaret said. "He told me that most of Kabbage Boy are not in their room. He wishes to know where they went."

"I see, Dame Margaret..." I nodded. "Did they leave the castle?"

"I don't think so..." Margaret answered. "I asked the knights guarding the doorways and they say that band never left. They're still in the castle somewhere."

"Most of them, huh… Let's go ask the remaining band member." I suggested. We headed over to Kabbage Boy's room and meet up with Paul. "Excuse me, but we were wondering where your friends are." I asked.

"Sorry, dude..." Paul apologizes. "...But I promised not to tell on 'em."

"Is that so..." I scratched my chin. "I wonder… Did anyone talk to you today…? I'm sure it's okay to tell on them."

"Well… Putting it that way..." Paul leans back in his chair. "There was this knight dude in this funky-ass pink and red armor."

"Um… Did he have red hair and freckles…?" Sodia asks.

"Yeah he did..." You know him?"

"All too well..." Sodia replied. "He was one of the reasons I wanted out of that brigade."

"Lemme guess..." I looked at Sodia. "Wesley DuBellette."

"Bingo, sir Flynn." Sodia replied.

"Oh, that's just great..." I facepalmed. "Something tells me he's trying to get your friends a free peep show with one of the women in this castle."

"Oh no, he's not thinking of lady Estellise?" Margaret worries.

"I don't think so, dame Margaret..." I replied. "There's already two guards from the Schwann Brigade guarding her room tonight… More likely they're either in the cooks hallway or the maids hallway. The maids rooms are closer, so we'll look there first."

_**XXX**_

As soon as me, Sodia and Margaret entered the maid's hallway, they quickly noticed that freckle faced weasel, Wesley and four of the five Kabbage Boy band-members peering through a slightly opened door to Julia's room. I can also see that they all had their pants opened up, their hands inside.

"I should've known..." I rolled my eyes. "… Finally caught him in the act… You two stay here..." I orders Sodia and Margaret. "I'll get them away that door, and then, once we're back at their room, I'll give those idiots a good chewing out… especially Wesley."

"Okay, sir Flynn." Sodia nods.

I quietly walked up to the knight and boy band. I tapped them on the shoulder with my sword, finger to my mouth to remind the to keep quiet. I gestured with my sword sword back down the hallway…

Just when I was about to quietly close the door so that Julia and Clara can be alone. "… Oh yes… Right there!" Julia moans in ecstasy. "Oh me, oh my! Oh, that tickles! Oh that tickles! Oh ah!"

"Oh mon dieu... Les chatouilles!...Les chatouilles! oh oh! Oh cher oh cher! N'arrête pas de chatouiller, Julia, mon amour! Oh... Ah...!" Followed by Clara.

"Ah! I love it when you...Oh! Talk dirty to me. Oh my! Oh dear!"

I didn't need too look in to know where Julia and Clara are… tickling each other.

"Just when it was getting good." Wesley mutters to himself.

'Course it was loud enough for both Sodia and Margaret to hear. "Hey! What's going on in there?" Sodia walked up and opens the door.

"Sodia! WAIT!" Both me and Margaret yelped. But it was too late…

… As Sodia walks inside. "Julia, are you okay… WHAT THE!?" And sees Clara on top of Julia on her bed.

Although both ladies were still clothed, we can see their shoes, boots, pantyhose and underwear strewn all over the floor. And we can tell by the way that Cara was positioned on Julia, Despite the fact that their skirts were still covering most of their bare legs, that they were reaching up under each other's skirts.

"Wha wha wha… are they… Touching each other?" Sodia stuttered.

"S-Sodia!" Julia looked at the surprised knight with an equally surprised look on her own blushing face. "Wha… What are you doing…? How did you..." Then she and Clara see me and the others just outside…

"WHAAAH!" Julia yelped in surprise, her face blushing VERY red.

"KYAAAAAH!" Clara also yelped ad both her and Julia fall off the bed... and onto their butts on the carpet, completely exposing their legs in the process…

"EEEEEEEK!" They both yelp as they frantically cover their legs, blushing intensely from sheer embarrassment.

"Ah wah… Ah wah wah… Ah wah wah wah..." Sodia stuttered, backing up towards the door. "WAAAAAH! WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZAUDE IS GOING ON HERE!?" She yells, looking totally freaked out, as she frantically backs out of Julia's room and slams back first into the wall across from the entrance.

"Sodia! Calm down!" I ordered. "Oh my ears..."

"Flynn..." Julia gets up and walks out into the hallway. "EEP! Cold floor!" And realizes she's still barefoot, and jumps back into her carpeted room. "Care to explain yourself!" She angrily stared at me and Sodia, Hands on her hips. "Just what in blazes are you all doing here, interrupting our private moment together!?" She taps her foot impatiently.

"What she said." Clara angrily added, as she stood besides Julia. "I have never been this embarrassed! OOOOOOOOOOH" Her whole body was stiff and trembling.

"That's what I was going to add..." Julia said. "OOOOOOOOOOH!" Her body was also trembling stiff with anger from the embarrassment that she and Clara just suffered.

"Why not ask these idiots." I replied, looking at Wesley and Kabbage Boy. "We caught them peering into your room as you and Clara were making out."

"...And they were… doing something vulgar things with their hands and...*shudder*… private parts no less." Margaret added. "While watching you two , no doubt, doing...*shudder*... vulgar homosexual things with one another." Margaret, naturally frowns on Julia and Clara's lesbian love for one another, but puts up with it… barely. "Honestly, you two." She shakes her head.

"...WHAT!?" Both the maid and dressmaker yelp in surprise.

Then Julia gazes angrily at Wesley. "Wesley DuBellette… And Kabbage Boy." She said in an angry, scolding tone. "… Care to explain yourselves?"

Wesley nervously backed away from the angry maid, knowing all too well that whatever answer he'll give will, at best lead to getting pounded by both me and her (and maybe Clara) the way one would tenderizes a yak steak, or, at worst, getting...'fixed'… with eight inch daggers… very painful.

"You… you're a homosexual, Julia!?" Sodia interrupted. "And Clara too?"

"...Sodia?" Julia turns her attention to the now upset female knight.

Sodia shivered slightly, backing away. "I can't believe I...became friends with someone like you!"

"Sodia, let me explain!" Julia pleaded, trying to calm down my now hysterical second.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" And Sodia runs off down the hallway.

"SODIA! WAIT!" I called out, but Sodia wasn't listening. She runs around the corner and was out of sight. Damn, didn't think she'd react like this...

"Flynn..." Julia said. "… I think we should go talk to her. But what are we gonna do with those idiots?" She looks at Wesley and the four Kabbage Boy band-members…

"I think a night in the castle dungeons oughta cool them off..." I glared at them. "And after we stuff 'em in there, we go look for Sodia. Hopefully, she'll have cooled down by now."

We marched Wesley and Kabbage Boy, at both sword and dagger point, downstairs to the castle dungeons… Then Julia punches all five of them before they are stuffed into the jail cell.

Then we went looking for Sodia. She wasn't in her quarters, and one of the guards told us that he saw Sodia run out the main door and looked like she was headed down towards the shopping plaza...

* * *

_**(Near the concert site)**_

_**(Sodia's point of view)**_

How..How could she deceive me like that!? ….How could I've been such a fool… Becoming friends with a… a…homosexual!? I just can't believe that I let that happen to me! How could I not have noticed it earlier!? Zaude I'm such a damn idiot! ARGH! I wish she was never born... I wish I was never… Huh? why did it get warm all of a sudden?

"STOP, SINNER!" A peacekeeper shouted.

Huh? I turned my head just in time to… "WHAAAH!" Run right into a row of folding chairs, knocking over several of them and landing on my face. "Owwwww…. This just isn't my day..."

I looked up to notice that I had somehow ran all the way down from the castle and into the concert area. And there were about four peacekeepers all aiming their repeating guns at her. "EEP!" I yelped, realizing that my day was about to get a whole lot worse.

"Hands where I can see them..." One of the peacekeepers ordered, as another one took my sword. "You've have been caught committing the sin of trespassing on holy ground. The sentence is public flogging at noon tomorrow..."

Then the peacekeeper holding my now confiscated sword added. "… Plus you committed this unholy act armed with a weapon, namely this primitive blade. That means that following your public flogging you will be also publicly executed via pistol round to your sinful head. Anything to say for yourself before we take you away?"

"...Mommy..." Was all I could whimper.

"Hey hey! Woah there for a sec..." That head roadie, Eddie interrupted as both he Ralph and Marcia approached. "Since when does knocking over a bunch of chairs call for a hide tanning followed by blowing that person's brains out?"

"Not cool, guys. Not cool at all." Ralph added.

"This is none of your concern..." The peacekeeper replied as they handcuffed me. "This sinner's fate..."

"… Will be decided by your captain." Interrupted a voice belonging to one captain Spartacus Quintus as he also approached. "And not by an enlisted peacekeeper. Am I clear on that?"

"Yes SIR!" The peacekeepers saluted.

"Now then..." Spartacus turns his attention to me as I knelt there, my wrists still handcuffed. "What have we here…?" He activates a hard-light device on his gauntlet and scanned me. "It appears that we have a member of the local militia. Am I correct? You may answer."

"Um… Yes sir..." I answered. "I'm in the Imperial Knights, Jurgis Brigade."

"I see… Captain Vytautas's unit." Spartacus smiled. "So what is your name and rank?"

"...Sodia Fortescue… Lieutenant… Sir..." I answered.

"Age…?"

"…18, sir, but I'm no longer eligible for reapings." I answered.

"Well that's true, miss Fortescue. You were 18 at last summer's reaping. And everything else you said does match up with the data my computer is showing me." Spartacus presses a few buttons, re-configuring his monitor. "So can you explain to me why you choose to so foolishly go charging onto the concert grounds armed and without permission. You answer may determine whether you live or die."

"Gulp... Okay" So I told Spartacus Why I was running away from the castle. "I just can't believe that Julia is a...*shudder*… lesbian. I can't believe that I became friends with her! How could have I been so stupid! Becoming a friend to a homo! I just want to run away from it all! I just want to die! WHAT AM I SAYING!?"

"Wait a minute..." Marcia interjects. "...Are you telling me that the reason you went and knocked over all those chairs was because you found out that Julia and Clara are lovers?"

"Yeah..." Eddie added. "Getting upset and running blindly into the night because you found out that? Man… This is like something out of those anime shows or a manga."

"No kidding, Eddie." Ralph nodded.

I looked at the three roadies feeling really confused. "Ah-nee-may…? Mahn-gah…?" What were they talking about?

"Um… They're cartoons and comic books respectively from a country on our world called Japan..." Marcia explained. "...Though I don't think you guys have those here either."

"Probably not… Besides… I have more graver concerns night now." I replied, looking left and right at the peacekeepers.

"How right you are, sinner..." One of the peacekeepers said. "...For tomorrow you will be executed for trespassing while armed."

"...Or we could just drop the whole thing and have her pardoned right here and now." Spartacus declared.

"Wait WHAT!?" The four peacekeepers sounded surprised. "...But, captain... Commandant Thread..."

"...Is not here." Spartacus finished. "Clearly her trespass was unintentional, given the state of mind she was in on discovering mentor DuBois's…ahem... sexuality. Uncuff her. And don't you all give me that look. I know what your expressions are under those visors."

"Yes sir." The peacekeepers saluted… with a bit less enthusiasm. They released me, and headed back to their posts.

"I do apologize for the enthusiasm of out peacekeepers, miss Fortescue..." Spartacus said. "… But seriously… Running headlong onto concert grounds just because you found out that miss DuBois was a homosexual."

He shakes his head and sighed.

"As mr Riggs stated earlier, you rash reaction to that unfortunate discovery seems like something out of either a Japanese comic book or cartoon series."

"I know…." I replied, head hung in humility. "...Thank you for sparing me from being smited, sir."

"You're welcome… I trust you'll return to the castle once you've settled down. Now, if you four shall excuse me..." Spartacus about-faces and walks away.

"Hey, We're heading back up, now that we're all done." Eddie said once he and the other roadies reset the chairs that I knocked down. "Wanna come with…?"

"Yeah, after we leave, the only dudes here are gonna be those peacekeepers..." Ralph added. "And they not exactly the best company."

"Yeah, found that out. Might as well..." I nodded. "I'm so looking forward to both sir Flynn and sir Jurgis chewing my head off for this… sigh..."

* * *

_**(The Castle, front gates)**_

Eventually, we arrived back at the castle. As we approached… "There you are, Sodia." We were met by Flynn, Julia and Clara. "We were about to go look for you."

"Sir Flynn." I saluted. "And...urk!… Y-you two…?" I fearfully recoiled when I noticed Julia and Clara next to Flynn.

"At ease, Sodia, they're not going to bite." Flynn said. "But your reaction to their..."

"I know… It was completely uncalled for..." I replied. "But finding out that both Julia and Clara are… homos! And after I fought alongside her to rescue you! I just feel so..."

I paused for a bit before continuing...

"I'm still just so… Let's face it, I just can't put what I'm feeling right now into words, sir Flynn. All those years I've known those two, Julia since I first met her about three years ago. Clara just as long, if not longer, whenever I went to her family's store to get measured for the latest fashions. And all this time I didn't know that they were… were..."

I just leaned up to the castle wall. "Nuuuuh … Homosexuals should just disappear. Homosexuals should just disappear. Homosexuals should just disappear. Homosexuals should just disappear. This. Just. Isn't. My. Day..."

"HEY! Don't go cursing us!" Both Julia and Clara scolds.

"Lady Estellise kinda likes us, mind you." Clara added.

"Honestly, Sodia Ametista Fortescue…." Julia shook her head. "Over-reacting like that. Honestly." She gives me a dirty look. "Right now, I'm at a loss at what to say next. And I thought Margaret's reactions when she learned was ridiculous."

"I think it's best you three calm down a bit..." Eddie suggested. "… Well, more like a lot, and try to sort this like reasonable young adults… Just saying."

"I'm sorry, Julia… it's just… Seeing you and Clara… I'm just in so much shock."

"I hope this doesn't mean that you're a homophobe, Sodia." Julia shook her head. "I was planning on telling you this over some breakfast one of these days. I just didn't want you to find out like this."

"And I would hate to lose a good customer too." Clara added.

"I… Um… I need to think about this for a bit..." I was still having trouble trying to figure out what to say to Julia and Clara. So I decided to change the subject. "Sir Flynn, What has happened to Wesley and those band-members?"

"Wesley and most of Kabbage Boy…? We got them cooling their heels in the dungeon right now."Flynn answered.

"With their lips personally fattened by yours truly." Julia added, cracking her knuckles.

Flynn continued. "We'll let them out first thing in the morning. Though I'm gonna get an earful from both lord Crane and… sir Cumore."

"And Kabbage Boy's manager. Don't forget about him." Eddie added.

"You're… still angry at him, aren't you, sir Flynn." I inquired. "...Not that I blame you. I'm just as mad at him too."

"Join the club, Sodia." Julia interjected. "That lavender haired son of a bitch did set him and Yuri after all. Not to mention nearly causing us to share the same fate."

"Yeah… Anyway, Sodia, captain Jurgis wants to see us." Flynn said. "He got a message from one captain Spartacus of the peacekeepers concerning you running into the concert area and getting yourself into trouble."

"Ulp… C-Captain Jurgis? Y-yes sir!" I gulped. Looks like I not quite out of the woods yet…

_**(Meanwhile down in the dungeon….)**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

"Flynn, you damn cocksucker! You're gonna pay for this!" Wesley rattles the bars of his cell like an upset chimp

"Like this is totally unfair dudes..." Erik complained from behind bars. "Like it's all cold and damp in here. You call this a bed! I want my lawyer!"

"Lemme out! Lemme out!" Raz yelled from his cell "I don't wanna get prison raped by some fat dude! AAH! A RAT! A FUCKING BIG-ASS RAT! DON'T LET IT EAT MEE!"

"Aw man this is just like Juvi all over again..." Reggie moaned. "...Only colder and wetter."

"Not to mention the food is even shittier..." Sid added. "ATTICA! ATTICA!" And he starts banging on the bars with a tin cup.

"HEY! PIPE DOWN IN THERE!" Shouted a guard. "I'm trying to get some sleep..."

* * *

_**(End Part 26)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.**_

_**Next Chapter, The roadies take the trash off the stage.**_


	27. Mayhem At The Men's Club

_**Part. 27 Mayhem At The Men's Club!(D8)**_

_**Disclaimer: just a reminder, I do not own Tales of Vesperia, that's the property of Namco-Bandai.**_

* * *

_**(The Castle Parade Grounds…)**_

_**(Sodia's point of view)**_

Last night, I was given a really stern talking to by captain Jurgis followed by me being given a reprimand for my over-reaction to learning about Julia and Clara being queer lovers. No thanks to that oversexed idiot, Wesley and the equally oversexed and just as idiotic boy band that was paying him.

...That just wasn't my day… ugh…

Anyway, today, me and Natalie was helping lady Estellise ready her horse for her morning's riding lessons.

"Alright let's get her saddled." Lady Estellise said as she placed the saddle-blanket on her favorite mare. "So Flynn told me that you found out that my maid was a… How do I put this… A lesbian. How do you feel about it?"

"I'll bet you acted like she had the cooties..." Natalie said as she handed Estellise the bridle and reins. "I know that's what dame Margaret did. You remember that, lady Estellise?"

"Hee hee hee… I sure do, Natalie." Lady Estellise giggled.

"Well actually I got completely upset and ran out the castle..." I answered. "And then I got into trouble with the peacekeepers when I blindly ran onto the concert grounds."

"Woah! Now that's just unbelievably bat-crap crazy, Sodia." Natalie replied, shaking her head.

"Oh my, I'm surprised that you weren't smited." Lady Estellise added.

"Me too, lady Estellise..." I agreed. "But I still ended up getting chewed out and reprimanded by captain Jurgis. Docked three month's pay."

_**XXX**_

After lady Estellise finished her riding lessons, and her horse was re-stabled, unsaddled, fed, watered, and groomed down, we noticed that two of the roadies was watching the whole lesson from a nearby stand.

"Hey, didn't know we had an audience today." Natalie commented. "I thought you were supposed to be working on that stage."

"The stage is all done, so it's it's just adjustments today… So we're not needed down there right now." The female roadie with the multi-colored hair explained. "… So we thought we'd watch you guys. Not much else going on… Name's Leslie Bennett, btw." Leslie introduced herself.

"And I'm Melissa China..." The brunette roadie greeted. "We met you the other night at that post-speech dinner party."

"Oh yeah… You guys were tossing tableware left and right and driving dame Margaret crazy." Natalie replied. "Man that was funny."

"..Hee hee hee...I agree, Natalie..." Estellise nodded. "I'm curious… What do you two do when you're not working on tour?"

"Well, your highness, since you asked…." Leslie replied first. "Me and Mel here are co-eds at Yale University. The roadie gigs help pay for our tuition."

"Which is ridiculously expensive if you ask me..." Melissa added. "I mean, c'mon, a Ferrari is cheaper."

"What's a Ferrari?" Me, Natalie and lady Estellise asked simultaneously.

"One very expensive and very fast…. Um… self-propelled horseless carriage… You know what I mean...Right?" Leslie answered.

Um, not exactly.

"Which is still slightly cheaper than our university." Melissa added.

Just then, a...meow… catches our attention. We turn to see this half-grown ginger tabby cat with a mouse in its jaws.

"Oh, great, what have you caught..." Natalie was about to say when…

"EEK! A MOUSE!" Lady Estellise yelped and quickly hid behind me.

"AAH! A DEAD ALIEN!" Melissa yelped and quickly hid Leslie respectively. That happened at the same time.

"… This time, you dumb cat." Natalie continued. "Oh, nice going, you dummy. You went and frightened lady Estellise." She rolls her eyes.

"Hey, what about me..." Melissa interrupted, still hiding behind Leslie. "...Don't come any closer with that… EEW! Dead alien! EEK!"

"Never mind the fact that we're, oh I don't know, the aliens here, Melissa." Leslie reminded.

"I don't care… Just keep it away fwom mee..." Melissa whined, "EEW!"

"Same goes for me. Oh yuck!" Lady Estellise added. "I wish that cat of yours would stop bringing his catches to you or every maid he sees."

"Gomen'nasai, lady Estellise..." Natalie bowed in apology. "Please don't tell lady Julia or dame Margaret about this! Don't want either one of them pinning my ears back… again!"

"Again?" I asked.

"So what's the deal with that cat?" Leslie adds.

"You guys oughta know that cats like to show off their catches to their owners, right?" Natalie explains.

"Well… this dummy of a barn-cat, that for some reason thinks that I'm his master, is no exception. But since I'm always wearing this maid uniform, he'll often confuses the other maids here with me, often frightening 'em with snails, slugs, bugs, roaches, snakes, spiders, mice…And another icky thing under the sun... Leading to either lady Julia or dame Margaret calling me on the carpet. Right now, I'm fearing the day that he catches a worm and accidentally presents it to lady Julia...*shudder*… She'll never let me hear the end of it. All because of that feline dummy."

She glared back at the cat. "You're a real nuisance, you know that, you baka."

"meow" The cat replies, staring vacantly at Natalie.

"Aw c'mon..." Leslie picked up the cat and stroked his head, causing him to purr. "… He's just being a cat, he can't help it. So cute... So what's his name?"

"Um..." Natalie scratches her chin. "I don't think this idiot has a name. He's just a barn-cat that started hanging around me long enough that everyone in the castle starting thinking that I'm his owner."

"Really..." Leslie looks at the cat's face. "Why not call him...'Mepple'?"

"'Mepple'?" Natalie repeated.

"meow?" Mepple added, looking up at the young roadie.

"Oh my, what a cute name." Lady Estellise smiled. "It seems kind of fitting for him."

"If you say so, lady Estellise." Natalie nodded, then looks at the cat. "Well, dummy, guess your name's Mepple from here on out."

"meow" Mepple replied before jumping out of Leslie's arms and began rubbing Natalie's legs. "purr purr purr some more"

"...Nee ha ha ha… Hey quit it, that tickles." Natalie giggled.

"Hey, c'mon, Mel, I wanna head over to the stage." Leslie said. "I hear they're finally gonna make Eddie sing."

"Really? Now this I gotta hear." Melissa follows Leslie off the parade ground. "Catch you guys later."

"So, Les, What made you come up with the idea to name that cat after that annoying critter from 'Pretty Cure'?" Melissa asked.

"Seemed kinds appropriate, Mel." Leslie replied. "Considering that Natalie looks a lot like that girl from that series."

Natalie points at her face. "I'm right here, you know."

"Oh yeah..." Melissa realized. "Anyway, let's get moving."

* * *

_**(The Stage)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

I was up on the stage making a few last minute checks on the stage props to make sure they work correctly for the concert tomorrow night. So far we got my open air version of my dream stage built, and the sculptures were doing the final touches on the foam rubber coating carved and painted to look like stone bone and gleaming steel.

Gotta admit, the metal beast's massive face looking out over the rows of seats couldn't be any more awesome.

"Alright check check 1,2,3..." I spoke into the main microphone to calibrate it for the concert... Sounds okay so far. "Okay, Ralph, Top Floods" I said to the walkie-talkie.

"Top Floods..." Ralph's voice replied as he lit the top floodlights, bathing the stage in their multicolored hues.

"Nice. Okay, lets try the rear floods." I ordered.

"Rear floods..." Ralph replied as he lit the rear floodlights. I could see that the rear floods are working perfectly.

"Nice, rear floods are fine, okay, lets try the side pots." I ordered.

"Side pots..." Ralph fires up the side pots... and they were lighting up perfectly.

"Awesome, Okay, Lets test the lifts..." I ordered.

"Lifts are running..." Ralph replies back as the power motors sparked to life each one lifting a roadie up to the stage... I could see that they were working great. If they have no problem lifting a two hundred plus pound roadie, they should have no problem lifting up the Kabbage Boy band members.

"Awesome, lifts are good..." I spoke into my walkie-talkie, but for some odd reason, I'm STILL half expecting to see Renge standing on one of them... Never mind… I jumped off the stage and steps back to take in the results of all our hard work. "Well, everybody, this is it… my magnum opus… my… How do I put this... My megastage..."

"Yeah, Eddie that's one awesome stage we all put together..." Ralph replied, looking at the results of all their hard work.

"No kidding, Ralph..." Jake added. "...If we only had a band that was just as awesome…." Then he looks at Paul, the only Kabbage Boy band-member to show up(The others, along with their manager and Seneca were back at the castle complaining to commandant Alexei about Flynn locking them in the dungeon last night. And Julia punching them in the face). "Present company excepted."

"Uh, yeah..." Paul nodded. "Damn, that's one kickass stage you guys put together..." He examines the new stage. "It's even more awesome than the one we performed on back at Ouran Academy. Man… I almost feel unworthy to perform on this one."

"Well you most certainly outdid yourself, Edward." Julia, now wearing her posh outfit (the collar just BARELY covering the large hickey on her neck), along with a boater hat and cape stated. "It would certainly be the type of stage that your favorite rock bands would love to perform on, that's for sure."

"That's an understatement, mentor." Nan added. "I thought that monster couldn't get anymore scarier." She looked at me, a worried look on her face. "Do we have to make Kabbage Boy play on...that?"

Just then the rest of Kabbage Boy and Seneca and Effie showed up in the hover-limousine. "Is that what you're going to perform on?" Seneca asked, as they exited the hover-limo. "And I thought the stage you used in Ouran was bad."

"Like it's not our idea, Cranster..." Erik replied, then looks at the new stage. "I knew I shoulda told Eddie what we had in mind for both here and Ouran Academy."

"Then why didn't you?" Seneca asked.

"Like I don't know, Cranster..." Erik shrugged. "I was like so totally enjoying both Tokyo and the Castle here it probably totally slipped my mind."

"And, as a result..." Seneca looks at Eddie. "You allowed your servant to...how do I put this… Indulge in his...ahem… Belt buckle fantasies." Then he looks at Julia. " And I wouldn't be too surprised if you encouraged him, Julia. Honestly."

"Whatever do you mean by that, lord Crane?" Julia asked, looking somewhat perplexed.

"Do you not wear a pin that, interestingly enough, shares the same face?" Seneca counter-asked.

"I do..." Julia answered. "But that doesn't mean that I was encouraging Edward to come up with those designs."

"Yeah, don't go dragging her into this, Seneca." I pointed his finger at the Panem Noble.

Seneca glared back at me. Then slumped his shoulders and sighed. "Anyway, before I forget..." He turned his attention to Erik. "Mr Faust, I had a...request from one captain Alexander von Cumore."

"...ugh..." Julia muttered under her breath.

Seneca continues. "… That he wishes for you to do a small concert at the Empire club tonight before you do your main concert tomorrow."

"The Empire Club? Isn't like that high-class men's club with all the chicks and booze and stuff?" Erik asked.

"Yes, you could say that." Seneca replied. "Do you want to perform there?"

"Like as long as we get the chicks and booze and stuff… You got it, Cranster." Erik grinned, offering his hand.

"Very well, I'll inform Cumore that you'll be attending." Seneca smiles back and shakes Erik's hand (I'll bet he'll dis-infect it later). "And we'll see to it that'll you get first pick of the young and pretty custom maids there."

"Long as they not like miss hoidy-toidy there..." Raz thumbs at Julia.

"Humph… honestly." Julia scoffs, nose in the air.

"Oh don't worry, mr Gregory..." Seneca re-assures the lead guitarist. "Their maids are like your french maids, or rather like those in that video-game you were enjoying back in Japan..."

"Oh, like those maids" The Kabbage Boy band-members said in unison.

"Now I REALLY can't wait to play there!" Raz ecclesiastically exclaimed. "SWEET! My balls were startin' to turn blue!"

"And one more thing..." Seneca interjected. "We only need you to bring the instruments. No need to build a stage or anything. And with that being said, I will see you at the Empire Club." Seneca and Kabbage Boy then heads towards the hover-limo. "Are you coming, Effie?"

"Later on, Seneca..." Effie replied. "...I heard that they're going to have the head roadie sing one of their...test songs."

"...Is that so?" Seneca scratched his chin. "I think I'll pass on that… I suppose I'll send the limo back down for you then."

"I'd appreciate it, Seneca." Effie smiled.

Seneca and Kabbage Boy climb into the hover-limo and it pulls away from the concert ground and heads for the castle. Me and the roadies climb up onto the stage. I plugs in Clementine, Ralph sets himself up on the drums, Jake plugs in the bass guitar, and Marcia plugs in the backup guitar.

"So which song are we gonna do, Eddie?" Jake asks.

"Well, guys… How 'bout this..." I starts off with the opening riff 'Master Exploder' from "Tenacious D And The Pick Of Destiny'.

The other roadie quickly join in. Like Jack Black in that movie, I did not need (He does not need) a microphone (a microphone), 'cause my voice is **FUCKING POWERFUL!** So powerful that it blew Effie's wig, Julia's hat, and Nan's bodhi-blastia clean off, Which I apologized for before beginning the second stanza. The stage seemed almost alive as we performed. Huge tongues of flame erupted from the smudge pots. The floods strobed on and off in a dazzling array of colors. The big speakers thumped and thrummed in tune to the guitars, the drumming, and my **FUCKING POWERFUL** singing.

"Wow...just...Wow..." Effie retrieved her wig and pot it back on. "I just believe someone like you could be this...loud."

"...Yeah… me neither..." I replied. "Like I said earlier, sorry 'bout the wig, hat, and hair-dec."

"Woah… And I thought your old man was loud, mentor." Nan picked up her bodhi-blastia.

"Well, Nan, You haven't heard my father when he was chewing out that slime-bag Gradana three years ago..." Julia picked up her boater hat, dusted it off, and put it on. She walked back towards the stage. "You're just full of surprises, Edward. First that exploding kick in District 3, and now a…ahem... freaking powerful singing voice? And without the benefit of magic. What's next for you, Edward?"

"That a good question, Julia..." I replied. "But something tells me it's gonna be freaking awesome."

"Somehow, I wouldn't be too surprised." Julia cocked her head. "Anyway I do suppose you'll be heading over to that den of inequity to get the instruments set up for the pre-concert tonight."

"Sure looks like it…" I replied.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile, back at the Castle)**_

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

"So, Flynn, happy birthday, for starters..." Jurgis congratulated. "looks like you now own your old family estate."

"It would appear so, sir Jurgis..." I replied.

"Anyway, I understand it's bit of an unofficial tradition for young nobles to celebrate their 21st birthday by visiting the Empire club… I suppose you'll be visiting that joint."

"I suppose you did, sir Jurgis…?" I asked.

"It's not really mandatory, Flynn..." Jurgis replied. "But I did go there myself. But I'm guessing you just want you to go there and attend that pre-concert show."

"Pretty much, sir Jurgis." I said. "Other than that, that place doesn't really interest me."

"Cumore, seeing as he is one of the patrons, will be probably there, Flynn." Jurgis cautioned. "Something tells me that he's still planning on getting you...ahem… humiliated. Just thought I'd warn you."

"Understood." I nodded.

* * *

_**(The Empire Club, Later that Evening)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

"… Okay, everything's plugged in and ready." I said as me and the guys finish setting up the instruments. "Just plug in Clementine and Paul's bass guitar, and you boys should be good to go." I handed Raz Clementine, and Paul his bass guitar.

"Aw Geez, do we haveta plug in our guitars?" Raz complained as he strapped on Clementine.

"...Every single concert, Raz, and you know it..." Paul replied, strapping on his bass guitar. "...Don't want you tripping on the wires, now would we… heh heh..."

"Okay, like enough chit-chat guys..." Erik interjected. "Like let's go out there and like totally rock those nobs out there."

"...Well I'll be..." Ralph looks out at the noblemen sitting in attendance. "… Hey, Eddie, check out who's here." He points out at the blonde man sitting at one of the tables.

...Speaking of which…

_**(Flynn's Point of View)**_

I tried to make myself comfortable in that plush bench seat as Kabbage Boy walks up on the small dance stage. Doesn't exactly help that Cumore's sitting next to me.

"Well well, look what we have here. Oh ho ho ho..." Cumore chortled as he sat down on my left. "How nice of you to join us fellow libertines in this, our finest pleasure establishment for us young nobles with too much time on our hands..." He stretches his right arm around my shoulders, placing his hand on my right shoulder, causing me to shudder slightly. "And on your 21st birthday, no less..."

"Gee, nice to meet you too, sir Cumore..." I leaned away from the lilac haired libertine. I felt a wave of disgust when I remembered what he did to Yuri, as well as what that doctor he suggested and his orderlies almost did to me. "… Would you mind not being so close."

"Are you still a bit… sore at me over that little prank my late lamented friend Gilbert played on you…?" Cumore gleefully asked. "A bit… how you say… Butt-hurt? Oh ho ho ho."

"No comment, sir Cumore." I gave Cumore a REALLY dirty look. "That was low, even for you. I could've been disgraced from the knights… or worse because of that stupid...prank."

"And I would've gotten away with it… if it weren't for that meddling maid and that knight that left my wonderful brigade earlier." Cumore mumbles to himself. "Anyway, let us forget about the past and enjoy the present, Scifo. Tonight we're going to start off with a couple of songs from that earth band. Now what was their name again…? Oh yes, Kabbage Boy I believe, then Were going to enjoy a few performances by the custom maids… And if I'm lucky, some of their gorgeous custom butlers. I do love their well sculpted bodies, and they're willing to do it… samurai-style. I should know." He grins lecherously at me…

...Who just shudders at the thought...Ugh… Of all the people to sit next to me in a place like this. And it had to bet...him.

Then Cumore notices someone familiar. "Ah! Viscount Allen! How nice to see you!" He calls out to fellow connoisseur of the perverse arts. "Please, do join us!"

"Don't mind if I do, Alexander..." Allen smiles and sat next to Cumore. "Well well, if it isn't the latest entry to the gentry..." He noticed me. "Flynn Scifo, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Permit me to introduce myself..." Allen continues. "...ahem… You have the esteemed honor of being within the noble presence of I, the viscount of Chamois, Allen Hamilton Chamois. And I already know who you are. Flynn Scifo, son of the late Finath Scifo, a lieutenant in the Jurgis Brigade, and, as of today, a member of the gentry…"

He pauses to catch his breath.

"...So, naturally, you decide, like all young noblemen when they turn 21, to celebrate this event by visiting this fine men's establishment, watch the maids perform, and maybe pop your cherry later on. Am I right?"

"You… could say that, viscount Allen..." I replied. But before either Cumore or Allen could reply…

...Kabbage Boy appears on the stage to the cheers of all the noblemen in attendance. Sid gets on the drums, Reggie fires up the record player, both Raz and Paul plug in their guitar and the bass guitar respectively, and last, but not least Erik takes the microphone. "Alright, like check check 1,2,3..." He tests the microphone before continuing. "All right! Hey there, all you cool lookin' noble dudes! How's it hangin'?"

"Lately mine's been kind of hanging a bit low and to the right..." Cumore said. "So, Flynn, how's yours?"

"No comment." I coldly answered, blushing redder than a ripe apple, and gave both libertines REALLY dirty looks. Let's just say that both me and Yuri are trying hard to forget that debauched-up incident at that debauched-up Gary-Stu run downtown clinic a few weeks ago.

Erik continued his intro. "Alright! You guys wanna listen to some heavy metal!?" He is answered by the cheers of the young noblemen. "You heard 'em, boys! Let's do this! 1,2,3,4!" And Kabbage Boy begin playing their Second Wave of American Tween Melodic Rap Metalcore(or S.W.A.T.M.R.M) themed music.

(Meanwhile backstage, Eddie just cringes from listening to the butchery that passes for Heavy Metal.)

_**(4 or 5 songs later)**_

Kabbage boy climbs down from the stage and sits at the table just behind Cumore, Allen, and mine. "Like how did you like the performance, Cumore dude?" Erik asks. "And who's this guy?" he notices Allen.

"Allow me to introduce myself…" Allen replied. "...ahem… I am viscount Allen Hamilton Chamois, one of the higher nobles of this fine city as well as a patron and customer of this marvelous men's club."

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

While that viscount was chatting it up with Kabbage Boy, Me and the guys were busy with clearing off the stage for those custom maids to perform on. "Dunno who that dude with the long blonde hair is..." Ralph said as he packed up the record player. "...But I think that guy with the blueish hair and the kooky '70s outfit's Cumore."

"Yeah, Ralph..." I nodded as I packed away both Clementine and the bass guitar. "Julia hold me about him… He's the no good dude that almost got Flynn there and Yuri ass-fucked by some other dimensional dudes a few weeks ago." I gave Cumore a VERY dirty glare.

Once the stage was cleared, the Yurzorean (They kinda looked Japanese to me) custom maids each one wearing a custom tailored short-skirt maid or sailor-school uniform entered the stage one-by one, to the cheers of each of their favorite customer, and each one performed their signature song. After each one did their act they left the stage and each one went over to their customer's table to chat.

_**(Flynn's point of view)**_

"So, Flynn, What do you think of the entertainment so far…?" Allen asked. "Any one in particular you want to chat with? But not that one..." He point at one maid that sits next to him. "She's mine."

"None of them interest me, viscount." I shook my head.

"Is that so, Flynn..." Cumore slyly grinned. "Then perhaps you do prefer male company after all."

I just shuddered. "No comment" I replies with no small of disgust on my voice.

"Regardless… It's too bad we have to wait through the next set of acts to get to the good part of the show..." Cumore sighted. "But it'll be worth it."

"Maybe for you, Cumore..." Allen said.

"Like so what is the next set of acts anyway?" Erik asked.

"Well we've seen the clothed maids singing and dancing..." Allen answered. Now we're going to get the… wait for it… NAKED maids up on stage performing for your pleasure… Ah! And here comes the first act…."

The maids came onto the stage in singles or pairs and did their exhibitionist acts, either singing, dancing erotically showing off everything on the naked nubile young bodies, or a bit of both.

"Umm… They're all of age and here by choice I hope." I commented as I watched the acts. "… Legal reasons of course."

No need to concern yourself, Flynn." Allen replied. "Every performer here, clothed or naked, male or female is here on their own volition and above the age of consent(age 18), I assure you."

Personally, I can't wait for the custom butlers to appear..." Cumore commented. "Mmmmm their handsome well chiseled bodies are just so… Oh ho ho ho...And when they do their exhibitionist acts… Just thinking about it is making me feel...hard. Isn't it making you feel hard as well, Flynn?"

"No comment." Was my only answer. "Besides once the maid exhibitionist acts are over, I'm out of here."

"Aw you're no fun, Flynn."

Eventually, the last female exhibitionist performance came and went. I decided I've seen enough and got ready to leave. No point in watching the male exhibitionist acts, I wasn't really interested in that sort of thing.

"Oh, where do you think you're going, Flynn?" Cumore asked.

"I'm going back to the castle, Cumore." I answered. "I think I've spent enough time here." Not to mention I didn't want to spend anymore time this close to Cumore. Let's face it, That guy just makes me uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid you'll do no such thing, Scifo..." Cumore snaps his fingers, and suddenly a group of bodyguards rush up and grabbed me by the arms!

"What the..." I yelped in surprise. "Let go of… UNGH!" And I get punched right in the gut.

"Shut it, you punk." The bodyguard growled. "Waddya wanna do with him, boss?" He asked Cumore.

Cumore slyly approached me. "You didn't think I was going to just leave here, didn't you Flynn?"

I just stared at Cumore. Just what does that lilac haired libertine has in mind for me this time?

"So what shall I do with you, hmmm…?" He looked at me from head to toe. "Well then, I guess you'll have to...have an unfortunate accident on the way back. That you were stabbed in the back by some mugger. Well even the Noble Quarter isn't exactly...safe when the sun goes down. Oh how tragic it'll be… You, a young knight with so much potential, cut down just as he was entering the prime of his life. Oh boo hoo hoo..." He mockingly sobs. "But first… Take him downstairs to room #6. I wish to have some fun with you." He stroked my chin. "Oh ho ho ho. You'll beg for the end before I'm done with you."

My eyes widened. "...GULP..." Last time he made a gulp like that, I got both himself and Yuri trapped in a humiliating situation At the hands of a hedonistic doctor which ended with us having to be rescued by both Julia and Sodia.

Then Cumore looks at Kabbage Boy and the other patrons in attendance. "...And if you lot know what's good for you. You say nothing of this to anyone. Got that?"

Most of the young nobles just shrug and nod as if this whole scene was no skin off their noses.

"Like we got it! We totally got it..." Erik nervously replies. "...Like this is none of our business. Right guys?"

Just then, Eddies voice interrupted. "Woah woah woah, hold on a sec..." Eddie and Ralph walk up on stage. "Lemme get this straight..." They both jump off, landing with an audible thud.

Eddie looks at Cumore. "Am I hearing this right? That you're planning to kack this kid? But before that you're planning on dragging him downstairs so you could homo-rape him in a room that resembles a medieval torture chamber…?" He glared at Cumore.

"Which, for all we know, probably was styled after your bedroom...Or was it the other way around?" Ralph added.

Cumore just looks at the two, a REALLY flabbergasted expression on his overly effeminate face. "How did you two know about my bedroom? Did that four-eyed… Never mind! Something about you sickeningly reminds me of that accursed long-haired punk, Yuri. Something tells me that a certain boy-band is going to be visiting the God's realm short two meddling servants. Boys? Dispose of them."

The bodyguards start to approach the two roadies…

...Which for some reason don't look at all impressed, let alone intimidated, at the sight of a bunch of goons approaching them. But then again, I understand that those two are not your usual run of the mill roadies. One's a former marine and one's an Alaskan crab fisherman after all.

"Oh, that's how you wanna play it?" Eddie sneered, cracking his knuckles. "Okay then, first, we're gonna kick all your asses."

"Yeah, Eddie. Let's go kick some ass..." Ralph added. "I've been wanting to have a good ol' fashioned barroom brawl."

"Couldn't agree more..." And the two roadies plow onto the bodyguards like a pair angry wild boars.

_**(To anyone who's played Mad Max the video-game, or watched Batman(1966 series), let's just say the following brawl was something like a mix of of the two, Author)**_

Eddie blocks a punch, and follows with a series of punches, finishing up with a...*POW*… hay-maker to the chops, sending that bodyguard sprawling. Then he turns and ducks another swing, and head-butts the bodyguard in the stomach...*OOF*… knocking the air clean outta him, then finishes up with an uppercut...*POW*… sending that goon a good eight feet into the air..

Meanwhile, Ralph shoulder-tackles a bodyguard, causing him to stagger, punches him a few times, and finishes him with a head-butt to the nose...*CRUNCH*… The he side-steps a right jab from another bodyguard, and kicks him...*POW*… in the face. One of the body guards managed to grab and restrain Ralph by the arms, hoping it would hold him long enough fro his partner to beat him up, but before that blow could be struck, Ralph lifts his legs up, catches the other guy by the neck, and does a body-spin that causes all three to fall spinning to the floor. Then Ralph polishes them off by grabbing then by their heads and...*KLONK*… knocks them both together…. *TWEET TWEET TWEET*…

As for me, Well I used the distraction to suddenly kick the bodyguard on his right in the shin, making him release his right arm so I could use it to...*POW*… punch the guy on his left in the nose, releasing my left arm so I can...*POW*… punch the guy on the right in his nose. Then I grabbed the right guy by the head and...*SMASH*… introduces him to my knee, then polished him off with a double axehandle to the back. The left guy tries to...*WHOOSH*... Send me flying with an uppercut, but I side-stepped the swing and kicked him in the family jewels...*AAAIIIEEE*… causing him to collapse to the floor, squealing in high-pitched pain. "That's for punching me in the gut, jerk!"

Eddie grabs another bodyguard and...*SLAM*… sidewalk-slams him onto the floor. He quickly get to his feet in time to dodge several frantic...*WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH*... punches. The instant an opening presented itself, Eddie grabs him by the wrist, stopping the wild swings, stomps down hard on his foot, making the unfortunate bodyguard...*YEOW*… hop around, and finally, Eddie takes him down with a few rights and lefts and a powerful...*KER-POW*… and really explosive kick that sent him...*AAAIIIEEE*... flying… straight into the...*SMASH*… Aspio Music(tm) karaoke blastia knocking it completely outta commission_**(Which will remain so for several months until it was eventually fixed. But that's another story, **__**Author**__**)**_.

"...Well that's enough outta them..." Eddie slapped his hands together as if he was slapping off the dirt and dust from a hard day's work. "So I wonder what that leaves us?"

"How...How dare you two...ruffians ruin my evening!?" Cumore angrily demanded, trembling in raw rage. "You two will pay for this!" He suddenly pulls out a sword from behind the couch. With your lives! Starting with you!" He points his sword at Eddie.

"Hey woah there!" Eddie backs away from the now pissed Cumore, hands out front. "Let's not get too carried away here!"

Cumore swings at Eddie, but the roadie dodges the blow.

"Hey! Watch where you re swinging that!" Eddie jumps back onto the stage but Cumore follows him.

Eddie grabs the microphone stand." Looks like I'll haveta knock some sense into ya!" He wields the stand like a quarter-staff.

"DIE!" Cumore screams as he performs an overhead swing, intent on splitting Eddie in two…

… Or he would have if Eddie hadn't successfully blocked the blow with the microphone stand. Suddenly Cumore started shaking violently, Sparks were flying from where he struck the microphone stand.

"EEEYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAH! STOOOP! IIIYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAH! THIS IS TOO MUCH! EVEN FOR MEEEEE! GAAAH! THE PAIN! THE PAAAIIINNN! YAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STAAAAAAAAHHHHP! YIHYIHYIHYIHYIHYIH!" Cumore screamed like a banshee fed feet first through a wood-chipper-blastia… While being electrocuted!

"Oh shit! GAHGAHGAHGAHGAH! RALPH! CUT THE JUICE! GAHGAHGAHGAHGAH! CUT THE FUCKING JUICE! GIHGIHGIHGIHGIH!" Eddie yelled at the same time. Ralph jumped up onstage and quickly unplugged the microphone, stopping both Eddie's and Cumore electrocution.

"Mic's unplugged." Ralph said once things quieted down." You okay, Eddie?"

"I think so, Ralph..." Eddie tried to pat down his now completely upright hair. "Thought the damn thing was already unplugged. Oh man, now I know what sex with an electric ell feels like."

Cumore was still alive too, despite the amount of current that went through him. But unlike Eddie…

"… sob …. Mommy, it hurts...sniffle… pwease make it stop...sob… Pweeeaaassseee… boo hoo hoo hoo … I'll be good.. sniffle … I pwomise… sob..."...sobbing and whimpering in a higher than normal child-like voice, and curled up in the fetal position, and sucking on his thumb, His hair was also standing on end, and I swore that his hair was still...sparking.

"Ooo…That looks like it hurts. I'd almost feel sorry sir Cumore..." I shook my head at the pitiful sight at his feet. "… But then there was that… Gary-Stu incident at that clinic so… yeah. Anyway, I do believe I still need to return to the castle, and file my report. Not to mention I'm going to recommend that this facility's license be suspended for less than safe electrical standards."

Not surprisingly, that got me quite a few boos and various obscenities shouted at me and the two roadies. I walked up to the entrance, pulled a whistle from my jacket, blew on it, and in seconds a squad of blue knights, led by captain Jurgis suddenly marched out from a nearby building and entered the men's club.

"Oh and by the way..." I addresses the patrons. "I came with backup just in case."

"So what happened?" Jurgis asked while his brigade secured the building. "Or you wouldn't be blowing that whistle otherwise."

"Affirmative, captain." I saluted, pointing at the stage, where Eddie and Ralph were standing next to the still prone and sobbing Cumore. "Sir Cumore was planning on having me… disappear."

"I see...and...oh my god..." Jurgis then notices the somewhat pathetic sobbing thing on the floor that was moments earlier captain Alexander von Cumore. "Is that sir Cumore…? What the hell happened to him?"

"He tried to have me killed, sir Jurgis… Not to mention he wanted to screw me in the 'torture chamber' playroom." I answered..

"which was probably modeled after that dude's bedroom." Eddie went and added.

I continued. "But those two roadies took exception to it. They mopped the floor with his bodyguard… And sir Cumore tried to kill Eddie, but, instead went and got himself electrocuted. Off the record, sir, I believe he deserved it for what he had done to both myself and to Yuri… And I'm to be disciplined, I'll accept any punishment you see fit."

"Within reason, I hope..." Eddie added.

"Well they always say that whatever happens in the Empire Club, stays in the Empire Club." Allen commented. "And I may be a libertine, but I feel that raping, torturing and killing, even in in this establishment, is just not cool."

"I'd never thought I'd agree with that guy, but..." Eddie points at Allen. "...But I agree with that guy."

"So do I, Captain." Flynn added.

"Right… Anyway, let's get you… And sir Cumore back to the Castle to get him checked out..." Jurgis said. He turns his attention to the audience of young nobles and Kabbage Boy. "Okay, everyone, the party's over. Go home! Men, make sure they all leave in an orderly fashion."

"Yes, sir!" The knights saluted, and proceeded to escort the nobles out of the building

"Like I just can't believe it!" Erik complained. "That's like the second time you went and ruined it for us, dude."

"Yeah! what's your problem, Blondie?" Raz added.

"Really? Do you want to spend another night behind bars?" I threatened. Well that got the four Kabbage boy members to clam up.

For a whole week afterwords Cumore was still twitching and sparking. Alexei wanted to discipline Cumore for what he tried to do to me, but felt that no punishment was needed not because Cumore is a high ranking noble, but rather because getting himself electrocuted was...more than punishment enough.

* * *

_**(The night of the concert, a day or so later)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

The concert was going as you would expect. Kabbage Boy was playing their S.W.A.T.M.R.M. brand of Music. The only interruption wan when a group of P.E.T.M. loonies ran up on stage and tried to dunk a bucket of blood on Erik. But were quickly bounced off the stage by me and the boys. Along with Julia and Yuri, who ended this invasion by, once again, telling that fanatical leader to shut up, and punching him in the face. The protesters were taken away by lieutenant Leblanc and the Schwann Brigade. And will no doubt be spending a night in the dumpster.

Now Kabbage Boy was doing the final song of the concert.

"Well I guess that about it, huh?" Ralph commented.

"Yeah..." I agreed, taking a puff of my cigarette. "After this we'll be tearing this down, packing it away, and next stop, Panem." I turned my attention to Julia. So what's the place like?"

"Well how do I put this, Edward?" Julia pondered for a bit. "It's sort of like The Noble Quarter, but ten times the Haute Couture, snootiness, and very libertine in its excesses. Not to mention, rather colorful...to say the least." Then she notices something going on up onstage. "Huh? Edward, is Raz supposed to be doing that?"

"Doing what…?" I looked in the direction that Julia was pointing and… "Oh shit! I told him not to climb on that!"...Noticed Raz on top of the stage playing away on Clementine. Suddenly Raz slips and was hanging on by one hand, the other still holding Clementine. I quickly climbed up the back scaffolding and reaches Raz.

"EDDIE! HALP!" Raz yelled. "SAVE ME, DUDE!"

"Okay, gimme your hand!' I reached out and grabbed Raz's free hand and pulls him up to safety."I thought I told you not to go climbing on the scaffolding..." I scolded. "You could've been… wait a minute...Where's..." I realized that unless Raz had three arms there was no way he had a hand free for me to grab...Unless… "Oh shit..." I peers over the edge looking back down on the stage.

You could've heard a pin drop, when I saw the small pile of broken wood, bent metal bits and tangled guitar strings...that was once… Clementine.

* * *

_**(End Part 27)**_

_**Author's Notes;**_

_**Well that brings us to the end of the District 8 story arc.**_

_**Not much else to say but, next and final chapter, we head off to the realm of the gods, a creature will rise, and a roadie will be chosen.**_


	28. The Chosen Roadie

_**Part. 28(Final Chapter), The Chosen Roadie (The Realm Of The Gods)**_

* * *

_**(The Tour Plane, Eddie's/District 8 male cabin)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

_...He was the chosen one...  
__...Code of honor ruled in his life..._

"Can you fix it, Edward?"Julia asked as both me and her examined the remains of Clementine, now laid out on the table.

"Not sure, Julia..." I shook my head. "I might be able to salvage the metal parts. But I think I'm gonna need to totally rebuild her. At least I'll need to make a new headstock and neck, fretboard, and body, then transfer the undamaged and repairable parts to 'em. I just need the right wood."

"So what kind of wood will you need, Edward?" Julia asked.

"Well, for starters..." I began to explain. "...Ebony for the body and much of the headstock, and cherry wood for the neck and fretboard. Even on Earth those woods are a bit hard to get...sigh...Guess we'll have to use the backup guitar for next concert."

"Hmmm. I suppose I could talk to either Cinna, lady Trinket, or lord Crane about getting you the woods..." Julia said. "I'll go and see if I can arrange something."

"Right then...Lemme know how it goes..." I replied as Julia left his cabin and headed upstairs.

* * *

_**(Deck 2,The Nobles Section)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

"So you want us to want us to supply that...servant with certain materials to repair that instrument that was ruined the other day?" Seneca replied after hearing my proposal. "Preposterous! Why would we want to do that? Personally I think that we shouldn't."

"Why not, Seneca?" Effie replied. "Personally I believe he should have the materials to fix that guitar." She looks at Cinna. "Don't you agree, Cinna?"

"I do, Effie..." Cinna answered. "Mr Riggs should have those components. That band he's working for wouldn't be the same without that particular guitar."

"...nng...Fine… That servant shall have his wood, and whatever materials he'll need for that guitar." Seneca acquiesced. "...However, as we are almost ready to depart District 8, he won't be getting them here."

"Well I suppose we could get him the materials in your home realm..." I suggested. "… As soon as we get there. Will that be fine?"

Seneca slumped his shoulders and sighed."Sure, do what you want, not like I care...You may go inform that servant that he'll get his needed materials when we arrive in Panem. Now shoo…" He waves his hand as though he was shooing away a moth at me. "We've other things to discuss."

"Thank you, my lord..." I bowed. "I will inform Edward of the good news." And I exited the section and heads aft to the restaurant.

"If you two excuse me, I'll head up to my cabin." Seneca stands up and heads for his cabin.

_**XXX**_

_**(Standard point of view)**_

After he enters his cabin, he sits at his desk and brings up the intercom. "Communications, have you re-established contact with the Master Blaster yet?" Seneca asks.

"Affirmative, lord Crane..." The communications officer replied back. "Do you want to patch through?"

"Yes I do..." Seneca answered. "I want to get his report as soon as possible."

The screen flickers for a few moments. As soon as the static clears, the first thing that Seneca sees is…

...Kool-Kitty? "Master Blaster's pad. Kool-Kitty speaking. Oh it's you, mr Crane. Did ya wanna talk to the boss?"

"Yes I do…" Seneca replied.

And, almost as if on cue..."Out of the way, you worthless fool!" Kool Kitty was violently shoved off the screen... And into a nearby scrap pile…Sounds of things crashing and falling accompanied by a cat yowling could be heard off screen... And the Master blaster appears on the screen. "Greeting, Sele...Oh I mean Seneca. You've reached the Master Blaster's (Which is me, by the way) fortress. I'm guessing you want my report."

"You guessed correctly, Hugo..." Seneca replied. "We've been trying to contact you for a while. What were you doing? Partying at Lionwhyte's pleasure tower?"

"How'd you guess, your flame-beardedness?" Fat-Cat's voice could be heard.

"He doesn't need to know that, you idiot!" Master Blaster snaps back. "Anyway, now that we're in contact, I suppose you want my report."

"I do, Hugo, so let's have it. Tell me what you know from lord Doviculus."

"I would like to..." Master Blaster replies. "But I fear that… others might be listening on the airwaves as it were. I feel that it's best that I tell you of my findings vis-a-vis. Where are you now?"

"Currently, we're at District 8..." Seneca answers back. "But we're leaving shortly and we're home world bound."

"Then I'll see you there, Seneca." Master Blaster said. "Computer!"

"Yes, your evilness..." The fortress's computer said.

"Prepare a portal back to the divine realm of Panem! And be quick about it!" Master Blaster demanded.

"As you wish, your evilness."

"It'll be a few days even at our fastest speed, but I'll see you soon. Master Blaster out." And the screen goes blank, leaving behind the symbol of Delta.

Seneca leans back in his chair and grins. "A few more days and I'll know everything about that servant's buckle… And then I can finally have him...smited… heh heh heh…"

* * *

_**(The God's Realm of Panem, The following day)**_

The tour plane passes through the portal leaving Terca Lumireis, And arrives in the clear night sky in the realm of the game gods...Panem. The portal behind glowed red and rusty as the plane sailed into the dark. The stars were bright and shining against the moonlight's hour. Below the wolf-mutts were out and howling, most of the time. Closing in on an injured animal that was cold and shivering and bleeding in the night. Bon Appétit.

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

After an hour of flying...It finally came into view… The gigantic and rather opulent glowing spires of the Capitol, seat of the game gods.

"Oh,.like wow! And I thought the towers in Rosewood were tall." Erik commented as he gazed upon the looming city.

"Yeah, this place makes all the other spots we visited look like mud huts made by retards." Raz added. "I wanna live here"

"Me too..." Sid added. "Bet this place has got the best chicks and booze and stuff."

"To me it's just...home." Effie replies. "Course it's nice to be back, don't you agree, Seneca."

"Indeed I do..." Seneca agreed, grinning at the spires of his home city. "I'm so looking forward to getting myself a nice long relaxing dis-infection. Who knows what foul germs we picked up on our journey. And that reminds me..." He turns to Kabbage Boy, me, Nan and Natz. "You eight, as well as your servants, mr Faust will need to be dis-infected at security before we can allow you all into our glorious capitol."

...Here we go again...

_**XXX**_

_**(To any of you who have ever traveled by plane, you know what a hassle it can be to go through airport security these days. Well security customs in the realm of the gods is no exception, Author)**_

As soon as the tour plane landed at a special airport well away from the Capitol, we dis-embarked into a hermetically sealed quarantine building where had to strip down, step into a sonic shower booth to cleanse our bodies of any and all foreign germs. We each had to spend up to half an hour in the booths. I ought to know, seeing that I've gone through this procedure about, let's see, About five times including this session.

Our clothes were also inspected for any unwanted foreign bugs(Not to mention Seneca wanted them to quadruple-check both Edward's buckle and my pin, but they didn't find anything out of the ordinary) And deep-cleaned for an hour before they were returned to their owners(Seneca, Effie and Cinna had new sets of clothes brought in as the clothes they took on tour were incinerated, Seneca's orders).

"I'll never get used to this embarrassing treatment..." I commented as I started to put on my clothes. "Having to strip naked, having all those peacekeepers looking at your naked body, Sometimes I think some of them are thinking up fantasies that are even lewder that what bastard Gradana did to me three years ago...*shudder*..." I'm definitely not a fan of these airport inspections.

"Jeez do I have to do this too…?" Nan asks.

"I'm afraid so, Nan..." Natz answered as he walked in wearing only a towel to cover up his lower half. "Especially once you become mentor in seven years time."

"So I won't have to put up with for another seven years?" Nan asked.

Natz nodded. "Not to mention this will be the standard dis-infecting for you from now on. Not like how it was when you first arrived here..."

"Oh, good… Now after seeing you like that...*shudder*… could you two excuse me for a bit..." Nan walks back to the shower booth. "Would you, please turn it back on..." She asks the peacekeeper. "...Must...Wash...Brain..."

"Really, Natz..." I glared at the half-naked priest. Natz just shrugs his shoulders. "...sigh… Honestly..."

_**XXX**_

Once everyone was cleaned, dis-infected, and dressed, we boarded a hover-train that took them to Capitol railway station. The first thing we saw was the massive crowd of locals dressed in a dazzling array of bizarre and colorful clothes and equally dazzling and bizarre colorful hairstyles and make-up in every spectrum under the sun (and quite a few they came up with).

Some things never change.

And they were all cheering the arrival of both Nan and, of course, Kabbage Boy. The band members all wave back.

Once the train pulls to a stop, a squad of peacekeepers exit first and orders the cheering crowd of nobles to make room for Nan and Kabbage Boy. As the crowd moves back, Seneca, Effie and Cinna exits onto the platform first, followed by Natz, me and Nan. The crowd triumphantly cheers for the latest victor. The peacekeepers hold back the squeeing crowd of young males.

"No need to push, gentlemen and ladies..." Seneca announced on a megaphone. "...I assure you… You'll all get a chance to get her autograph or have you picture taken with our latest Hunger Games superstar… As well as our musical group that has been touring with us… Speaking of which..." He steps aside. "I present to Panem, the divine realm of the game gods…. KABBAGE BOY!"

All five members of Kabbage… along with their manager, exited the train and were almost deafened by the high-pitched squees of the tweenaged fan-girls and fan-boys(and there were a Lot of them).

Erik grinned as he took it all in. "OH YEAH! LIKE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! KABBAGE BOY HAS ARRIVED IN THE COOLEST CITY EVER! AND LIKE WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT EVEN COOLER! LET'S HEAR IT, DUDES!" He shouted, waving his hands in the air, encouraging the tweenagers to squee even more, many wanting their autographs… or have their kids.

* * *

_**(A timber depot near the outskirts of the Capitol's, the following day)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

_...Shining axe was his sign…  
__...And sword held high! Gloves of metal…_

Me, Ralph, along with Cinna, Spartacus, and a peacekeeper squad arrived at this here timber depot via hovercraft. "This is the depot lord Crane recommended..." Spartacus said as the hovercraft touched down and the door/ ramp was lowered. "I trust that we'll find you the materials you wanted for that instrument."

As we exited the hovercraft, we were greeted by this rather garishly dressed dude. "Greetings, mr Cinna, I am Acernis Birchwood, proprietor of District 10 Lumbers. To what I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"We're looking for some..." Cinna looked at me. "...Now what kinds of woods are you looking for, Edward?"

"Ebony and cherry, Cinna..." I answered.

Cinna turns back to Acernis. "As this man said, we're looking fore some ebony, the darkest you got, and the reddest of cherry wood."

"I see..." Acernis replied, scratching his chin. "Let me see if we have any… please follow me..." And we followed Acernis to his office.

As we walked towards the office, I looked at the huge stacks of various timbers, acquired from the various worlds under the game gods thumb, including Earth. There was lumber of every color in the spectrum and every texture and grain one can possibly imagine.

"So, Eddie..." Ralph interrupts. "Any idea of what stage we're throwing together?"

"We're doing the one we built at Ouran Academy." I answered. "Also you're gonna be in charge of the build."

"We're building that stage again?" Ralph looked back, a bit confused. "Are you sure…?"

I nodded.

"Ho boy, both Erik and that manager of his aren't gonna like that, Eddie. You know how they feel about you building the same stage twice."

"Ah, fuck 'em Ralph." I replied.

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of 'em anyway either..." Ralph grinned. "Anyhoo Why am I in charge of the stage?"

"Well I'm gonna be busy enough as it is rebuilding Clementine…" I answered "And that job's gonna need 100% of my attention if I'm gonna get her fixed up in time for the final concert."

"Oookaaayyy." Ralph said, just as we arrived at the office.

"Please have a seat while I check our inventory..." Acernis offered. Me, Ralph and Cinna sat down on a sofa while Acernis sat behind his desk. He brings up a holo-screen and examines his warehouse stock.

"...Lets see, let's see..." he mumbles. "Ah, here we go… We just got a delivery of the aforementioned woods just a day before you lot showed up. But the thing is… it's a somewhat minuscule amount compared to what we usually get here, and the person that delivered them is still hanging around for some reason… He says that he'll only sell the woods to the...right person. I hope that you're the individuals that he's referring to."

"Well there's only one way to find out… Let's go meet this guy." Cinna replied.

We left the office and headed over to where that strange merchant was waiting. He was wearing a fringed buckskin jacket, jeans, sneakers and a fedora. He had long black hair that reached down to his shoulders, a beard and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of John Lennon shades. Next to him was a small pile of wood covered in a plain brown canvas tarp

"… Well… it's about fuckin' time." The merchant… greeted as they approached. "I was beginning to think that you guys didn't care about me and my goods."

"I believe I may have found the individual that was looking for the wood you brought here..." Acernis replied. "Now will you please sell it to him and leave? You're lowering this place's good reputation."

"This dump has a rep?" The merchant cocked his head. "As as for this customer, I'll be the judge of whether or not he's...worthy of my wares." He then approaches Cinna, looked him up and down… "Nope… not you, guv, sorry..."

I interuppted. "Actually, I'm the dude that's looking for that wood."

The merchant then he looked at me. "Is that so…? Are you the one looking to purchase my wares…?" He approaches me.

"I am… Name's Eddie Riggs..." I answered. "I'm a roadie… So what about you…?"

"Me… I'm nobody special..." The merchant answered. "I'm just a plain old seller of timber… Name's Oswald by the way. So why do you want my wood?" Oswald asked.

"To fix Clementine..." I answered. "She's an electric guitar by the way."

"An electric guitar you say…" Oswald stroked his beard. "She must be some guitar."

"You could say that…" I said. "… I custom made her myself for the lead guitarist. Ebony body and headstock, cherry-wood neck and fretboard, chromed diamond plate pick-guard, And red detailing. Here's a pic..." I opened up my laptop, brought up a picture of Clementine and showed it to Oswald.

"Well, that looks mighty interesting… And you made it...Oh I mean her yourself…?" Oswald asks.

I nodded.

"What happened to her that makes you want what I got then?" Oswald asked.

It was a while before I answered. "...sigh...That excuse of a lead guitarist dropped her from the top of the stage on our last concert, completely wrecking her. So I need the wood to rebuild her."

"I see… Lemme think about this for a bit..." Oswald turns his back on the group and spends the next several minutes mumbling to himself, then he turns back to them. "… Well then, you know what..." He pulls off the tarp revealing a pile of pitch-black ebony wood and the rosiest red cherry wood that I ever saw. "...I think I just found my customer. Now, mind you, This wood is no ordinary ebony or cherry."

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask..." Acernis interrupted. "Where did you get this wood. Our scanners don't recognize them as being form any of our tribute worlds."

Let's just say… It's from a world you guys don't get tribute from and leave it at that..." Oswald answered. "And it was quite a fucking chore for me to get my hands on. So that's why I can only sell it to one who is worthy… Which I admit..." He looked at me. "Is this guy, odd as it is. So, mr Riggs, pick out what you want, and we'll talk price."

I looked over the two piles of wood, picking out the ebony and cherry wood pieces I wanted for rebuilding my guitar. After an undetermined amount of time haggling, we agreed on a price, Which Cinna paid. "We'll just deduct the amount from the concert take." Cinna said.

"Fair enough." I replied. "Well better get over to the stadium. I wanna get started on both the stage and Clementine."

"Now you better build her good and proper..." Oswald said. "Anything less would be disrespectful to that wood, and the effort I took to get it all in the first place."

_**(Standard point of view)**_

He looked on as the two roadies, Cinna and the peacekeepers board the hovercraft and fly back towards the city, and Acernis head back to his office, leaving him alone.

"Well, no point for me and my wares to stick around..." He opens up a notepad and checks off a list. "...One more step in the prophecy of that old fire beast… Heh heh heh heh… Well, son of Riggnarok, We shall meet again… In the forges back home..." He start to laugh maniacally and suddenly a pool of magma appears beneath him, swallowing both Oswald and his remaining timber whole before disappearing completely. His maniacal laughter continued to echo throughout the warehouse for quite a while afterwords.

* * *

_**(The Tribute Parade ground, An hour or so later)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

The hovercraft lands and drops off me, Ralph and the timber before taking off again. "Hey, Eddie..." Marcia called out. "Get what you're looking for?"

"Sure did..." I replied, pointing at the burlap sack containing the ebony and cherry-wood. "...Soon as I get it to my trailer, I'm gonna start rebuilding Clementine. And since I'm gonna be busy, Ralph's in charge of the stage build."

"Speaking of the stage..." Ralph interjected. "Eddie wants us to build the stage we made in Japan."

"You mean the one that freaked out those kids?" Marcia asks, and we nodded. "Well this oughta be interesting to see what happens with these dudes."

"I'm sure it'll blow their minds..." I replied as I picked up the woods and slung them over my back. "Now you guys have a stage to build and I have a guitar. So let's hop to it… concert's in 3."

"Got it." Marcia and Ralph rejoin the other roadies camped out at the end of the parade route where the stage will be built. I walked over to my private trailer, which is also my workshop. I turned on the lights, illuminating the interior, and placed the woods on a table. I examined each of the pieces… Man, that some really fine wood I have here. I pull out some templates and traced out the shapes that will become the body, neck/fretboard, and headstock.

"Well, here he go..." I said to himself as I turned on my MP3 player, Got out the woodcarving tools I bought many weeks ago in Daath, laid them out next to the wood pieces, picks up a tool… and begins carving… Let's see how good these tools really are...

* * *

_**(The Presidential Palace, two days later, nightfall)**_

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

The hover limo pulls up at the gate to the Presidential Palace, current residence of Coriolanus Snow (AKA Game God Alpha). The main tour party, consisting of Effie, Natz, me, Nan, and Kabbage Boy and their manager, all dressed in our finest(Me and Nan were dressed in those lovely ballgowns from that soiree in District 4 by the way), exits the limo and walked through the gate to the palace.

"The Presidential Palace..." Effie chimes as she led the group. "… The Party of the year. All right, everyone..." She turns around and smiles. "… Eyes bright, chins up, and smiles on. Come on, let's see those smiles."

Everyone does our best smile.

"...Now there'll be photographers, Interviewers..." Effie continued. "Oh yes, Everyone will be here to celebrate you, miss Fletcher, the new victor of District 8."

We climbed up the stairway and when we reached the top, we were greeted with the sight of the palace itself, bathed in black-lights causing it ivory walls to glow a pale blue. The lavish fountains in front were also lit to make the water flowing down them to glow a bright purple. And on the grounds were all the patrons, sponsors and anybody who's anybody, all dressed in their latest fashions, dancing in celebration.

"...sigh… Breath it all in, miss Fletcher..." Effie sighed. "… This is all for you."

"All this… for me?" Nan blushed, her face turning red. "...I, um, er… I don't know what to say… Aheh heh..." She sheepishly grinned, rubbing the back of her head. "Um… Could you help me out here, Mentor?" She asked me.

"Sorry, Nan. I simply fear that I can't help you with all this..." I apologized. "Besides… I was just as flibber-flubbered as you on my own tour. And my own half-drunk excuse of a mentor wasn't much help either. Guess you'll just have to 'wing it' as I did."

"Really..." Nan sighed. "To quote you, 'Good grief'."

"I know…" I slumped my sequined shoulders.

"Cheer up, miss Fletcher… Effie said, the she turns towards the palace. "Come come… You party awaits..." And she led us into the crowd of patrons. They all greeted us, clapping their hands as they pass through. Effie continues to lead us through the rather garishly dressed crowd until we entered the Palace itself.

Effie guided us through the palace, commenting on the furnishings as they went. "… And the Library...sigh… all that mahogany…" She smiled, her eyes completely dewy.

"Um, Just what is it with her and mahogany?" Nan asked me, just loud enough for me to hear.

"You know, Nan..." I whispered back. "That's a question I've been asking myself for nearly six years… I suppose it's one of the great mysteries of the universe."

Effie continued to greet the patrons and sponsors. "Everybody who's anybody is here..." She said to Nan. "...And they all want to meet you." They go through the back entrance and enter the plaza. Effie saw two familiar faces. "Flavius! Octavia!" She calls out.

"Well, since we're here, might as well mingle, you two." Natz suggested.

"Might as well, Natz." I replied, and we proceeded into the plaza to mingle with the nobles. "Okay, Nan, best high heel forward."

For me, mingling with nobles is as easy as breathing. This is due to the fact that I am, after all the daughter of an earl back home. So things like proper etiquette, proper ladylike manners, putting on heirs, and being all hoidy-toidy, elegant and graceful is practically second nature. In short, I fit in rather perfectly with the Panem nobles. Even though I look rather plain in comparison.

Nan, however, despite a six month crash course on proper, graceful, ladylike etiquette taught by both me and Margaret was still kind of struggling with it all. "I just hope they don't make us dance..." She said. "...Just don't wanna do anything that might cost us sponsors next summer."

"I know how you feel, Nan..." I replied. "Just...try to do your best… Great, now I'm starting to sound like Estellise." Both me and Nan giggled at each other. "Let's get something to eat."

"Sure thing mentor..." Nan nodded in agreement, and we both made our way to the snack table.

As we sampled the snacks, and chatted about their current occupations(me; maid, Nan; monster hunter) they were accosted by a pair of nobles. "Try one of these..." She offers Nan a plate of cookies. "...They are just simply divine, like us."

"Sorry, but no thanks..." Nan holds out her hand in a blocking motion. "… I'm kinda full right now."

"Here..." The nobleman gives Nan a slender glass containing pink liquid.

"What's this" Nan looks at the glass in her hand with slight confusion.

"That's Syrup of Ipecac, Nan..." I answered.

"How right you are..." The nobleman added. It's for when you're full..."

"It makes you sick..." The noblewoman said. "...So you can go on eating, of course."

"How else could you taste everything?" The nobleman added.

"Wait a sec..." Nan looked at the glass in her hand. "...Are you telling me this is the stuff you guys take to make you blow chunks…!? Oh EWWW! Take it away from mee!" She holds the glass of vomit juice as far away as her arm will allow.

I took the glass out of the now repulsed Nan's hand and returned it to the noblewoman that offered it in the first place.

"Thank you very much for your offer, but I'm afraid my ward is not interested, and neither am I..." I curtsied. "Our humblest of apologies. I do hope her reaction doesn't affect our chance of sponsors in the next game."

The two nobles nod in agreement and walk away to mingle, I turned her attention to Nan. "Oh honestly, Nan. That was hardly the behavior of a proper young lady. I thought we taught you better than that."

"Sorry, mentor..." Nan apologized. "...but the thought of that...stuff.. it's just so… ew ew ew ew eww! I know I'm kinda acting like a grossed out twelve year old girl, but what do you expect? I'm still a twelve year old girl for crying out loud. And I'm not even a noble either."

"So I simply noticed...sigh… I guess there's only so much the me and Margaret can teach in so many months." I slumped my shoulders.

Just then the band began to play. "Oh dear, it appears we'll have to dance, Nan." I said.

"What…!? Oh no, I'm gonna end up stepping on some noble kid's toes and end up costing D8 a sponsor..." Nan looked worried. "What do I do? What do I..."

Then Erik walks up and offered Nan his hand. "Like may I have this dance?" He asks. "Don't worry, I'm like totally wearing steel toed shoes."

"Well, Nan?" Julia asks.

"Oh yesyesyesyesyes! I'dlovetodancewithyou,Erik! SQUEEEE!" Nan squeed, having gone completely into fan girl mode at the sight of the half masked lead singer.

"Like make sure you get those totally cool pics of this guys." Erik orders his fellow band members. He took Nan's hand and leads her onto the dance floor.

While the lead singer and victor...danced, I decided to dance with Paul. I was rather surprised at how good the bassists was… compared to Erik.

Once the music finished, Nan rejoined me. "Oh ow ow ow! I really hate dancing, mentor." Nan rubbed her feet. "But with Erik, it was sooo worth it! Oh ouchie ouchie!"

"Apple gel for your feet?" I offered Nan an apple gel.

"Thanks, mentor..." Nan took the apple gel and swallowed it. She sighed with relief as the painful sensation in her feet, caused by Erik's equally clumsy dancing, dulled away. "You know, I was thinking… There are people starving back home in places like the Lower Quarter, and Nor Harbor. And here they're just… ugh… puking it up just so they can stuff more in."

"I know, Nan, It's just so wrong, not to mention absolutely wasteful. They make even the nobles back home look frugal by comparison." I commented.

"Not to mention it's a real waste of calories..." Paul commented. "You need a lot of food energy to play the bass."

"Not to mention maintain the Castle, especially lady Estellise's room..." I added.

"… And clobber monsters." Nan threw in her two copper coins.

"...What a waste of good food." Me, Nan, and Paul said together.

Then the anthem of the gods was played, announcing the appearance of Game God Alpha.

Effie rushes up to both me and Nan. "Nan, come. The president awaits."

Everyone gathered at the foot of the grand stairs, just as president Snow emerges from the entrance to gaze down upon the gathering below. He waits until the cheering and clapping died before he begins his speech.

"Tonight, on this the last stop on her tour, I want to welcome out latest victor of district 8 and the 2011th galactic hunger games. A young lady who embodies our ideals of strength and valor. And I, personally, want to congratulate her on bringing both victory and honor to the world of Terca Lumireis."

He paused to allow the crowd of flamboyant nobles to cheer Nan.

Then Snow continues. "Your victory has Inspired us. And I know it will go on inspiring us every day for as long as you may live." He raises his wineglass in toast, and the crowd cheers. Then the night sky is lit up by the most dazzling firework display that me and Nan has ever seen.

* * *

_**(The building where the tour party was staying, sunset, the next day)**_

I emerged onto the roof of the skyscraper. I looked out onto the city skyline, knowing that tomorrow will be the night of the concert. I watched the sun slowly set until it just touches the mountains on the horizon. The lights of all the skyscrapers still twinkling like fireflies on a summer night on the Mayoccian meadows. After all those years, I still find it beautiful.

I entered the heated greenhouse. The winter flowers looked gorgeous, and the wind chimes sang their haunting songs in the gentle breezes. "Well Phillip, Ruth, Tyler, wherever your spirits are resting, I hope you're still listening to the chimes..." I sighed, recalling those long gone tributes that I once befriended.

While I was admiring the garden, down at the Parade Grounds, the roadies make the finishing touches on the stage.

And somewhere, Edward's continuing to rebuild his guitar, Clementine.

But, as I exited the greenhouse to return to my floor, in the skies above, I noticed a gigantic fortress, resembling a jukebox, appears through a portal, and flying off towards the airport. I wonder who could that be…?

* * *

_**(the night of the concert, president Snow's yacht)**_

We boarded a hover yacht owned by president Snow. Once the yacht took off and began to fly towards the centre of the capital, we were escorted the main deck, where president Snow was waiting, along with Seneca, Effie, and… Who is this person and… Are those humanoid cats?

"Welcome aboard, everyone." Effie greeted.

"And before we continue..." Seneca added. "...I would like to introduce you all to an associate of ours." He gestures to the Master Blaster.

"Ah, salutations..." The stranger cordially greeted. "My name is Hugo Blaster, But you all just call me Master Blaster, band manager extraordinaire. And this is one of my bands; the 'Copy Cats."

"Name's Kool Kitty."

"Call me Fat Cat."

"And I'm She-lion."

"How interesting..." I looked at the three humanoid felines. "So are they… how you say...mutts?"

"Hey, do we look like dogs!" She-lion objected. Something tells me that they aren't muttations.

"Actually, they come from a race of cat people native to… a certain world we control." The Master Blaster said. "...But not quite a...tribute world."

"I see..." I scratched my chin..." How...interesting."

"But not as interesting than that pin your wearing..." The Master blaster hovered over to me to get a better look at the pin in question. "How do you come by it?"

"My pin…?" I places my hand on my pin. "I was sold to me by an old peddler in Zaphias as a good luck charm just prior to my trip to Nordopolica. And I wore it in the games. Apparently it...worked for me… seeing as I'm now here talking to you, Master Blaster."

"I see..." The Master Blaster stroked his pudgy chin. "So tell me… Have you heard of … Ormagöden…?" he asked.

"Orma-what now?" Nan looked confused.

Effie, Seneca and president Show all gasped in surprise. "**LORD HUGO BLASTER! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HIS FORBIDDEN NAME!**" President snow roared in a tone of voice that would've given my father a run for his money. "**YOU BETTER HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON TO UTTER IT!**"

"I asked him to look in to it." Seneca answered. "...Due to certain… unusual things. Namely there's servant in that band I picked for this tour that wears that image as a belt buckle, plus he...has the unusual ability to see through our alteration filters and see our true selves. His name is Edward Riggs."

"Is that so...' President snow looked at Seneca. "...Do continue..."

"As you wish..." Seneca bowed. "...Anyway, I Contacted our historians, Seem that they

1\. Have no record of that beast's name, seeing that it's forbidden to utter it after the terrible atrocities it committed in our realm millennia ago.

2\. They had no record of Edward's father ever being selected for reaping, almost as if he never existed in either of the Earth districts until he was already an adult."

"Interesting...Do continue..." President Snow said.

So Seneca continued. " So I decided to contact Hugo here to look into this matter." He turned his attention to The Master Blaster. "So let us hear your report."

"Very well..." The Master Blaster nodded. "I visited our demonic allies living in the Coiled Remains. It was there that I discovered some very important evidence."

"What evidence have you found?" President Snow asks.

"Well for one, the aforementioned name of that beast." Master Blaster answered. "Second, that an artifact from that world made its way to Earth, doubtless to be used by Succoria to return to to that world. Furthermore, that artifact… I believe is now used as a...belt buckle by that servant. Also, emperor Doviculus told me that if you were to make a blood offering into its mouth, it would summon the beast, spirit from beyond the grave to take that person back to that world."

"But what of Julia's pin…?" Seneca asks. "Would it have the same...properties?"

"There is but one way to find out..." President Snow said, drawing a small knife. "Peacekeepers… restrain her." He orders and two burly peacekeepers grabbed me by her arms, while four more point their carbines at me! What's going on here!?

"Do not resist or you will be smited." He warned. "Nor are you two to interfere." He looked at Nan and Natz.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded.

"A little...trial if you will..." President Snow replied. "Your hand, if you please." I presented my right hand. President snow removed my glove, and cuts my palm.

"Nngh.." I winced from the sudden sharp pain of the knife cutting my hand.

"Now let us see if the...beast will come." He positions the now bloody knife over the pin and lets some of my blood drip into its mouth…

Several tense moments pass before president snow speaks. "Hmmmmm… No sign of the beast. It would appear that pin your wearing is just that...a mere pin. I do believe I owe you an apology."

Just an apology? You had me restrained and cut my hand! OOOOOOOOOOOH!

"Release her, and heal her hand." President snow ordered.

The peacekeepers released me, and a medic takes my cut hand, and uses a spray on, causing me to… "Nngh!" ...Wince again. The cut on my hand vanishes as if it never existed.

"Honestly, was this all really necessary?" I asked as she used some wipes offered by the medic to clean my now healed hand and clean the blood from my pin. "Well...I do suppose I'm innocent, then."

"I thought they were gonna smite you, Julia." Natz said.

"So did I, Natz. Julia replied.

"Now then, if you three stand back over there..." He points at where we came on deck, so me Nan and Natz went back to the entrance. "Good, now look at me over here..." Seneca asked.

Me, Nan and Natz all turn to Seneca, who, along with Effie, President snow, and Master Blaster was now wearing really dark sunglasses. The Copy Cats were covering their eyes.

Seneca was holding up some sort of a pen-like device. "Say cheese..."

… _***FLASH*…**_

"Welcome aboard, everyone." Effie greeted.

"And before we continue..." Seneca added. "...I would like to introduce you all to an associate of ours." He gestures to the Master Blaster.

"Ah, salutations..." The stranger cordially greeted. "My name is Hugo Blaster, But you all just call me Master Blaster, band manager extraordinaire. And this is one of my bands; the 'Copy Cats. Introduce yourselves already, you fools."

"Oh, right… Name's Kool Kitty."

"Call me Fat Cat."

"And I'm She-lion."

"How interesting..." I looked at the three humanoid felines. "So are they… how you say...mutts?"

"No, we're not, Four-Eyes!" She-lion replied. So they're not muttations?

"Actually, they come from a race of cat people native to… a certain world we control." The Master Blaster said. "...But not quite a...tribute world."

"I see..." I scratched my chin..." How...interesting."

"Indeed, Seneca..." President Snow nodded. "Let us proceed then." The Yacht continues to fly towards the centre of the Capitol… and the concert.

… Strange… Why do I feel like we did all this already…? And why does my right hand feel...itchy?

* * *

_**(The Concert, a half hour later)**_

_...Didn't die by the blade,...  
__...A treachery of Mother Earth,...  
__...Took him away tonight,..._

The crowd was already gathered, waiting for Kabbage Boy to appear on stage. Further back, the president's hover yacht we were on floated, with the president, the two Panem nobles, and me, Nan and Natz looking on.

"Ohhh this is gonna be great!" Nan Squeed.

"I suppose so..." I replied, getting the MP3 player that Edward loaned to me ready, so that I can listen to something other than Kabbage Boy's dreadful music.

* * *

_**(Meanwhile backstage…)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

I was adjusting the strings on the newly rebuilt Clementine. Just then, the Kabbage boy band-members show up.

"Ha ha! Watch it, dude! Check it!" Raz chortled as he approached. Then he turns around and notices me. "Oh! Hey, Riggs! Um… Sorry I smashed your guitar in the last concert." He starts to laugh when "What the…?" I suddenly showed them the now repaired Clementine.

"It's like new." Sid declared.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Raz asks then take Clementine from my hand. I then just lit up my cigarette. "Yeah, I'll Try not to smash it up so much this time!" Raz taunts.

"Don't mess with that guy, Raz..." Paul warns. "He scares me." They head out to the stage, the fans start to cheer. I knew that Paul isn't really afraid of me, of course, but Paul is the only band member to respect me and the boys….

...Which is more than one can say about the lead singer, Erik Faust, who walked up to me, tapping away on his I-Pod. "Hey, Eddie, man, I hate to ask, but our manager wanted to know...When are you going to build us, like, a NEW set?" He asked. "This Stonehenge stuff you've been building since Tokyo was funny in a kind of ironic, retro sort of way, but..." He pauses to check his replies on his I-pod. Then he continues to lecture me.

"Look, Eddie, don't get me wrong. You're the best, okay? The greatest roadie in the biz. Everybody knows you can fix anything, build anything…" 'Cept your music. He checks his tweets again.

"...So maybe you can go back to building us something that would speak more to our 'tween' demographic." He does quotation gestures on the word tween. I just grimace.

"… Is all I'm saying. Sooner or later you're going to have to join the modern world, you know?" He snaps his I-Pod shut, jives his hair a quick sweep and runs, girlishly, onto the stage.

I could hear the thunderous cheers as I stood up.

On the stage, Erik takes the microphone. "Alright! Do you people want to hear some Heavy Metal?" Erik shouts into the microphone. The crowd of tweenagers cheer in response. "HIT IT!"

The kick off the concert with Raz strumming on Clementine. Sid banging on the drums. Paul following up on the bass guitar. For a moment, I was actually enjoying this. For a moment Kabbage boy actually sounds like a… Heavy Metal band. But then...

"Ooooooooooo..." Erik sings into the microphone in a high, girly voice, and Reggie starts working the record players, ruining the moment.

_"Girlfriend, you really wanna make my heart bend  
__You know you'll always be my best friend  
__And what I'm saying to you, I can't pretend  
__'Cause I'm turning inside out"_

Ugh… I just facepalmed in dismay. Then Ralph walked up besides me. "I can fix anything, expect THAT." I said to him.

"...sigh… Metal is dead." Ralph sighed. I also sighed and takes a drag from my cigarette.

_"You're so fine, all mine  
__Ill treat you,  
__Like a porcupine (Say what?) "_

"Ever feel like you were born in the wrong time, Ralph?" I asked. "Like you should have been born earlier. When the music was...real?"

"Like...the Seventies…?" Ralph asks.

I shook my head. "Earlier, Ralph...Like the early Seventies."

_"Sneak out your house  
__Let me take you for a long drive  
__Let me climb your tree  
__Put my finger in your beehive  
__The stinger gets stung  
__We're not too young  
__Got something I wanna show you  
__On the tip of my tongue "_

Just then Ralph looks up. "Uh oh." And notices Raz way up on top of the stage dancing away on one of the prongs.

I don't believe this! Again!? "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CLIMB ON THAT, YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKIN' PIECE OF SHIT!" I angrily yelled at Raz.

Then suddenly the prong suddenly bends, causing Raz to slip off. And now he's hanging on for dear life with on hand on the prong, and one hand still on Clementine. And the hand on the prong was slipping.

"Please let him fall this time..." Ralph implored. "...And just save the guitar."

"Damn it!" I exclaimed and dashed onto the stage. As I ran out, he remembers the words my dad told him about being a roadie.

**..Son, A good roadie knows his whole job is to make someone else look good.  
****keep someone else safe.  
****Help someone else do what they were put here to do.**

Raz looks down at the stage he was about to plummet into...

**A good roadie stays out of the spotlight.**

… And dropped Clementine, but I managed to catch her her and places her on the teeth of the statue.

**If he's doing his job right, you don't even know he's there.**

Raz loses his grip, and plummets to what could be his certain death...

**Once in a while he might step on stage just to fix a problem, to set something right.**

...But I caught him just in time, and lets him down. I'll chew him out later.

**But then before you even realize he was there or what he did...he's gone.…**

But just as I backed into the shadows, hear a heavy creaking noise, followed by a large chunk of the stage coming down…RIGHT ON TOP OF ME! "Oooh..." I moaned as I felt the heavy piece of debris slowly crush me. Can't breath… Think my ribs are busted. No doubt about it...I'm a goner… Before everything goes black, I just barely noticed the blood dripping from my band… and onto the belt buckle. Then I notices the belt buckle start to glow blue… and start growling…?

_**(Julia's point of view)**_

"EDWARD!" I yells out when she saw the stage collapse on top of him. "Oh my god! We gotta save him! DO SOMETHING!"

"Well..." Seneca said to the Master Blaster in a lowered voice. "I suppose this saves us the trouble of having him smited."

SAY WHAT!?

"Now all we have to do is just go down there and retrieve that artifact..."

Only to be interrupted by Nan yelling. "HOLY CRAP! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THE STAGE!?"

We looked to where Nan was pointing to see… The stage was letting out a deep guttural growl. Its eyes were glowing a sinister red. And there was blood pouring from its mouth.

"Oh no! Something tells me that roadie's blood must've gotten onto that belt buckle!" The Master Blaster said, his face turning pale.

"ALERT THE PEACEKEEPERS!" President Slow ordered. What's going on!?

The blood that was emerging from the statue was forming a large puddle next to where Edward was pinned. At first it was red, then it glowed orange. Suddenly beams of light shot fourth from the puddle and from it, emerges a monstrous beast with four arms, its back covered in pipes resembling quills, a mouth full of large sharp teeth and spiraling tusks, its eyes glowed bright red, and it appeared to be made of gleaning chrome-steel.

_**(Standard point of view)**_

Behold! The spirit of the fire beast! Destroyer of the ancient worlds! Cremator of the skies!

_*****ORMAGÖDEN!*****_

As he emerged, he shrugs off the collapsed portion of the stage as if it weighted nothing, thumped onto the stage and let out a mighty earth-shaking... _***RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR***_..., flames spewing forth from its mouth. Then he looks down at the prone and semiconscious form of Eddie sniff him and then looks up at the four Kabbage boy band members.

Paul scrambles off the stage and into the crowd right before a wall of fire appears surround the stage. You'd almost think that Ormagöden was...sparing him and allowing him to escape. Erik, Raz and Reggie, however, just stood there and gawk at Ormagöden like idiots.

Ormagöden points his finger at the semiconscious Eddie, then he faces the three gawking band members and lets out another... _***RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR***_… So awesome was his roar that Erik, Raz and Reggie couldn't handle it and their heads popped clean off their shoulders.

Next thing you know, Ormagöden turns his attention to the drum podium and Sid, who now had his drumsticks held out in the form of a cross, shaking in terror, and soiling his pants. Ormagöden just punched Sid out of existence.

Then Ormagöden sweeps the podium clean of the smashed drum-kit(and pulped Sid) with his gigantic hand, and gingerly places Eddie on it.

Then Ormagöden jumps back to the centre of the stage, landing with a mighty thud. He lets out his most awesomest roar ever, Flames shooting from his mouth as well as from the pipes/quills that festooned his back. Then everything suddenly turned blinding white, then pitch black, lit only by his glowing eyes…

_**(Julia's Point of View)**_

Then the lights came back on and that steel monster… was gone… And so was Edward… and, interestingly enough, Clementine. All that was left were three headless band members lying on the stage and an a small mound of fleshy pulp behind the podium that was once a drummer.

Me, Nan and Natz looked down at the ruined stage in utter shock.

"Oh...My...Absolute...Word..." I stammered in utter shock. "It's just… Words cannot describe what I just saw..."

"That...That...monster just … killed the best band I ever met..." Nan added, sobbing slightly.

"Belius is never going to believe this..." Natz said, looking just as flabbergasted

"Well, Seneca..." President Snow turned his attention the still shocked gamemaker. "What do you have to say for yourself?'

All Seneca could say was..."I knew I should've went for Justin Bieber…"

* * *

_**(?)**_

_**(Eddie's point of view)**_

_...Prince, of darkness, where is your blade!?..._

My vision begins to clear. The first thing I noticed that he wasn't in any pain. "Huh!?" I gasped. I can breathe again.

Then I looked around. I noticed that I'm… Not exactly in Panem anymore. "Woooah." I sat up, took a quick checked myself over and noticed that I appears to be perfectly healed. Then I continued to examine my new surroundings, and noticed. "HUNH!?" What appear to be three priests, dressed in blood red robes praying to a large double bladed axe.

"The day has finally come to serve our master." One of the priests said.

I stood up and jumps down from the podium. "Uh hey...heh heh heh… Hey I'm not your master." I said to the three priests, shrugging.

One of the priests stood up, showing off his demonic looking chin and a mouth full of sharp jagged teeth. "No you are NOT!" He menacingly said, unsheathing a wicked looking undulating sword. The other two priests also do the same. They slowly approach me, chanting in an unknown language… I'm not liking what those three dudes have in mind for me...

* * *

_**(The End…? Or maybe the...Beginning)**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Well here we are, at the end of the Victory Tour. A...prequel to both Brütal Legend by Tim Shafer, and Hunger Games Galaxies by fan-fic writer War292004.**_

_**I'll admit it's quite a long road, but all things eventually come to an end.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed reading this fan-fic album as I did creating this.**_

_**Since this was a cross-over series, I'll list all the following continua in the order of appearance.**_

_**Brütal Legend By Tim Schafer and Double Fine.(ch1)**_

_**Hunger Games by Susan Collins.(ch1)**_

_**Hunger Games Galaxies by fan-fic writer War292004.(ch1)**_

_**Tales of Vesperia by Namco-Bandai.(ch1)**_

_**The Adventures Of Tintin by the Hergé Foundation and Moulinsart.(ch1)**_

_**Tales of Symphonia by Namco-Bandai Studios.(ch4)**_

_**Tales of the Abyss by Namco-Bandai Studios.(ch5)**_

_**Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.(ch6)**_

_**Kidd Video by DIC and Saban Entertainment.(ch10)**_

_**Skies of Arcadia by Sega Overworks.(ch10)**_

_**The World God Only Knows by Tamiki Wakaki and Shogakukan.(ch14)**_

_**Rapeman by Shintaro Miyawaki and LEED Publishing.(ch14)**_

_**The Starving Games by Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer.(ch14)**_

_**Tales of Legendia by Namco-Bandai Studios.(ch15)**_

_**Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori and LaLa magazine.(ch16)**_

_**As for this chapter...**_

_**The lyrics are form both 'The Last Axeman' by Crystal Viper. And 'girlfriend' by the late unlamented Kabbage boy.**_

_**It's quite possible that the realm of the game gods would have certain mind wiping technology... not unlike a certain alien policing organization or a certain bad-fic sporking organization, which I'll not mention at this time but we know who they are (plus I'm a fan of their work).**_

_**Not much else to day but...**_

_**Aaaaannnnndddd that's it.**_


End file.
